Landslide
by Ellcrys and Kitarin
Summary: When Tir expresses his fear of losing Gremio again someday, Gremio takes drastic measures to ensure that it will not happen. Viktor and Flik come along for the ride. (16: Complete! Thanks, everyone, for reading and reviewing!)
1. Chapter 1

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Characters in this story belong to Konami, and are used without permission, because we don't know enough Japanese to go hunt down the copyright holders and plead our case.

****

Warnings: Fic contains both m/f and m/m non-explicit pairings - if you're exclusively a het or yaoi fan... well, come to think of it, there's a little something for everyone, isn't there?

****

Notes: This story grew out of a little RP between the two authors into a rather massive plot, and started some time ago. References to Suikoden 3 are completely coincidental (and somewhat creepy), seeing as this entire arc was RPed before either of us had played it. However, there is another story to follow which may involve aspects of that game.

* * *

**   


Landslide

  
** __

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Well, I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder, even children get older  
I'm getting older too.

---------  
**Part 1  
**---------

The shadows had grown short, nearly as short as they would grow in autumn in the young nation of Dunan. Leaves were falling from the trees outside, covering the ground with a carpet of gold and orange that shone in the midday sun as the merchants and townspeople bustled about.

Gremio turned away from the tavern's door and sighed at the two plates of lunch sitting before him on the table, as he reluctantly took a bite. It wasn't that the food was bad - not at all - but something was missing, and he knew precisely what it was. It had nothing to do with the recipe, either.

A slender figure appeared at the door, silohuetted against the bright sunlit avenue outside, peering into the tavern, and Gremio smiled. Yes, that was what had been missing.

Seeing Gremio, Tir rushed over to the table apologetically. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Gremio...I wanted to see if there was anyone around that I had met before."

Gremio nodded, and pushed the plate which remained untouched towards the chair Tir stood before. "No trouble at all, Young Master - though your lunch may object to being kept waiting. Still, mine is hot enough, so yours should be perfectly fine."

Sitting down in his chair, Tir peered at the food dejectedly for a moment before setting an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "...I'm not really hungry, Gremio."

Gremio paused and swallowed his mouthful of egg and cheese as he regarded Tir curiously. "Are you feeling all right? If we're going to be rushing around and seeing the sights, you really should eat... besides, the food here is quite good," Gremio commented.

With a shrug, Tir picked up his fork, but only used it to shove the food around his plate in a circle once before replying. "I guess so, but... nothing's ever as good as yours."

"Well, thank you for the compliment..." Gremio smiled slightly. "But even so..."

Tir finally lifted a forkful to his mouth with a small smile of his own. "You will worry if I do not eat, and I hate to make you worry."

Gremio would worry regardless, of course. His Young Master had been moody for quite some time, and although he could guess at the reasons, Tir never had given him exact details. 

Trying to offer some kind of comfort, Gremio reached over to touch his shoulder gently. "...I would not ask it if you were not feeling well... Is everything all right?"

Tir shrugged again, staring down at his plate as if it had suddenly become much more interesting. "...I'm fine..."

Gremio wasn't convinced, but went back to his lunch anyhow, keeping an eye on Tir. "If you say so, I suppose..." A thought occurred to him, and he hesitated again. "Are you ready to move on again already?"

Tir took another bite of his lunch and chewed thoughtfully. "It needs more salt...or perhaps garlic." Looking over at Gremio, he tried to smile. "Why would I want to move on...we...we just got here." 

His hesitation was obvious despite the smile, and after having travelled from place to place with him already for the last few years, Gremio could imagine a reason or two for Tir wanting to move on. Stifling a worried sigh, he smiled back. "Well then... Hmm, perhaps I'll ask for the recipe, and play with it a bit," he mused, changing the subject. "Now that you mention it, a bit more spice would add a bit of character."

Tir nodded enthusiastically and poked his lunch with his fork again. "It isn't bad, believe me...but..." He paused and smiled again, softer. "Maybe I only think that because I simply know no one is better than you."

Gremio laughed lightly, and gave him a self-conscious nod. "I believe your opinion might be a bit biased... but I-"

He was cut off by sudden darkness, as someone's hands covered his eyes from behind. Before he could react, a low, almost seductive voice murmured, "I agree with him, honestly. Guess who, puppy?"

Gremio's mouth fell open. "Rina!" he exclaimed, too startled to come up with a more witty response as he dropped his fork and raised his hands to take hers. "What are... you...?" Tir was looking with open-mouthed surprise at the figure standing over Gremio, he found, and Gremio winced inwardly as Tir set his fork down on the table and narrowed his eyes just slightly.

"Leaving another man dumbstruck, dear sister?" another voice cut in as Eilie pulled a chair out at their table, sitting down with a thump. "Greetings, Tir! And Gremio. It's been awhile."

Gremio turned to look up Rina as she chuckled under her breath, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Fancy meeting you two here. We were just passing through... and Eilie wanted to stop in and see if Riou had been around."

"Which he hasn't..." Eilie said with a dramatic sigh, and then grinned at Tir. "But I can't say I'm disappointed in what we did find."

Though Gremio raised an eyebrow at the look she gave him, Tir continued to glare at Rina in suspicion, saying nothing. Eilie's leaning over to wave a hand in front of his face finally got through to him, and he smiled vaguely. "Yes... we are also just passing through. In fact, we were talking about leaving soon, weren't we, Gremio?"

Gremio had turned back to Rina with a smile as she slid into the chair beside him, letting her arm rest lazily on his shoulders. "Er... yes, we were..." he mumbled, distracted, then laughed again, as if in disbelief. "But I thought I might get some supplies while we're here, so that we can make the most of our journey, without stopping every few days. That will take the afternoon, at least..."

Tir leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, and Eilie looked from Tir to Gremio to her sister and back to Tir, trying to stifle a laugh. "I hope it doesn't take too long," he muttered.

"I hope it does," Eilie grinned again, and elbowed Tir, who actually colored slightly before turning his gaze back to the plate of mostly untouched food in front of him.

Gremio widened his eyes as Rina began playing with his hair, twirling the end of his ponytail around her finger. "Well, you don't want to leave in the evening, do you...?" she asked him. "So you'll be spending tonight, won't you, puppy?"

Gremio nodded, almost a bit helplessly. "I... see no reason to rush things..."

Tir lifted his head in surprise, and to Gremio, it looked for a moment like he might reach across the table and snatch his hair right out of Rina's hands. Instead, he shoved his chair back from the table sharply as he stood, his hands quivering as he adjusted his tunic. "I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk."

Now what was that about? Completely puzzled, Gremio stood up as well as Tir turned to go. "Young M..." 

Tir was already walking away, and Gremio turned back to Rina, who did not look put off at all. "...I don't believe he knew that we'd been... er... seeing each other," he explained, puzzled by Tir's actions. "...For lack of a better term," he added.

Rina nodded, and shrugged. "Not seeing each other is more the term... but yeah, looks like he got a surprise."

"I can talk to him later, if you want..." Eilie offered with a sigh. "It's not as if I'm not used to that sort of thing."

Tir was not quite out of earshot, and his face grew more stormy as he quickened his pace to race out of the tavern. Gremio watched him go with a sigh, and looked down at the table, and the two young women sitting there. The plate of food in front of Tir's now-empty place had barely been touched, he noticed. "Thank you, Eilie ... but I believe I'd better talk to him myself right now," he murmured. "And Rina... I will see you a bit later? I would very much like to spend some time with you, since we have this unexpected chance."

She nodded, and chuckled again. "Can't say I'd object. I'll be waiting." 

Blowing Gremio a kiss as he hurried off after Tir, Rina settled down into her chair, and Eilie gave her an exasperated look. "You're stirring up trouble again, sis."

Rina gave her younger sister a knowing smirk. "Trust me - there would be a little friction between those two right now even if I didn't exist."

Eilie said nothing more, but considered.

* * *

Tir had stalked off straight out the front doors of the tavern, heading for some trees ripe with colour, and far enough away from all other people to suit his mood. Gremio caught up with him easily, however, undoubtedly spotting the familiar bandanna amongst the other people bustling through the castle. "Young Master? You seemed to be upset... I apologize if I startled you with that little... revelation."

Tir shrugged and sat down underneath the nearest tree. "Leave me alone."

Gremio paused. "Tir... I suppose that seemed rather sudden, and well..." He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "To be honest, it was. She performed in Gregminster last year, and read my future in the cards... and decided I was very interesting. And we... just, sort of... found each other interesting, I suppose..."

Tir shook his head, refusing to look up at Gremio. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Gremio. I'm not a child, and aside from that, I have no say in what you do with your life...or...who you choose to...to be close to."

Gremio almost looked offended at his words. "Young Master, you have every say in what I do - after all, you are my Young Master... and I'm quite flattered that you've still kept me on after so many years. The last thing I want is to upset you..." he stated, his voice full of concern that Tir knew was perfectly sincere.

Tir sighed heavily. "I do not wish to upset you either, but... I like to believe you are with me out of want, and not obligation. If your wants begin to take you other places, I would understand."

Gremio shook his head, and cautiously sat down next to Tir, slipping an arm around his shoulders in the familiar, comfortable manner he had. "I can't imagine wanting anything more, to be honest. My life has been..." He paused, looking for the proper words. "...So different than it was before your father took me in. I would much rather not go back to the days when I was not at your side."

Gremio never spoke about what he'd done before he'd come to the McDohl household, aside from having been in the army for a short time. After so many years, Tir still knew nothing about Gremio's past, if he even had any family he might keep in touch with, or something he missed, or that he'd tried to put behind him. 

Even so, Tir leaned against Gremio slightly and nodded slowly. "I understand... and I am sorry if I offended you by insinuating otherwise."

Tir could feel the slight sigh of relief that Gremio breathed. "Don't worry about offending me, Young Master... if you would rebuke me for any reason, I would be willing to hear it."

Tir shook his head. "No...I would not, I could not..." He paused again, struggling with his next words. "If you want to go and spend some time with her, please do... I would like some time just to sit and enjoy the autumn day."

Apparently too distracted by his own thoughts to hear the strain in Tir's voice, Gremio nodded. "Well, I can't deny I would relish the opportunity. With both she and I traveling so frequently, it's not as if we've ever spent much time together. And although she may come off as a bit crude, she's quite mature... much more so than I'd have expected." He hesitated suddenly, and Tir wondered if he realized that he wasn't helping matters with his explanation. Apparently so, for when he continued, changing the subject, Gremio's voice sounded as strained as Tir's. "...At any rate, yes... the weather is lovely... Ah, I... I am sorry again for this little surprise, I hadn't meant to keep it a secret, by any means..."

More upset by this last burst, Tir shrugged and looked away, hoping Gremio would go away before he changed his mind and said what he was really thinking about Gremio's new friend. "It's fine..." he started, but couldn't refrain from mumbling to himself under his breath, nearly inaudibly. "...she's younger than I am..."

Gremio frowned slightly, hearing the mumbling. "Yes, though I admit I didn't realize at first. She presents herself in a very... adult way." He sighed, resting a hand on Tir's shoulder for a moment before he stood, forcing a smile. "And besides, it's not as if she's a child - after all, you're not a boy anymore, are you? Not truly... though I'm afraid sometimes I still forget myself."

Tir reached down to pluck a piece of grass and nodded. "You do..."

Gremio smiled more earnestly, apparently not hearing the irony in Tir's words. "But... as you're not a boy," he reasoned, "I suppose it would be silly of me to worry so much about spending an afternoon away from you, wouldn't it? Enjoy the nice weather... and I will see you at dinner?"

Tir nodded and made the best effort he could to plaster a smile on his face. "Perhaps.... "

Gremio straightened, looking much more satisfied. "I hope so... I will see if I can spend a bit of time in the kitchen myself, and perhaps make dessert - I'll need to do some baking before we depart anyhow. Whenever we will be departing. I'm a bit confused as to when you might like to leave, but I suppose we can go over the details tonight... I will see you later, then."

Tir nodded again and waved a hand in farewell, then turned back to staring off vacantly into the distance as Gremio strode off towards the tavern once more. He did not trust himself to speak again.

* * *

The heat in his cheeks must have been obvious, for Rina paused, drawing back from the kiss, to raise an eyebrow at Gremio with amusement. "Something on your mind?"

"Ah, no... not exactly..." Letting go of her hand, he paced away, looking out the window of the tavern. He couldn't tell from his vantage point if Tir was still sitting under that tree or not, and the idea of his Young Master alone on a perfectly beautiful autumn day bothered him tremendously.

The lunch crowd had thinned out some time ago, and Eilie had gone off somewhere as well, so the two of them were the only people left in the tavern except for a few barmaids. "You were always a little shy, but it seems like you've gotten even more uptight since the last time I saw you," Rina commented, and he tried not to flinch as he felt her hand rest on his hip from behind. "Someday I'm going to make you show me why the Wolf came up as your first card, when you never act the slightest bit predatory. The cards never lie, though."

Gremio chuckled absently, remembering. "I'm afraid I have no idea, my lady - about cards in general, or the reading you received. I've never used so much as playing cards before."

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Her hand left his hip, and she stepped around almost in front of him, looking at him curiously. "But I thought you liked kissing me. You seemed to before."

"Well, yes..." Gremio sighed, trying to pin down why exactly it felt so awkward all of a sudden, as awkward as when she'd first expressed an interest in him. After a moment's thought, it came to him, and he gazed out the window again. "It's just... No offense, my lady, but you _are_ after all much younger than me... just as Tir reminded me a short time ago."

"Hmmph, was that all?" Rina put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "I never should have let Eilie tell you how old I really am - you really had no clue before, did you?"

"None whatsoever. Of course, it doesn't help matters that I still see myself as being something of a... a young man," Gremio muttered. He was blushing as much as he had as a teenager, certainly. "Travelling with Tir... the time doesn't pass at all for him, it seems, and I suppose that I forget it does pass for me. Except when I am forcibly reminded that the world did not stop the moment he received his True Rune. Some days I feel my age creeping up on me... and today is one of those days."

"If it helps, I thought you were younger than you really were myself," Rina offered, stepping closer to touch his cheek, turning his attention away from the window. "So here's how it is - you're no old man, and I'm no little girl. So there's nothing wrong with us, is there?"

Gremio shook his head, smiling back softly as he took her hand between his own. "Of course not... Thank you." What she said was true, but Tir's words - _she's younger than I am_ - somehow still left him uneasy with the situation.

There were any number of obvious reasons for him to feel that way, but none of them needed to be shared with Rina. Stubbornly refusing to let himself waste more time by thinking about them, when they had so little time to spend together, he squeezed Rina's hand and smiled at her in earnest. "So tell me of the lands you've visited since we've last seen each other - the people you've met, the exotic cuisine. I want to hear all about your travels."

Rina rolled her eyes, teasing him. "You just want the recipes so you can keep Tir from getting bored with your stews."

Gremio sniffed as if insulted, teasing her right back. "I'll have you know that Young Master would _never_ get bored with my stews," he said haughtily, his eyes twinkling as they sat down again at the nearest table. "And if he did... my biscuit recipe is second to none as well."

* * *

Tir was dozing lightly against the same tree he'd been sitting under for several hours when a light touch on his shoulder woke him. Looking up in the gathering dusk, he rubbed one eye, expecting it to be Gremio, and disappointed that it was not. 

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you..."

Tir watched the quirky smile that played at her lips, and he too smiled. "I somehow doubt you are truly sorry..." he replied softly, and she laughed, taking that as an invitation to sit down beside him. "My apologies for my rudeness earlier," he started after a moment of silence, but she waved him off before he could finish.

"Nonsense, Tir," she frowned. "You did nothing wrong..." She paused, unable to really tell him that Gremio or Rina had been in the wrong either. "You were just surprised. I would have been surprised too, except that I am used to such behavior from my sister."

Tir wrinkled his nose, reaching up to catch a golden leaf in his gloved hand as it fluttered down from the tree. "I was not raised in such a manner as to speak rudely of a lady..."

Eilie laughed again, the corners of her eyes creasing as she shook her head. "Tir, if I may be so forward as to give you a bit of advice... I know we don't know each other well, that I am younger than you, and probably far less experienced in life, but I do know my sister..." 

Tir looked up from his leaf to find her gaze steady on him and he nodded. "Go ahead."

"I doubt whatever's going on between her and Gremio is all that serious - it can't be, from the very nature of our lives."

"I suppose..." The leaf in Tir's hand had started to crumble away at the edges as he played with it, and he let it go, watching it drift the last foot into the browning grass.

"We're performers, travelers, we meet people everywhere we go..."

"I understand that."

"She doesn't mean any harm."

The sun had all but disappeared below the horizon by this time, and after a few moments of silence, Eilie jumped to her feet, extending a hand to Tir. "Come walk around back with me, by the lake."

Tir considered, knowing that although Gremio would be expecting him at dinner, he would probably also be distracted by Rina. Tir found he wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea of walking in on the two of them anywhere, nor was he actually hungry, so after a moment's hesitation he took Eilie's hand, surprised at the strong grip that yanked him to his feet.

He was surprised yet again when she kept hold of his hand, leading him around the back of the castle where the lake rolled onto the sandy shore. It was quiet and nearly deserted, with most people inside for dinner, and Tir lifted his face to the moist breeze with a small smile. "It really is a beautiful night," Eilie commented at his expression, and he glanced at her, at their hands, and then back to her eyes again, suddenly feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

"Yes, it is... I forget sometimes just how beautiful this world can be, but I suppose I have a long time in which to remedy that."

"Does it bother you?"

Though the question was immediate, Tir's response came slower, his eyes unfocused and gazing out at the water. "Very few people have ever asked me that, you know."

"I'm nosy."

Tir chuckled softly, not about to deny that statement. "I have no desire to live forever, if that's what you're asking, but at the same time, knowing that I am preventing anyone else from being hurt by this... thing..." He glanced down at his free hand, the gloved hand, as if he could see right through the leather to the mark on his skin.

"I think it might be nice to live forever..." Eilie said wistfully, turning her eyes away from Tir to also gaze out at the water, watching the ripples under the rising moon. "I think of all the places I could travel to and perform, all the people I could meet, all the foods I could eat."

"Yes, you could..." Tir started carefully, worried he might upset or offend her with his next remark. "...Time would also stand still for you while you watched Rina and Bolgan grow old and die. And then..." He trailed off, the rest did not need to be said. _Alone_. The word echoed in his mind.

Eilie suddenly understood, and she squeezed Tir's hand in hers. "I... see..."

"I thought you would."

They stood there in silence for awhile, hands clasped, each lost to their own thoughts and the ever turning water, until finally Eilie turned to him, tugging on his arm. "I don't know how I would live without Rina and Bolgan... I mean, I would survive, I would exist, but... I don't think I would live."

"Yes..."

"And Gremio is like that for you?"

Gremio was far more than that to Tir, after all they had been through, and all the Soul Eater forced him to relive again and again, but he simply nodded. "Yes."

"You... you love him, don't you?"

Tir's frozen expression and slight jolt in posture was answer enough for Eilie, but she waited patiently for his verbal reply. "Well, I... he is my dearest friend. Of course I... I love him."

Eilie nodded thoughtfully, not pressing him any further. "I think, Tir - no, I know, when I look into your eyes - " She reached up her free hand to turn his face towards her, once again gazing at him with that same probing look she had worn when she first sat down under the tree. "Like my friend Riou... there is this spark within you. And no matter what you might think, as long as you never let that spark die, things will turn out just fine."

Tir smiled slightly then, but before he could reply, Eilie had leaned closer to leave a gentle kiss on his surprised lips, just the barest brush, and then let go of his hand. Tir stood there in surprise, blinking, as she turned to go.

"I ought to go check on Bolgan to see if he's eaten. I have no doubt he's slept the entire day, right through dinner, but we will be on our way again soon enough."

"Eilie..." Tir finally managed to choke out, reaching out a hand to her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Without being exactly sure of what he was doing, as it had been years since he'd been in such a position, Tir stepped closer to her, letting his hand slip from her shoulder to her chin. He leaned forward this time, their heights being nearly identical, and kissed her, far more soundly than she had him.

Eilie was quick to return the kiss, and then chuckled softly when he released her. "You are full of surprises, Tir McDohl. I hope we meet again soon."

"I do as well..." he nodded. "Though it may not seem like it, I appreciated both your company and your advice."

She nodded, smiling, and then turned to go, walking up the sandy banks towards the castle. "Don't stay out here, too long, okay? It's getting cold, and you're likely to worry Gremio, once I drag Rina away from him."

Tir smiled back, but the mention of Gremio and Rina brought the current situation crashing back down on his head. His smile faded as Eilie disappeared from sight, and he turned back to the lake, stepping closer before reaching down to take his shoes and socks off. Leaving them in a heap on the shore, he waded into the cold lake until the water splashed about his knees. 

True as Eilie had said, the world was a big and beautiful place, full of places, peoples, foods... but Tir could still not imagine caring to experience it without Gremio by his side.

* * *

It was much later that night when Gremio left his unexpected company in search of someone far more familiar, and managed to catch up with him down at the bottom of the cliffs by the castle. It wasn't entirely unexpected to find him in such a place, though he was without the fishing pole that often accompanied him by the water's edge. So much for Gremio's hope that Tir had simply spent the afternoon and evening fishing.

Gremio shivered slightly as he approached, and the cool wind coming in off the lake touched his cheek. Oblivious to his approach, Tir seemed not to notice the chill of the autumn night either; he sat cross-legged at the edge of the water, letting the waves wander up around him, completely impervious to how cold the water must be. His sigh was audible, drifting on the breeze as he scooted back from the water's edge at last, and idly traced letters into the sand with one finger.

Unable to make out what he was writing in the darkness, Gremio peered down at the writing for a moment, before speaking. "...Young Master? Is everything all right...?"

Tir jumped slightly, having been so transfixed by what he was doing that he did not hear Gremio's approach. "Gremio..."

Gremio paused, hearing the surprise in Tir's voice. "I-I'm sorry to startle you..." Sitting down in the sand beside him, Gremio reached within his cloak for the small canteen that warmed his side. "Since I did not see you at dinner, I brought some cocoa... the night is beginning to get a bit chilly, after all. It gets cold earlier here than in Gregminster."

Lifting his head, Tir smiled slightly at Gremio. "You're right... I didn't even notice." 

With a sigh, he reached to take the canteen that Gremio offered, and Gremio smiled, glad to be of at least some use. "I, ah, know I shouldn't coddle you so, but... if you would like my cloak as well, I'm plenty warm."

Tir took a long drink and then shook his head as he handed it back to Gremio. "I'm warm enough... but honestly, Gremio..." He paused. "Sometimes I miss your... coddling, if that's the way you wish to phrase it." .

Gremio accepted the canteen as Tir went back to running his fingers over the sand, starting to smudge what he'd written. Closer to the sand, Gremio could barely make out the last few letters - "io" and "r" - and the revelation made him pause, although it was not exactly a surprise. It raised questions he didn't want to think about, but it wasn't a surprise.

After some thought, he leaned over to wrap the edge of his cloak around Tir's shoulders. "Well then, if you don't object... no one is watching but the two of us, I imagine."

Tir hesitated only a moment before scooting closer to Gremio. "I wouldn't care if anyone was. Gremio..." 

He paused again and sighed, and Gremio waited to hear the result of the indecision he heard in his voice. No explanation seemed to be forthcoming, and he decided he may as well give Tir a push. "It seems to me as though something has been troubling you, Young Master... and..." He too was having trouble trying to find the right words, after the way they had parted that afternoon. "...Well, I must admit that I find it difficult to think of you as more than the boy I've watched grow for these many years, no matter what prestige you achieve..."

"That's the funniest thing, really," Tir muttered with another sigh, "that everyone else was always going on about how much I'd grown, and how I was a man and not a boy...but look at me, I still look like I'm sixteen, if even that old." Picking up a handful of damp sand, Tir let it drop splattering to the ground again. "I don't blame you for seeing me as nothing but a boy...but..."

Gremio smiled gently, seeing that Tir had misinterpreted his intentions. "Master Tir, what I mean to say is... just as when you were truly a child, you can still come to me if you'd like. You are my Young Master, after all, and I will serve in whatever way you like."

Tir bit his lip and turned to Gremio again, lifting one hand as if wanting to touch him, but he stopped midway through the gesture and let his hand fall. "I don't need to ask if you really mean that, for I know you do... but I sometimes wonder if you realize what you are really giving to me with those words. Do you not want your freedom, Gremio? Especially now that you have found a place to live, and life, and..." He stopped, and the last word came out slightly choked. "...Love?"

Gremio froze at the unexpected questions, and suddenly laughed, lightly. "Young Master, freedom is only a matter of making your own choices, and I have chosen to serve you as long as you wish me to," he assured Tir. "There is no lack of freedom in my life."

Despite the assurance, Tir frowned. "And if I decided to leave? Right now?"

"I would go with you," Gremio replied with a nod, "or I would remain - whichever you preferred."

Tir nodded back thoughtfully. "Then you'd leave me to choose whether or not to be selfish."

Considering for a moment, Gremio tried to think how best to phrase his reply before giving it. "Young Master... I'm not sure which way you would consider selfishness - to ask me to leave with you, or to ask me to remain behind."

Tir furrowed his eyebrows, looking a bit puzzled by Gremio's answer. "I want you to be happy, Gremio," he told him. "You deserve so much... all the wonderful things you could have here, or in Gregminster. A kitchen, a hearth, a home, a - a woman..." The words sounded painfully awkward, and Gremio tried not to let his worry show as Tir continued. "Other people who could care about you. To take you away from them would be selfish on my part."

"I did have many wonderful things in Gregminster," Gremio pointed out with a light shrug, "and I found that coming with you surpassed them all. Not that I don't still miss Pahn and Cleo at times," he added quickly, "and watching the birds by the fountain, and the people coming and going from the palace - but travelling with you has never been anything but pleasure," he finished, gazing out at the moonlight on the lake.

Tir sighed and nodded. "I miss Pahn and Cleo too... I miss a lot of the people we have met and left behind. Even with all the people who know me, in all the places we've visited, I often feel lonely."

Resting the arm holding the cloak in place across Tir's shoulders, Gremio hugged him gently, and felt Tir's arm loop around him beneath the cloak in response. "Perhaps we should go back and pay Pahn and Cleo a visit, and everyone else in Gregminster?" he suggested. "Just for a short time, at least - I know you feel you can't stay there..."

"I don't belong anywhere..." Tir muttered, turning to him suddenly, his expression frustrated. "And once you are gone, I will be just like Ted. Wandering forever and ever and ever."

That was really why Tir had been so distant from him recently, Gremio realized. Of course he'd been thinking about it as well, but had consoled himself with the idea that Tir was in fact older than he looked, and could care for himself once Gremio was no longer there for him, so perhaps he was accustoming himself to the idea...

But he didn't want to get used to it, and Gremio didn't want him to get used to it either.

With a sigh, Gremio slipped the other arm around Tir, pulling him closer to hold him protectively. "I know, my dear Young Master, I know... I've thought the same," he admitted. "But dear boy, if I can remain with you through all this time, perhaps you will find others..." He smiled at a sudden thought. "Perhaps you will do as I did, and find a little boy, and watch him grow into a lifelong friend..."

Not cheered by the idea, Tir wound his other arm around Gremio as well, burying his face in Gremio's shoulder, sighing at the familiar feeling of Gremio's hair tickling his nose. "I lost you once... I fear losing you again. Even if there are others..." he murmured, "they will never be you."

Gremio breathed a quiet laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, of course they will not be me. But you will have friends, Young Master - if you let your soul's light shine more than you let the Soul Eater swallow it up in darkness. Have you forgotten how easily people believed in you during the wars?" he reminded Tir firmly. "And how many of them followed just because they sensed what a special person you are..."

"I...haven't forgotten..." Tir replied, shaking his head, "but sometimes I feel like every day it's a little harder not to let the dark swallow me whole... The things it whispers to me...and...and what I do to make it stop..." He paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm tired."

With another sigh, Gremio leaned into him a bit more. It was a shame, he thought, that he couldn't do more to assist Tir than just offer him encouragement. "You're very strong, Young Master, and I trust that you will learn to manage it in time. This rune of yours can't be evil, not truly - if Ted held it for three hundred years, and was still the bright lad he was when you met him, even until the day of his death... there must be a way to overcome," he reasoned.

Tir nodded again. "I try... I won't let it take me, or give it to anyone else, because I know what it can do...have seen it firsthand." Loosening one arm from around Gremio, he reached for the end of his ponytail, twiddling it between his fingers thoughtfully. "....At least I don't need to ever worry about.... No, nevermind," he corrected himself quickly. "I don't even want to think about it."

"...As you wish..." Gremio furrowed his eyebrows, confused by Tir's words. He had no idea what Tir meant, but there were plenty of other things he'd been thinking about that he could make suggestions about. "If you would ever want a reprieve," he offered, "I would gladly take it upon myself, even if only to give you a temporary respite..."

Tir's mouth fell open, and he drew back to look at Gremio in disbelief. "I...I could never..."

Gremio just smiled, having expected such a reaction. "I may not be as strong as you, Young Master, but I believe I could manage for a time..."

Tir shook his head fervently. "I have no doubt of that, but..." Reaching up with one hand, he traced the scar on Gremio's cheek fondly. "I would never want to do such a thing to anyone, most especially you."

"...Is it really so much worse than what I've seen you endure with my own eyes?" Gremio asked, concerned. He wasn't entirely sure how the rune affected Tir, except that it was difficult to control when it... hungered. He'd seen Tir clutching at his hand, and heard him crying quietly in the night, when Tir thought he was asleep. Whatever the rune did to him, however it expressed its hunger, it was obviously unpleasant. "You do know that I can withstand a great deal of pain, particularly if it is for a worthy cause," he added. "I would consider it an honor if I could lessen any pain of yours."

Tir nodded as his eyes filled with tears, and suddenly he threw his arms around Gremio again, nearly knocking them over. "Then I wish we could share it and never have to be alone..."

Mildly surprised by the strong reaction, Gremio held him tightly, squeezing as hard as he could manage, feeling almost tangibly the bittersweetness in Tir's embrace. In a strange way, he wished it really could last forever, despite the frustration that had inspired it. "...I would not object..." he whispered.

With a sigh, Tir impulsively gave Gremio's cheek a light kiss. "If only there was a way....but there isn't, and so I...."

The thing that bothered Gremio was that this might not be entirely true. After Tir had acquired his True Rune, Gremio had considered many things... and perhaps it was time to come out with the most realistic, he decided - despite what he knew it would sound like. 

"...This may sound incredibly cruel, Young Master," he began, "but often I have wondered... if there are other true runes in need of owners, or with an owner who would like to pass on the burden..."

Tir had not let go of Gremio yet, and in fact, his arms tightened around him at the suggestion. "Gremio..." His voice, nearly muffled in Gremio's shoulder, sounded shocked. "Gremio...you would...do such a thing?"

Gremio nodded against Tir's shoulder, though he cringed in anticipation of the answer he would probably receive. "As I said, it sounds selfish and cruel, but if it was to stay at your side for eternity, I think... I think I might even go so far as to try to steal one," he admitted, "if we happened to find someone corrupt or unfit to be the holder of a true rune..."

Tir shivered at the thought, digging his fingers into Gremio's back, both protectively and possesively. Gremio waited for the certain reply _- that's a horrible thing to say,_ or _that's not something to joke about_ - but instead, Tir surprised him when he finally spoke. "The words are on my tongue to say... let's go ahead and do it..."

He probably hadn't taken it too seriously, Gremio thought, as a wistful fantasy solution to his troubles, and he smiled. "There is something to the idea, yes? A certain air of danger and romanticism... Hunters of the True Runes... to take them back from those who might use them for wrongdoing..." Again, he laughed softly, as if it was nothing but a joke. "And I almost wish I could say that we start with that Luc fellow - such an impertinent brat. I suppose that is not enough of a basis, however."

He was rewarded by a soft chuckle. "I happen to agree with you, but... probably not. Right now, though... we have the Soul Eater, so..."

He paused again, considering. "If you're serious, Gremio... we could. We could... and then..." He sighed thoughtfully. "Then maybe I would be a whole lot happier to simply stay in one place."

Gremio wasn't sure whether this unexpected reaction was a relief, as Tir was not furious with him for thinking up such a plot, or if it frightened him to think that Tir might be desperate enough to consider it as a valid option. "You know I am not in favor of excess violence, by any means," he reminded Tir. "But... even so... part of me is _completely_ serious."

Tir was silent for a moment. "And in the past few years we have found plenty of secret places to return to, should we ever need a rest or a place to hide..."

This wasn't just a fond daydream to Tir, and he wasn't just humoring him, Gremio realized - he was honestly considering it. And as he'd considered it for quite some time, as a possible answer to his Young Master's unhappiness, he had gone over every potential drawback to the plan long before, when he'd first thought. All that mattered now was Tir's response.

He felt Tir's gloved hand clench and unclench against his back, their arms still wrapped around each other. "Say the word and I would go..." Tir told him, "but this is a decision that can't be mine."

Gremio pulled back, taking hold of Tir's shoulders and holding him slightly away as he met his eyes evenly. "...Would you choose now to follow me, then?" The tension was nearly strangling him, and he tried to break it with a soft chuckle. "I'm afraid that's a bit backwards..."

Tir smiled slightly. "The end result would not be so backwards if by following you, then we would always be able to follow one another for the rest of time."

So that was his answer. "I've investigated the matter a bit already, you know," Gremio told his Young Master, regarding him seriously. "All those letters you've seen me write have not been only to Pahn and Cleo - I've been writing to Jeane and Emilia as well..."

Tir's eyes went wide, and he took Gremio's hand between his two. "You...you have? And what have they to say about it?"

Gremio let his free hand rest on the back of the leather glove, just touching it gently, as he recited the research he'd gone over many times since they'd set out from Gregminster. "After the Dunan Unification Wars," he began, "the Beast Rune vanished. As a true rune, it is unlikely it was destroyed - being a part of the foundation of the world, destroying it entirely would likely have caused great distress to the land... And then the Sindar people had possession of the Rune of Change - no trace of it remains, and I suspect it may be just what Lorelai and others sought."

Tir nodded thoughtfully, his own gaze drifting to their two hands. "But do they have new keepers, hiding...or are they simply lost?" he wondered aloud.

Barely hearing him, Gremio continued, thinking back. "Oh, and Emperor Barbarosa had the Sovereign Rune embedded on his Dragon King Sword, but he was lost when he and Windy fell from the garden atop the castle, and his sword with him. And though we know who holds the true Wind and Earth runes, the true Water and Lightning runes are lost... and the true Fire rune was stolen from Harmonia quite some time ago. It seems to have last been seen in the possession of some sort of... bandit group, somewhere in the Grasslands."

Listening attentively, Tir pondered the options. "That's a good many missing True Runes... Do you... have a list of all of them?"

Gremio shook his head. "There are a few as well which no one seems to know of at all - not so much as even their names."

Tir nodded again, turning his hand over to grab Gremio's and squeeze it again. "With so many options, it seems it wouldnt be too hard... especially with the amount of power I already have...."

"Perhaps we would have better luck than so many others who have hunted true runes," Gremio agreed. "And if I may say so, Young Master," he added, trying to add a bit more justification in spite of the lack of opposition so far, "our objectives are perhaps a bit more noble than many of them."

Tir sighed, suddenly looking up at the stars. "Not for power, money or control....simply for... life, friendship...love..."

Seeing that he understood, Gremio smiled, squeezing Tir's hand. "I would certainly not be giving up any of those things by following you wherever you choose to go."

Tir smiled at Gremio even as he yawned. He looked more peaceful than he had in a long while, and Gremio felt much better about his suggestion. "Well then, if I might be so presumptuous..." Tir told him, "we certainly can't be adventuring without a good night's sleep and a good meal... so perhaps you'd follow me back inside to bed? I..." He hesitated, looking much more like the boy he used to be. "I would like your company in our room at the inn, if that's okay, at least until I fall asleep."

"Of course I will be in our room, as long as you wish," Gremio agreed, patting Tir's hand again comfortingly. Though Rina had suggested otherwise, he'd made it clear to her long ago that Tir was his highest priority. "Though I should be up early to make breakfast in the morning, perhaps, and some fresh bread to take with us when we set out."

Tir yawned again as he got to his feet. "You may want to check the castle's library to see if they have any information on the True Runes as well, Gremio," he suggested.

Gremio hummed thoughtfully. "I may, though I doubt they'd have anything more extensive than Emilia's collection in Greenhill, would they...? Even so, an excellent suggestion - you never know where some telling little bit of information might be found. I'll see to it in the morning also." Although, he thought to himself, he had gathered enough information already that suggested an easy route to success on such a journey.

He'd never actually expected to start out on the journey, though - and as he rose from his place on the sand to go back to the inn, holding his hand out to Tir, the scope of exactly what he meant to do hit him all of a sudden, and he closed his eyes, shivering.

His thoughts already on the impending adventure as well, Tir didn't notice as he took Gremio's offered hand and did not let go of it, smiling distractedly. "Then to the inn we go, fearless leader," he chuckled.

Opening his eyes again, Gremio forced a soft laugh as he led Tir back towards the castle. "I'm only fearless because you're with me, Young Master."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 2  
**---------

The evening breeze blowing in from the lake held a chill as the two travelers disembarked at Coronet and made their way through the town to the inn, clutching their cloaks around them. "Is it childish of me to be longing for your stew again already when we've hardly been on the road a week?" Tir sighed to Gremio as they approached the door.

Gremio smiled to himself as he pushed the door open, and waved Tir on through ahead of him. "I wouldn't call it childish, Young Master - charming is more the word I'd use."

Tir smiled slightly in return, and waited inside for Gremio to lead the way to the counter. "Though really, anything hot would suffice at the moment, I believe."

Approaching the front desk, Gremio was about to ring the bell to summon the innkeeper, but paused as he heard a handful of men in the dining room downstairs singing a drinking song. One voice rose above the others, though every bit as off-key, and Gremio glanced towards the stairwell. "...I know that voice..." he murmured thoughtfully. "But who...?"

Tir raised an eyebrow and turned towards the stairs as well. "You don't think..." he pondered. "...And where there's one, there's bound to be...two..."

"What do you mean?" Gremio asked, puzzled. 

Tir laughed softly. "If that obnoxiously drunken singing is who I think it is, than certainly his dearest friend must be here too!" He tugged at Gremio's arm. "Come on, let's go see..."

Gremio followed, and was not entirely surprised when one glimpse of the crowd below allowed him to recognize the voice after all. "...I might have known."

Unlike Gremio, Tir grinned, perhaps more than he had in a long time, and went running excitedly down the stairs into the dining room. "Viktor!"

"_So we went on down after good ol' Brown - the booze we could not miss! And we hadn't been there ten minutes or more, 'till we were quite pissed!_" 

Reaching the end of the verse, the large man glanced over to see who was calling his name, and grinned widely, stepping away from his new drinking buddies as they continued the song. "Hey! Been awhile, McDohl!"

Tir laughed as he came to a stop beside Viktor, grinning up at him. He looked as if he'd like to give his old companion a hug, but wasn't sure it would be entirely appropriate. "Viktor! How have you been? We ought to have a chat, perhaps you can join us for dinner?" he suggested, pointing over his shoulder at Gremio.

Viktor laughed as well, and swept away any doubt Tir had by opening his arms to gather Tir into a bear hug as he glanced over to Gremio. "Dinner, huh? What's he making?"

Tir laughed and hugged Viktor back. "We just got here... I think we were just going to eat dinner here at the inn."

Gremio frowned slightly again, wondering if Viktor was mocking him. "Yes, I'm afraid I won't be doing the cooking tonight..."

At the sudden break in his friend's so-called singing, Flik had looked up from where he'd been sitting more quietly in a corner, drinking his own bottle of beer and watching the scene. He smiled as he got to his feet to make his way through the crowd near the bar towards the other two. "Tir! Gremio!"

Gremio's frown softened slightly as he saw Flik approach; he'd gotten along with Flik much better than Viktor during their army days. "Ah... imagine bumping into you two here! What on earth are you doing in Coronet?"

Flik shrugged slightly, reaching out a hand to Gremio in greeting. "We tend to go whereever the wind blows us since the war ended several months ago. No need for us to be wound up in all the political reshaping that comes afterwards."

Viktor smirked at the two of them, somewhat unevenly. "Not when there's good beer to be drunk."

"Yes, and Viktor's fond of partaking in that as often as is possible," Flik said, rolling his eyes slightly and shaking his head. Gremio had accepted Flik's handshake, trying to ignore the off-key singing that continued even without Viktor's influence. "So I see..."

Tir looked from one friend to another and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please, I'd like to talk, but I'm also starved. Won't you join us for dinner someplace a little quieter?"

Viktor nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I could use something a little more substantial than beer," he agreed.

"There are a few tables in there," Flik suggested, gesturing towards the private dining rooms on the other side of the inn, "and at this late hour, we might be able to sit awhile without troubling anyone. I'd love to hear what the two of you have been up to since we saw you last."

Gremio looked vaguely uneasy, but nodded. "There's not much to tell, to be honest... Surely the two of you have more interesting stories than ours. Or at least more colorful," he muttered, glancing off to the side at Viktor, who seemed to be saying something to make one of the serving girls blush.

Suddenly realizing that Gremio probably didn't want to reveal their plans in a public place, and perhaps not at all, Tir nodded slowly. "Yes...we... haven't done very much of interest. We fished all summer."

Gremio smiled, glad for the change of subject. "We did catch a few very large fish, however," he added.

Flik nodded, giving the two of them a slightly curious look and then leaned over to elbow Viktor sharply. "Bear! C'mon, let's go... enough flirting with the serving girls for tonight."

Turning back to his friends, Viktor raised an eyebrow, and gave Flik a knowing grin. "Someone else you want me to flirt with?"

Flik colored slightly and shook his head. "We can talk about that later - besides, I thought you were hungry."

Viktor's smirk deepened, and he elbowed Flik back clumsily. "Again? Your appetite's getting as big as mine."

Biting his lip, Flik grabbed Viktor by the arm, half dragging him towards the door and ignoring his comment. "Let's go..."

Tir peered at them curiously, but shrugged, following them towards the door. "We spent so much time fishing... I... have little appetite for fish anymore."

Gremio had narrowed his eyes, also looking after Viktor and Flik with curiosity, but shook his head. "I'm sure they'll have something other than fish on the menu... or at least a recipe we're unfamiliar with," he realized. The possibility brightened his spirits somewhat, and he followed Viktor, Flik, and his Young Master into one of the smaller rooms with more interest.

* * *

Later on, Gremio had indeed ordered grilled fish with seasonings he'd never tried before, and he nodded thoughtfully as he pondered the flavor. "I know this spice, I'm sure of it..."

Tir was picking at his chicken, never fully satisfied with something that wasn't prepared by Gremio, and watched the interaction between Viktor and Flik with interest as the two mercenaries recounted recent events, often disagreeing on the details. "Did you two meet up in Coronet as well...? Or are you traveling together?"

Viktor laughed, as nearly everything was amusing in his current state, and he shoved another bite of his own chicken into his mouth. "We've been traveling together since the war ended... and by that, I guess I mean the first one."

Nodding thoughtfully, Tir continued to push his food around his plate without eating very much of it. "I suspected as much..."

Flik had remained mostly quiet, letting Viktor tell their stories until an inaccuracy popped up, but now he spoke up. "I'm sure trouble will find us again before long... It always seems to."

Gremio bowed his head slightly, staring down at his plate. "It does, at that... it's been quiet for us since that incident with the City-State, but that was certainly an odd coincidence that we should happen to meet another young general, and be caught up in a war from another land entirely - and a former enemy, at that. The Empire used to have skirmishes with Jowston, as you'll recall, before the Toran Republic came to be."

Flik shrugged. "Some would say it's a part of fate, of the Stars of Destiny being connected... but..." 

He glanced over at Viktor, as if expecting him to interrupt and object to this idea, and Viktor didn't disappoint. "If that was the case," he started, shaking his head, "how come we haven't met up with that weird little Qlon kid again? Nah, it's just like you're always saying - I have this habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

With an unsettled expression on his face, Tir looked up from his food. "You don't believe in any kind of fate, Viktor? You truly believe we make every part of our destiny ourselves?"

Viktor nodded, swallowing another mouthful of chicken and rice before responding. "I can't say for sure, I guess, but I know I make choices every day, and even if they sometimes don't count for much, they're still my decisions, aren't they?"

Tir nodded thoughtfully, finally setting his fork down and reaching for some bread instead. "Then... we have only ourselves to blame if we are unhappy with our life decisions?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far..."

Flik was only half listening to the talk between Viktor and Tir, and turned to Gremio who had been silent for most their dinner, aside from his pondering of the recipes on the inn's menu early on. "What do you think of this talk, Gremio?" he asked. "Do you agree with me that there's some amount of fate in life? Or do you think it's as Viktor said, and only our own motivations and actions decide our paths?"

Pausing for a moment, Gremio thought about it before responding. "...I would have to agree and disagree. We may make our own decisions, but there are other factors governing the workings of the world, and sometimes there is simply nothing to be done about our troubles. I think the truth is that none of us is perfect or omnipotent."

Flik nodded. "I will not disagree with that. Although I've made my own decisions, I do believe I've been drawn into..." He hesitated, and glanced briefly at Viktor. "...Or been stumbled across... by things that I had no control over."

Leaning back in his chair, Tir sighed softly. "Maybe sometimes our actions..." He stole a glance at Gremio in much the same way Flik had eyed Viktor. "...May be prompted originally by things we have no control over, and thus it becomes a little of both."

Viktor chuckled. "It's not like only bad stuff happens that way - sometimes things turn out different than we expected, but better. It's all luck of the draw." Sparing an arm from his eating, he dropped it around Flik's shoulders casually, knife still absently in hand. "Don't give me that look."

Blushing slightly, Flik looked down at the table, but did not move away from Viktor either. "...I wouldn't change things, anyways. We are who and what we are because of what's happened. Change one thing and the four of us might not even be sitting here together."

Gremio nodded, not paying much attention to the two mercenaries as he thought the matter over. "There are things I would change... but the wonderful thing about life is that we have the opportunity to do just that - or at least attempt to."

Tir nodded distantly himself, having finally given up on his half-eaten dinner. "Nothing's impossible to change when you... when you really believe you can change it."

Looking over to Tir, Gremio smiled fondly. "I certainly hope so."

Flik glanced from Gremio to Tir, puzzled by the seriousness they were giving the matter. "Is there something in particular you're alluding to?"

Gremio looked flustered suddenly, as if he'd nearly forgotten they were not alone. "Ah, well... that is, yes, in a sense... We're on a bit of a quest at the moment, you might say."

Even more curious now, Flik leaned forward with interest. "A quest? What kind of a quest?"

Tir chose that moment to drop his fork on the floor, and leaning over to retrieve it, sent his plate flying with a crash as well. "Oh my..." he mumbled, looking at Gremio worriedly.

Gremio gave Tir a strange but grateful look as he bent down to assist him in gathering the scattered utensils and food. "Don't trouble yourself over it, Young Master - you can have some of my dinner if you like, or we can get another plate made up..."

Tir nodded, fumbling with his napkin. "I'm terribly sorry, Gremio... I didn't mean to be so clumsy."

Shaking his head, Gremio raised his own napkin to dab at a bit of sauce on Tir's shirt. "No trouble at all, it's all right..."

Viktor took another drink of his beer, watching them with amusement, and glanced over at Flik curiously as he bent over to retrieve a piece of bread from where it had tumbled under his chair. Flik was unsure of whether to pursue his previous question. "Are you still hungry, Tir?" he asked. "You can have some of mine, as well. I'm not really hungry enough to finish it, and I may go walk off what I've eaten anyway."

"Like you've got anything to walk off," Viktor commented, poking Flik under the table. "You're already torturing me all night with your skinny elbows, always poking me in the ribs..."

Flik gaped at Viktor slightly, and glanced over at Gremio and Tir. He couldn't really hide from that comment as he had from the others, and so he gave up. "Heh... right... Though it's only revenge for the fact that you steal my half of the blankets and keep me awake with your snoring."

Gremio suddenly looked up at the two of them, realizing what they were talking about, and stared at them in surprise. Having recovered from the clumsiness he'd displayed to change the topic, Tir smiled slowly at Viktor and Flik, thinking that his earlier assessment of them might have been true.

Viktor laughed, ignoring everyone but Flik as he nearly pulled the smaller man into his lap. "I don't snore, and I wouldn't keep you up even if I did - it's my job to wear you out till you can't stay awake no matter how much I snore."

Gremio's face slowly turned red as this new bit of information began to really sink in. "...My..." he murmured under his breath.

Flik was now blushing furiously, not so much because of being embarrassed over Viktor, but simply from the look of astonishment on Gremio's face. Shaking Viktor off lightly, he stood up abruptly. "Despite Viktor's opinions, I do believe I'm going to take a walk now..."

Laughing again, Viktor grabbed him around the waist, giving him a lopsided but devious smirk. "I can think of a better way t..." At the look on Flik's face, he paused, and glanced back over at Tir and Gremio, who were still staring. "Uh... heh. Forgot..."

Flik smiled, shrugging apologetically towards Gremio and Tir. "There really isn't any good way to tell anyone," he admitted, "so..." He leaned down to kiss Viktor's cheek lightly. "I'll be down by the docks if you need me... try not to drink too much more tonight, okay?"

Viktor kissed Flik back with a purposely loud smack, and shook his head. "I'm not making any promises."

Tir had been watching the entire exchange with great amusement and suprisingly little astonishment. As Flik made a hasty retreat, he turned to Gremio. "Gremio, if you don't mind securing our room, I think I would like to catch up to Flik and have a word with him."

This time it was Gremio who dropped his fork, still staring after Flik in astonishment. "...I... uh... yes..." he murmured quickly, rather uncomfortable all of a sudden at the idea of being left alone with a drunk Viktor, after this particular awkward revelation. "I was just thinking the same..."

Smiling at Gremio, Tir then turned to nod to Viktor. "Viktor, it's been... fun... and I'm sure I shall see you again before we set off."

Viktor nodded back. "Hey, you bet. By the way, you're actually old enough to drink now, aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I am..." Tir replied with a soft chuckle, "even if I don't look it. Are you asking me to have a drink with you later?"

Gremio flushed a deeper red, but this time it was not from awkwardness. "Young Master, I believe you were going to go after Flik?"

"I think he could use a drink a little more than you could," Viktor told Tir with a smirk, rolling his eyes at Gremio.

Tir grinned at Gremio, seemingly oblivious of the glare he was aiming at Viktor. "Then perhaps all four of us shall have a drink sometime...but yes, I'm going to go after Flik. I will see you both later."

Gremio stood, still glaring at Viktor, and nodded tersely. "Yes... I will see you later." Turning away, he stalked back towards the stairwell before Viktor could say anything.

Tir grinned at Viktor, who was just as amused as he was. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. See you later," he called, running off towards the door in hopes of catching Flik before it got too late.

Viktor just laughed again, and went to rejoin his newfound friends in the pub, joining in as they reached the chorus of another rowdy drinking song.

* * *

"Might I have a word with you, Flik?"

The surprisingly soft voice startled Flik from his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder and nodded at Tir. "Of course, Tir," he replied with a smile. "I wasn't really doing anything more than thinking, enjoying the sunset..."

Tir nodded, stepping forward to seat himself on the end of the pier, glancing down to watch the water lap gently against the wood in the dusky light. "Gremio mentioned during dinner that we were on a... a quest of sorts..."

Flik nodded, unsure to why Tir was bringing this up, but curious none the less. "Yes, amidst Viktor's drunken stories and my passing recipes to Gremio that we've picked up, I do recall that being mentioned."

"I would ask a favor of you, but not as Master McDohl of the Liberation Army... simply as an old friend."

Flik was startled by this statement, but not so much the request as the way it was presented. He turned towards Tir, pulling one leg up underneath him and resting his hands in his lap. "Forgive me for saying so, Tir, but you startle me with how much you've really aged."

Tir smiled, shaking his head with a laugh. "It has been a few years, Flik... but I do suppose my age doesn't show until I open my mouth." Despite his words, his stance was still that of a boy, sometimes shy, as he sat Indian style, elbows on knees and chin in hands. "I thank you, all the same."

Flik laughed too, and when Tir said nothing else, he prompted. "There was a favor...?"

"Yes," Tir said with a nod. "I want you and Viktor to accompany us. And I know I haven't stated our purpose or destination, so feel free to delay your response until I do."

"Ordinary I'd immediately say yes, simply for the fact that you are an old friend, and if you need our help..."

"Consider my words first..." Tir sighed, unsure of how to begin. "I suppose the simple explanation would be best..."

After Tir had gone, Flik remained by the water for a long time, trying to process the magnitude of what he'd just been told. Most lights in the village had been put out before he returned to the inn, finding Viktor mostly asleep in their bed.

"You're late..." he said groggily, leaning on one elbow as Flik came in.

"I was talking to Tir, and then I...was thinking."

"You're always thinking." There was silence as Flik draped his cloak over a chair, then reached to pull off his boots. "...What were you thinking about?" Viktor finally questioned him.

"The idea of being immortal," Flik replied softly as he slid into the bed beside Viktor.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..." Flik mumbled softly as Viktor looped an arm around him to pull him closer. "We can talk about it tomorrow..."

* * *

Uncharacteristically, Viktor found himself awake before dawn the next morning, and much more sober than he'd been a few hours before. Having determined that Flik was not in his bed (or the other in the room), Viktor grabbed his cloak and headed out to the dock, where he found his friend just where he'd expected to find him - sitting on the end of the pier with a mug of something in one hand, staring out over the water. "Hey, good. I was afraid you were up in some tree or sleeping in the dirt again."

Glancing over his shoulder, Flik smiled at Viktor, though he'd tried to put those incidents out of his mind, and turned half away from the lake. "I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"You know me and my selective memory," Viktor told him, his grin growing wider as he sat down across from Flik. 

Chuckling softly, Flik set down his mug. "You only remember something when it's useful to you."

"I wish," Viktor laughed. "But remembering stuff that's funny is good enough."

Flik nodded thoughtfully. "I have a memory for names, dates, places, faces... I've never had a memory for jokes."

"No kidding. You seem to remember every time I've screwed something up, though," Viktor commented with a smirk. 

Flik folded his arms over his chest and smiled at Viktor. "Nah... no more than you can remember all the idiotic things I've done over the years. Major events, major screw-ups, major fights..." His voice lowered thoughtfully. "...Major make-ups..."

Viktor nodded vaguely, sobering a bit. "...Uh, anyway... not to change the subject - not that I'd mind that, really, but still - I pretty clearly remember you saying something last night that really made me wonder."

"Through the haze of booze..." Flik sighed, nodding slightly as his expression faded immediately from grin to frown. "Yes... I figured we'd need to talk about it sooner rather than later... how much have you figured out yourself?"

"Not much," Viktor admitted, shaking his head. "But Gremio seemed pretty distracted last night, acting even fussier than usual, and he didn't say a word about why, except to mention some quest. So all I know is what you said... something about being 'immortal'."

Flik sighed again and leaned back to look up at the stars. "I only know what Tir told me. Apparently he and Gremio had a long overdue talk the other night... Tir's been bothered a lot by the rune lately, and, in my opinion, Gremio's apparent relationship with Rina." At the expression on Viktor's face, he paused and nodded. "Yes, _that_ Rina. Also," he continued, "I think he's just spent the past few years watching everyone get older..."

"So..." Viktor frowned. "What, did he try to pass the Soul Eater off to you? You're not really thinking about it, are you?"

Flik shook his head. "No, no...Tir would never do such a thing. When he confessed all these feeling of being lonely and such to Gremio, Gremio offered a solution... one that surprised even me."

Viktor narrowed his eyes, suspicious, as Flik's explanation began to sound more like what he'd been expecting. "...Yeah?"

Biting his lip, Flik finally looked back at Viktor. "Gremio wants to seek out his own true rune."

Viktor nodded, looking dubious. "Heh... do they actually know where they can find one? Not like you can just head to the nearest runemaster..."

Flik nodded in agreement. "This is the scary part...apparently Gremio's been doing research on this for a long time now. I don't think he ever expected Tir to accept the idea, but... maybe after all these years, the two of them can't bear the idea of Gremio growing old and dying... and leaving Tir behind. They are going to search for them off of any leads Gremio has, which are several."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Viktor snorted. "Yeah, that'll be a walk in the park. Just like it was for Windy. Only took three hundred years to find the damn thing. And we won't even get into Sierra tracking Neclord, right?"

Flik winced and reached to pick up his mug again, taking a sip before finally muttering his next statement. "Tir asked me to go with them - asked for both of us, actually."

Viktor thought about this for a moment, and then burst out laughing incredulously. "What the hell...? Why?"

Flik also pondered it for a moment before replying. "I'm not exactly sure... They can certainly hold their own, but maybe they feel better with some added assistance, not knowing who or what they might come across. I would not, at this point, put it past them to _take_ a rune from someone who shouldn't have it..." Flik admitted, "but that's a different subject altogether. I can't claim to know exactly how they plan to go about this yet..." Flik sighed. "But I've tentatively agreed to go with them - for now, at least."

Viktor just stared at him in disbelief, then finally dropped his head into his hands. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "Absolutely un-fucking-believable."

Setting his mug down again, Flik rested his chin in his hands as he regarded Viktor curiously. "...Why does this bother you so much?"

"True runes aren't something to mess around with," Viktor grumbled. "And hunting for one? Taking them from whoever they think doesn't deserve one? How's that different from Windy or Neclord? Even if it's not for power?"

Flik nodded. "I'm not disagreeing with that. I happen to believe... and maybe it's overly spiritual of me... that true runes find who they want to find. I believe there's some kind of greater scheme of fate to the world. I don't have a bad feeling about this." He paused, meeting Viktor's eyes. "And yet you haven't asked me _why_ I said I'd go."

Viktor finally looked up at him again, grouchily settling his chin in one palm. "So why did you say you'd go then?"

"Several reasons," Flik told him, frowning slightly. "First... you know I've been looking for an excuse to wander for awhile. I've been restless... maybe it's the time of year. I know you've wanted some adventure too," he pointed out, "or you wouldn't be prowling around the docks all day and drinking all night." He shrugged. "We can always stop and settle down anytime we want to."

He had a point, and Viktor scratched his head thoughtfully. Flik knew him too well for him to hide his wanderlust so easily. "Go on."

"And... I guess there's part of me that wants to protect them and keep them from doing something stupid," Flik finished. "Like I said, I don't have a bad feeling about this... in fact, for all the reasons _not_ to go, I still feel compelled to do so. And I've tried to never ignore that feeling when it strikes, and it has yet to truly be wrong."

"I dunno," Viktor grumbled as he stood to pace back and forth on the end of the dock. "You might not have a bad feeling about this, but something about it doesn't smell right to me..." Having a sudden epiphany, he stopped, turning back to face Flik. "Hey, how about I just give Gremio that stupid sword of mine? It claims it's a true rune, anyway, and I'd just as soon not have to deal with it myself."

His words had a completely different effect on Flik than he'd expected. Flik opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, before he finally managed to stammer out a reply. "I...I can't believe I totally didn't think of that." He stood up and peered at Viktor. "It's only been a few years...is it possible you haven't aged at all and I just don't notice?" He paused again, thinking, and sat down again in a huff, looking completely disconcerted by the revelation.

Slightly startled by Flik's reaction, Viktor just shrugged. "Uh, to be fair, I really haven't had it all that long... I mean, I did ditch it twice already, just since we first found that piece of scrap..."

"But true runes..." Flik thought out loud with a frown, "they tend to bind themselves to their keeper very deeply from what I've seen, their fates become intermingled... I don't know if you could just hand that sword off after all that's happened, and yet I... I can't believe I simply never thought about the possibility that you might be rendered ageless right now, and I'm not. I suddenly understand all too well how Gremio must feel..." Falling silent, Flik gazed at the water and said nothing more.

Viktor growled, irritated with himself, since he'd inadvertently caused yet another problem. "Well, I've gotten rid of it before, haven't I? I just sort of... had to go find it again..."

"Because fate had a job for you," Flik said, shaking his head, "and it wasn't finished. You know the fate of that sword and you are woven together, even if Neclord is now defeated. If it wasn't, why didn't you just return it again right after the war?"

Viktor threw his hands up in disgust. "I did! ...Well, pretty soon after, anyways..." he corrected himself. "Remember that side trip we took to Tinto?"

"Yeah...."

Viktor smirked grimly. "I tossed it down in the mines. Way down deep. I figured maybe it would rust, or screw around with Abizboah and his uh... wife. Or whatever. Or just get lost and not be able to find its way out. It would have worked, I bet, if that miner hadn't happened across it, and decided to return it..."

Flik refused to even look up, and Viktor sighed, sitting down next to Flik and dropping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey... I don't even know for sure the thing's a true rune, that's just what it says. And we know how that thing likes to brag."

Flik tried to manage a smile, but still refused to look at him. "I don't know...."

Forcing a grin, Viktor reached over to touch Flik's cheek lightly. "...In fact, you know, I think it must be lying. You've talked about getting older, right? Wasn't more than a couple weeks ago you made some comment, like that was the reason I was getting worse hangovers than I used to. See? The damn thing's just making things up... I don't even know what it is, really, but it's probably no true rune."

Flik sighed as he finally turned to look up at Viktor. "Maybe we should ask Gremio...with all the research he's done, he's bound to be closer to the truth than anyone else we know. And I think it's time you knew whether or not it's telling the truth."

"I couldn't care less," Viktor said with a shrug. "As soon as I find a good way to get rid of it, it's out of my hair permanently, true rune or not." He paused and chuckled grimly at the idea Flik had proposed, shaking his head. "...Gremio, researching true runes. Who'd have thought...?"

"I'm kind of surprised I didn't see it... Gremio is a lot sharper than most of our comrades really gave him credit for," Flik commented. "I do wonder about Tir's actual feelings, because that is something he refused to discuss... but yes, the wisest thing to do is sit down and talk to both Gremio and Tir, not just about your sword, but also about their plans."

"You better believe I'm going to talk to Gremio about this," Viktor grumbled, distracted. Still resting his fingers on Flik's cheek, he abruptly leaned down to plant a light kiss on his lips. "Flik, don't worry about it. There's no way I'm going to live forever." He grinned widely. "In fact, when I die, I'm going to make it a point to die in some crazy way that'll make you laugh too hard to cry when you remember."

Flik winced, but then smiled slightly, almost absent-mindedly, and it was obvious to Viktor that he was thinking again. "Of course you would.... but not if I go first."

Viktor shook his head. "You _are_ younger than me, remember? And a hell of a lot more careful." His grin softened into a smile. "Plus, if you ever get in some kind of situation where it looks like you might go first, I'm going to be heading straight in there to make sure that doesn't happen, no matter what the cost."

Flik did grin this time, and reached a hand up to ruffle Viktor's hair. "And then we'd end up in so much trouble we'd probably both get killed... or we'd manage to escape, like we always do."

Chuckling a little, Viktor squeezed Flik lightly with the arm around his shoulders, as the first light of dawn started to creep into the sky, reflected in the lake. "Yeah - if nothing else, I've got luck on my side, which means so do you."

"It'll all work out..."Flik mumbled, half to Viktor and half to himself. 

Though distracted by his own thoughts, Viktor nodded. "...Yeah." It had to. But how to make it work out... well, he'd have to talk to Gremio about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 3  
**---------

"Hey, Gremio, we gotta talk." 

The door opened almost before the heavy knock had even finished, and the loud, impatient voice was coming from inside the room before Gremio could so much as roll over. He groaned, closing his eyes again to block out the light and the sight of the large man staring down at him. "What is the meaning of this, Viktor?" 

"Er... guess you were still sleeping." 

Viktor sounded only slightly sheepish, and Gremio sighed, trying to calm the heartbeat that pounded in his throat from the sudden awakening. "It's barely past dawn..." 

"Well, you used to get up early, back in the day." 

"I used to do the cooking." Gremio yawned before he could continue. "When we're staying at an inn, there are no chores to get me up early." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

He didn't sound the least bit sorry, and Gremio rubbed a hand over his eyes groggily. "What is it that you want at this hour?" The words came out sounding irritable, but Gremio didn't care - he deserved to be irritable. 

"I was talking to Flik," Viktor began, apparently not noticing the tone of Gremio's voice, "about this thing-" 

"Idiot!" the Star Dragon Sword snarled as Viktor lifted it, gesturing. "I should smite you where you stand for your insolence." 

"Shut up!" Viktor glared at the sword before continuing. "See, no one knows what it is, if it's a true rune, or if it has a true rune attached, or if it's just some messed up thing that doesn't have anything to do with-" 

"I told you what I am," the sword interrupted, annoyed. 

"And I'm supposed to trust you? You're the kind of arrogant bastard that would say it's a true rune even if it's just a piece of scrap metal not even fit for horseshoes!" 

The sword growled dangerously, and Gremio interrupted their argument with a command. "Silence!" 

Both the sword and Viktor fell silent, surprisingly - perhaps they'd never heard him speak so sharply, Gremio supposed. "Now, I'll ask you again - what do you want at this hour?" 

"...Flik said you've been researching the true runes," Viktor began, somewhat more calmly. "What do you know about this sword?" 

"At least I'm a sword now, and not a 'thing'," the sword muttered under its breath. 

Sitting halfway up in bed, Gremio looked back and forth between the two of them, growing more irritated by the second. "This couldn't wait?" 

Viktor was beginning to look more cowed now - and rightfully so, Gremio thought - and said nothing, only looking a bit sheepish. He sighed, and racked his tired and startled brain for what he'd learned about the sword and its rune. "...No one seems to know exactly what the sword is," he said finally, "except Sierra, from what Jeane told me. But Sierra hasn't ever said what exactly... The one thing we do know is that it is associated with the Night Rune - whether attached or embedded or an incarnation, no one can say." 

"I can," the sword grumbled. "Are you calling me a liar?" 

"No I'm not," Gremio snapped, and even the sword seemed to be taken aback. "That, Viktor, is what I know of the Star Dragon Sword - not much. Will that be all?" 

"Well, uh, one more thing..." Viktor scratched his head, definitely beginning to look apologetic. "If this really is the Night Rune... do you know what happens to the person who wields it? I mean, if you have a true rune, you're immortal, but... if the sword's a separate being, and everything..." 

Gremio shook his head. "I don't believe simply possessing a true rune counts... It seems to me that the true rune and its bearer would need to become one, attached to each other, for the rune's powers to affect the person. After all, you will recall that Luca Blight was able to use the Beast Rune, as were several other people - and they all aged normally." 

"Besides, you don't even 'possess' me," the sword put in, glaring up at Viktor. "You're just a human I can use to get around with minimal effort. Merely a tool." 

"What?" Viktor exclaimed. "You've been living in my scabbard, and you have the gall to say-" 

"If anything, I possess you. Not that I'm proud of that acquisition." 

"You...! I should toss you back into the Cave of Wind!" Viktor shot back, his voice rising almost to a shout. "How would you like that?" 

"It could only be an improvement, next to the 'cave of wind' prominently placed in the center of your face." 

The hostile glares and growling between the mercenary and his sword were promptly interrupted by the pillow that hit Viktor in the face with surprising force. Turning, he did a double-take, encountering an expression of annoyance even deeper than the sword's. 

"Have I answered your questions?" Gremio asked, keeping his voice low and even. 

Viktor nodded uneasily. "Yeah... Thanks." 

"Then _out!_" Gremio commanded, pointing a finger at the door. "Both of you!" 

Unsurprisingly, considering the tone of his voice, Viktor complied quickly, mumbling another apology as he closed the door again behind him. Gremio put a hand to his aching head with a sigh, and glanced over to find Tir staring at him from the other bed. 

His Young Master looked almost stupefied, and Gremio forced a tight smile. "...I don't take well to being startled awake," he mumbled, feeling his face redden. 

Tir just stared for a moment longer, and then couldn't contain himself; he began to laugh helplessly. 

Hearing Tir's laughter again cheered Gremio's heart a great deal, and his tight smile grew more earnest, even though his face grew redder still. "...We don't need to be up yet," he murmured, turning his face to the wall and pulling the blankets up nearly over his head. 

Tir's laughter quieted after a little while, and the room once more was full of a peaceful silence, a welcome environment for sleep. Gremio lay awake, however, trembling beneath his blankets; the dream Viktor had awoken him from had not been a pleasant one. If the manner of his awakening had been less rude, Gremio might have even been grateful. 

* * *

Years of mercenary work had taught Viktor and Flik to prepare for travel rather quickly, and by early that afternoon, they had left Coronet, heading northeast. There was no need to stop at Muse for anything, Gremio asserted, despite Viktor's expressed interest in a side trip. After a brief argument, they continued on to the open plains. It had been dark for some time before Gremio grudgingly agreed that they should stop for the night - which passed too quickly for everyone's liking, except for Gremio himself, it appeared. They rose early in the next morning, and spent another day of quick travel before they came to a stretch of forested hills, and Gremio was again convinced that they'd gone far enough for the day. 

Much to his Young Master's delight, he began the preparations for a quick stew as soon as they had lit a fire. Although not so impressive as those he had made with the benefits of a full kitchen, it satisfied the four of them well - especially Viktor and Flik, who hadn't enjoyed real meals while travelling for some time. 

"So where are we headed?" Viktor asked Tir and Gremio as he finished off a third bowl. "Flik told me you guys had some leads. What kind of True Rune are you going after first?" 

"Gremio's leading the way this time," Tir spoke up, putting down his own empty bowl and spoon. "I'm simply following his lead for a change." 

"Heh, that's a change all right," Viktor chuckled. "So, Gremio?" 

His back was turned as he worked on washing his own dishes and now Tir's, and Gremio didn't answer right away. "...I'm not so sure yet myself what sort of rune we might first encounter, but I believe our chances are best if we travel northwards, towards Harmonia." 

"Harmonia, huh...? Yeah, that makes sense." 

"I bet we can get a lot of information there, if nothing else," Flik agreed, getting up to go to the washbasin in front of Gremio. He shook his head as Gremio reached out his hand to take the dishes. "No, don't worry about it, Gremio - I'll wash mine," Flik told him, sitting down and immersing his hands in the soapy water. "And Viktor's too." 

"Thanks, you're a pal," Viktor told him with a grin, handing over the dishes. He winked at Flik. "I'll make it up to you later." 

Flik laughed softly, and Tir smiled, but Gremio acquired a slight frown, lowering his head to concentrate on the dishes. Flik glanced back up, meeting Viktor's eye, and Viktor sobered slightly with a nod. Years of fighting together and living together made it possible for them to communicate to a certain degree with just a look. 

When Flik had finished with their dishes and returned to the fireside, Viktor took the opportunity to slip something out of his pack while Gremio was still preoccupied with cleaning the cookpot. Sitting down next to Flik, he nudged his friend in the ribs with another wink. "This count as making up for the dishes, or you want something a little more meaningful?" 

Flik couldn't help but smile in amusement as Viktor showed off the large bottle of ale. "I see you packed some provisions despite Gremio saying he had it taken care of." 

"Yeah, well, I knew he wouldn't pack anything like this." With a pop, Viktor broke the seal on the bottle and took a long drink, then handed it to Flik. "And I don't like going thirsty if I can help it." 

Flik took a quick swallow himself, and handed it back to Viktor. "Not bad. Though I was assuming you meant something else earlier..." 

Viktor grinned and slipped an arm around Flik's waist. "I did." 

Across the fire from them, Tir was trying not to show his amusement at the two of them, and on a sudden whim, Viktor stood, holding out the bottle. "What about you, Tir?" 

Before Viktor could so much as blink, Gremio had risen in a whirlwind of green cloak to stand between them, aiming a glare at Viktor that made him draw back slightly, despite Gremio's being much smaller than him. "How dare you even propose such a thing? He'll have none of that garbage, thank you very much!" 

After a moment's shocked hesitation, Viktor laughed incredulously. "Hey, cool off - I was just being friendly. Besides, it's not like he's really still a kid, right? He's legal for it by now." 

"Legal or not, it doesn't matter - I won't have you turning my Young Master into some sort of pathetic drunken sot!" Gremio exclaimed, reaching for the bottle. "Of all the things to suggest on such a journey-" 

Viktor stared down at Gremio in disbelief, holding the bottle out of his reach. "What the hell, Gremio? I was just offering him a-" 

"No thank you, Viktor," Tir broke in, reaching up to touch Gremio's hand. "It's all right, Gremio - I have no interest in drinking ale anyhow." 

Gremio glanced back at the unexpected touch, looking down at what Viktor suspected was a deceptively innocent smile on Tir's face. Though still grim, Gremio's expression softened slightly, and he squeezed Tir's hand. "Of course not, Young Master. You know better than to get yourself foolishly drunk. I'm simply offended he would even suggest it." 

Viktor glanced back at Flik, a quick look asking _Can you believe this?_ Flik's expression was puzzled and thoughtful, and he shook his head. He was right, Viktor decided - it wasn't worth arguing about, and he returned to his spot by Flik. After another moment of suspicious glaring, Gremio turned away and seated himself again as well, returning to the washing. 

Viktor absently took another drink from the bottle that Gremio didn't quite manage to confiscate from him, wondering what he could say. Looking across the fire at Tir, he saw the boy give him a worried, apologetic shrug, and Viktor waved a hand dismissively at him. Wasn't his fault. 

The only sound for some time was the crackling of burning wood and the splashing of the dishwater, until Flik yawned, watching the fire. "We didn't think to pack any marshmallows, did we?" he asked Viktor, keeping his voice low enough so that only Viktor could hear. "Or did I become too spoiled when we were living in a pretty castle?" 

With a shrug, Viktor took another drink. "I didn't pack any, and I sort of doubt Gremio would have..." He looked over at Gremio, who was still frowning in slight disapproval from the earlier argument, and grinned. "You want to ask him when he's in one of these moods?" 

Flik chuckled slightly. "Hey, it's your fault he's in that mood... I'm sure he'll get over it. Or find something else to fret about." 

Viktor nodded, offering the bottle to Flik distractedly as he watched Gremio finish washing the dishes and head off into the woods to dump the washwater. "He's been really uptight... I wonder what's on his mind. I mean, we haven't even figured out where we're really going yet. Hell, I don't even know where we are exactly." 

Flik glanced at Gremio, then at the bottle, and shrugged, taking a drink. "He definitely has something on his mind...but we can't exactly force him to talk to us. I'd rather he did, than try to get Tir to find out... because this group is never going to function if he doesn't." Flik glanced at Viktor and smirked. "It's weird, though... to be traveling like this again..." 

Viktor shrugged. "Doesn't seem that weird to me," he said. "But then, I always sort of missed it." 

Flik looked somewhat uncertain. "I don't know... Tir and Gremio are our friends, but I guess I still feel the need to be guarded around them." 

With a laugh, Viktor slipped his arm around Flik's waist. "Don't worry about it... I guess you've got your reasons to feel kind of strange around them, but if they can put up with me, I don't think they're going to think anything strange about you." 

Flik tensed momentarily, then gave Viktor a slight smile. "It's not me... or you... I'm really worried about it. It's... well, it's us." 

"Tir doesn't care," Viktor told him with an understanding nod, "he's one of those kinds of guys who just accepts everyone as they are. As for Gremio... well... I think maybe this time travelling around with Tir has opened his eyes a little bit." He smirks. "Even if he's still completely oblivious when it comes to his Young Master." 

Flik nodded and relaxed a little, leaning his head on Viktor's shoulder. "Yeah...the more I talk to Tir, the more I appreciate the kind of man he's grown into since this all started. Gremio... for being as sweet and giving as he is, can be awfully stubborn and... well... oblivious, it seems." Flik sighed and watched as Gremio began to set up sleeping rolls for himself and Tir on the other side of the fire. "Or it could just be an act." 

"Could be," Viktor agreed with a thoughtful nod. Glancing down at their own packs, sitting a short ways away, he squeezed Flik momentarily. "You want to follow their lead? Or you feel like getting away for awhile before turning in?" 

"I'm not really sleepy yet," Flik pondered thoughtfully, "but if you are..." 

Viktor shook his head. "Not really, I just don't have any better ideas, if they're going to sleep now. We're going to have to get up whenever Gremio's ready, you know." He glanced around. "I guess one of us needs to keep watch, too, since I've got no idea if we're in friendly territory or not. We were headed towards old Highland, and I'm sure there's a few grudges that way..." 

Flik sighed. "Then I guess we shouldn't leave them here alone if they're both going to sleep?" 

Viktor chuckled as he watched Gremio take up his axe and seat himself beside the blankets. "It figures Gremio would just take it on himself to protect Tir. I could take second watch for him, maybe." 

"We can't let him stay up all night," Flik agreed. 

"I'll talk to him later. Maybe even apologize. So..." He nudged Flik with a smirk. "Want to have a look around? We can't be too far past Muse..." 

Flik nodded. "We couldn't be. It's not cold enough yet to be up near Highland or Matilda." 

Viktor grinned at him suddenly. "How'd you ever get this far without consulting a map, anyway?" 

"Relied on stars, the rising and setting of the sun, the winds, made my own maps..." Flik shrugged and smiled. "So, are we going for a walk or not? It might frost tonight, and I'd like to be curled up and warm by then." 

"Figures," Viktor muttered. "Anyway, yeah, I'd like to see what we can see." 

Flik offered a hand to Viktor. "You'll protect me from the shadows, though?" 

"Pfft. If you're jumping at shadows," Viktor told him as he stood, "you need more help than I can offer. Or this thing," he added, pulling the Star Dragon Sword from the ground where he'd stuck it when they stopped for the evening. 

Flik chuckled, having been told by Viktor the night before about their encounter with Gremio back at the inn. "That thing going to keep its mouth shut tonight?" 

When Viktor glanced down at the sword, he found it glaring at him. "It depends on whether or not he keeps calling me 'thing'. You seem to forget who you're speaking to, human." 

"My sincerest of apologies, oh mighty Star Dragon Sword," Flik managed, trying to resist laughing. 

Viktor glared at Flik. "Don't humor it! It'll just get more obnoxious." 

The Star Dragon Sword gave a contented "Hmmph" noise, satisfied. "Some people could learn from Flik's example." 

Flik winked at Viktor. "Better than enduring the fights you two usually put on for me." 

With a sigh, Viktor strapped the weapon to his waist and waved over his shoulder to Gremio as he turned away. "We'll be back in awhile," he called, softly - he didn't want Gremio to gripe at him again for disturbing his Young Master. 

Flik also waved at Gremio as they strolled off into the darkness. "It really is a fine night... I'm glad the weather cleared up a bit." 

Viktor nodded, and looked up through the thinning leaves to the stars beyond. "And what about you?" he asked Flik after a moment. "You doing okay?" 

Flik nodded, also looking up. "I suppose... I just, as always, have a lot on my mind. And it feels terribly odd to be back on the road, and it feels odd to feel odd about that." 

"Well then," Viktor chuckled, "guess you won't mind if I do this." Stopping abruptly, he turned to Flik and kissed him deeply. 

Flik was startled for a moment, but then quickly wound his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed him back, realizing how odd it was been to spend a day together and have not done this yet. "...Don't mind a bit..." he mumbled, breaking the kiss for only a moment. 

Viktor grinned down at him, leaning together close enough to touch noses. "I figured after what you said, you probably wouldn't want to do this back by the fire." 

"It's not that I'm embarrassed," Flik explained with a slight nod. "I just wouldn't want to offend Gremio further." 

"Me, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll have to get used to it sometime." 

Flik kissed Viktor's nose lightly. "I suppose you're right... especially if this trip lasts a long while. I simply won't be able to contain myself forever." 

"That's what I like to hear." Viktor grinned widely. "So... when we get back," he murmured in a low rumble, teasingly tracing the contours of Flik's face with his fingers, "are we going to share blankets? Or would that make it harder to contain yourself?" 

Flik colored slightly. "Are you trying to get me worked up?" he asked, reaching a hand up to ruffle Viktor's hair. "It's warmer if we share..." 

"Like I have to try?" Viktor laughed. He leaned back slightly, looking down at Flik with amusement. "Maybe it wouldn't be too hard on you if I did get you worked up out here, and you were all tired out by the time we got back to those blankets. If we got back to those blankets," he added with a smirk. 

Flik crossed his arms over his chest in mock annoyance. "Well, I don't intend to freeze to death tonight." 

Viktor shook his head, grinning, and sat down under a tree, fallen leaves crackling beneath him. "There's other ways to warm up, I'm sure you know a few of them." 

Smirking, Flik glanced down at Viktor. "I think I really have gotten spoiled. I miss my bed at the inn." 

Viktor grinned more wickedly. "I miss your bed too." 

With a laugh, Flik sat down facing Viktor. "Do we miss it for the same reason, though?" 

"My bed was always good enough for sleeping..." Viktor mused, reaching over to rest a hand on Flik's knee, "so I'm thinking of your bed for a little bit different reason, if that's what you mean." 

Flik leaned closer to Viktor and smiled. "I thought so... we've gotten spoiled. We never used to care where we did it before." 

With a smirk, Viktor ran his hand a little further up Flik's thigh. "It's not like I'd care where else we did it, even if your bed was nice. Doing it in other places might be interesting..." 

With a knowing grin, Flik reached out to place his own hand on Viktor's leg. "Yes, my sense of adventure is entirely sparked." 

Viktor grinned back and shifted a little closer to Flik, moving his hand up to slide around the back of Flik's hip. "About time. I wasn't sure you were up for this, even if you were the one who decided for us this time." 

Flik chuckled softly. "Haven't you often needed to warm me up to your ideas...?" 

Viktor nodded, slipping a finger under Flik's shirt casually. "And sometimes your own, I guess." 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Flik raised an eyebrow, even as he lifted his other hand to run his fingers lightly down Viktor's chest. 

"It means you were the one who agreed to help them out to begin with," Viktor pointed out, leaning into Flik's touch a little bit. "Then you go and act like you're getting cold feet..." 

Flik sighed, shifting both of his hands to rest on Viktor's shoulders and studying him carefully. "...Not for the reasons you probably think I did. But it doesn't matter, really, we're here now." 

Viktor shrugged. "Yep, and I mean to make the most of it, even if I'm still not so sure I agree with all this True Rune stuff." He looked at Flik thoughtfully. "I'd ask if you want to talk about it, but I got the impression maybe there's things you'd rather do than talk." 

"Well, there's not much to say about our quest at this point..." Flik began slowly, "and... anything else... I don't know if I want to even think about it, much the less talk about it." 

Viktor nodded, letting the matter drop as he pushed his hand up a little further inside Flik's shirt, letting the cool night air touch his skin. "So then, no talking." 

Flik shivered slightly and grinned. "None at all? What about... sighs and moans? Are those permitted?" 

Viktor nodded again as he leaned forward, almost over Flik, in a manner that made it rather impossible not to see what he was getting at. "Names are okay too, and I can think of a few other phrases that I wouldn't mind hearing..." 

* * *

Viktor woke much later that night, and was rather satisfied when he glanced up at the sky and confirmed that he'd woken up just before he was due to take second watch. After so long, he hadn't been sure he still had the instinct to wake up after only a certain amount of sleep. 

Sitting up, he glanced around - at Flik still sleeping just a few feet from him, at the nearly hidden form of Tir beneath his blankets, and the low-burning fire between them... And also at the complete lack of Gremio to be found in their campsite, despite the axe leaning against the tree nearest Tir. 

Viktor frowned curiously, stretching, and got up to take a look around. According to the impressions in the dead grass and soft soil, it looked like Gremio had simply wandered away from camp. The impressions were very recent, and Viktor grumbled to himself; maybe it hadn't been a mercenary's instinct that had awakened him after all. 

At any rate, he was awake now, and he set out to follow Gremio's tracks, unconcerned. Probably he'd just gone to get some more firewood or something, since the fire was getting kind of low, and the job would go quicker with Viktor helping. He wanted to get Gremio to sleep as soon as he could, after all - if Gremio got any more cranky, this trip wouldn't be much fun. 

He hadn't gone too far before he heard the sound of rustling brush, and a quiet, absent murmuring, and he paused to listen. "...want this. Is it so much to ask that I could leave memory behind? All these years, and all the old questions are raised again..." 

It was Gremio's voice, guarded and fretful, and Viktor tried to move as silently as possible as he tried to get a little closer. What was he talking about? 

"I don't want this. I don't. Why did she have to mention it at all? Why must I have a tie holding me to the past still?" He was down on his knees in the moonlight at the eastern edge of the forest, Viktor found. He was trembling, and his fingers clenched in the grass, tearing it up in his distraction as he gazed out over the hills to the northeast. "And of all the reasons..." 

He punched at the ground suddenly, sending the sundered grass flying, and let out a quiet sound that could have been a scream of frustration if he wasn't holding himself so strongly in check. "But it's a good thing. Yes, a good thing. For Tir's sake... it must be counted an advantage. I hope... I'm..." 

He swayed abruptly, and put a hand to his head, steadying himself with the other. Seeing this, Viktor stepped out from where he'd been listening, reaching Gremio's side in an instant and kneeling down to support him. "Hey! ...Are you okay?" 

Gremio looked up at him in somewhat dazed surprise, his face pale. "Viktor...? What are you..." 

"I woke up and saw you weren't around, so I came looking for you, found you looking like you were going to fall over," Viktor explained. Gremio probably wouldn't have liked to know he'd been eavesdropping. "What's going on?" 

"I-I just... I'm..." Gremio turned away slightly, covering his face. "I'm fine. I was just thinking..." 

"That's some thinking, to make you go all pale and almost pass out," Viktor observed. "What's on your mind?" 

Gremio's back tensed beneath his hand. "...I suppose saying 'nothing' would not be very convincing." 

Viktor shook his head. "Nope." 

Gremio laughed a shaky, nervous laugh. "W-well then... all I can say is that... I cannot speak of it. Not now." 

"But later?" 

"...Perhaps." 

"Gremio..." Viktor sighed, rubbing Gremio's back slowly as he shifted to sit down next to him. "Something's been bugging you since we took off, that's obvious. And... whatever's got you this wound up, you shouldn't have to just sit on it if you don't want to. If you want to just talk about something, I'll listen. I guess I can't speak for Flik, but I bet he'd say the same. We're all friends here, right?" He gave Gremio a sheepish smile as he raised his head. "And uh... sorry about that whole thing back at dinner..." 

Gremio sighed, lowering his head again. "Thank you... but no. This is my own worry, for the time being. When it becomes relevant, then I will explain..." 

Viktor frowned thoughtfully. "'When'?" 

Gremio nodded. "...It is likely that it will become relevant. But not yet... and I must consider further before that happens." 

"Hmm..." Viktor thought about it, and scratched his head. "Well, now you've really got me curious." 

Gremio shook his head. "Please, Viktor... Just let it be for now. I promise, if and when the time is right, I will explain." 

"Bah, doesn't that figure." After a moment, Viktor shrugged and gave him a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "A merc's got to accept the fact that they probably won't be told any of the interesting details. So yeah, keep your secrets if you want, no big deal to me. But if you do feel like talking about it..." 

Gremio hesitated for a moment, then gave Viktor a cautious smile, the color having returned to his face. "Thank you... truly. I'll keep your offer in mind." 

"Great." Viktor clapped him on the back. "So," he began, standing up, "you want to go get some sleep? Your watch is over, you know." 

Gremio nodded as he stood to follow Viktor back towards their camp. "I... am very tired, yes." He paused, thoughtful. "And Viktor...? I also would like to apologize, for my flying off the handle earlier... I've been rather tense." 

"No kidding," Viktor told him with a grin. "Don't worry about it." 

* * *

_ "Blue...come here..." The hand was gentle against his face, yet worn and calloused from years spent gripping a sword. "I want you to have this..." _

"No...No!" Small fists beat the blankets beside the frail frame in the bed. "That means you're leaving...you can't leave!" 

"Don't cry... you have no time...to cry... I've already seen...that you will be the one... to set things right..." 

Scenes shifted as tears blurred, and flames were engulfing buildings again. In the distance, a familiar voice was screaming. And then silence. Always the eerie silence. 

Flik woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest, and immediately reached out a hand for the comfort of the presence beside him. Finding nothing but empty space, he rolled to his side, leaning on an elbow and reaching with the other hand to push the hair out of his sweaty face. Although his eyes revealed the dim light of a smoldering fire, it was several long moments before his mind processed the image and reminded him of his location. 

_On the road... _ Glancing around the camp, he saw only Tir asleep in his blankets, face pillowed on one hand, breathing steady and even. Neither Gremio nor Viktor were anywhere to be seen, and his first impulse was to rise and search for them. Halfway out of his blankets, his heart rate still not quite normal, he paused, instead slipping back to the ground with a sigh. _It's Gremio and Viktor... they are perfectly capable of handling themselves... they probably felt like chatting and didn't want to wake us... _ All the logic in the world would never ameliorate his worry, but going after them would mean either waking Tir or leaving him alone, and he idly wondered how annoyed Gremio would be at either of those options. It was not something he particularly wanted to find out. With a small smile, he pulled the blankets more snugly around himself and turned his face to look up at the stars. 

_It always ends with that eerie silence... _ For several weeks now, these strange dreams, whispers of the past, had woken him at all hours of the night. Often he would simply curl into Viktor's arms, brush them off, and return to sleep... but it was much harder to erase the images of flames, the crackling of burning buildings, the single scream... when he was alone here in the dark. _Why now? Why after all these years, when I finally have some peace, am I dreaming about this?_ He let his eyes glide over the starry sky, willing his mind to silence and let him return to sleep. _Are the fates trying to tell me something? Am I not listening? Every night now, it's either flames... memories... or darkness, whispers I can't understand..._

Closing his eyes, he pulled the blankets over his head, murmuring to himself under his breath the names of every star in the sky. It was what he'd always done, even as a child, to fall asleep... mumble things he'd read in books, as he had the gift of memorizing a great deal of anything he'd ever read, until he distracted himself to the point of sleep. It had only ever failed him once before, and sleep had already reclaimed him before his friends returned. 


	4. Chapter 4

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 4  
**---------

The next day, the four travellers reached the newly rebuilt village of Toto. It was a convenient place to cross the river eastward, and the sight seemed to do all of them some good; the last time any of them had seen the village, there had been nothing but the very first beams being raised to reconstruct the houses that had been burned by Highland's army. Many buildings were now finished, and just as before, children played among them. It was a nice show of hope, Gremio professed, that life could return to normal after such a brutal massacre. 

If his smile was not so much relieved as tight, and his eyes were more anxious than peaceful, Viktor wasn't sure that anyone else had noticed. If so, they didn't say anything. 

However, Gremio seemed to have loosened up a bit after all; upon crossing the river, they were in the territory once patrolled by the mercenaries under Viktor and Flik's command during the last war. Rather than arguing when Viktor declared that Tir should see what was left of their old fort, despite it being a day's journey out of the way, Gremio absently agreed, provided that they didn't tarry there too long. 

Once they'd arrived, however, he did not appear to be in any hurry to move on, though he did not seem particularly entertained by Viktor's retellings of the battles they'd seen, and how they'd eventually set fire to the fort themselves to keep it from falling into Luca Blight's hands. The retellings would have been more interested if Flik had been willing to do a little reenactment with him, Viktor claimed, but Flik didn't seem to be in the best of moods either. Memories, Viktor assumed. It was a little depressing to see their great old fort like this, but remembering how well it had served them back in the day - that cheered him up considerably. 

They had to move on, however, and next headed for North Sparrow Pass, which would take them into what had once been Highland. Viktor and Flik were familiar with the route, and assured Tir and Gremio that the mountain path wouldn't pose a problem at all, even though it was swiftly approaching winter. The paths were wide, and although it was growing cold at night, there had been no snow yet. 

Ryube was also nearly rebuilt, they discovered as they made their way north to the pass. In addition, one enterprising settler had opted not to keep an inn in the town itself, but further north, at the foothills of the mountains near the pass itself. The perfect location, he claimed, for traders and other travellers often had trouble passing through in bad weather, especially if they'd spent some of the day making their way up from Ryube. 

The four of them seemed to agree that they might as well spend the night there, as opposed to getting halfway through the mountains and being forced to spend the night out in the open. There would be plenty more times that they'd be spending the night out in the open, Flik pointed out wryly, but none of them could object to spending one more night in warmth and comfort instead. And, Viktor noted with delight, leaving the rest of them to take care of securing a room, there was a bar in the dining hall. 

"Viktor!" Flik called in annoyance after his friend, but got no answer other than a smirk. He glared down at the floor, and in particular what Viktor had dropped on his way to the bar. "...Great, and he left his pack and his sword for me to deal with, too." 

"You should feel honored," the Star Dragon Sword told him as he hefted Viktor's things into his arms and headed for the stairs. 

"To play second-fiddle to beer?" Flik grumbled. "I think not." 

"No, to carry me. I'm the Night Rune, after all." 

Flik was not in the mood to humor Viktor's weapon at the moment. "Then why don't you go to sleep or something?" 

Though they'd arrived late, and it was not a particularly busy night, there was still a decent crowd near the bar. Enough of a crowd, in fact, that it was some time before Viktor happened to turn and see that Flik had come in also, and taken a seat furthest from where most of the conversation was taking place. An empty mug sat before him, and he did not look happy. 

Grabbing two more beers - one for him, one for Flik - Viktor got up and headed for the table in the corner where Flik was sitting. "Hey, glad to see you made it," he said, sitting down with a grin. "Bunch of us at the bar were just talking about the weirdest fights we'd ever seen. So I had to bring up that thing Nina roped you into - that was pretty damn funny!" 

Flik glared at Viktor... "It's not a good night to annoy me." 

"So have a few drinks, and maybe it will be," Viktor suggested, pushing the extra beer in front of him. 

To his surprise, Flik grabbed the beer and downed half of it in two gulps before slamming it back down again in silence. Viktor raised an eyebrow. "...Uh, wow. So this really isn't a good night," he observed, and waved at a barmaid, indicating she should keep the beer coming. 

Flik sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a shrug. "You can't tell me you haven't figured it out... or that you're not frustrated. But hey, maybe you're not..." Flik glanced around the room. "Is it me or is it warm in here? Maybe I'm used to being outside." 

Viktor shrugged. "It's kind of nice to be warm, after the last couple of nights." He smirked slightly. "You know me, I don't stay frustrated long. If something's bugging me, I take care of it." 

Picking up the beer mug again, Flik drained the rest before setting it down again, and began drumming his fingers on the tabletop. "Okay, so half of it I could take care of if we went somewhere else. The rest of it I can't do much about, and I'm tired of playing dumb." 

Viktor looked at him curiously. "Uh... something on your mind, then?" 

With a sigh, Flik glanced irritably towards the bar, wondering why their next beers hadn't gotten there yet. "If you haven't figured it out, then it's probably better to just let it be awhile longer." 

Viktor sighed and glanced back towards the bar himself, and was relieved when he was saved from having to reply, by the barmaid's approach with more drinks. Flik immediately picked up his beer and drained half of it before setting it down and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need a distraction, then, since I don't want to even think about what I don't want to talk about." 

Viktor masked his uneasiness behind a grin; having finished a few beers already, he wasn't exactly drunk - unlike Flik - but playing the part was easy enough. "So back to that half of the frustration." 

His face somewhat flushed from the alcohol, Flik smiled slightly and leaned towards him over the table. "I'm entirely tempted to rent our own room, even just for a few hours." 

"That might be nice..." Viktor agreed, grinning wider. "I don't think Gremio would want us to spend the money, but..." 

Flik snickered softly and reached into the satchel at his waist to bring forth a tiny suede pouch, which he held in front of Viktor and shook slightly. "That's why...." 

Viktor laughed, and quickly finished most of his fresh drink. "It's too bad it's not as easy to grab a room and run as it is to grab a few drinks and run." 

Flik pouts playfully, apparently distracted well enough, and let the pouch drop onto the table. "You don't even want to try? In that case, maybe I'll just head back out into the cold and take a walk... freeze it off, you know?" 

Viktor peered at him in mock surprise, raising the drink halfway to his mouth again. "That might hurt..." 

Flik didn't reply, but just picked up his beer and drained the rest of it, wrinkling his nose. It had been too long since he'd drunk nothing but cheap tavern beer for him to really enjoy it. 

Viktor finished off his as well, and leaned forward over the table, keeping his voice low. "So... you really want to ask for a room for a couple hours? Not that I care, but we'd probably look a little conspicuous, you know?" 

Flik went back to drumming the fingers of both hands on the tabletop. "Do you have a better suggestion?" 

"Well, I do know a way we could look a little less conspicuous..." Viktor smirked. 

Raising an eyebrow, Flik stopped drumming for a moment to give him a curious look. "And how is that...?" 

Viktor pretended to think for a moment. "Actually, there's a couple different ways we could do this. But the easiest is for you to act like you're really drunk. I half-carry you up to the innkeeper, ask if there's a place my buddy can lie down for awhile, make sure you get up the steps okay..." 

Flik mused on the idea. "Not that I like the idea of making myself look like an irresponsible drunkard... but a couple more beers and I could be that drunk... what exactly would you want me to do?" 

Viktor tried not to laugh, since he was getting a bit on the cheerful side himself. "Oh, I don't know... what would you be _willing_ to do after a couple more beers?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Flik chuckled softly. 

"Actually, I would. But maybe we should both have a couple more beers first," Viktor suggested, waving to the barmaid again, who was fortunately ready and waiting. 

Flik grinned more easily and nodded. "I don't think that's a bad idea... It's too bad we can't get Gremio to join us and loosen up a little. I think he needs it more than we do." 

Viktor laughed, in spite of his concern over Flik's earlier mood. "Okay, so after a couple more beers you'd invite Gremio to join in? I'd like to see that..." 

Flik shook his head. "That is _not_ what I meant at all." He picked up his third beer and drank, no more slowly than the first two - which was to say, not slowly at all. 

Viktor couldn't let Flik get ahead of him, of course, and gulped his own. "Yeah," he muttered as he set it down again. "I know what you mean. Maybe we should try asking him to have a drink with us... I mean, what's the worst he can do? Yell at us?" 

"I doubt he'd say yes," Flik pointed out with a shrug. "Besides, then Tir would want to join us, and you know how well Gremio would take that." 

Viktor shrugged back. "You think he would? In his own way, Tir's more careful than Gremio is. I can't really blame him, honestly..." 

Flik nodded thoughtfully and set down the third beer mug, finished. "Maybe I should stop here with the beer before my mouth gets away from my head..." 

Viktor sighed, tired of hiding the fact that he was rather distracted. "Yeah, I guess if nothing else, Tir would feel kind of left out. Too bad though." 

At the uncharacteristic seriousness of Viktor's expression, Flik frowned. "Is something wrong, Vik?" 

Viktor shook his head. "Not really. I just..." He shrugged. "Gremio's been so strange lately, ever since we took off. Before, even, when we first ran into them. I've tried talking to him, trying to get him to tell me what's going on, but... nothing." 

With a sigh, Flik distractedly waved for more drink to be brought over, not heeding his own earlier words. "I don't really blame him... but we can't force him to talk to us. I wish he would, but... I suppose he has his reasons for not talking." 

Viktor smiled wryly, gladly accepting another beer. "That's why I suggested making him drink." 

Flik chuckled and started on his fourth beer since Viktor's arrival, just a bit more slowly. "Maybe that's why he doesn't." 

Viktor glanced towards the bar slyly. "He has tea sometimes... maybe we could slip a little something into it." 

"You wouldn't...." Flik said, his eyes widening. 

Viktor smirked. "You've known me for this long, and you think I wouldn't?" 

Flik shook his head. "You probably would...but I don't think it would be right." 

With a shrug, Viktor took another long drink. "He needs to live a little. If I could get him to do that, by whatever means, it would be a good thing." 

"Well, if this succeeds," Flik pointed out, returning to his own beer, "he's going to have a long time to learn how to live a little." 

Viktor sobered slightly, having completely forgotten about that. "Yeah... I guess you're right about that..." 

Pausing in his drinking, Flik sighed, and it was obvious that he was thinking hard. "Vik... I've... I've had a really strange feeling lately." 

"...Yeah? I guess I should make some kind of dirty joke out of that, but... I guess I know what you mean, maybe." 

"I feel like something's calling me... It's happened before, but never quite like this... never this strongly, not even when we joined the armies." 

Viktor considered this. "Okay... so maybe I don't know what you mean," he admitted. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Neither yet...just...this tug." Flik paused and finished his fourth beer, contemplating yet another, though he knew he'd definitely gotten past the tipsy stage already. "Do we want to ask Gremio to join us? I don't know how much longer it'll be before I either start belting loud bar songs, toss you down on the table and try to rip your clothes off, or simply fall over as per your earliest suggested scenario." 

Viktor chuckled at the mental images, trying to put the uneasiness out of mind. If both he and Flik had been uncertain, though, that made it a little more difficult. "Well, all of those would be pretty funny, but maybe we should just go upstairs and see Gremio first." 

Flik nodded slowly. "What, bring him a drink? I'm not sure I can really get up and walk around right now." 

"Maybe that's a good idea..." Viktor muttered, thinking about it. "What do you suppose a guy like that would drink? Probably not the beer... it's not even that great." 

Flik pondered as well. "I'd bring a bottle of wine. He does have some noble blood, after all... but you're going to have to walk me up the stairs if you really plan to do this." 

Thoroughly caught off guard, Viktor blinked at Flik. "Noble blood? Since when? I mean, he's been working as a housekeeper for what - ten, fifteen years?" 

Flik leaned across the table with an all-knowing grin, clasping his hands together conspiratorially. "Housekeepers do not have such pretty hair." 

Viktor looked at Flik incredulously for a moment, then finished off his beer and stood up. "Okay, that's it - we're going upstairs, because you are drunker than anyone deserves to be. Hold on a second and I'll get some wine to take up with us." 

Laughing loudly, Flik watched him head towards the bar, calling after him. "You can't say you don't believe me!" 

Viktor chuckled as he handed over a few coins to the barkeep, taken from the pouch Flik dropped on the table and forgot about. After slipping that into his own pocket, he headed back to slip an arm under Flik's shoulders. "Okay, featherweight - let's get you somewhere you can lie down for awhile." He grinned, squeezing him slightly. "And we can always get another room, if you're bothering our other friends too much, right?" 

Flik sighed gently. "That's kind of what I'd been hoping for all night..." he muttered as he looped an arm around Viktor for stability. "And I am not a featherweight." 

Viktor smirked, pulling Flik to his feet and steering him towards the stairs leading up to the rooms. "Okay, maybe not - thanks to Gremio, you're putting on some weight." 

Flik pouted as they started up the stairs. "Are you calling me fat?! Room 17," he added as an afterthought. 

"Nah - compared to me, you've still got a perfectly girlish figure." 

Flik gaped and elbowed Viktor roughly as they reach the door. "Now you're calling me a _girl?!_ I swear, you'll pay for this later..." 

Viktor laughed, shifting awkwardly and discovering a dilemma. "...You want to knock? One of my hands has wine in it, the other's got you in it." 

Flik growled slightly and lifted one hand to knock. "For the record, I'm mad at you." 

Viktor just laughed again. "Should make things interesting later, then." 

"Hmph..." Flik muttered, waiting for the door to open. 

A moment later, Gremio answered the door. He looked slightly puzzled, then slightly alarmed at the sight of Flik. "Oh my... was there some sort of trouble downstairs?" 

Flik shook his head and laughed softly. "I'm fine, Gremio...I just wasn't paying attention and drank a little too quickly." 

"Right," Viktor chuckled. "You were drinking them down faster than I was, Lightning. I told him a neat trick to get a room without standing out too much," he explained, "but I guess he doesn't have much faith in his acting ability." 

Flik glared at Viktor. "That has nothing to do with..." He trailed off and shook his head, embarrassed. "Gremio. We brought some wine, thought you might have a drink with us before bed." 

Tir watched the exchange from the easy chair in the corner where he was writing in a journal prior to their entrance. A bemused expression was on his face at the look on Gremio's. 

Gremio looked mildly flustered at what Viktor was suggesting, but stood back, letting him walk Flik inside. "I, ah... " He glanced back at Tir, slightly worried, and sighed as he looked back at the two mercenaries. "I suppose I could use something relaxing," he admitted softly. "But not too much. And it seeems you've already had a bit too much, Flik..." 

Flik laughed softly as he settled into a chair at the table. "Only because I never ate dinner...but I probably shouldn't have told you that, as you're likely to chastize me more for that than the drinking." 

Tir continued to write in his journal as if he hadn't even noticed what was going on, but listened carefully to every word that was said, as Gremio went to rifle through the pack he'd carried through the beginning of their journey. "If you recognize it, I imagine that means there's no need for me to say anything about it. But," he suggested, "Perhaps you should have a bit of this bread - it's light, we still have plenty left, and I'll buy more before we set out again." Flik accepted the bread with a smile, tearing off a piece to eat and waiting for Viktor to say something or open the bottle of wine. 

Gremio brought out a few cups from within his pack as well while Viktor opened the bottle, and he glanced over at Tir with a slight sigh. "I can't help but feel a bit hypocritical," he murmured softly as he held out his cup for Viktor. 

They glanced over at a sudden noise as Tir rose from his chair. Sifting through his bag for his own cup, Tir held it out silently, not asking so much as expecting to be included. 

Flik raised an eyebrow and glanced at Gremio, not sure what to say. Viktor paused also, and eyed Gremio questioningly. After a moment, Gremio nodded. "It's only a bit of wine," he agreed slowly, and took a sip of his own. Once Viktor had filled Tir's cup, the boy retreated back to his chair, continuing to write. 

Flik sighed and finished off the bread. "Thank you... I feel better already... Well, in some ways..." 

Gremio looked after Tir, then down into his own cup glumly. "That's good to hear." For a moment it looked as if he might say more, but instead he tipped his cup of wine back, drinking deeply. 

Flik was somehow not surprised, and watched for a moment before finally prodding Gremio. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Gremio...? You know we'll listen. It's quite obvious that you haven't been yourself." 

Gremio smiled vaguely, swirling the small bit of wine left in his glass. "Nothing that I would like to talk about, no." He held out his cup to Viktor, who topped it off again. "Perhaps after a bit more wine, though. I suppose it should be said..." 

Flik nodded thoughtfully. "I do believe that's why I was drinking in the first place as well." 

"Oh..." Gremio peered at Flik curiously. "Is there something you'd like to say, Flik?" 

"No..." Flik replied, shaking his head. "Just something I was waiting to hear." 

Gremio suddenly looked a bit nervous, and Viktor looked at them both suspiciously. "Okay, what's going on here? Hey, Tir, do you know what they're talking about?" 

Tir glanced over and shrugged slightly. "I'm not pleased that he hasn't told me either, and certainly wouldn't mind if you dragged it out of him." 

Viktor looked back and forth between all of them, and finally settled his eyes on Gremio. "Okay, whatever you're hiding now, Gremio, does it have something to do with whatever made you nearly collapse the other day? Or what's got you snapping at everyone, and wandering off into the woods to talk to yourself when you think no one can hear you? And yeah, I know it wasn't just a one-time thing - I've been keeping an eye on you ever since," he explained, seeing Gremio's startled look. "We're all supposed to be looking out for each other, right? You told me before you'd talk about it later... and well, it's later, and we're all together. So why not get it off your chest?" 

Flik nodded in agreement. "We need to work as a unit, and the tension's only going to get worse unless you clue us all in." 

Somewhat taken aback by their bluntness, Gremio paused, and finally nodded. "...It's not a big secret, precisely... it's just nothing I've needed to mention before." He took a deep breath, and then a deep drink. "All right then..." 

The three of them waited, and at last Gremio set down his drink and began to explain. "As I said before... we are heading towards Harmonia. But... not exactly to Harmonia," he said hesitantly. "As you've undoubtedly guessed, we're heading north into what used to be Highland territory, only a short time past. Specifically... I intend to see what is left of L'Renouille." 

There was another moment's hesitation as Gremio glanced nervously at Viktor and Flik, who didn't quite look as if they wanted to jump to the obvious conclusion, and so he opted to remove any doubt they might have. "I, ah... believe if the Beast Rune still resides in the area... it just may have an interest in me, making it the simplest of the True Runes to acquire." 

Setting the bottle down on the table with a thud, Viktor scowled at him. "What the hell?!" Tir merely frowned from his chair. The Beast Rune had not been his first choice, but he didn't question Gremio's motives, knowing there was something deeper going on that was quite out of his control. 

Flik had a feeling he knew where they were headed, but was puzzled as to why the Beast Rune would be interested in Gremio. "I'm afraid I don't see why it would..." He stopped short, remembering his earlier joke about Gremio being noble. "Would you explain further...?" 

Gremio nodded slightly, lowering his head. "I feared you might not like this idea... anyhow, you see, my mother was from Jowston, but descended from the Blight family, a few generations past. Daughter of a daughter of a daughter... and with the strongly patriarchal nature of Highland's nobility, after only a few generations of such births, one was low enough in rank to not even be considered nobility. At least, that is what she told me, and I had no reason to disbelieve her... It was simply a bit of trivial knowledge, not something to be prideful of... Particularly not now." 

The other three sat in silent disbelief, waiting for Gremio to continue, and with a sigh he did so. "The Beast Rune was... said to be a gift to the royal family from Harmonia, some years past. But According to rumors Emilia told me of, that was not the case - the Rune simply decided to take up residence in L'Renouille because that was where it _wanted_ to live..." 

Flik was surprised, but despite the drinks he'd had, remained thoughtful. "Gremio... a Blight? But... if... what you say is true," he thought out loud, "it may not want to be removed from that location, Blight or no." 

Gremio took another sip of his wine and continued. "Perhaps not. But I believe, like many beasts, it chose a master in the Blight family. Perhaps a feeling of kinship - we all know of at least one Blight that was no better than a wild creature. And like all beasts, it should be able to recognize a master, or one like its master." 

Flik sighed, finally taking a drink from his own glass, which had been sitting untouched. "This is a dangerous plan." 

Tir nodded, turning towards them. "Gremio, I don't know if this is such a good idea. We don't know what that thing could do to you if it's already somehow connected to your bloodline." 

Pounding his fist on the table, Viktor finally spoke up. "Dangerous? It's _stupid!_ Flik, you were there too when we fought the Beast Rune - that thing's vicious! Thanks to Luca, it went out of control! I say let the thing rot wherever it's crawled off to, if it still exists." 

Flik winced at Viktor's outburst. "I do understand how Viktor feels..." 

As he trailed off, Tir spoke up in Gremio's defense. "But Gremio is a very different person than Luca was." 

Gremio nodded appreciatively, though his face was tense. "Thank you - that was another reason I had. What if it does still exist?" he asked. "What if it needs a master to tame it, so that it doesn't remain as ruthless as it was when Luca unleashed it? Would it be better to let it remain until someone else stumbles across it? Some wandering madman, perhaps, or a fleeing murderer that shares the same thirst for blood?" 

At the thought, Flik cringed. "I would not like to see another war run by that....thing." 

Viktor pounded on the table again, causing Flik to lift his glass off so that Viktor's banging wouldn't knock it over. "And I don't want to have to end up fighting a war against _you_ if you can't control the damn thing!" 

Tir chose that moment to snap his journal shut, rise from the chair, and go stalking out of the room, letting the door shut behind him with an audible click just short of a real slam. Gremio put his head in his hands wearily, almost cringing. "Does it seem as if I look forward to the idea? It terrifies me, after all I've heard of this rune, and knowing what..." He paused to look at the door, closed behind Tir. "Knowing what my Young Master suffers from a strong-willed rune... though I should not speak of that without his permission, so I shall say no more." 

Flik sighed deeply. "I almost want to say that it's fitting, but... I don't know. I don't know how I feel about this." He glanced at the door. "Gremio, unless there's more to tell us of this plan right now, perhaps you should check on Tir. It's not like him to make such a dramatic exit." 

Gremio looked down at his glass again, then at the door to the hallway. "I should go after him, yes..." Despite his words, rather than getting up, he instead dropped his head into his hands again. "...I feel ill. I'm not certain whether it's from too much wine, or not enough." 

Reaching across the table, Flik placed a hand over Gremio's. "Would you rather I went after him and sent him back? Viktor and I would be glad to give you some time alone if you need to speak with him." 

Still frowning, Viktor stood. "I'll go after him. I don't think I need to hear any more of this anyway. I say it's a bad idea, I was there, I saw the thing, I fought the thing, it nearly killed both Flik and I. But I can't stop you." With that, he left also, making no pretense of not slamming the door. 

Gremio sighed as he looked across the table to his one remaining companion. "...Thank you, Flik, for at least having an open mind about the matter... I was afraid both you and Viktor would feel the same, and I've no doubt that Young Master is concerned as well." 

Flik squeezed Gremio's hand slightly. "Gremio... I understand mostly because of why you're doing this. I may not think this is the best way to go about it... but as long as you've got all three of us to protect you and make sure this thing doesn't overtake you... Well, I don't know... but if I was the type to have a closed mind about things, I would not be where I am today." 

Gremio laughed, but shakily, and reached for the bottle of wine. "Thank you... thank you very, very much. And though I would not have said it in Tir's presence," he added softly, pouring himself a drink with trembling fingers, "if I do acquire this rune, and I fear I may lose myself to it, I will cut off my own hand. I swear it. Despite what Viktor seemed to think, I know how dangerous it is." 

Flik nodded, his own hand shaking as he took a sip of wine. He had no doubt Gremio truly would go that far. "I pray it will never come to that..." 

Gremio gulped his own quickly, then put a hand to his head, dizzy. "At times I have thought that Young Master might choose that way himself. But he is strong enough to withstand it, simply because he cares too much for people. He would not want it to pass to someone with a bad heart, and someone with a good heart does not deserve that curse." 

"Such is the way of the world..." Flik agreed with a morose nod. Another glance at Gremio caused him to slide the wine bottle away. "Perhaps you'd like to lie down, Gremio? Your face is awfully flushed...." 

Gremio nodded. "Yes - to be honest, I've not been eating much myself, and the wine has gone straight to my head. Which was, of course, as I intended it." He stood up, almost stumbling before he steadied himself on the table, breathing heavily. "And I don't drink often anyhow..." 

Having sobered up considerably over the course of the conversation, Flik stood to help Gremio to his bed. "Do you need anything? Some bread from your pack... a glass of water?" 

Gremio shook his head. "I'll be fine," he murmured between shallow breaths. "It's n-not so much the wine as just... I'll be f-fine once I can relax a bit..." 

Not entirely convinced, Flik rested a hand on Gremio's forehead as he stood at the side of the bed. "Are you sure? Do you want me to find Tir for you?" 

Gremio shook his head again, more firmly, as he closed his eyes and began to breathe a little easier. "I'm sure Viktor will be able to find him. There's no need to upset him further - I'm sorry to be such trouble to you, Flik, and to have him worry? It's the last thing I would want, to add myself to all his worries." 

Flik drew up a chair beside Gremio's bed and sat down, nodding. "I'm sure he's already worried... and not to be rude, but I think that's okay. It's okay for him to care for and worry about you sometimes, as you do so much for him." 

Opening his eyes again, Gremio looked up at Flik in bewilderment. "No, no it isn't. My life has been simple, and good, and full - I've had everything I'd ever dreamed of. And some may say that he grew up happy, even spoiled, being the son of an Imperial General, but it was difficult for him..." He trailed off, turning his head away with a sigh. "The wine has loosened my tongue, I fear." 

Flik shook his head. "He may love having you take care of him, but he's not a little boy. I always disliked letting anyone take care of me at all... but it's not so bad, sometimes, being able to lean on someone. You might want to try it. If not with Tir, which would be best, then at least with someone. A friend." 

Gremio nodded vaguely. "Viktor has offered..." he murmured. "I suppose he didn't mention it to you after all, as I expected he would. It seems he's more trustworthy than I thought. But... Tir is a friend. More than a friend, of course, but still a friend." He took another deep breath, resting a hand over his eyes tiredly. "I've had others. I miss Cleo, I miss Pahn. And of course, I still miss Master Teo. ...And I am saying much too much," he finished, almost helplessly. 

Reaching out instinctively, Flik brushed the stray hair away from Gremio's face. "No you aren't... And we could visit them, if you like, at any time during this journey, if you want to return to Gregminster first." He paused and sighed again. "I'd like to be a friend to you too, Gremio, if you'd let me. And I think it would do you good to confide more in Tir...he's already told me how much he worries about you, and it might ease his mind if you shared more with him." 

Gremio hesitated, still half-covering his face. "...He told you he worries about me? Heavens, I..." He breathed a shaky sigh, and shook his head. "Thank you, Flik, and I do count you as a friend... but I think I would like to be alone for a bit. If you or Viktor see my Young Master, you don't have to tell him to come back, but please tell him I'm sorry..." 

Flik nodded and withdrew his hand, just as a gentle knock sounded on the door. "Ah, that might be them now..." With a vague nod, Gremio tried to pull himself together a bit, sitting up as Flik went to the door and opened it. 

Somewhat surprised to find Tir alone, Flik nonetheless let him inside and turned to leave. "Remember what I said, Gremio," he said quietly. 

Gremio nodded, looking away self-consciously. "Yes... thank you again, Flik..." 

Once he'd closed the door gently behind Flik, Tir walked over to stand beside Gremio's bed. "Gremio..." he mumbled, his lower lip trembling slightly. 

Gremio looked up at him, easily turning from his own fears in favor of tending to Tir's, as he'd always done. "Young Master... I'm terribly sorry for upsetting you so." 

"It's not...I..." Tir stammered, sitting down at the edge of Gremio's bed. "I lost you once...and I'm not sure I could bear losing you again, especially if it were my fault." 

Gremio smiled sadly at the worry in his eyes. "Young Master, as you pointed out in that discussion we had which prompted this quest, someday you will lose me for certain if things remain as they are. This way, perhaps there is a chance..." 

Tir reached out a hand to touch Gremio's cheek lightly. "I know...I..." He shook his head, trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. 

Gremio saw them regardless and pulled Tir into his arms, holding him tightly. "Young Master, don't cry, and please... don't blame yourself. When first I considered this path, I found that there were more reasons to attempt this, rather than try to find a safer route. And if anything should happen, I will take responsibility." 

Tir shook as the tears rolled down his cheeks, and he clutched Gremio tightly, wanting more than anything just to reassure himself that he was not going anywhere. "You can't claim responsibility if..." He trailed off and hiccoughed once... "Gremio... please just stay with me like this for awhile. I...want to believe it's all going to be just fine." 

"Of course, of course... I will not go anywhere without the consent of my Young Master," Gremio said with a fond smile. "Although, I admit... that I need to lie down," he added reluctantly. "I should not have had anything to drink tonight - Young Master, are you all right?" 

Tir nodded slightly. "Yes...please do lay down. I see you drank a bit more than I did." He hesitated, trying to feel less awkward. "Is it... all right... if I stay with you awhile? I don't think Flik or Viktor will be back anytime soon." 

Gremio nodded, lying back on the pillows and the stiff mattress of the bed. "I... Yes, of course," he mumbled tiredly. "I just need to rest..." 

Tir curled up beside Gremio as he had when he was a child, closing his eyes. "Yes... we need to set out again tomorrow." He reached for Gremio's hand and squeezed it. "Gremio... please... let me know if you need anything." 

Gremio squeezed back lightly. "Of course. I'm not feeling well at all," he admitted, "but I will manage... no need to trouble yourself over me." 

Tir shook his head and turned to kiss Gremio's cheek, murmuring. "I will always trouble myself over you as long as you continue troubling yourself over me. ...It's called friendship." 

Gremio sighed, but this time more in contentment than anything else. "...And I treasure it, Young Master." 

* * *

After Flik heard the door close gently behind him, he stood in the hallway and breathed a deep sigh, trying to recollect his thoughts after the surprising revelations Gremio had given them. Once he'd collected himself, he headed down the stairs. Glancing around the bar, he didn't see Viktor, and so he instead headed out the front door. The cold air would be a help to his still not entirely sober self. 

At the sound of the door opening, Viktor glanced over from where he stood, leaning back against the wall of the inn near the door, then returned to his glaring down at the ground, arms folded over his chest. Flik spotted him and walked over, not saying anything - just coming to stand beside him. 

Viktor continued glaring at nothing. "...Kid got away from me," he muttered after a moment's silence. "I must be slipping." 

Flik shrugged. "Tir can be pretty quiet and unassuming, as well...and we've both been drinking." He sighed and looks up at the sky. "Do you want to go for a walk? Talk? Try out the drunk scheme and score a free room?" 

Viktor shook his head. "I don't think we'd get it for free - it was just a way to get one without sticking out too much. Because you know, you don't seem to like it much when people put two and two together about us." 

Flik frowned and glanced at Viktor. It was like him to get grumpy over the smaller things when something bigger was bothering him... but Flik went along with it. "You're forgetting that I was the one who suggested it before, no scheme involved. It's not the rest of the world I care about so much as offending people who are our friends... which I suppose by definition means I shouldn't worry about offending them..." He trailed off and nudged a rock in the dirt with the toe of his boot, now annoyed. 

Viktor glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That I should be more concerned about how you feel than how the rest of the world feels," Flik sighed. "But I'm used to putting the world ahead of myself..." He paused and attempted to smile. "Since you're as much me as I am to myself, I guess I put the world ahead of both of us more than I should, if that makes any sense... my brain is still not functioning at full capacity, and I'm afraid I might be sick before the night is over." 

Viktor tried to run over that line of logic, and sighed heavily. "Flik, they _are_ our friends. Well, mine at least, I can't speak for you. And it's not like I'm going to leave him to just go get himself killed - I'll be right there getting my ass kicked again by that thing." 

Flik nodded. "And so will I. That's what friends do. And maybe we don't know all of Gremio's reasons for choosing this path." 

Viktor went back to staring at the ground moodily. "It doesn't matter - it's a bad idea. That rune deserves to stay hidden as long as possible. Even if I do plan to go with them, it doesn't mean I agree with it. But hey..." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm used to pulling people's asses out of the fire, I do it often enough." 

Flik nodded again, thoughtful. "Why do you think Gremio let us come along, knowing how we'd probably take this?" 

Viktor shrugged. "I'd like to say because he wanted our company, or because he knew we're both the restless type. More likely just because Tir wanted us to. But just as much, probably because he knew they didn't stand a chance." 

Flik didn't say anything, just continued nudging the rock around before finally giving it a swift kick that sent it spiraling out into the dark somewhere. "I can't say I don't understand at all." 

"I understand well enough," Viktor told him, looking over at him again. "But I still don't agree." 

Flik crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "I didn't say I did either." 

Viktor sighed, and reached over to rest a hand on Flik's shoulder. Flik knew it wasn't him that Viktor was angry at, and honestly, not Gremio either. "So why don't you say anything about it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I'd like to hear what you think of the whole thing." He pauses, pacing slightly. "Give me a reason not to be pissed off about this." 

"I don't know if I can..." Flik sighed. "We can't control other people's decisions, though... do you think Tir is wrong for continuing to suffer for the good of others?" he asked suddenly. "Maybe Gremio doesn't want him to spend an eternity like that alone. Would you be okay with me taking the rune from Tir and damning myself to that? I don't know... I just don't know." 

"No, I don't think that's wrong," Viktor said, glaring at him again. "It doesn't mean Gremio needs to go through that too - I know there's other True Runes out there, if he has to do this. And..." He sighed and turned away, muttering. "About that last, I don't know where that came from..." 

Flik now placed his own hand on Viktor's shoulder. "Gremio doesn't have infinite time to search out a rune..." he pointed out. "Maybe he feels his bloodline will make the search easier..." 

Viktor turned around to look seriously at Flik. "...How'd you know about that, anyway?" 

Shaking his head, Flik threw his hands up. "I swear I didn't... I was just making a drunken joke." 

Viktor shrugged slightly, not amused. "And that stuff you just said, about taking the... that's a drunken joke too, right? You're not really thinking like that..." 

With a shrug, Flik abruptly started to walk off into the dark. "I don't know..." 

Viktor stared after him, and frowned as he called out. "Hey! Where are you going?" 

"I'm restless and upset and frustrated," Flik told him, stopping and looking back, "same as I was hours ago. Why, do you have a better idea for burning it off?" 

"Better idea than what? I don't even know what you're doing." 

"Just walking." 

Viktor stayed where he was for the moment, not sure what he should do, and Flik paused as well, only a few steps away. After a moment, he sighed again. "Or maybe I'll just go to sleep." 

Viktor nodded grudgingly. "...I'd suggest going a couple rounds out back, but my sword's up in our room." He glanced back at the door to the inn, thinking. "I should probably go back up there anyway, let Gremio know I couldn't find Tir. And make sure he's okay. He was drinking pretty fast there, and he looks like he'd be even more of a featherweight than you." 

Flik stepped back towards Viktor. "No, Tir came in just as I was leaving... and I think they need to be alone for awhile." 

"Great... fine," Viktor grumbled. "I don't know if that's a good idea, but..." Taking a step closer to Flik, he smiled tiredly and reached up to touch Flik's chin. "I guess we need to get a room of our own after all, then." 

Flik smiled and nodded - Viktor was starting to sound more like Viktor again, which was a relief. "I can't say I really mind." 

Viktor chuckled. "So do we just ask for a room, have you pretend to be drunk, or get a few more beers until you really are that drunk?" He raised an eyebrow mischievously as he glanced towards the upper level of the inn. "Or instead of coming off like we need to be alone, we could say our _friends_ wanted to be alone... heh heh..." 

Flik burst out laughing in spite of himself. "Gremio would _kill_ you for even insinuating such a thing... though I'm not sure Tir would mind that much," he added more thoughtfully. 

Viktor grew slightly more serious, settling his hands on Flik's hips and pulling him a little closer. "So you've noticed that too, huh?" 

With a nod, Flik looped a casual arm around Viktor's neck. "I have... I'm not sure what to make of it though." 

Viktor frowned slightly. "So do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone now? I mean, with Gremio half-drunk and Tir upset... I wouldn't want either of them to do something they might regret." 

Flik shook his head. "I don't know if Gremio would let that happen." 

Viktor shrugged. "If he's drunk enough..." 

"Do you really think so?" asked Flik, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's Gremio," Viktor pointed out. "He'd do anything for his Young Master." 

"Yeah... you might be right," Flik agreed with a thoughtful nod. "But I don't think Tir would be happy to have that as the reason behind it, should anything ever happen." 

"Yeah, same here. Which is why..." Viktor glanced up at the upper rooms again, then looked away. "Well, I guess it's none of my business. Let's just get our own room or something, then..." 

Flik eyed Viktor curiously. "I know what you mean, but after all the time they've spent alone together, I don't think we need to be playing mother hen right now." 

Viktor nodded again and turned towards the door, letting the subject drop as he slipped an arm around Flik's shoulder. "So are you going to be drunk, or not?" 

Flik shrugged. "I'm not embarrassed... just tired and restless... but if you're in the mood to put on a show." He grinned and staggered purposefully. 

Viktor laughed, and jokingly moved to steady him. "It could be fun. I almost wish it was me instead of you, but no one would fall for it - there's no way you could outdrink me." 

With a chuckle, Flik slung an arm around Viktor's neck, nodding to the door. "Ready to go make a scene?" 

Viktor nodded, grinning. "Sure thing." Both of them already were starting to feel a little better. 


	5. Chapter 5

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 5  
**---------

The next morning, Flik stepped out the door of the inn and into the early dawn sunshine, still looking a little weary from the previous night's events. About to start out on a walk around to wake up, he noticed a wisp of blond hair between the stacks of barrels beside the inn door. Upon closer examination, he found it was Gremio staring out into nothing, leaning his head tiredly against a nearby barrel. He looked listless, and slightly pale. 

Flik took a few steps closer, pondering whether to approach him, and then remembered his own offer to be a friend made only a few hours ago. "Gremio...?" he finally called out softly. 

Gremio looked up, surprised but not startled. "Oh... good morning, Flik." 

Flik smiled slightly. "Good morning... are you hiding? Should I leave you be?" 

Shaking his head, Gremio gave Flik a weak smile in return. "No, no... I simply needed a bit of air." He took a deep breath, almost as if he was gulping it down. "I am... remembering why I don't drink often." 

Flik laughed softly and after a moment's hesitation, sat down beside him. "I will honestly admit I'm regretting a bit of the same myself this morning." 

Gremio nodded, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. "It will pass though, I'm sure... and there is nothing to be gained by sitting around until it has. I intend to leave when my Young Master is awake and ready." 

The pensive look on his face made the unspoken apparent - he intended to go on with or without Flik or Viktor - and Flik sighed softly. "Even though the idea seems even more worrisome by daylight, I still have every intention of going with you, and I'm fairly sure Viktor does as well. I only wanted to ask you..." Flik asked him seriously, "are you sure about doing this? The expression on your face, and in your heart... it's not one of happiness with the idea." 

Gremio laughed quietly. "The expression on my face I will chalk up to feeling ill and uncertain. The one in my heart... is fear," he confessed. "I admit this is not how things should be, ideally, but I will make the most of it." 

Flik turned to Gremio with a puzzled look. "And what would the ideal be?" 

Gremio shook his head, still staring down at nothing in particular. "The ideal is something that ended years ago, on that rainy night when Ted collapsed in our front room in Gregminster." 

Nodding silently, Flik closed his eyes, his own mind replaying him similar unforgettable nights. "I understand all too well... but... Is it Tir you're doing this for? His happiness? Doesn't your own count for anything?" 

"He has been my happiness," Gremio told him with a heavy sigh. "Perhaps you couldn't understand, maybe it was only me, but..." He turned to Flik, regarding him earnestly. "When Master Teo chose me to become a part of his household, to watch over his son... everything fell into place. For the first time, I knew what my life should be, rather than an endless string of other people's expectations. I had a purpose. Does... this make sense?" 

Flik stared at Gremio, surprised to hear words that he'd felt in his own heart so many times, and he reached out to place a hand over Gremio's hand. "In a sense, you've taken the words right out of my own heart. When I look back on my life, sometimes I think my life didn't really start until the day Viktor walked up to me in that tavern..." He paused, considering how much to say. "Life was hell before that, in a lot of ways." 

Gremio smiled, touching Flik's hand in response. "That was how it was for me, as well. And so if I cannot help Tir, I have failed... and besides," he added, "as I told you all last night, the Beast Rune is one that should not be left to run wild. Though I've never in my life considered myself to be a part of... that family... a beast would not know the difference." 

Nodding, Flik squeezed Gremio's hand. "Do you really believe all the runes choose their bearers?" he asked. "Or is it just this particular one, being a... a beast?" 

Gremio lowered his head again. "I don't know... the only experience I have had with such things myself was when Ted chose to give his to Tir. I wonder what would have happened if... if the Soul Eater had not agreed." 

Flik was silent for a moment, thinking. "Life is full of what ifs, Gremio..." he began slowly, "but it was Viktor who's told me, more than once, that we can't get lost in what might have been. We wouldn't be the people we are today." 

Gremio nodded, and his face grew more determined, if still pale. "And as we have found ourselves in this situation, there is no point in wishing things were differently - I simply must act to make things better. And I choose the way that offers the best chance of the quickest success - after all, with no other true rune do we have both a lead and a connection already." 

Flik nodded in return. "Emotion tells me to be wary, but logic insists that you're probably right... we just need to be on our guard if we're going to do this." Flik paused, looking up at the sky. "And I must admit that I'm really glad you decided to let us in on your thoughts... and if we're going to get a decent start," he added, "we might want to consider waking the other two sometime soon." 

Seemingly surprised, Gremio glanced up as well. "Oh... it's past dawn already. I hadn't noticed..." He looked over at Flik, suddenly realizing something. "You and Viktor never came back to the room last night, did you? You weren't there when I woke..." 

Flik colored slightly and nodded. "We thought... perhaps you and Tir needed some time to talk to talk alone after everything that transpired." 

Not seeming to notice the blush, Gremio only appeared concerned. "Tir and I fell asleep not long after you left - or at least I did. ...You did sleep, didn't you?" 

Flik nodded quickly. "Of course, we just got ourselves another room after we were done talking. Viktor is probably still snoring in bed, actually." 

"Oh, good," Gremio said, with a sigh of relief. After he'd had a moment to think about it, he did color faintly himself. "Ah... yes. We should get an early start, if we're going to make it all the way through the mountains in a single day's journey... Tir doesn't tend to sleep late when he's not in his own bed, so he'll be up in no time..." 

Flik nodded, and then smirked. "Viktor, on the other hand, will often sleep as long as possible when he knows he can get away with it, wherever he is, and especially if he's been drinking. Though really, I did more of the drinking last night... I ought to wake him if we want to depart sometime soon." 

Gremio put a hand to his head at the reminder of the night before, but nodded in agreement. "Very well... we shall go see to our respective roommates, then?" 

Rising to his feet, Flik offered Gremio a hand. "Absolutely. I don't revel the thought of the mountain pass at night, especially as it's getting colder." 

"Indeed," Gremio agreed, accepting the hand up gratefully. He still didn't look well, though his mouth was set in determination. "Perhaps the winter will hold off long enough for us to finish this trip, if we move quickly." 

Flik nodded, glancing up at the sky. "I hope so... I have the feeling it's going to be a long winter this year." 

* * *

Though Flik may have been right, there were no signs of winter yet as they made their way through the mountain pass. The occasional wild beasts still prowled, but nothing difficult for the four of them to take care of, and though it took until evening, they reached the north end of the pass without incident. 

Although Gremio hadn't had all that much to drink the night before, his condition didn't seem to improve noticeably throughout the day. When they paused for a midday meal, he had nothing but water, and still looked ill when they stopped for the night in the foothills. 

Regardless, as soon as they'd set up camp, he began preparing dinner, bringing out the fresh bread he'd purchased to go with his stew. Hungry as Viktor was, he was watching the preparations like a hawk, but almost immediately he saw that Gremio's heart wasn't in it. Cooking usually made Gremio happy, but this time as he stirred the ingredients together in the pot, he looked miserable. Pausing in his preparations, he squeezed his eyes closed for a minute, taking a deep breath and holding it, then stood and turned away. 

"Uh, hey, Gremio?" Viktor got to his feet to follow, curious, and Gremio paused just before vanishing beyond the reach of the firelight. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Something you need to finish dinner?" 

Gremio took another deep breath and shook his head. "I... I'm not feeling well," he murmured faintly. "The smell of food right now... I can't..." 

Unsurprisingly, Tir was at his side almost instantly, his expression worried. "Are you all right?" 

Gremio nodded vaguely. "I think I just... I just need some nice cool air, away from the fire. I will feel better then, I believe... As for the stew, it can stay as it is for awhile - I'm sure I'll be back before it's fully cooked." 

Tir frowned. "I don't care about the stew, Gremio..." 

Viktor nodded. "Just take care of yourself, all right? Dinner's not that important." As much as he'd have hated to say that under any other circumstances, Gremio didn't look too good, and now he was shaking a little. "In fact, I'll go with you, to make sure you're okay, and Tir can keep an eye on the dinner, right? He knows all about your stews." 

Tir nodded, and Viktor glanced over his shoulder at Flik, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, Flik - we'll be back a little later, okay?" 

Flik looked up at Viktor's call, and looked somewhat puzzled, as if he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on at all. "Oh... yeah, sure." 

Gremio tried to protest, but Viktor wouldn't hear a word of it - it wasn't safe for them to split up, especially if one of them wasn't feeling well. Finally Gremio agreed with a sigh, and a weak smile for Tir. "Let this be a lesson, Young Master - never drink foolishly, as I did last night. One way or another, you'll regret it." 

Viktor had a hunch that it had nothing to do with the wine - a couple glasses shouldn't have prompted a hangover that lasted all day, even in someone as skinny as Gremio - and once they were out of range of the campsite, he spoke up. "Something on your mind?" He already knew the answer, of course - considering the news Gremio had dropped the night before, of course he had things on his mind. 

Gremio just shook his head, swallowing hard before he could answer. "If you don't mind, Viktor... I'm not feeling much like talking. Or being talked to." 

"...Okay." With a nod, he fell silent, watching as Gremio sat down beneath a tree, gulping in breaths of cold air and shivering. No, this wasn't from drinking, and Viktor knew it - but he'd said he'd keep quiet, and so he did. 

When they returned to the camp later, Viktor found that the stew was as good as ever, even if it had been on the fire a little longer than usual. Despite Gremio having said that he felt much better, he had not a bite, and went straight to his bedroll instead. Finishing off Gremio's portion of dinner during the first watch (after all, why let the rest of the stew go to waste?), Viktor kept a close eye on him, just in case. 

Though nothing happened during the night, Gremio didn't seem much better after sleeping, and refused breakfast. Even so, he paced restlessly until they'd broken camp and were on their way again. 

Nothing changed as they travelled further into the territory of former Highland, providing Viktor with more reason to believe Gremio's discomfort was not at all due to the drinking. The next night, it was again left to the others to finish dinner when Gremio confessed to feeling too ill, and the small game hens Flik had snared were overdone, much to Viktor's embarrassment. 

He'd have asked Flik what he thought of the situation in private, but while they were travelling, Flik often had struck out ahead of the others, as he held maps of the area. It wasn't really like Flik to go off and leave the rest of his party behind, Viktor thought, and he had no reason to want to reach their destination so quickly - but rather than rushing ahead on purpose, Flik seemed preoccupied, as if he was moving on instinct rather than going at the others' pace. Meanwhile, Viktor wanted to stick close to Gremio and Tir, in case Gremio's condition worsened. 

He found it was just as well, when he heard a startled gasp from Tir early one evening, and turned to find that Gremio had fallen. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gremio was assuring Tir breathlessly as Viktor knelt down beside them. "I just wasn't watching my step... stumbled over something... Just a moment, I'll be fine..." 

Though they'd headed back into a thick forest, and the ground was somewhat uneven, the pallor of Gremio's face and the shortness of his breath left Viktor unconvinced. "It's okay - take your time," he told Gremio, helping Tir shift him to a more comfortable position, sitting against the base of a tree. "I'll go catch up with Flik and we'll take a little rest, okay? You take care of him till we get back, Tir." Tir nodded, settling down next to Gremio, and Gremio didn't protest as his Young Master loosened the straps of his pack so that he could lean back more comfortably. 

Flik hadn't gotten too far ahead, and though the dim light of a cloudy day was fading into evening, his tracks were easy enough for Viktor to follow. He saw the telltale blue cloak through the bare trees soon enough, and called ahead to him quietly. "Flik! Slow down, will you?" 

Flik glanced back in surprise, and nodded as he halted, letting Viktor catch up. "Sorry about that - I didn't notice I'd gotten so far ahead." 

"Gremio and Tir aren't used to moving as fast as you and I," Viktor reminded him. "And Gremio had a little mishap or something a second ago..." 

"Oh?" Flik looked concerned, and vaguely guilty. 

"Nothing serious," Viktor told him quickly. "He just fell, so we're going to stop for awhile." 

"Well, that's a relief," Flik sighed, then caught himself. "I mean, it's too bad about Gremio, but I'm not sure I want to keep on walking right now myself." 

Viktor eyed him curiously as he sat down. "You sure seemed like you were in a hurry to get somewhere a minute ago." 

"Not really - I keep walking because I'm supposed to keep walking. You of all people know how that works." Shaking his head tiredly, Flik removed the pack he carried. "Honestly, I'm in the kind of mood where I'd like to be curled up in a big warm bed listening to music or reading a book." 

"Highland winters never were much fun," Viktor acknowledged with a nod, "and even if it's not Highland anymore, the winters still act the same." 

Flik shivered. "Dreary...not even any snow yet." 

With a shrug, Viktor looked up at the cloudy sky. "Soon enough, I bet. Not that I need to tell you that." 

"I feel it..." Flik acknowledged, nodding thoughtfully, "and I do love snow. But I think I'd love it more from my bed. My feet are tired. I admit to being out of shape more than I realized." 

Sitting down next to him, Viktor gripped one of Flik's boots for a moment and squeezed. "So let them rest. I don't think any of us is so eager to get where we're headed that we need to move on further today. In fact, we've got a pretty good clearing here," he realized, looking around. "Big enough we could settle down here for the night." 

Flik turned to Viktor and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I just haven't been feeling well, so all the walking gets to me even more than usual. I feel like all my joints, especially my hips and my shoulders, just ache. I'm not sure if I'd rather it be the flu or just the fact that I'm getting older." 

"Hmm, yeah, that's a tough one." Viktor slid an arm around Flik's shoulders, scooting around to let Flik lean back against him, nearly sitting in his lap. "If it's some kind of bug, you should rest and let it pass. If it's old age, well, bah - we should get up and keep going, it's the only way to get past it." 

Flik pulled off one of his leather gloves and swiped a hand across his forehead with a sigh. "Thanks..." he murmured. "I feel really warm. can you grab my water? It's just on the other side of you. Tir and Gremio know we've stopped for a bit too?" 

Viktor obliged, handing him the water. "Actually, I told Gremio to sit down for awhile before I even came to check on you." 

Flik nodded. "I've been rather worried about Gremio, you know..." 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him," Viktor told him, mussing his hair fondly. "I just hope whatever's going on with you and whatever's going on with him aren't some kind of sickness going around, or we could be in trouble... but you know, I can handle dinner tonight and everything, no worries." 

Flik looked up at Viktor, reaching a hand up to run one finger along his jaw and then over his lips - an ordinary gesture from him, though he did not feel ordinary. "Me... I'll... I'll be just fine." He then grinned. "You're going to cook tonight? How will Gremio take that?" 

"He'll argue," Viktor said with a shrug, "and say he's fine, and then if I let him, he'll probably make something all aromatic and end up asking me to stir the pot while he wanders off into the woods, green-faced. But maybe this time he'll just give in before it gets that far." 

Flik frowned. "Do you think he's sick or just worried...?" 

Viktor glanced back in the direction where he'd left Tir and Gremio a short time ago, and thought about what he'd observed. "I think he's scared half to death." 

Flik sighed deeply and nodded, looking a little green himself at the thought of what they were walking into. "Should we stop him? I mean, as ridiculous as it sounds, the two of them are no match for the two of us..." 

Squeezing Flik a little tighter, Viktor chuckled under his breath. "You know what I think about the whole thing. But what are we going to do, tie them up and carry them back to Gregminster?" 

"That would be a bit ridiculous..." Flik agreed. "But Vik... I don't feel right about this either. I had this dream... no, never mind, it was just a stupid dream," he finished suddenly. 

Viktor tilted his head forward, looking curiously at Flik over his shoulder. "So? I'd be happy to hear it anyway." 

Flik shrugged, closing his eyes. "I don't really remember all of it anyways. I remember a big fight, battling something... then I remember walking in the dark, not being able to see, and having something, someone, calling to me, calling my name. Maybe it's just delusions from being overtired." 

Not overly concerned, Viktor nodded. "Sounds like a typical kind of nightmare for guys like us." 

Flik nodded mutely, hoping that was the case and leaned his head against Viktor's chest. "...Do you want my help gathering wood for a fire?" 

Viktor chuckled again, resting his head on top of Flik's. "Since when do we need a fire? I'm plenty warm with you leaning against me." 

Flik laughed softly and ran his hand up and down Viktor's chest teasingly. "I miss warmth of a different kind... but... I was actually thinking of dinner when I asked, and the fact that it's probably going to snow later." 

Viktor nodded, grinning and squeezing Flik. "Oh yeah, dinner. Don't get me started on some other kind of appetite, you tease, or you might not get any real food." 

Flik turned his face up towards Viktor, nuzzling at his neck. "What would be so bad about that?" 

A faint rumble came from Viktor, almost a purr deep in his throat, like a giant cat. "Oh, nothing... I just thought I'd warn you." 

Flik laughed softly as he turned the nuzzle into a nip at Viktor's throat. "I consider myself fairly warned....though I suppose it wouldn't be fair to let Gremio and Tir starve, which they might if we let Gremio try and make dinner again tonight." 

Viktor sighed heavily in mock resignation, and shifted as if he was about to stand up. "Okay, okay, I'll go let them know I'm in charge tonight..." He grinned down at Flik. "And you can stay behind and set up camp with Tir once they get here - Gremio really needs to take a load off, since he hasn't been eating. ...Or you can come and help me get wood." 

"I did offer to gather wood..." Flik pointed out, raising an eyebrow, "and I never mind having you all to myself for awhile." 

Viktor laughed. "I didn't say 'gather' wood, did I?" 

Flik colored slightly, replaying Viktor's words in his head. "That is not the innuendo my mind is coming up with, is it? I think I want it to be. Or have I truly gone delirious?" 

Viktor laughed some more, kissing Flik's cheek lightly. "If not, I can help you get there a little later... maybe it'll even be contagious, huh?" 

Flik laughed softly as well, turning his face so that he could kiss Viktor properly. "Now you're teasing me..." 

Viktor kissed back through his smirk, holding Flik against him just a little longer. "And myself too - I guess I'd better go tell Gremio and Tir what's going on before I get too distracted." 

"I'll clear away a spot to put the wood when we get back..." Flik agreed with a nod. 

Snickering, Viktor stood and turned away to leave. "Yeah, you do that..." 

Flik glared playfully, but as soon as Viktor was out of sight, he slipped back to the ground with a heavy sigh, opening his water and gulping it down as fast as he could, sighing to himself. 

* * *

When Viktor arrived, he found Gremio still leaning weakly against the roots of the tree, and Tir hovering nearby. Funny how this would be pretty much backwards from how Gremio wanted things, he thought, and wasted no time. "Gremio, I'm cooking tonight - you take a load off." 

Despite his obvious discomfort, the statement made Gremio sit up quickly. "What on earth are you talking about? Why shouldn't I-" 

"You know why," Viktor stated, cutting him off. "So do the rest of us. If you're not feeling well, don't push yourself - we're not kids or nobles here, you know, and we don't need to be waited on hand and foot. We can cook for ourselves now and then." 

"B-but..." Gremio protested, looking flustered. "But it's my duty to cook dinner! What can I do if I'm not cooking?" 

"You can rest." 

"Rest? But I'm just fine!" 

This wasn't going to get them anywhere, Viktor realized - not on his say-so. Taking the easy way out, he glanced over to Tir. "Hey, Tir - what do you say to me doing the cooking tonight?" 

Tir didn't disappoint. "Good, I'm hungry. But please try not to burn it this time," he added as an afterthought. 

Viktor glared at him. "I didn't burn it - it's this style of cooking Hai Yo showed... ah, screw it," he said, giving up with a shrug. 

"I wasn't meaning to insult you," Tir said quickly, apparently not hearing the teasing in Viktor's voice. "My apologies..." 

Looking down at him, Viktor chuckled as he turned to go back to Flik. "No offense taken, kid - relax a little. And make sure Gremio does too." Though Gremio had calmed at Tir's agreement with Viktor, he still looked flustered, and not entirely healthy. 

"I will try my best, rest assured," Tir replied, moving a bit closer to his guardian. 

"We found a good place to set up," Viktor informed them as he turned to go. "If you're feeling up to it, I'll mark the way there as I go, and you can follow. If not, I'll be back in a little while to give you a hand." 

That was how to get Gremio to see things his way, Viktor thought with a smirk, whistling as he walked back through the forest to where he'd left Flik, leaving marks on the trunks of the trees here and there as he passed them. Just get Tir on his side... and Gremio would never argue. 

After the short walk, he paused at the edge of the clearing. It looked like Flik had completely dozed off, and that wasn't like him at all. Viktor lost the smirk, wondering if this was more serious than he'd thought. 

Sensing his presence, Flik rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes and stumbled slightly as he got to his feet. "Hey... off to get wood now...?" he asked drowsily. 

Being a little concerned, Viktor stifled another bout of snickering. "Flik... I don't know, maybe you should just lie down for awhile," he suggested. "You already look pretty beat." 

Flik shook his head and smiled. "It's okay... I can't let you do all the work, and if I fall asleep now, I'll be up half the night and end up just as tired tomorrow." 

Viktor looked dubious, but nodded. "If you say so. But just let me know if you're not feeling so great, okay?" 

Flik nodded and reached for his hand. "I will." 

Taking Flik's hand between his own, Viktor rubbed it lightly as they headed off into the forest. "So do you want to gather wood first, or get wood first?" 

Flik chuckled softly. "I don't know... how long can you hold out?" 

Viktor grinned at him. "I don't know, I'm a hungry man." 

With a smirk, Flik kicked a piece of wood at his feet. "Hungry for what, though?" 

Viktor picked up the wood and checked it over to make sure it was dry, still grinning. "All kinds of things." 

Flik nodded and kept walking, picking up another piece of wood. "Stew, maybe?" 

Bending to pick up another, Viktor shook his head. "That would just be invading Gremio's personal life, wouldn't it?" 

"If we get him drunk again, he might not mind very much." 

"I do still have a little flask stashed away in my things..." Viktor said with a grin. "I don't know if that would make him better or worse at the moment, though." 

Flik paused to consider it, then shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure... but I do think I've been more sober in the last week than I have in the last few months, with the exception of the one night at the inn we were all drinking." 

Viktor raised a hand to pat Flik on the shoulder lightly. "Good going. I can't say anything like that, because before we set out I think I was going from completely sober to dead drunk on a pretty regular basis... but I haven't gotten to the 'dead drunk' stage again since we set out." 

Flik nodded. "So in some ways this trip is good for us...." 

Viktor shrugged, and bent again to pick up another long fallen branch, cracking it in half. "In some ways? I haven't had any problems at all yet, really." 

"Yeah... not yet." 

Viktor paused and looked over at Flik - he didn't sound too sure. "Is everything okay with you?" he asked. "Really?" 

Flik opened his mouth as if to say something and then shrugged. "I'd say no, but I don't know how to explain what is wrong, so keep pretending that nothing's wrong." 

Viktor hesitated a moment longer, then continued on his way, snapping some dead branches off a fallen tree. "That 'tugging' thing you were talking about before?" 

Nodding, Flik scooped up another branch. "Yeah... I think it has something to do with that dream about something calling out to me." 

Viktor thought about it for a moment. "Does it feel like there's somewhere you need to go? Or you have no idea where they're calling from?" 

"No, I have no definite idea of where I'm supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do," Flik answered immediately. 

Viktor continued thinking about it for awhile, and couldn't come up with any ideas. "...I haven't felt anything." 

"As I said, I might just be going crazy." 

"I'm not sure which way I'd rather have it," Viktor told him, with a chuckle he didn't quite mean. They'd gathered plenty of wood for dinner, however, so he turned back towards where they'd intended to make camp. "Well, either way... just let me know if you end up needing to go somewhere, all right?" 

Flik nodded. "Of course I would... but I'm not likely to abandon Tir and Gremio even if I did think I needed to go somewhere else." 

He sounded tired, and Viktor reached out, finding Flik's hand behind him instinctively. "...It'll be okay, all right?" 

Flik stopped short, tugging on Viktor's hand. "Vik..." 

"Yeah...?" 

Viktor stopped too, looking back at him in concern, but Flik only stepped closer to him and set down the wood he was carrying, taking Viktor's hand between both of his own. "Thanks..." 

Viktor smiled, shifting his load of wood into the crook of one arm, and leaned forward to kiss Flik lightly. "Don't mention it." 

Flik looped his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed him back. "I guess we ought to go and get dinner ready now, eh?" 

Viktor nods, smirking a little. "Or we could take just a little longer... because you know, it's been a little damp lately, hard to find dry firewood and all that..." He shrugged. "Or we can go look for more later." 

Flik grinned and raised his eyebrows, understanding what Viktor meant. "You don't think they'd come looking for us, do you?" 

"Probably not, unless Gremio takes a turn for the worse or something..." Viktor stated. "He wouldn't leave Tir alone, and I don't think Tir wants to leave him alone now either." He winked at Flik. "But you know, the idea that you might get caught just makes it all that much more fun for some people." 

Flik blushed immediately. "I... uh... well, not that it would be a huge deal if they did catch us," he stammered, "I just... " 

Viktor raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Oh, really...? A little exhibitionist streak, huh Flik?" 

Waving one hand in a rather ridiculous fashion, Flik opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally he sputtered, "What would ever make you think that?" 

"Aw, come on - I expected you to be completely humiliated at the thought," Viktor laughed. "What else am I supposed to think when you say it wouldn't be any big deal to get caught?" 

Flik shook his head. "Maybe you've opened me up to things a little more than you realized... or maybe I just can't stand not having you whenever I want to." 

A wide grin crossing his face, Viktor leaned over to set his share of the firewood next to Flik's. "Maybe..." 

Flik crossed his arms over his chest and watched Viktor carefully. "Maybe what...?" 

Viktor shrugged. "Either way, it's nice to hear." 

"What, that I want you?" Flik asked with a grin. 

"That I've gotten under your skin in some way or another." 

"You even have to doubt that you have?" 

Viktor shook his head, laughing, and sat down, gesturing to Flik to join him. "It's nice to be reminded, though..." It was nice to see that Flik wasn't too sick to mess around a little, too, he thought as Flik obliged. 

"I could remind you in other ways..." Flik remarked, absolutely straight-faced. 

"I bet you could..." Viktor leaned over to slip an arm around Flik's waist, his hand resting on the curve of his hip. 

Leaning into Viktor, Flik smiled. "I suddenly don't care so much that we're freezing out in the middle of nowhere." 

"Oh yeah...?" Viktor asked slyly, sticking his cold fingers into the waist of Flik's pants. 

Flik jumped and glared at him. "Your hands are cold." 

Viktor just nodded casually. "I wonder how I could warm them up...?" 

Flik reached for Viktor's hand and brought it to his face, breathing hot air on each finger, one by one. "Just to start..." 

Viktor grinned. "That's not bad, yeah." Still uncertain, he paused, running his free hand along Flik's cheek. "Are you really okay? You do feel pretty warm... or maybe it's just that my hands are cold." 

"I don't know..." Flik leaned his cheek against Viktor's... "Does it feel like I have a fever?" 

"I really don't know about things like that, that's why I asked." Viktor turned his head slightly, nuzzling Flik's cheek. "Of course, you're pretty tempting anyway." 

"I'm starting to feel warm in other places..." Flik chuckled, running his fingers through Viktor's hair. "So I'd have to say that you're just as tempting." 

Viktor put his arms around Flik, lowering him carefully back onto the ground. "Yeah, you're either sick or you've got liquor stashed away I didn't know about - or I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought." Leaning over Flik on his elbows, he smiled more softly. "I just want to make sure I don't wear you out or hurt you or anything, got it?" 

Flik chuckled again softly, looking up at Viktor with an obvious twinkle in his eyes. "Wear me out...? Nah... and the only thing that hurts is the rock currently jabbing me in the side... but hey, we're going rustic, aren't we?" 

Viktor glared down at the offending rock and tossed it aside. "Better?" 

"Absolutely," Flik told him with a grin. "So... where were we?" 

"Right where we are now. So what next?" 

Flik stared up at Viktor and laughed. "You were debating about whether I was sick or drunk." 

"Right... And at the moment, I don't care too much." 

Flik reached up to pull Viktor's face down to his, kissing him softly. "Still hungry?" 

Viktor kissed back with enthusiasm, then nodded. "We should probably make this a quick snack though - Tir's probably hungry by now too." 

Flik bit his lip, trying not to see that in any other light but the literal one, and nodded. "Well... what do you want most then? You may place your order now, hungry bear." 

"You really are taking after me tonight," Viktor observed. "Hmm... anyway..." He placed a kiss on Flik's chin, then moved down to raise his shirt, just enough to place another kiss on his stomach. "A little of this... a little of that... variety's good." 

Flik squirmed as the cool air hit his skin. "Well... I suppose... a combination platter would be acceptable..." 

Viktor nibbled a little further up to Flik's chest, sliding his hands under Flik's shoulders to hold him gently. "A balanced diet's important, y'know." 

"I do think I've been a little undernourished out here in the wilderness..." Flik laughed softly, slipping his own hands under Viktor's shirt and sliding them lightly up his back. 

Viktor shivered slightly himself, and rolled onto his side, pulling Flik with him and pushing a knee between his thighs. "Well, feel free to make a pig of yourself this time." 

Taking Viktor's words to heart, Flik pressed himself closer and dug his nails into Viktor's shoulder as he kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip. "Fine dining, indeed..." 

Viktor groaned deeply, one hand tugging Flik's shirt upwards as the other dealt with his belt. Both were discarded with ease, and he turned his attention to Flik's pants next. 

Flik yanked at Viktor's shirt, already breathing heavily, and sighed at the feeling of skin against skin. He nipped at Viktor's ear and then stopped short, breathing into it. "Did you hear something?" 

Too distracted to notice the strange edge to his voice, Viktor chuckled breathlessly. "I hear you panting in my ear, sure." 

Flik clutched Viktor a little tighter, keeping him still, and listened. "I thought I heard footsteps." 

Viktor froze, holding his breath and listening. He wasn't hearing anything at all, but something suddenly didn't feel right. 

"Am I just being paranoid?" Flik whispered. 

Viktor shook his head vaguely, still listening, and rolled aside. "Don't know. Should I give a holler, or you want to put your shirt back on?" 

Flik frowned. "If they hear us, they should be polite enough to go away, don't you think?" 

"If it's Tir or Gremio, sure. But if it's not, who knows?" Viktor glanced around suspiciously. 

Flik sighed. "Did you even hear anything?" 

Viktor shook his head again. "No, but your ears are sharper than mine... at any rate, I'm not hearing anything now. So if anyone was around, they either passed by..." He paused, and smirked at Flik, trying to shake the uneasiness. "Or they're waiting somewhere around here to watch." 

Flik chuckled and nipped at Viktor's neck again. "In that case, I guess it would be polite of us to resume the show?" 

Viktor nodded warily, still glancing around, even as he slipped an arm around Flik again. "I'd agree, except that I'm getting a weird feeling... I mean, we're in former Highland territory now, and I bet there are plenty of people who hate our guts." 

With a nod, Flik gave in. "I wouldn't want Gremio to worry about us, either... perhaps we should head back? I am feeling hungry in the usual way at this point." 

"Yeah, same..." Viktor muttered, eyeing the nearby bushes. "I'm kind of worried about Tir and Gremio too, if there happens to be anyone else close by." He turned back to Flik, kissing him quickly before tossing him his shirt and grabbing his half of the firewood. "Here's hoping you were just imagining things..." 

Flik dressed again quickly and reached for the rest of the wood. "Do I have any leaves in my hair?" 

Viktor glanced back, and relaxed slightly as he brushed a few from Flik's head. "Not anymore." 

Flik grinned and started back to where'd they left their bags. "So, chef Viktor, what's on the menu tonight?" 

Viktor grinned, despite keeping a closer eye on their surroundings than usual. "Oh, I don't know - I was thinking just some light soup or something, with whatever bread we have left. I want to get Gremio to eat something too, you know." 

"Mmm...soup...." Flik smiled, rolling the words over his tongue. Reaching the place he'd cleared for the fire, he dumped the wood there and sat to arrange it. "Do I get to cheat?" 

Viktor nodded, setting down his own firewood and rising again. "I'll go get Tir and Gremio, if you want to set up - Gremio's been carrying our rations anyway." Before leaving, he glanced back once more. "And hey, Flik? Keep your sword handy just in case, okay?" 

With a worried nod, Flik slipped it into its place in his belt. "Hurry back...just in case." He went back to stacking and crisscrossing the wood before igniting it with a flick of his hand - a trick of his Lightning Rune. 

As he watched, Viktor paused again. "...Also, I don't really want to say this in front of the other two," he added, "so I better just ask now. You're the navigator... we're not too far from L'Renouille, are we?" 

Flik almost visibly cringed. "No... we're not... not far at all." 

"That's what I thought," Viktor muttered with a frown. "And you know, men aren't the only things that might be prowling for us in that case." 

"True..." 

"Don't say anything about it to them," Viktor started reluctantly, "but I've been feeling kind of funny the last few days... like maybe something's watching us, or whatnot... like we're not alone. But whatever happens, happens." With a shrug, he drew out the Double-Beat crystal he'd picked up in a battle as they'd made their way through the pass. "I'd feel a lot better if we could find a runemaster." 

Flik nodded in agreement. "I've been feeling the same way, and it's starting to make me really antsy... so... please don't be gone too long, okay?" 

Viktor put the crystal back in the pouch at his waist, and came back long enough to kiss Flik on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I've got them on their feet, I promise." 

As Flik returned to tending the fire, coaxing the flame to catch the larger pieces of wood, Viktor turned to go, and tried not to think about the possibility that he was leaving Flik alone in a hostile land. Flik could take care of himself, after all. 

* * *

Gremio had remained sitting against the tree after Viktor had gone, and Tir had been trying to think of something he could do - Gremio looked utterly exhausted, and was beginning to grow a bit shaky. As far as Tir had been able to tell, he hadn't eaten a thing for the past few days, since they'd gone through the pass. 

"Young Master..." Gremio sighed tiredly, his eyes closed, "Viktor and Flik have been gone for quite some time, do you suppose we should go after them...?" 

Tir shrugged and continued rummaging through his pack for a piece of bread. "I'm quite sure they can take care of themselves, Gremio... and we are all more worried about you at this point." Finding the bread, he held it out hopefully. "Have some bread and water and rest until they return." 

Though Gremio nodded and accepted the bread, he grimaced as he tore off a bit and popped it into his mouth. "I'm sorry to be such trouble..." 

Coming to sit beside Gremio again, Tir brushed the hair away from his guardian's face gently. "It's no trouble, for the many times you've cared for all of us, and me especially." 

Gremio took another small bite of bread, swallowing hard. "Thank you, but I... I would prefer to serve you, rather than have it the other way around." With a sigh, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes again. "I worry that instead of protecting you, I'm simply drawing you into more danger..." 

Tir leaned towards Gremio, wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "Nonsense... if there's any danger, it's because you are trying to protect me... forever. That makes it entirely worth it." 

Gremio took another deep breath and opted to put the bread away, taking a sip of the water before setting that aside too and resting against Tir uneasily. "I suppose... and you are no longer a little boy who needs me as you once did... But sometimes it seems that things would be much simpler if that were the case." 

Tir nodded solemnly and closed his eyes as well. "It probably would be... but Gremio, I will never stop needing you. I hope you know that." 

Gremio reached over to place a shaky hand on Tir's gloved one, in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "So you say, Young Master, and I suppose at your age it feels that way... I would like to think that..." He took another deep breath, putting a hand to his head. "I'm sorry, Young Master, I'm not feeling myself..." 

Tir stared at Gremio worriedly, slipping the glove off his hand to place his fingers on Gremio's forehead. "I won't ever change my mind... please, is there anything I can do, Gremio? Should I run and look for Viktor and Flik? You are really beginning to worry me..." 

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me, Young Master," Gremio insisted, shaking his head. "I simply..." He paused, thinking. "There is so much to think upon in the past few days... Once we find that Rune, I imagine I will rest much easier, whether we succeed or fail." 

"Why? Why do you think so? Won't you explain so that I may understand too?" 

Gremio closed his eyes wearily for a moment, then opened them again, staring blankly into the darkness of the forest at dusk. "There is not much to explain," he reasoned. "If the Beast Rune wants me, or if I can take it, then we will have done what we set out to do. If not, we will simply have to deal with it, and move on. I have faith, Young Master, that what is meant to be will, though we are ultimately responsi..." His voice trailed off slowly as he stared at something nearby in the near-dark. 

Tir followed his gaze, peering into the forest. "Gremio... Gremio, what do you see?" 

He felt Gremio shiver, and suddenly realized what he was seeing - two eyes shining within the underbrush. His blood ran cold as as two more eyes rose into view just beside them. 

"Young Master, ready your weapon..." Gremio ordered him quietly. "I fear the Rune is already aware of our presence." 

Tir jumped to his feet in alarm, grabbing his staff from the ground beside them. "Should we call out for Viktor and Flik...? Gremio... I'm worried. Would you be angry with me for using my own rune if...if I needed to, to protect us...?" His heart pounding, he stared off into the darkness. 

Taking Tir's hand, Gremio shook his head and tugged him back down, though his eyes remained intent on the two pairs only a short distance away. "Remain calm... most beasts can smell fear, and I have no doubt that their rune can do the same. I believe... it may simply need a strong master." Moving to a kneeling position, Gremio took up the axe he'd placed beside them, but did not raise it to a battle position yet. "Do nothing, unless we are attacked." 

Tir nodded and watched carefully, taking a deep breath and burying one hand in Gremio's cloak to comfort himself. "I will do as you say..." 

Gremio took another deep breath, and stretched an empty hand toward the faintly glowing eyes. "If it is you, show yourself," he said quietly but firmly. "You smell the blood of those you have served so many years, don't you? And now you have been betrayed, abandoned... left to wander like a stray." He hesitated, and dared to smile. "I imagine you're not pleased with my blood now, are you? We are weak, and we have let you down. But we have little in common aside from our blood..." He beckoned slightly. "Come to me, and perhaps we can-" 

His gentle words were cut off as the creature, a two-headed silver wolf, lunged from within the shadows, fangs bared. Half hidden behind Gremio, Tir kept his two hands still firmly on his staff and jumped back as the beast lunged. Unlike the incarnation of the Beast Rune Tir had previously seen during the last war, it was not much larger than a normal wolf, but still daunting. 

The creature did not attack yet, but simply growled and tossed its head. Gremio rose to his feet, raising his axe. "Be ready, Young Master," he cautioned Tir quietly. "And yes - if necessary, use your Rune." 

With a nod, Tir held his staff out in front of him defensively. "I understand...please be careful..." 

Gremio and the silver wolf circled each other cautiously, each waiting for the other's move. "I don't mean any harm to you," Gremio said firmly. "But - misbehave, and you shall find yourself treated no better than any common mutt." 

The wolf lunged forward abruptly, and Gremio leapt back, just out of reach of the snapping jaws, before bringing the handle of his axe around to strike the left head of the beast. 

Tir stood back, watching, not wanting to interfere unless it became necessary, as Gremio had asked. Watching the two circle each other, he saw Gremio in a light that he usually forgot existed. His friend had always been nurturer and caretaker, chef and pillow and friend... not a fierce and powerful warrior. 

Gremio dodged again as the wolf made another lunge, and brought the blade of the axe down across the wolf's right shoulder. The wolf turned, snarling, and reared up to pounce, catching only the end of Gremio's cloak as he ducked and struck a backhanded blow to the beast's throat. 

Seeing the beast nearly strike Gremio, Tir suddenly jumped into action, leaping forward and spinning his staff to bring it down hard on one of the two heads from the opposite direction, hoping to distract it a bit. Gremio turned, his eyes hard and cold, and only barely managed to block one set of gnashing teeth with the handle of his axe. Bracing himself, he kept his grip tight as the left head tried to bite through it. "Th-thank you, Young Master," he managed as he wrenched his weapon free. Tir nodded, swiveling his staff again to catch one of the beast's legs, trying to knock it off balance while avoiding the sharp sets of teeth snapping at him. 

Gremio took advantage of the distraction to swipe the handle of his axe against the left head again, hoping it might be enough to knock the beast down, if only for a moment. It worked, but the beast recovered quickly and turned, leaping straight at him before he could blink. 

Seeing the danger, Tir yelled and leapt towards Gremio, trying to block the beast half with his stick and half with himself, nearly ready to yank his hand from the staff and use his rune. Gremio gasped in alarm, but before he could react, the beast simply vanished in mid-leap, leaving not a trace. 

Tir collided with Gremio, knocking both of them to the ground, but quickly rolled to his feet and jumped up to look around. "Where did it go?" 

Gremio also rose again swiftly, holding his axe ready as he looked around. Finally he lowered it, and when he spoke, he sounded more like the Gremio Tir was used to. "I b-believe that it was... t-testing us... Young Master." 

Tir breathed deeply, lowering his staff, before muttering darkly, "And did we pass?" 

Leaning on his axe weakly, Gremio dropped to his knees. "I... I think we did..." 

Tir prowled around, checking the bushes warily before nodding and slipping to the ground beside him. "I am not sure if that is good or bad." 

Gremio didn't respond right away, and Tir looked over to find him trying to hold himself together, the struggle evident on his face. Finally he gave in, and lowering his head, was violently ill. 

Tir knelt beside him, rubbing his back gently. "Are you okay? Did it injure you?" He fumbled in the growing darkness for their water and offered it to Gremio worriedly. 

His breathing much too heavy, Gremio shook his head. "I-I'm fine... I just..." His voice trailed off weakly. "I am in no shape for fighting at the moment... I am going to faint..." 

Tir put his arms around Gremio, drawing him back into his embrace. "I will not leave you. Do not worry... Viktor and Flik will return soon, and we will get you somewhere safe..." His voice cracked even as he tried to reassure, and his eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of their friends. 

A shout came from somewhere off in the woods, and Gremio lifted his head slightly. "Ah, see... Viktor is coming... And Flik won't be far behind. Tell them what happened... Tir, I... thank you..." 

Breathing a bit easier, he slumped back into Tir's arms, and Tir hugged him tighter. "Viktor!" he called out into the darkness, trying to remain calm. Gremio was okay for the moment, but he feared deeply that any further encounter would be far worse. 

Jumping over the last of the bushes in his path, his sword already in hand, Viktor looked around in a rush. "I heard you shout - what happened? Is he all right?" 

Tir took a deep breath and quickly filled Viktor in on what had happened. Viktor's expression grew ever more grim as the story unfolded. "I believe he hasn't been injured," Tir finished, "but we should probably try to find somewhere safer to stay for the night..." 

Viktor sighed, looking down at Gremio, unconscious in Tir's arms. "But where is 'safer' where this thing's involved? Maybe we could find a village or something, but it's already dark... I'm not sure stumbling around in the forest at night is any safer than just staying put and staying alert." 

Tir nodded and sighed as well. "We will just have to keep careful watch... and perhaps a nice fire will give a little more light and keep things away from us." 

Viktor nodded, and touched Tir's shoulder. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I'd like to have a nice cushy room at some inn tonight myself, and Flik was thinking the same even before all this happened. Maybe tomorrow, when it's light... but Flik's started a fire already, or was going to, at least, so we've got that." 

Tir just nodded again; there was no good solution to get them out of the situation. "If you can carry Gremio, I can get his bag and mine..." 

"Just what I was thinking," Viktor agreed, kneeling down to take Gremio in his arms. "Yeah, get the bags if you can - I still need to make supper. So much for getting him to eat something," he muttered. "But maybe he'll wake up later - I'll keep the pot on all night." 

Tir nodded and hefted their two bags over his shoulders. "I did get him to eat a bite of bread before we were attacked...." 

Seeing that everything was taken care of, Viktor headed back towards Flik and the fire, motioning for Tir to follow. "Good, good. That's probably half the reason he could stand and face that thing tonight - that and guts. Gremio's one of the most stubborn guys I've ever met." Tir nodded again, biting his lip as he tried to remain calm and collected. 

Flik had indeed built a roaring fire, and came running towards them once he realized that Viktor was carrying Gremio. Placing a hand on Gremio's forehead, he looked from Tir to Viktor. "What the hell happened?" 

"The Beast Rune happened." At the look on Flik's face, Viktor shook his head. "Don't worry, it seems to be gone now, and he'll be fine - I think he just passed out, that's all." 

Flik sighed and frowned, turning to Tir. Tir knew he must look terrible - he could feel himself shaking uncontrollably, now that he had time to think about what had happened. "Come sit by the fire and get warmed up," Flik suggested. "I'll set out the blankets while Viktor makes some soup." 

Setting Gremio down carefully, Viktor started looking through the packs for ingredients. His eyes wandered back to Tir, and after a moment he abandoned the food, sitting down beside his young friend instead. "Hey, he'll be okay..." Viktor told him, "he just needs to rest for awhile. Don't look so glum." Tir nodded and turned to Viktor, his eyes watery, but he found himself unable to say anything. 

Flik moved to sit down on the other side of him, looping a comforting arm around Tir's shoulders and giving Viktor a worried look over the top of Tir's head. Viktor slipped his arm around Tir too, hugging him lightly. "Listen, I think I know how you feel here... but you just have to take it as it comes, right? He'll wake up sometime soon, we'll get some food in him, and he'll be just fine." 

Flik nodded in affirmation of Viktor's statement, and Tir sighed sleepily between his two friends. "We've all seen worse," Flik pointed out, "and as long as we stick together, I believe everything's going to be just fine." 

"And I'm giving him an ultimatum, as soon as he's conscious," Viktor stated. "We're not going one step closer to L'Renouille - in fact I'll drag him back all the way to Toran if I have to - until he's in his usual good health again." 

Flik nodded and rose to tend to the fire again. "Tir, if you're tired, go to sleep... We'll keep the soup warm for whenever you wake up." 

"Yep." Viktor looked back to the pack. "I'll get started on that... It's no special stew," he admitted with a grin, "but Flik didn't seem to hate my soup, back in the days we were working as mercs together." Flik grinned slightly at the memory, and glanced over at Tir. 

Left alone by the fire, Tir instead crawled to where Gremio was lying, on the blankets where Viktor had set him down, and lay beside him, wrapping one arm around him and closing his eyes. 

Flik and tossed another piece of wood onto the fire, catching Viktor's eye. "The Beast Rune?" 

"Two-headed silver wolf - couldn't be anything else. At least it's smaller now, not a big huge thing like last time," Viktor told him, pouring some water into the cookpot and setting it over the fire. "It could mean it's weaker now... But Gremio seemed to think it was just a test, so who knows? All I know is, from what Tir said, they didn't seem to hurt it much and it could have finished them off pretty easily if it had come back right away, so I think he's right that it didn't mean to kill." 

"But it might come back." 

Viktor nodded. "Yeah... it might. Soon as it's daylight, we're backtracking and finding the nearest place with walls." 

Stealing another glance at Tir, lying with his arm protectively across Gremio, Flik sighed and poked at the fire. It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 6  
**---------

Tir drummed his fingers on the tabletop, the pages of his journal having sat in front of him, blank, for over an hour. 

At the sudden noise, Gremio looked away from the window he'd been staring out of for quite some time. It was late evening, and they'd been staying at this inn near the border, the closest one they'd been able to backtrack to, for a few days already. He would have been pacing, but he still felt a bit weak from the days he'd gone without food, and they'd only end up remaining longer if he should over-exert himself. With this in mind, and Tir being so quiet, there was absolutely nothing better for him to do than stare out the window. At least it was peaceful here, and without the immediate concern of confronting a true rune, his stomach wasn't doing flip-flops constantly. 

He glanced over to his charge, wondering if he should say something, and found Tir watching Gremio out of the corner of his eye. The boy picked up his pen as if to write, but sighed, putting it down again and fnally closing the book with a snap. 

Gremio sighed softly himself, looking down at the blankets where he half-sat, half-lay in the bed. "...Young Master, you mustn't trouble yourself so much..." 

Tir didn't look up. "Do not tell me what to trouble myself over," he responded rather coldly. "You haven't the right." 

Gremio looked up at him in disbelief - Tir never snapped at him in such a way - then slowly lowered his eyes to his hands, resting in his lap. "...Forgive me, Young Master, you're right... I'm only a servant, after all." 

There was a harsh sound of wood scraping on wood as Tir slid back his chair and rose, crossing the room to look down at his guardian resting in the bed. Gremio's disbelief was mirrored in his own eyes. "No, Gremio. That is the problem. Right there in those very words lies the problem." 

"Oh, I know you think of me as something more," Gremio stated, smiling faintly, "and of course I consider you more than simply a master to be served... But when all of that is stripped away, I do in fact rank much lower than you do." 

Tir sat down on the bed, visibly struggling for words as he reached out to take Gremio's hand. "There is no rank between us, Gremio... we have long since stopped being master and servant. I cannot recall any specific day when you became friend instead of servant, but to think that I would disregard you now, after all we have been through, is to insult not only my intelligence, but also my character. I..." Tir trailed off and looked down at their two hands, torn by whether to say more or leave it simply at that, which had spoken many times before. 

Gremio pulled his hand away softly, but only to place his arm around Tir's shoulders, drawing him a bit closer. "I would never do such a thing, Young Master. But please... if you trust in me, allow me to protect you as well as I can." He managed a quiet laugh, still embarrassed. "Once I am back to full strength again, anyhow. I'm so terribly sorry for all of this..." 

Allowing Gremio to pull him closer, Tir lifted a hand to run one finger along the scar on his cheek. "You owe me no apologies... if anything, I owe you one..." 

The look on his face grew suddenly dark. "...Gremio... this journey is over. I was wrong to let it begin. When you have recovered, we are returning home..." 

"You can't be serious!" Gremio exclaimed instantly, his mouth falling open. "After we've come so far, now that we're so close..." He shook his head firmly. "I can do this, Young Master - even ill as I was, I managed to drive that creature off. The Beast Rune will be no match for me when I'm better, if you and Viktor and Flik are there to assist." 

Tir crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head firmly. "You are doing this for the wrong reasons." 

"And which of my reasons is the wrong one?" Gremio asked, settling back a bit further on the bed to meet Tir's eyes steadily. "My desire to stay with you through all you endure? The need for a master of the Beast Rune, to prevent it from falling into more dangerous hands?" 

Tir turned away, voice unsteady and hands shaking. "You deserve a better life than this, you could have a better life than this. You are not chained to me." He paused and took a deep breath. "If you never believed yourself free before, then let me tell you now that you are free. You do not need to stay with me any longer. Go." 

Gremio froze, staring at him in shock. Tir couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant... but then, what else could he mean? But what could make him do such a thing...? 

After a moment, Gremio lowered his eyes; his decision had already been made. "...As you wish, Young Master," he murmured, knowing perfectly well the contradiction in the words. 

Tir balled his hands into fists and whirled back to look at Gremio as the tears began to run down his cheeks. "Don't you understand, Gremio? I cannot bear to see you suffer, especially at my hands. I do not look upon you as a master fond of a servant... And it has been many many years since I have thought to see you from the eyes of a boy fond of a father or a brother... No..." Tir shook his head furiously, swiping at his tears. "I see you now, only with the eyes of a man with nothing but love and respect for his equal... and that one feeling, so strong, is the one you do not see, do not feel, cannot accept. And I won't see you hurt at my side if you are not truly at my side, but only serve as my guardian." 

Gremio sighed, looking up at him helplessly from where he still sat propped up among the blankets and pillows of the bed. "...Tir. Do you truly mean to cut me free?" 

Tir sobbed openly, burying his face in his hands for a brief moment. "If you will not let me protect you and love you as I hope to, each and every day, then yes... it would be better for you to leave me." 

This wasn't going well at all. But then, his decision _had_ been made long ago. Gremio stood up, gingerly, and approached Tir with caution. "Well then... please do let me know where you'll be, so that I can return to you once I've acquired the Beast Rune." He smiled softly at the surprised look on Tir's face. "Do you think I've only followed you for so long for the sake of my oath to your father? It never had anything to do with you, specifically, in the first place." 

"What do you mean? How can you say it was not your oath to my father, and yet had nothing to do with me either? I do not understand." 

"Long ago, I swore to serve your father," Gremio told him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "not you. It is true that he assigned me to care for you, but there was no oath involved in that matter - I was only obeying his orders. If I had found such a task to be unpleasant, I could have left after his death, couldn't I? Or perhaps I should have stayed behind in Gregminster, to keep his house while you ran away with Viktor and met Lady Odessa." 

Tir looked down at his hands and finally mumbled softly. "Then why are you here?" 

Gremio gave Tir's shoulder a light squeeze, and smiled at him earnestly. "Because I am free... and I have still chosen to follow you." 

Tir still did not look up at Gremio. "But why? It seems a foolhardy thing to spend one's life doing, all events surrounding me considered." 

Gremio shook his head, still smiling. "I can still remember when we first met, when you were still just a little thing..." he murmured, reminiscing, "and with your father away so often, I raised you as my own - no, it was far better, for I saw only the delights, while Master Teo handled the finances and the discipline..." Gremio reached out with his other hand, brushing a tear from Tir's cheek. "And now look at you. You've grown so much... and how could I leave you now? There is so much left ahead of you..." 

Tir nodded dully, closing his eyes. "Yes, I a boy, and you my caretaker...." He trailed off into silence, eyes still closed, and shrugged off Gremio's hand. 

Tir didn't think he'd truly heard what was being said, Gremio thought. He was not so foolish, or so blind, as to not see what Tir meant - but it was easier, much less potentially troublesome, to pretend just such a thing. He shook his head again. "Perhaps it's not proper of me to say such a thing, but..." He searched for the right words, trying to speak to both what Tir might have been saying, and what he thought was being heard. "Even more than your father was, I was devoted to you. As I watched you grow, as I taught you and assisted you, I instilled my very soul into you..." 

Tir sighed. "And all those years, you were everything to me... you have always been the only one I truly trusted my heart and soul to. You continue to be everything to me... but Gremio, I lost that once. I fear losing it again. But more than that, I fear not giving as much to you as you have always given to me." 

Gremio blinked; he certainly hadn't expected that. "Young Master, how could you think that? Do you even realize..." Feeling slightly weak still, he turned to sit down on the bed again before he began to sway. "Do you realize how terrified I was, when you tried to shield me with your own body?" 

There was a pause, and then Tir finally smiled softly, reaching one finger out to touch the end of Gremio's nose. "I would give my life for you, Gremio... as you have done for me. I would give it gladly, for that is how much I... I love you. I will not let anything happen to you ever again. The only thing I would ever allow to take you away would be time itself, and now we seek even to defeat that," he reminded him. "What does that say of us?" 

Gremio thought for a moment, and sighed before smiling back. "I suppose you have made your point, Young Master - you could not avoid putting yourself in harm's way for my sake any more than I could have chosen not to send you away to safety behind the door in Soniere..." 

Tir nodded wearily, and then opened his arms up. "Gremio, I..." he began. 

"Shh..." Gremio gathered Tir into his arms gladly, holding him close. "Now, are you still willing to be my Young Master?" he asked. 

Tir hugged Gremio tightly. "Only if you can forgive me for trying to banish my dearest friend in the first place..." 

Gremio laughed softly, patting his back. "Gladly. I would rather not have to simply follow you around like a stray." 

Tir laughed too at the idea, and then sighed again, yawning. "I do believe I have cried myself all out for the time being... and I know you wish to leave, but Viktor is probably right in making all of us rest. I am admittedly wearier than I have let on after the past few days." 

Gremio nodded in agreement. "I think we could all use a bit more rest than we've been getting, if we're to be at our best when we find that Rune." 

Though he nodded back, Tir seemed to grow a bit more sober at the reminder. "We will stand a much better chance if we do." 

Gremio leaned back, holding Tir's shoulders, and sighed tiredly. "So then... to bed? I could not object, certainly." 

Tir nodded at Gremio again, and smiled. "I am quite in agreement." 

* * *

Indeed, the extra rest seemed to do the both of them some good, and the next evening, Gremio felt strong enough to join the rest of them for supper downstairs in the inn's dining room, instead of the others simply bringing something to the room for him. Even so, he stuck to soup and bread, not wishing to rush things. 

Flik had chosen the soup as well, and now sat at their table in the corner, stirring it absentmindedly, though it had long gone cold. Though there was the clamor of conversations from other patrons of the inn, and a minstrel in brightly colored clothes had set up near the bar to play music, he was paying no attention at all to his surroundings until he was suddenly nudged by Viktor. "Hey, is the soup okay?" Viktor asked, already on his own second plate of turkey. "Neither you or Gremio look too enthusiastic..." 

Flik shrugged, setting his spoon down. "I'm just not really hungry." 

Tapping his fingers on the table in time with the music playing, Tir eyed the bread beside Flik's plate. "That must be why I feel like I want to eat double tonight..." he said with a smile. 

Viktor shrugged too, and shoveled more food into his mouth. "Kid's got the right idea," he muttered to Flik. "You should eat anyway - since Gremio's feeling better, we may not have to be here much longer. Better get ready to move..." 

Since coming downstairs, Gremio did not exactly look better after all, and he picked at his bread, appearing somewhat troubled. "...I suppose that's true..." he murmured. 

Flik smiled slightly and made an effort to eat just a little of his soup. "I'll be ready to go whenever you are, Vik, don't worry." 

Gremio sighed to himself, his face showing signs of an internal debate, and finally he looked up sheepishly. "I... I wonder, do they have good wine in a place like this?" he asked, looking to Viktor and Flik. "I believe I could do with a glass..." 

Tir looked over at Gremio in somewhat amused surprise. "Really, Gremio?" 

For a moment, Tir looked like he was about to request the same, but he stopped with his mouth half open and shrugged. Seeing this, Gremio winced slightly. "...I'm sorry, I'm not setting a very good example for you, Young Master... never mind." 

Viktor laughed - leave it to Gremio to be uptight just when he seemed to be loosening up. "Hey, just a glass of wine with dinner is no big deal, is it? Listen, I'll go see what they've got," he told them, getting up from the table. "I could stand a drink or two myself, you know." 

As Viktor left, Tir leaned over to tug Gremio's ponytail. "Nono, that's not it at all... I was thinking of asking if I could join you, but I didn't want to upset you." 

Gremio rested his head in his hands, looking somewhat torn. "Young Master... Well... you handled yourself better than I did the last time," he admitted. "I suppose... I suppose I couldn't say no without being quite the hypocrite, could I?" 

Tir shrugged and smiled. "No... but as I said, I don't want to upset you." He continued drumming his fingers in time with the music, looking much more cheerful than he had been the night before. 

Gremio smiled slightly, as Viktor returned to the table with a bottle and some extra cups. "Nothing too fancy," he told them, "but Matilda wine's not bad, and not too expensive here. Anyway..." Opening the bottle, he poured the first cup, and handed it over to Gremio. "Bottoms up," he said cheerfully, and sat down next to Flik again, starting to pour another. 

"I think I'll have some too, actually," Flik told him, looking up from his still mostly untouched soup. 

"Best not to drink anything at all without food..." Gremio mumbled to himself as Viktor handed the next cup to Flik. He took another few spoonfuls of his soup before he picked up the cup to drink, and after taking a sip or two, he nodded, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, I believe this is better than the wine we had before - or perhaps my worries are simply not distracting me so much." 

Tir nodded thoughtfully and decided not be left out. "If it meets Gremio's approval, then I ought to try some myself." 

Viktor had already poured another cup, and he handed it to Tir before picking up the last for himself. "Heh heh... It's not really my kind of thing, I like something a little stronger... but you guys couldn't handle what I like." 

Tir took a sip and nodded. "It's not too bad at all... I like it a little sweeter, but it'll do..." 

Smiling at Tir's critique of the wine, Flik took a long drink from his own glass. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Tir. And Vik," he added, "it's not like I've never had anything stronger than this." 

Viktor laughed and dropped an arm around Flik's shoulders, oblivious to the fact they were in a public place. "Of course you have. But you've never been able to hold it like I can." 

Flik wrinkled his nose at Viktor, actually rather grateful for the support of his arm. "I wouldn't want to." 

Gremio already seemed a little bit more relaxed, and nodded to Tir. "Well, if you like sweetness, perhaps you should stick with drinking juice... no offense intended, of course, Young Master. But I'd just as soon you didn't grow to like the taste of alcohol too much..." 

"Don't worry, Gremio," Tir laughed softly. "Juice goes much better with most of the things you cook for me anyways." 

Pondering this, Gremio set the cup back down and took another few bites of his meal. "Hmmm, maybe... I'll have to ask Pahn and Cleo." Viktor had already drained his own cup, and leaned over the table, looking questioningly at Gremio. He hesitated, then nodded, allowing Viktor to top off his glass again. 

Tir had stopped before he'd even finished his first glass, and now rested his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, tapping a foot to the music. "Yeah, Gremio... we'll ask them when we see them..." 

Ignoring the newly refilled glass, Gremio chuckled under his breath, opting to finish more of his dinner before drinking any more, just in case. "So we're going back to Gregminster after this, then?" 

Tir shrugged and smiled. "Eventually..." 

As time passed, and the evening rolled on, Gremio relaxed noticeably, and he finished his meal and most of his drink with relative quickness. "Mmm... it seems like a very long time since I've had any appetite at all." 

"I'm really glad to see you feeling better, Gremio," Tir told him with a nod. "I was worried." 

Gremio shook his head, somewhat embarrassed. "Well, I'm fine now, just fine..." He smiled as he looked over to the minstrel playing a quick-paced tune on the other side of the room. "And I can't believe no one told me there was music downstairs, or I might have come down earlier. Or has this fellow only just arrived tonight?" 

Flik glanced over at the minstrel and thought. "I don't recall him being here last night..." 

Eyeing the wiry, big-nosed young man and his fiddle, Gremio drummed his fingers on the table softly in time with the music. "I thought perhaps that was the case, because I'm sure I would have heard at least traces of this music from upstairs - and I would not have remained in my bed." 

Flik smiled at Gremio in curiosity. "I didn't know you liked music that much... We used to have a lot of fiddle and reed flute during festivals at Warrior's Village when I was a child... I miss it sometimes." 

"We didn't have anything so spectacular as festivals in the small village where I was born, but bards and minstrels did pass by at times..." Gremio laughed to himself quietly, remembering. "And my mother taught me many songs when I was very young... She would hum them, and dance with my sister and I..." 

Viktor looked vaguely insulted. "I could teach you some songs too," he muttered jokingly under his breath, muffling his comment in another drink of wine. "But I don't think you'd like them..." 

Ignoring Viktor, Flik nodded and grinned. "Yes, I remember there being a lot of dancing too. My older sister would always bother me to dance with her, but I was shy." 

"Blue Lightning Flik, shy? Whatever for?" Gremio asked, surprised. "Dancing is a great deal of fun, and not hard at all..." 

Flik chuckled softly. "Believe it or not, I was a rather soft-spoken and withdrawn child until I was about eleven... more of a dreamer than a fighter, and not very good dealing with large groups of people. I did love music though, and if Lila begged long enough, I would usually dance with her." 

Gremio nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be different in a large group of people... in my case, it was only within my house... and when my father was away," he added, sounding slightly distracted. He sighed and looked back to the fiddler, who stood out against the rest of the room in his brightly-colored garments, making the atmosphere more merry. "It has been a very long time since I've danced at all..." 

"Sometimes when I was younger," Tir interjected, leaning forward in his chair and grinning, "Gremio would hum while making dinner, and we'd dance around the kitchen just a little bit..." 

Gremio nodded and laughed, turning to Tir in pleased surprise. "I wasn't sure you would remember that..." 

"Of course I would," Tir huffed slightly. 

Finishing his wine, Gremio sighed happily, setting his cup back down on the table. "No, that's all right," he told Viktor, as Viktor reached for the wine bottle again. "I don't need any more to drink - I already feel a bit... ah, more relaxed. In fact..." he admitted with a sheepish smile, "I have the urge to dance, now that the subject has been brought up." 

Viktor shrugged. "All the more for me and Flik, then," he declared. 

He picked the bottle up anyway and looked at Flik, silently asking, but Flik shook his head. "I'm honestly thinking of turning in for the night. I'm tired..." 

"Is that so? And here I thought perhaps you'd like to dance as well," Gremio said, his smile slightly giddy. "I'm sure you'd make an excellent partner." 

Flik colored slightly, mumbling. "Heh, I don't know about that..." 

"And I wouldn't?" Tir asked, pouting at Gremio. 

"Oh, no - I didn't mean to imply anything like that, of course!" Gremio assured him, flustered. "I just... you'd never expressed any interest..." 

Tir continued to pout, and shrugged. "Did you ever ask?" 

Gremio shook his head. "Well, no... I didn't think..." After a moment, he laughed. "_Would_ you like to dance, Young Master? I'm afraid I never taught you properly back in those days - just a bit of skipping and spinning in the kitchen - but it's not hard at all..." 

Immediately losing the pout, Tir grinned happily. "I would really love to, Gremio..." 

Flik laughed softly, shaking his head. "I may stay to watch a dance, but I think after that I'm heading off to sleep." 

Viktor laughed at them all as well, finishing off another glass of the wine, which had apparently been left to him alone. "Aw, Flik - I thought maybe you'd teach me to dance, too." 

Flik gaped at Viktor a little in surprise. "You'd....really want me to?" 

Viktor shrugged. "I'd even let you lead, so it wouldn't be so embarrassing." He thought for a second, then shook his head, smirking. "Okay, so that would be sort of embarrassing too." 

Flik shook his head, reaching to finish his glass of wine. "I just...I... I don't know, Vik." 

Not content to just sit there and listen to their discussion, Tir chuckled softly, bouncing in his chair. "Come on, Gremio!" 

Gremio got to his feet, offering Tir his hand as he might have extended it to a lady he was about to usher onto a ballroom floor. "I'd be honored, Young Master..." Delighted at Gremio's good mood, Tir took Gremio's hand to follow him to the music. 

As they left, Viktor grinned at Flik. "What, you'd rather be the woman in all situations?" he muttered slyly, lowering his voice. 

"One might think you'd rather have a woman sometimes," Flik grumbled, glaring at him. 

Viktor shook his head, smirking. "Nah, I know what'll make a man happy better than I do a woman, seeing as I'm one myself. Maybe that's why you confuse me," he teased, grinning at Flik. 

Giving Viktor another somewhat irritated look, Flik rose from the table to head upstairs. "Between the witty banter, the wine, and my headache, I think I've had enough for tonight." 

Viktor just laughed, leaning back in his chair, and glanced towards Gremio and Tir. They had taken each other's hands, oblivious to the bemused looks that a few other patrons were giving the two of them, or the handful of others who had risen, seeming to agree that dancing was a good idea. "So, shall I lead, or would you want to try your hand?" Gremio asked. 

Tir shook his head. "I... umm... I don't really know what I'm doing, Gremio." 

"Well then, I'll lead for now... my mother taught me both to lead and follow," Gremio explained, coaxing Tir into a simple step, quick enough for the beat of the music. "After all, I couldn't very well lead my mother as a little child, but dancing with my sister was another matter." 

Tir grined at Gremio, easily following his lead. "I suppose I might have learned to dance if things had turned out differently, and I had really ended up working for the empire with my father..." 

"It's expected of a nobleman, isn't it? Hmmm, I should have arranged something of that sort myself... though you seem to be doing well enough," he observed, spinning Tir cheerfully. 

Tir laughed softly, feeling completely at ease with Gremio. "I think I'm grateful for the chance to learn right here and right now, with you." 

"It's always a privilege to be your mentor in whatever way you may require, Young Master." 

* * *

Seeing that the two of them seemed to be doing fine on Gremio's first night back on his feet (and _quite_ on his feet, Viktor thought - it had to be the wine) Viktor decided to follow Flik up to their room. To his surprise, Flik hadn't locked him out, leaving him to knock embarrassingly, and he chuckled as he entered. Apparently Flik wasn't too annoyed. "So... no dancing, Lightning?" 

Flik looked up from where he was sprawled on his stomach on the bed. "Are you nuts?" 

Viktor just laughed. "Think about that question for a minute." 

"Ah, right..." Flik muttered, nodding. "You're not nuts - you're a lunatic." 

The yawn Flik couldn't quite stifle didn't escape Viktor's attention, though he was grumbling good-naturedly. Funny, it wasn't late at all. "Still run-down, huh...?" 

"I'm fine... just... sleepy, I guess," Flik told him with a shrug. 

Viktor sat down next to him, grinning as he reached out to rub his back. "So how come you're not sleeping?" 

Flik turned and looked up at Viktor, mentally debating. "A lot of worry, I suppose..." he began after a moment. "I've had a couple nasty nightmares too." 

Viktor cocked his head to the side, thinking, and continued rubbing Flik's back. "Yeah...?" He'd only meant the comment as an annoying, teasing little remark, but if Flik really was having trouble sleeping in general... 

Closing his eyes, Flik simply enjoyed Viktor's attention. "Stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense, running, being chased, being in dark places, being without my sword..." 

Viktor frowned in the general direction of the corner, where he'd left his things. "...Wouldn't mind being without my sword for awhile." Flik didn't laugh, and Viktor looked back down at him, considering. "More of that 'calling' stuff? Because that sounds like the last dream you told me about..." 

"Sometimes," Flik admitted, rolling over onto his back to look up at Viktor. Not missing a beat, Viktor began caressing Flik's chest and stomach instead of his back, as the younger man continued. "But a lot of it has been fighting in the dark and being chased, or feeling like you and Gremio and Tir were in trouble and I couldn't help you." 

"I guess I can't get too concerned over that kind of stuff," Viktor reassured him, still stroking his shirt lightly. "I mean, we all have dreams about being chased or not being able to..." He stopped and scratched his head, growing a bit more grim. "Well... for you and I, anyway, I guess dreaming about not being able to help the people we most want to is as understandable as dreaming about fighting..." 

Flik nodded, reaching up one hand to twirl a piece of Viktor's hair around his finger. "I suppose... but this just feels different somehow. And I want it to go away." 

Flik almost sounded a little troubled, which rather puzzled Viktor - why worry so much about a dream when there was so much real trouble in the waking world? Even so, he nodded, and leaned down a little closer to come face to face with Flik. "You know..." he teased, "I could always help you get over any fear of dark places. Heh heh..." 

Smiling slightly, Flik brushed his fingers across Viktor's lips. "And just what is that supposed to mean, bear?" 

Viktor grinned and pretended to bite at the fingers running over his mouth. "You need to, you know, identify dark places with something fun... if you get what I'm saying." 

Flik reached up to loop his arms around Viktor's neck, smirking. "Are you going to turn out the lights and take me for a wild ride?" 

Well, that seemed to do the trick. Viktor shifted his weight so that he was lying down more than sitting, propped himself up next to Flik, and shrugged casually. "I thought you were tired." 

"Like you've ever let that stop you before." 

"Actually, you might be surprised," Viktor mused, giving him a knowing look. 

"Oh...?" 

Viktor nodded, pretending to be insulted. "I'm a nice guy! Of course I've left you alone sometimes." 

Shaking his head, Flik laughed softly. "And do you think that's usually what I want?" 

Viktor thought it over for a moment, then laughed. "Flik... half the time I don't have any idea what you want." 

At the perfectly blunt statement, Flik winced and sighed. "I'm sorry... I know I'm not very good at telling you a lot of the time too." 

Viktor grinned and raised his hand to run a finger through Flik's hair. "I've got no problems..." Particularly not if he'd gotten Flik's mind off his worries. 

"Do that again..." Flik murmured, closing his eyes. 

Viktor chuckled and did so. "I get this feeling you're not that tired after all..." 

"Maybe I'm not..." Flik agreed, laughing softly. 

Viktor settled down a little more comfortably at his side with a satisfied sigh. "You know, it's nice... just being here..." 

Flik shifted a litle closer and nodded slowly. "Yes...it's one of those moments I'd like to freeze and live in for awhile." 

Viktor nodded back, leaning his head down on his arm and resting his other arm across Flik's waist. He smiled a little at the feel of him. "You're warm." 

To his surprise, Flik bit his lip. "Yeah, I... I feel warmer than usual," Flik muttered. "I thought maybe it was just a result of not getting much rest." 

"So you _aren't_ feeling okay," Viktor observed, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you seemed funny..." 

"Yeah... truth..." Flik frowned slightly. "I'm not feeling okay. I haven't in several days." 

Viktor nodded, and drew Flik a little closer. Figured - with Flik coming from a warmer climate, the winters in this area could be kind of a shock to his system. It wasn't the first time he'd come down with something on a northern journey, or the first time he'd tried to hide it. "I thought so. You just never would admit it, and I didn't want to bug you..." 

With a sigh, Flik leaned his head against Viktor. "I hate admitting I'm anything but fine." 

"Yeah... I can relate," Viktor mumbled, tapping his fingers on Flik's chest absently. 

Despite his admission, Flik smiled again. "It just feels nice to relax...to be close to each other, to touch." 

Smiling back, Viktor snuggled a little closer. "Yep. Of course, we could have done this back at Coronet too, and it would've been a little warmer..." 

Flik kissed him softly. "Maybe we should have, more often... maybe we should make it a point to do so when we get back." 

Content to simply lie next to him, Viktor chuckled. "Anytime. And uh... as long as we're confessing stuff, and all..." 

"What is it...?" Flik asked, looking at him with concern. 

"Don't get all excited," Viktor told him, shaking his head. "Just thought I'd say I'm actually pretty beat myself. I mean, I've been keeping a lookout for the last few nights... didn't even realize you were having nightmares," he admitted. 

Flik nodded, understanding. "I honestly think we're safe enough here to let down our guard a little and get some sleep." 

Viktor nodded in agreement. "Nothing's happened, not even any rowdy hunters or anything. So I think..." He paused and yawned - Flik's sleepiness was contagious. "I'm just going to stay right here like this tonight, and keep those nightmares away from you." 

Smiling, Flik closed his eyes again, settling down further into the blankets and mattress. "I have no doubt with my bear protecting me, there will be nothing but sweet dreams for me then." 


	7. Chapter 7

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 7  
**---------

A few days later found Tir wandering around outside the inn's kitchen, breathing in the cold air that had come with the first snowfall of the year, during the previous night. There wasn't much of it, barely enough to cover the ground, but he squatted down anyhow, patting a handful of it into a a carefully round ball before standing up and chucking it over the town as far as he could, watching it fall apart to powder in the air. 

Unbeknownst to Tir, there was a set of eyes watching him carefully - Gremio was standing just inside the doorway, smiling to himself. After a full week of rest, nourishment, and a drink now and then to keep himself from thinking too hard, he thought he was in as good shape as he'd ever been. Thoughts of the quest and the danger that awaited were forgotten as he watched Tir acting somewhat like the boy he used to be. 

Tir started another snowball, and then on second thought, flopped in the snow throwing his arms and legs back and forth, amused at his own childish antics. He lay there, not wanting to get up and ruin his creation. 

Gremio sighed peacefully at the sight, and considered joining him in his play, just as he had when they were both young. Unwilling to perhaps make his Young Master self-conscious, he opted instead to remain watching in silence, simply remembering carefree days in Gregminster, when Toran had been the Scarlet Moon Empire, and neither of them had anything more to be concerned about than whether dinner had been left in too long. 

Tir paused abruptly, and he climbed back to his knees, constructing another snowball and eyeing the roofs of the houses in front of him. At the last moment, he whirled around, sending the snowball towards Gremio with surprising speed and accuracy... for a snowball. 

Gremio threw up his hands just barely in time, sending a spray of white over him as the snowball scattered, and he laughed. "I see you're still the same rascal you always have been, Young Master." He paused, considering Tir's behavior lately. "Or, if that is a hint, I will leave you be..." 

Grinning broadly, Tir began to create another snowball. "But Miiii-oooo," he whined in a purposefully childish voice. "Don't you want to come and play?" 

Gremio couldn't help but grin back, and he leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow in his bare fingers as well. "I would not object at all, certainly..." 

Tir went running immediately, laughing, to hide behind a tree, further away from the inn and the houses, towards the edge of town. "You'll have to catch me first! I'm sure I can still run faster than you!" 

Gremio laughed as well as he followed, leaning down to scoop up a bit more snow and pat it onto his snowball as he went. "Perhaps, but you can't go on running forever, can you?" 

"If you don't catch me, I most certainly can..." Tir told him, peeking out from behind the tree. 

"Oh, I'll catch up eventually." Gremio stalked around the side of the tree, not exactly concealing his moves. "I do intend to follow you wherever you may go, you realize." 

Tir raced away from the tree to hide behind a bush, frantically trying to gather more snow into a ball. "Heh heh...but I am used to you as my shadow, I can stay far enough ahead...can't I?" 

Gremio leapt around beside him, almost diving to get the snowball thrown on course before Tir reached safety. "Never!" he declared, rolling to his knees in the snow. 

Tir laughed loudly, just barely escaping the snowball and darting behind another tree. Having gathered more snow, he turned back to aim it where Gremio had been on his knees, only to find that he had vanished. Peering around at the various trees and bushes, he called out. "Gremio....?" 

Gremio waited, grinning. The only sound he made was the faint scraping of his fingers through the snow as he quietly packed another snowball. 

Peeking out from behind his tree, Tir found that Gremio was still nowhere to be seen. "Hey... this isn't funny!" 

Gremio chuckled quietly to himself, barricaded behind two barrels placed by the door to the inn's kitchen, just a short distance from the tree Tir was hidden behind. "I beg to differ, Young Master..." he murmured under his breath. 

Tir finally gave in and came out from behind his tree, starting back towards the inn with a vaguely worried expression on his face, snowball long forgotten. "...Gremio?" 

It was just what Gremio had been waiting for. Carefully leaning out from behind the barrels, he let the snowball fly. 

Tir caught it square in his chest, and after a moment of stunned silence, snatched up more snow and went flying towards the two barrels. "I am going to get you! And just like I did a long time ago, I'm going to stick this snow right down your shirt, Gremio!" 

"Oh dear..." Gremio laughed as he tried to get to his feet and slipped slightly in the process. It turned out to be his fatal error, for Tir caught up easily and tackled him, dumping the handful of snow right on his head. 

"I have you now!" 

Gremio shrieked loudly as the cold hit his neck, but he couldn't stop laughing as he grabbed Tir around the waist, trying to wrestle him to the ground. "It's a good thing for both of us," he panted, leaving puffs of white breath in the winter air, "that Cleo isn't here to see this." 

Tir wriggled about fiercely, trying to climb on top of Gremio with more snow in his hand. "No," he breathed, laughing again, "it's a pity she's not here so we could double team her!" 

Gremio laughed harder, and got a mouthful of snow for his efforts. Trying not to choke, he spat it out. "Y-Young Master... you're as incorrigible as ever!" 

Tir gave up on the snow for the moment, having draped himself half over Gremio in their war. Instead, to Gremio's horror, he slipped his cold hands into Gremio's shirt to tickle him mercilessly, prompting a loud yelp. "G-g-goodness!" Gremio giggled, trying to squirm away. "As if c-cold hands or tickling weren't enough b-by themselves..." 

Laughing merrily, Tir continued to tickle him a little longer, and then finally stopped quite suddenly, letting one arm drape across him, burying his face in the crook between Gremio's head and shoulder with a satisfied sigh. 

Gremio was still gasping for breath, his chest heaving, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Tir tightly, and Tir smiled to himself. "Thank you..." he murmured. 

"Thank _you_, Young Master," Gremio corrected him with a smile. "It does my heart good to hear you laugh again, honestly..." 

Tir laughed softly. "I'm cold..." he whispered in Gremio's ear. "Will you make me some cocoa?" 

"Of course, of course," Gremio told him with a nod. "It does seem you've won our little game, after all, and you deserve a prize." He smiled, patting him on the back. "You will have to let me up first, of course." 

Tir looked down at Gremio quite seriously. "What if I don't want to?" 

Part of Gremio tensed, worried about what might cause Tir to suggest such a thing with such a serious expression on his face. Trying to mask his unease, Gremio only gave him a knowing look. "Then you'll get no cocoa, I'm afraid." 

Tir lifted his hand and ran his fingers across Gremio's cheek, smiling slightly. "Such a tough decision..." he murmured. "Hot cocoa... or stay here and cuddle Gremio, dumping more snow on his head..." 

Though somewhat relieved, Gremio gave another quiet yelp. "If it's all the same, Young Master, I believe the cocoa would be more enjoyable for the both of us..." 

Tir chuckled, and impulsively leaned to kiss Gremio's cheek. "I agree... but the other will just give me opportunity to make you come sit close with me by the fire later." 

Gremio pretended to sigh in exasperation. "I suppose you will have your cocoa either way..." That is, if the kitchen staff would let him borrow a bit of space for a little while, he thought... 

* * *

Inside, Flik had been sitting by an upstairs window, watching the two of them from above. A piece of paper was in his hands, and he was carefully tearing out tiny chunks of it here and there when Viktor entered, looking at him curiously as he closed the door. "What do you have there...?" 

Flik colored slightly and tried to shove the paper inside his journal. "Nothing... I was just... being bored and stupid." He blushed further and attempted to smile. 

Sitting down on the bed, Viktor raised an eyebrow. "If you say so... From the looks of things under your seat there, looks like you wanted it to be snowing inside as well as outside. Not that it is snowing anymore out there, but..." 

Flik grinned at Viktor being so perceptive, and pulled the folded up paper out of his book, handing it over. "Open it up..." 

Viktor did so, and nodded appreciatively as he revealed an intricate torn paper snowflake. "Heh, I meant there's little bits of white stuff all over the floor, but this works too." 

Glancing out the window, Flik nodded thoughtfully. "I think it may snow again tonight, or early tomorrow morning." 

With a shrug, Viktor handed Flik back his project. "If you say so - you're the expert on that stuff. Even if you come from a ways further south..." 

"Yeah... just always had a fascination with the weather," Flik commented, slipping the paper back into his journal. "At the moment I'm torn between going to lay in the snow, going to sit by the fire, or simply flopping down on the bed and dozing off again. I'm finally feeling a little better, and it seems that Gremio is too... so perhaps after this weather passes, we'll be on our way again...?" 

"Heh, yeah," Viktor agreed with a grin. "Did you see him and Tir running around outside a second ago? It was cute..." He sobered a bit, thinking. "You know, it would be nice if we didn't have to move on again. It's not bad just relaxing and enjoying ourselves here..." 

Flik nodded and got up from his chair to pace across the room and back again. "I can't say I mind either... but we're only going to be able to stall here for so long before Gremio insists we move on." 

Viktor sighed, leaning back on his elbows on the bed. "I keep hoping maybe he'll forget." 

Shaking his head, Flik came to sit down beside him. "Not a chance." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." 

Flik raised an eyebrow as Viktor pulled a flask from his belt, lying back to free his hands while he popped the cap off. "Did you refill that downstairs?" 

"Heh, actually I've filled it up a few times since we got here," Viktor chuckled. "Another reason it's nice to stay put sometimes." 

Flik laughed softly. "Yeah, that's one of several things I miss about having a place to go home to..." 

"The free booze?" Viktor smirked up at him, propping himself up again with one elbow while he took a long gulp. 

Flik flopped back on the pillows and nodded. "The ability to hole up in my room, drinking, writing..." 

Viktor nodded. "Well, I can do a little something about one of those," he told Flik, handing him the flask. 

With a grin, Flik took a drink, then sighed after a moment. "I am... in a strange mood." 

To his surprise, Viktor sighed also, staring up at the ceiling. "Me too, I guess..." 

Flik raised an eyebrow, rolling onto his side to look at him. "Is anything wrong?" 

"Nah," Viktor told him, shaking his head as he reached out for his flask again. "Wouldn't mind a little more of that though." 

Handing it back, Flik nodded absently as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he just watched as Viktor took another long drink, tilting his head back. With the two of them, it was never necessary to talk just to talk, and so they remained silent, aside from Viktor taking another drink. 

Flik rolled over suddenly, throwing an arm across Viktor and settling close beside him. "This was so nice the other day, I thought..." 

Viktor paused for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah... it is." 

Flik closed his eyes to feel the warmth of Viktor, the taste of alcohol in his mouth, both serving to make him slightly drowsy. "Mmm...." 

Likewise, Viktor simply enjoyed it for a moment, then fumbled with the cap of the flask, putting it back on before he tossed the flask aside and wrapped his arms around Flik tightly, breathing in the scent and the feel of him. Flik smiled at Viktor's embrace and trailed his fingers up and down Viktor's arm. "I think this trip... and its... circumstances... has really made me appreciate things a little more..." 

Viktor inhaled sharply, nodding against him, but remained silent. Seeing this, Flik leaned his face closer to tickle Viktor's neck with his breath. "And moments like these... this is what it's really about, don't you think...?" 

Viktor just sighed and rolled over to his side, holding Flik closely. "...Maybe..." 

With a frown, Flik held him tighter. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Viktor told him, closing his eyes. 

"Then why don't I believe you?" 

Viktor shrugged lightly, still holding Flik against him. "...You and your dreams must be contagious... I had this dream about North Window." 

Despite the teasing, Flik knew enough to recognize the edge in Viktor's voice, and he nodded. "Want to talk about it...?" he offered, running his hands over Viktor's back. 

Viktor shook his head, leaning it against Flik's tiredly. "There's not really anything to talk about." 

"Are you sure?" 

Viktor nodded just a little. "It wasn't even a bad dream, as dreams go... I was just there," he explained. "Before we put up the castle, when it was just ruins and graves. And I was walking around there. Nothing to it at all." 

"But it's still the emotion behind that kind of thing that gets to you..." Flik told him, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Well, to me at least, when I dream about Warrior's Village... the things that happened there... or Odessa... That kind of thing doesn't go away easily, and dreams bring it back very acutely and without conscious permission." 

Viktor shrugged, squeezing Flik's waist somewhat in the process. "I... Well, at least you wake up from dreams..." he mumbled. 

Flik nodded in agreement. "Better having you here to wake up to...." 

After a moment's hesitation, Viktor let his head drop back on the bed. "I guess." 

Starting to get frustrated, Flik nudged him in the ribs. "Viktor, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Flik - I'm serious," Viktor insisted, squinting at him curiously. 

Flik narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. "All right... I'll believe you if you say so... It just seems that every answer you give me is hesitant and uncommitted." 

Viktor frowned slightly. "Uh, okay..." 

When Flik said nothing more, Viktor sighed, and laid back to look at the ceiling again. "It's just... in the dream, it was so... well... I was back in this place where..." He stopped, and shook his head. "It's hard to explain." 

Obviously he was trying hard - he just wasn't good at talking about this sort of thing. Leaning on one elbow, Flik looked at him, waiting to see if he would go on. "You don't have to force yourself to talk if you don't want to. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." 

Viktor's eyes flickered over to Flik's for a moment, then stared back at the ceiling blankly. "It's just sort of disconcerting to go from the state of mind where everyone you ever cared about is nothing more than a heap of dirt and a rough wooden cross, to waking up and seeing... someone else lying in your arms." 

"I'm not really sure what you mean..." Flik began slowly, his face carefully blank. "You'd rather wake up alone?" 

Viktor breathed a sharp, quiet laugh. "Don't start thinking I don't like waking up next to you, Lightning," he assured Flik. "I do. It was just sort of a jolt, is all. And my first reaction was... heh, kinda like yours, I guess." 

Flik nodded, reaching out a hand to brush against Viktor's cheek, but not moving closer again yet. "Sometimes after a dream like that, I wake up and feel like I have to sit there and relive my whole life to get back to the frame of mind I exist in now. You know those mornings where I... where I just crawl into your arms and bury my face against your chest?" He sighed. "It's those mornings, those times... when I just want you to hold me tightly and remind me it is all just bad dreams...." 

Viktor nodded back, still staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah... except me, I just wanted to get away fast..." He chuckled bitterly. "It'll sound stupid, but it felt like I was cheating something to have you there with me." 

"Not stupid," Flik told him, shaking his head, "but why do you feel that way? You think we don't deserve what we have? The peace or happiness?" 

Viktor looked over at Flik in surprise. "No, that's not it at all. It was just like..." He shrugged again, this time helplessly. "It was like I... well, I'd lost everyone, but there you are anyway, and if word got out, maybe something would realize they didn't get _everyone_ yet and..." He shook his head again, muttering. "Like I said, stupid." 

Suddenly, Flik understood. Reaching towards Viktor rather forcefully, he pulled him close again. "It's not going to happen," he said firmly. "We've both said it - we're... we're... stuck with each other... Viktor..." 

The look in Viktor's eyes eased a bit, and he leaned in to nuzzle at Flik's neck, kissing him softly. "Yeah... but you'll forgive me for being a little freaked out, huh?" 

Flik kissed him back and nodded. "Absolutely...but you'll have to make it up to me." 

Viktor sighed, wrapping his arms around Flik again. "Sometime. Right now I just want to stay like this for awhile." 

Smiling, Flik hugged Viktor tightly with a sigh. "I would never say no to you holding me for hours on end." 

Viktor breathed deeply again, slipping downward in Flik's arms to rest his head against Flik's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "Sounds good," he murmured. 

* * *

Downstairs, Gremio was humming to himself as he hovered over the large stove, stirring the meat, onions, and herbs that he had browning in the pan. The innkeeper here was generous, he thought to himself - to truly give his Young Master a prize for their little contest outdoors earlier, he'd asked not only for a moment in the kitchen to make a bit of the cocoa, but just a little corner so he could whip up some of his special stew. The inn's kitchen was stocked rather differently than the one he'd spent so much time in back in Gregminster, but Tir had agreed to go pick up a few more things while he got started. 

As it turned out, the innkeeper's sister Mirelle, functioning as cook for the time being, had just finished with lunch a short time ago, and didn't need to start dinner yet. Seeing that he seemed to know how to treat the equipment, she'd quickly taken off to oversee other tasks, and so Gremio had the kitchen all to himself - which he'd sorely missed ever since they'd left Gregminster. A burbling noise from the pot on the next burner told him that the water was boiling, and he poured off some into a smaller pot, leaving the meat to itself for a moment while he put together the cocoa. "Let's see... Young Master likes just a dash of vanilla... Ah, here it is." 

He finished just in time and was waiting for it to cool, as Tir walked in with a bag of a few essential ingredients, his cheeks red from the cold. "Perfect!" Gremio declared, handing him one of the two mugs as he set the bag on the counter. "You're just in time to be all warmed up from the inside out." 

Tir smiled as he took an experimental sip, and nodded. "It's just right," he told Gremio as he sat down in a chair, safely out of Gremio's way as he bustled back to the stove to check on the meat. 

"Everything went well?" Gremio asked as he pulled out the carrots Tir had brought, and set about slicing them on the counter. "The marketplace was easy to find? I was sure I saw it from my window..." 

"Just where you said it would be," Tir informed him, settling down to watch Gremio work his magic. "The man told me that the vegetables weren't the best at this time of year, but I told him it didn't matter, because they'd be in your hands." 

Gremio laughed, and tasted a small slice of carrot thoughtfully. "He's right, but perhaps you are as well - I believe we can make do." 

Glancing over his shoulder as he brushed the carrots into a bowl and reached for the potatoes, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tir sitting behind, watching just as if nothing had changed after all the years that had gone by. He began humming again, an old song he'd learned from his mother, from the days long past when he'd helped her with dinner in their own humble kitchen. Thoughts of true runes or uncertainty were the furthest thing from his mind as he went through a ritual he'd performed many times for his Young Master. 

The meat was cooked, the spice had been added, and Gremio was just putting in the vegetables when the cook returned and sniffed at the air. "Hmm, perhaps I should just leave the kitchen to you all evening," she remarked with a laugh. "I'm afraid our other guests will be eating less well than your boy here - we've just taken on a new maid, and she's not quite accomplished at what proper cleaning entails. I'll just have to fix up something quickly when I'm..." She paused, raising an eyebrow at the peaceful smile on Gremio's face as she got an idea. "I don't suppose you'd _want_ to cook for our other guests? I'm sure my brother would consider your room paid for..." 

Gremio glanced at Tir, who had started to grin at the question, and he began to grin himself. "Milady, I'd be delighted to cook a full meal or two," he agreed. "Though it's been some time since I cooked for more than the two of us, and some friends... and it's somewhat short notice," he realized, his face falling slightly. "I'm not sure I could get all the vegetables sliced in time - in fact, we'd need to buy more-" 

"The expense will be paid by us," the innkeeper put in from just behind his sister, as he held up a bag that jingled with the tell-tale clink of coins. "I was just passing by, and I smelled a recipe I knew wasn't one of ours. I second the idea, and I'd gladly consider your bill up until tonight paid if you'd be willing to do us this favor. I'd like to have a taste of that myself." 

"I-I'd love to..." Gremio started in wonder. It had been so long since he'd gotten to share what he considered his special gift with others, and it was something he always enjoyed. "I could make biscuits too, and... but is there enough time?" he wondered. 

"I could help with the shopping," Tir offered, standing up. "Just tell me what else you need, Gremio, and I'll see that you get it." 

"I'll help with the slicing and so on when I'm finished dealing with our new girl," Mirelle told him. "Maybe I'll even pick up a few tips, hmm? To be honest, I'm not much of a cook, but there was no one else asking for the job..." 

Gremio's face had brightened considerably as they spoke, and finally he nodded. "Leave it to us for now, then," he declared, with a nod to Tir. "I'll get started with what we have here right away, once I've figured out what else we need from the market... How many people should we prepare for, anyway...?" 

* * *

Being somewhat reluctant to leave the casual comfort of their room and bed, Viktor and Flik came down for dinner slightly late. It would probably be lukewarm leftovers for them, Viktor originally thought - not that he minded, the afternoon had been a nice one - but as soon as they'd descended the stairs, it became rather clear that this was not the case at all. 

Flik smelled it too, and he glanced at Viktor. "You're the one who's so enthusiastic about food," he began, looking puzzled, "but..." 

Viktor nodded emphatically. "I'd recognize that smell from a thousand paces." 

"Upstairs is considerably less than a thousand paces," Flik teased him as they entered the dining hall, and the scent of meat and vegetables grew stronger among those who still remained at the tables, finishing their meals. "I suppose there's some kind of story behind this..." 

Peeking inside the kitchen curiously, Viktor found what they were expecting - Gremio was busily moving pots and trays from one place to another, trying to keep out of the serving girls' way, while Tir looked on with amusement, holding an assortment of cooking utensils. "Oh, Viktor, Flik!" Gremio greeted them with a smile when he caught sight of them. "How is it? I'm afraid I've never made so much stew all at once before - good heavens, look at the size of this pot," he exclaimed, shaking his head at the vessel he was taking off the stove. "Never, even during those early days in the army..." 

Viktor laughed. "Actually, we haven't eaten yet - we just got down here." 

"Oh, well, it's just as well - dinner got started a little late anyhow." 

Flik moved aside as one of the serving girls swept by into the dining hall. "So... do you mind telling us why you're cooking stew for the entire inn?" he asked, trying to ignore the wink the girl had given him. "Or are you too busy?" 

"No, not really - just let me take this last batch out of the oven..." Setting a tray of biscuits on the counter to cool, he removed the heavy mitts he wore and took a deep breath. "There... now I can relax for just a moment. You can set those down and rest too, Young Master," he added, glancing over at Tir. "I won't be needing any of them for a little while." 

Tir grinned as he set the assortment of spoons, ladles, and knives aside. "This all began with him making me cocoa." 

"I thought it would be a nice treat for him if I could make a bit of my stew as well," Gremio explained. "The cook didn't mind us using the kitchen... and then it turned out that she was a bit busy..." 

Flik laughed out loud as Gremio recounted the odd series of events that had led to this end, but Viktor gave a mock frown. "You were going to make stew for Tir, and not us? I'll have to thank that cook..." 

Gremio looked slightly sheepish. "It never even occurred to me... I was so caught up in using a real kitchen again, and the idea of making stew for my Young Master again, as I've done so many times..." 

"Don't worry about it," Flik told him with a grin. "You'll be getting your stew anyway now, bear." 

Viktor smirked as Flik nudged him in the ribs. "Yeah, but if everyone else is having it too, is it still such a special treat?" 

"I think so," Tir spoke up, smiling at Gremio. 

"Heh, of course." Viktor's smirk turned slightly mischievous. "Hey, and a bonus - if they like your cooking so much that they're waiving the charges, Flik and I can get as drunk and rowdy as we like tonight without danger of being kicked out!" 

Flik grimaced, and this time elbowed him. "Speak for yourself. I don't have that danger anyway, except when I'm with you." 

"Bah - you probably would eventually, if I wasn't there to get in trouble first." Resting a hand on Flik's shoulder, he tugged him back towards the dining hall. "Let's see if we can find a seat and get in on this dinner - I'm starved. Oh, hey," he added, realizing something. "Have you two eaten yet, or have you just been working?" 

"Not yet," Gremio admitted. "I'll eat in a little while - I need to keep an eye on things here - but if you'd like to go eat with them, Young Master? My, this started off as making you dinner, and now nearly everyone else has eaten before you got your own stew..." 

Tir just shrugged. "It was worth it to see you in action again," he said simply. "I can wait." 

"No, you go along and eat with Viktor and Flik," Gremio urged him. "So long as you don't go along with Viktor's little plan of getting drunk and rowdy... I'll need to do some cleaning up after everyone is finished, so I may not be out there for some time, but..." 

"We'll take care of him, Gremio," Flik assured him. "Don't worry about it." 

There were still a few places empty in the dining hall, and Viktor managed to find the one table that remained unoccupied - somewhat small, but big enough for the three of them. Between the food, the fellowship, and - in Viktor's case - the drinks, their troubles were quickly forgotten. 

* * *

Once Gremio had finished up with the cleaning, with the assistance of Mirelle and the serving girls, the innkeeper caught him just as he was about to head into the common room, where he'd caught sight of Tir's head nodding as he sat before the fire. "Thank you, thank you very much for making the dinner tonight," the innkeeper began as Gremio paused. "I've received lots of compliments which I was instructed to pass on to you - though I'm sure I can't recall just how many. And I quite enjoyed the meal myself." 

Gremio just laughed in delight. "It was my pleasure, sir - it's been some time since I had a real kitchen to cook in, and real ingredients. And I do enjoy making people happy with my special stew..." 

The innkeeper paused for a moment, then lowered his voice. "You know," he told Gremio, "Mirelle... she's not bad at cooking, but it's not what she really wanted to do. If you aren't in any rush to get somewhere else, or if you don't have anywhere specific you're headed... We'd be glad to hire you on full time, as our regular cook. You could keep a room right here at the inn, or take one somewhere else in town, if you preferred. Would you be interested?" 

Gremio's eyes lit up for a moment, but then his eyes fell on Tir, dozing in front of the fire, and his expression changed. "...I thank you very much for the offer," he said softly, "and for waiving our bill... but I'm sorry to say I do have someplace I need to be. In fact, I think... I think we'll be moving on tomorrow morning. I'm sorry - you've been so generous, and I'd like to do something to repay you..." 

The innkeeper just shook his head. "No, you've been good to us as well, and I've seen too many people passing through this inn to expect that one of them should want to stay on." 

Gremio smiled faintly. "If I didn't have other responsibilities to attend to, I'd have liked to, I think... but I do." 

"That's what I meant," the innkeeper chuckled. "People who stay at inns are always on their way somewhere, aren't they? I'll just thank you again, then, and wish you good travels." 

"...Thank you, sir." 

"And if you ever come by this way again," he added, "and you feel like using a real kitchen, I'm sure something can be arranged." 

Gremio nodded slightly. "I may take you up on that someday," he agreed, his thoughts suddenly nearly as anxious as they had been a week previous. "...If I do come this way again." 

Excusing himself, he headed towards the chair where Tir sat before the fire, sparing a glance at the other end of the room, where Viktor's voice carried easily, talking about some battle or other that may or may not have taken place. Though knowing what he had seen himself just during the Gate Rune War, Gremio thought, Viktor had no need to exaggerate to come up with impressive war stories. 

When he'd reached Tir's side, he bent down to gently wake him. "Young Master, Young Master..." he murmured softly, as Tir stirred in his seat and yawned. "I believe you'd be more comfortable upstairs in your bed, wouldn't you? Come, I'll walk with you..." 

As they headed for their room, Gremio cautiously hovering just a step or two behind, he wondered if he should tell Tir they were moving on again. It would be good to give him time to prepare... 

But no, he decided. They had had a perfectly nice day, with no fears of the path ahead of them, and Tir deserved to end it with a peaceful, easy sleep. Tomorrow morning would come soon enough, he thought as Tir slipped into bed. Their journey and all the worries that came with it would start anew, but after he'd rested. 


	8. Chapter 8

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 8**  
---------

Despite Gremio's concern that being on the road again would ruin Tir's high spirits, his Young Master seemed cheerful enough as the two of them walked side by side through the forest path. They must be nearly where they'd encountered the Beast Rune before, Gremio thought to himself, and Viktor and Flik were lagging behind after a rather indulgent night - but in the sunlight that melted the last of the first thin snow, the evening of that attack seemed far, far away. The night before had found Gremio lying awake, shivering, but so long as he and Tir continued talking about the preparation of last night's dinner, it stayed only in the back of his mind. 

"Nonsense - you provided me with plenty of help," he was telling Tir as they stepped over a small fallen tree. "Although I was startled for a moment when I found that tray of biscuits missing..." 

"I thought you had too much to worry about at the moment as it was," Tir told him, "so why not take them out myself? After all, you did train me to take care of myself, and I've done a bit of cooking on my own in your absence." 

"I'd be wrong not to teach you how to care for yourself as you grew older, wouldn't I?" Gremio chuckled. "I'm only pleased you took so well to it..." 

Tir sighed softly. "I still cannot cook anywhere near as well as you." 

"That is an activity that some take to more quickly than others," Gremio pointed out. "But then, you are a much better fighter than I. And you shall have a long time to learn the finer points of cooking." 

Reaching out for Gremio's hand, Tir took it and squeezed. "And I will have many years to study from only the very finest chef I know." 

Gremio squeezed back, and just smiled again, but with a distracted look in his eyes. More worried than he was letting on, Tir watched Gremio carefully, and did not let go of his hand, as if in hanging on, he could somehow ease the burden. "Just think of all the lessons you'll be able to give me during the Harvest Feast," he suggested. "It's coming up soon, and I'm sure we can find another town by then. Maybe we'll have a whole inn to cook for once again." 

"Oh, only a week and a half - indeed, I'd forgotten!" Gremio laughed softly and nodded. "It was... surprisingly pleasant to cook dinner for the inn's patrons yesterday. It's been a long time since I cooked for anyone besides you and I, and perhaps one or two others." 

Tir grinned and hummed to himself, an old traveling tune. "Well, if we find a town, and we're permitted, we will create quite a feast." 

"We will provide a menu to make kings jealous," Gremio agreed. 

Remembering feasts past, Tir grinned. "I will admit to being excited like a child would be at all the festivities and food we will partake in." 

Gremio reached over and squeezed him lightly. "It's something to look forward to after all this is finished, certainly. And it will be worth it just to see you at peace..." 

Tir nodded thoughtfully; it was true enough that this might all be finished by the time of the annual festival, since they weren't far from L'Renouille. "Gremio..." he began, "do you think someday we might travel to other lands? Places we've never been at all?" 

Glancing at him, Gremio laughed again. "It seems Viktor and Flik are perhaps rubbing off on you... But yes, I don't see why we shouldn't." 

"Think of all the foods we could learn about that are different than what we know," Tir mused, gazing off into the distance. 

Gremio nodded, thinking. "Yes, spices and techniques from places unknown... perhaps I might even improve my stews further. Or simply create new variations." He looked at Tir seriously, for the first time putting two and two together. "All this talk of food, Young Master... would you like to stop for lunch?" 

Tir blushed as his stomach grumbled; he'd not even realized how hungry he was. "Yes, yes... I do believe that would be a good idea." 

"It is nearly mid-afternoon, after all," said Gremio with a laugh, glancing around. "It seems that Viktor and Flik are lagging a bit behind, after their revelry yesterday. No doubt they'll have caught up by the time I've put something together," he reasoned, leaning his axe against a tree and slipping his pack from his shoulders. "Now let me see..." 

Tir dropped his own pack to the ground and flopped down beside it. "I am glad we asked Viktor and Flik to come along. I daresay their antics are as useful as their fighting in many cases. They have dragged me out of gloom several times already." 

Gremio grimaced as he looks through his pack. "Perhaps, but I could have gone without a few of the bawdy songs Viktor has bellowed shamelessly. Should we take the time to build a fire and make a meal, Young Master," he interjected, or save it for tonight, when it will be cooler, and we'll have made camp more permanently? I believe some fruit and bread and cheese should be enough for lunch, otherwise." 

"Sounds delicious to me," Tir said with a nod, "and I agree that a fire would be more useful when we are planning to stop for a longer amount of time." He paused, smiling and returning to the earlier subject. "Viktor's songs are amusing, but they can be a bit.. ah... crude, at times." 

Gremio shook his head. "As I said, shameless... Anyhow, Young Master, this morning before we left town, I purchased pears, apples, grapes, and oranges... would you like to get started with any of those things while I slice the bread?" 

Closing his eyes, Tir imagined each fruit in turn, the shape and the color and the taste. "I think I would like a pear, actually," he told Gremio with a grin. "I don't know why, Gremio, but today I rather feel like... like everything will be okay." 

Gremio took a pear from the bag of fruit, and nodded as he hand it to Tir. "That's good to hear." Refraining from further comment, he simply returned to looking through the pack, finding a fresh loaf of bread and unwrapping it. Tir could tell he didn't wish to talk about it, and so he fell silent with a frown, starting to eat his pear as they waited for Viktor and Flik to arrive. 

Gremio placed the bread on its paper on the ground, taking a sharp knife carefully from within the pack to slice it. The silence was awkward, for all their familiarity, and he searched for something to say. "I suppose I should consult the maps Flik is carrying..." he said at last. "I confess I am not familiar with this area. I imagine, though, that we are near the same place where we were before our unfortunate backtracking to the village..." 

"Flik is quite the mapmaker," Tir agreed with a nod. "I wonder if he took lessons from Templeton." 

Gremio smiled vaguely, not looking up from his task. "Perhaps, but I'm not sure he'd have called them lessons if so... after all, Flik taking lessons from such a young boy?" 

Tir looked up from his pear in surprise. "Gremio, I would think you would understand better than most that knowledge is knowledge regardless of age. I would hope Flik is also a wise enough man to see that." 

Looking over to Tir, Gremio nodded apologetically. "I was thinking about that just after I said it, to be honest... how much have I learned from you, Young Master?" In surprise, he looked back down to the bread, and winced slightly as he raised a bleeding thumb to his mouth. "Perhaps I could learn to be less clumsy with a knife," he muttered, knowing full well he'd never had a problem with slicing bread in the past. 

"Are you okay?" Tir asked, jumping up and going to Gremio's side. "Do you want me to get something for you? Even just water to clean it off?" He gazed at Gremio steadily, more and more worried about his behavior. 

Gremio shook his head. "It's only a little scratch, nothing to worry about," he mumbled around the injured thumb, then removed it from his mouth to peer at it, almost bewildered by his clumsiness. "It doesn't even hurt. In fact, I'm more troubled by the fact that a bit of blood got on a slice of the bread," he adds, smiling up at Tir. "You know I hate to waste food. Don't worry, I'll just wrap this up in a moment." 

Tir watched him, his expression now very worried. "A slice of bread or even a sliced thumb worries me not nearly as much as your temperament. Gremio, it is not like you to be so careless, both in word and in deed." 

Still smiling, Gremio shook his head at Tir. "I'm fine, Young Master - see, the bleeding has nearly stopped already." He looked through another sack inside his pack, pulling out a length of cloth bandage. "Nothing to worry about - just relax, and I'll go back to making lunch in a moment..." 

Not entirely satisfied, Tir picked up the pear he dropped on the ground in his haste to get to Gremio, and attempted to brush the dirt off of it. "I still say... that if you wish to speak to me about anything that is troubling you, you may. I never mind your taking care of me, but you must remember that I have been in positions where I have dealt with many problems and worries." 

Gremio nodded easily, having sliced a shorter length of the bandage off, and he set about wrapping the slight wound. As he worked, his hand was placed carefully in his lap so that Tir couldn't see the way it shook. "I know you have, Young Master, and I appreciate it." 

Finally getting annoyed at his attempts to get the dirt off the pear, Tir stood up and chucked it rather violently towards the trees to the west of them. Having done that, he stalked off in the opposite direction, arms crossed over his chest. 

Gremio finished tying off the bandage, and looked up. "Young Master...?" Tir stopped several yards away, with his back to Gremio, and did not answer. Gremio just gazed at him, helplessly. "I... Have I done something wrong?" 

Having quite retreated into himself, Tir shrugged and did not reply as he sat down in the frozen grass, staring up at the sky. For just a moment Gremio turned back to the half-readied food, only to wrap up the bread again before he went to sit down behind Tir. "...Tell me what I can do, Young Master." 

Tir looked down at the ground and shook his head. "It's more what you won't let me do." 

With a frown, Gremio placed a hand carefully on Tir's shoulder. "Would you mind explaining?" 

Again Tir shook his head. "It's nothing I have not said before. I do not wish you to feel or act like you are alone in this, especially not for my sake." 

"I know I'm not alone," Gremio assured him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "But there are some things a man simply has to do for himself." 

"But if you needed me..." Tir began, looking back at Gremio over his shoulder, "you'd tell me? Honestly?" 

"Of course I would. And..." He paused, trying to think of a good way to word it. "I have grown up taking care of my own business, never needing assistance when it came to personal matters. But yet, in a sense I always need you... if I were to have no cause, nothing to protect... I am not sure what I would do." 

Tir blinked at him in surprise, not having expected him to say such a thing, even if it was true. "Gremio..." he began, "Gremio... maybe that is part of what I fear. That without you, I have nothing to protect and care for either. Maybe that is my fear in going on forever alone. Anything and anyone I ever did decide to care for would eventually vanish from me." 

Gremio bit his lip, wondering if he should say anything about his own thoughts on the subject. "I can... understand that fear very well. But Tir, even without me, you would have a purpose," he reminded his Young Master. "You hold the Soul Eater - unless you pass it to another, you must keep watch over it, keep it from falling into the wrong hands..." 

"And what a lonely way to spend a lifetime," said Tir with a solemn nod. "I can see how some true Rune holders got bitter after so long. Mine is not even something like Joshua's Dragon Rune that can be helpful to others." 

Gremio raised an eyebrow, anticipating a conversation they'd had before. "I wouldn't be so sure... the Soul Eater is not its true name, after all - your rune is the Rune of Life and Death... Perhaps we simply haven't seen the 'Life' portion of its powers yet." 

Tir mused over that statement quietly. "Perhaps you are right... but I will not believe it to be true until I see it." 

"It must have been given that name for a reason... but no matter," Gremio said with a sigh. "For the time being, it is enough for you to keep it safe. Much as I intend to do with the Beast Rune, which... as far as I know, has only violent applications." 

Tir frowned and sighed. "I am sure we are up to the task..." Very ready to change the subject, he glanced back at their packs. "Would you like to return to lunch?" 

Gremio nodded, going back to unwrap the bread again. "I wonder what's keeping Viktor and Flik so long..." An explanation occurred to him as he remembered the previous night - how a shirtless Viktor had staggered over to their door at a late hour, asking with a grin for a glass of water - and he blushed and shook his head. 

Tir chuckled softly and came back to sit beside Gremio. "I won't even comment. I'll just laugh and assume that you are more than likely correct." 

Slicing another bit of bread, Gremio refused to take his eyes from the food before him. "I would like to think that they're more responsible than that." Having sliced enough bread, he unwrapped a fresh round cheese and began to do the same, slicing it in just such a way that it would fit perfectly on the bread when arranged properly, as he did when finished. "There you are, Young Master..." 

Tir happily took the bread and cheese from Gremio, taking a large bite, but being careful to chew and swallow before speaking again. "Perhaps they are just slow then. They were awfully tipsy last night before I went to sleep. I don't recall them drinking that much during either of the wars except perhaps at large celebrations. I wonder why that is..." he pondered. 

As he slipped the bread and cheese back into the pack, Gremio turned back to Tir, smiling slightly. "Most likely because, despite all the things Viktor has done to indicate otherwise, they are responsible. During the wars, there was always the possibility that something we hadn't expected might happen. If they were to get thoroughly drunk, and then we had been attacked, they wouldn't have been able to lead their companies, which would have left the armies either with inexperienced leaders or simply less troops to work with." 

Tir nodded again, lost in thought as he ate more of his bread and cheese and then dug in the side of his pack for his water. "When I think about it, they really did play a large role in both the wars... I don't know what we would have done without them. It's amazing that while overall numbers are important in fighting a war, it is often few individuals who really turn the tide one way or another." 

Prompted by Tir's actions, Gremio sat back, taking his own waterskin from his side. "What's truly amazing," he added, after taking a brief drink himself, "is that often, over even those individuals, there is always someone higher to direct their actions. Perhaps a king or queen..." He smiles at Tir. "Or a boy traitor-turned-general who became the hope of the people." 

Tir blushed thoroughly. "Gremio..." He trailed off and sighed, looking up at the sky. "It seems like a long time ago." 

"It has been a few years already..." Gremio agreed. He looked up at the sky also, blue and white through what was left of the trees' leaves. "Would you want to return to a life like that, Young Master?" 

Tir, having finished his meal, scooted closer to Gremio and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "No. I do miss the people sometimes... the noise and the cooking, the singing and playing... but I do not miss the rest. I do not miss the decision making, the grief...the graves. I say that I do not know if I could ever do it again, but at the same time I have no doubt I would rise to the occassion should it ever unfortunately arrive." 

Gremio leaned his head against Tir's also, thinking to himself. "Not so much the life of a wartime general, I should say... but a life suited to a leader. I was just thinking that perhaps, if your rune does not offer much aid to the world currently, you might someday want to make yourself useful in such a way. It might make immortality a bit less... repetitive." 

Tir sighed heavily. "As I said... if the need arose, I could not deny myself to the people. After all, the desires of one are insignificant weighed against the lives of the masses. But I am quite content right now to merely wander the world and experience all that I never could as a child, and even as a teen. I spent more than half my life in Gregminster, only to be thrust into leadership. A general who knew little of the world but what he'd read in books..." 

Trying to be encouraging, Gremio put an arm around his waist. "I certainly would never suggest that you do anything you don't wish to do, Young Master. I merely thought that someday, you may feel up to the task, and it would be a way to pass the time. I certainly understand not wanting to take a place in life that you feel isn't right for you." 

Tir nodded and closed his eyes. "Thank you for understanding..." He sighed again, feeling slightly sleepy, and then wondered aloud. "I'm beginning to worry about Viktor and Flik. Should we backtrack?" 

Gremio started to answer, then listened. "I hear footsteps coming this way, actually... and they sound heavy enough to be Viktor's." Glancing back the way they came, he caught a glimpse of Viktor's usual yellow shirt through the brush. "Ah, yes..." 

With a smile, Tir turned back to look as he staggered into the small clearing. "It's about time you caught up to us, Viktor. You've nearly missed lunch." 

"Uh... yeah... lunch." Viktor grinned, breathing a little more heavily than usual. "Uh, see... Flik and I were kinda... you know, hungover... so we got a little behind, I figured I better come tell you guys... Heh, lunch." He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell Flik we can relax for a bit... we'll grab something as we walk later." 

Gremio was hardly fooled, but said nothing. "Ah... all right then... I'll have something ready for you two when you catch up, and we'll move on." 

With a raised eyebrow, Tir looked from Viktor to Gremio. "Are you sure? It's not good to skip meals, especially when we're walking so much." 

For an instant Gremio froze, then he realized Tir was talking about Viktor and Flik. "It's no matter - a bit of cheese and bread can be eaten just as easily while walking as while sitting." 

Viktor nodded, and waved as he turned to go back the way he came. "Heh. Thanks... Guess I'll go tell Flik. See you guys in a bit." 

Once he'd gone, Gremio turned to his pack again, getting out the bread and cheese to fix something for the two mercenaries, while trying not to blush. Tir shrugged and laughed softly, then nudged Gremio. "Are you going to eat lunch now or wait for them?" 

"I'm not very hungry yet..." Gremio murmured. "Perhaps I'll do as I suggested for Viktor and Flik, and have a bite while I walk, later." 

Tir nodded thoughtfully and yawned. "I almost wish it was already time to stop for the night. Walking is tiring, especially in the cold." 

Gremio frowned down at the bread and cheese in his hands, muttering under his breath. "...I wish we could simply move on without stopping." 

Tir winced, and rested his chin in his hands. "I'm sorry, Gremio. I do also wish we were already there. And I also think we ought not let ourselves be separated from Viktor and Flik anymore. We are drawing too close." 

"Well..." Gremio concentrated very intently on preparing the food. "I would rather not go look for them at the moment." 

At the look on his face, Tir laughed again. "I know... just... from now on." 

Gremio nodded vaguely, not sharing his amusement at all. "Yes..." Having finished with the bread and cheese, he stared down at it blankly, not certain what he should say or do. 

"Gremio...?" Tir asked, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

Gremio nearly jumped at his touch. "Ah... yes... I'm fine." He knew that by this time, he couldn't very well be fooling Tir any better than he'd fooled Viktor before, and so he sighed. "I just..." 

Tir left his hand where it was and gazed at him steadily. "You just..." 

Folding his hands in his lap, Gremio stared down at them helplessly. "To be perfectly honest, Young Master... the idea of immortality terrifies me." 

Tir opened his mouth, closed it again and sat in silence for a long time before answering. "Then let's go home. You don't have to do this." 

"Oh no, Young Master," Gremio insisted, looking up at him. "I still intend to do it. After all, if you can be brave enough to endure it, if you can come to terms with it... I'm sure I will become used to the idea also." 

Tir stared at him, his expression completely neutral. "Do you think I've come to terms with it?" 

With a sad smile, Gremio reached up to touch his cheek. "No - otherwise you wouldn't be so torn up over the idea that I might die and leave you alone someday. But perhaps, if you have the assurance that you won't be alone, it will be easier." 

"If I have you with me," Tir began, closing his eyes as they started to water, "perhaps I shall never come to terms with it..." 

Gremio hesitated. "...What do you mean, Young Master?" 

"I will never have to face losing everything if I never lose you. So perhaps you should not do this, and leave me to come to terms with my fate on my own." 

"But...!" Gremio stared at him in disbelief. "But you've lost so much as it is! How could I let you lose any more, if it could be avoided?" 

"I would never be happy if you were not, Gremio..." Tir stated, shaking his head sadly. "Even if we were forever together. If you didn't want it, then..." 

Gremio hesitated again, and finally shook his head. "It isn't a fear that I would be unhappy..." he began, uncertain of how to put it. "With you at my side, I could be content. And heaven forbid - if there should come a day I needed more, I could seek it." 

Tir wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, seeming to make himself as small as possible. "Then what are you so afraid of?" he asked. 

After watching him for a moment, Gremio lowered his head with a sigh. "It's hard to put it into the proper words, so that you might not take it the wrong way... so first, may I suggest that you remember," he said quickly, "I have no regrets, and my life in your household, and later travelling with you, was much more wonderful than I'd ever expected my life could be." 

Tir said nothing, did not even nod, but merely stared at Gremio, waiting for him to continue as he fumbled to find the right words. "My life, Young Master, has been about working," he said at last, trying to explain. "Working, and serving. I prefer it that way - I don't like to waste time, whether mine or anyone else's. I don't like to take days off. ...In part, because there will be plenty of rest for me when my life is finished." 

Understanding what he was saying, Tir once again shook his head. "Then really, Gremio, we should not do this," he repeated. "Not purely for my sake." 

In a moment of firmness, Gremio took Tir's head between his hands as he had when the boy was younger, looking at him seriously but gently. "I've come too far to stop now. And it's not only for your sake... do you remember what I said earlier, about keeping the Soul Eater safe?" 

"You want... to protect people from the Beast Rune?" Tir asked, reaching up to place one hand over one of Gremio's. 

Gremio nodded. "What horrible things could it do in the hands of one who couldn't control it? And with such a strong will, I don't believe it would accept a stranger unless it knew that it could dominate the bearer..." 

"But as we have seen," said Tir with a sigh, "it may accept you because you are not exactly a stranger." 

Gremio nodded again, and this time smiled. "And if I could take it, before it finds a less stubborn host... there would be no need to worry." 

Tir tried to smile as well. "I get afraid sometimes, too... but I think one of the only reasons I've ever kept going so far and so long is because I'd never wish to pass it on to someone else. I know now that Ted passed it to me not to simply to get rid of it and die in peace...but because he knew it needed to be guarded and he was not up to the task any longer." 

"I've never believed that he would have given you such a burden if it could have been avoided," Gremio agreed, "if there was anyone else he trusted... he told you that you were his first friend in three hundred years. And this is hardly a reward..." 

Tir nodded and went back to resting his chin on his knees. "I miss him, Gremio." 

Gremio bit his lip; Tir always looked younger than his age now, of course, but sometimes he looked younger still. "...I'm sure you do, Young Master... I'm very sorry." 

"Nothing to apologize for," Tir said, shaking his head. "We've lost a great many people along the way." 

"Yes, but Ted was the first, and your... your dearest friend." Gremio winced at the words. "I..." Uncertain of how he could say more without the potential for hurting him, Gremio moved a little closer to Tir, putting his arms around him. 

Tir sighed and relaxed a little into Gremio's arms, letting his head drop to Gremio's shoulder. "Gremio, you don't need to say anything else, it's okay... I understand, all of it. And no matter what lies ahead, we shall get through it together, just as we always have..." He trailed off, listening. "Is that them returning, finally?" 

Hearing booted footsteps nearby, Gremio nodded, but didn't move. "I believe it is... Shall we get ready to move on, then...?" 

"Can we wait for them to get here..." Tir mumbled into his shoulder. "Just a little longer?" 

"Of course..." Eager as he was to get this matter over with as soon as possible, with Tir resting against him like a child, Gremio didn't feel a need to move on right away. Although, he thought to himself, after that talk, he felt much calmer than he had only a short time ago. Perhaps he would indeed do as he had suggested earlier, and have a bite to eat for a change, while they continued on their way. 

* * *

Though they remained wary, and determined to stick close together from then on, nothing unusual happened that night, or the day after, though they drew ever closer to L'Renouille, the former territory of the Beast Rune. Everything seemed perfectly normal to Viktor - the birds seemed to sense no danger from predators, and their songs rang out here and there as the four companions travelled. 

Viktor was keeping a close eye on Gremio as well, now that they were back on the road, and Flik seemed to be feeling better. He wasn't sure what exactly had done it, but Gremio seemed to be just fine now too - or at least, much better than he had been. Unlike the last few days they'd been on the road, he smiled and talked to the rest of them without snapping, and usually took meals when he prepared them for everyone else. Sure, he still seemed a little tense, but under the circumstances, Viktor couldn't blame him at all. It was still a big improvement over how he'd been acting before. 

Their path took them past a curving river late in the afternoon, and they paused there for a short time before continuing on until well after dark. They were cutting across uncivilized territory to get to their destination as quickly as possible, and the forest was thick, but judging from the confidence of the squirrels, who tried to steal food from Gremio's pack when he wasn't watching, the place they chose to set up camp seemed safe enough. 

Except, of course, from the squirrels; when Viktor later went looking for Gremio, finding that he had wandered away from the camp, he found him peering down at a few fallen grapes. "At least I was able to save the bread from those little miscreants," he sighed, "and there weren't many grapes left anyhow." 

Viktor chuckled. "Yeah, we had problems with them all the time around North Window. They're bold little buggers." 

"Ah well..." Gremio shrugged, leaving the grapes where they were. "It's not as if we'll go hungry. Even if we don't find another village before we reach our destination, there's always fishing, or hunting... and I'm sure I've seen a few apples here and there, still clinging to the trees. And for the time being, we still have plenty of food. Although there is a lack of dry wood around this area - and it's cooling off quickly tonight." 

"Clear sky," Viktor agreed, looking up at the stars that had already appeared. "That's what Flik says... at least it won't snow again. Better keep our water close to the fire so it doesn't freeze." 

Gremio nodded. "While I'm out here," he reasoned, "I may as well look for some more wood, so we can build up this fire... I think it's safe, so long as I don't go far." 

"Eh, I'll go with you," Viktor offered, falling in step behind him. "Better safe than sorry." Plus, he thought, it would give him a chance to talk to Gremio a little bit about this whole business. 

"...You know..." he began, after they'd gone a little ways, and gathered a few cracked branches, "it's good to see you on your feet again. After all that stuff that happened before, I mean." 

"Ah... thank you..." Gremio murmured absently. "The rest helped me a great deal, it seems." 

"No kidding. But hey, do you think you're up to facing that rune again, once we find it?" 

Gremio gave him a curious look. "Of course - it wasn't hard to drive it off before at all. In fact," he declared, "I do believe it's been the subject of too many rumors. Why, for a true rune, I was expecting more." 

"Gremio..." Viktor looked back at him, dubious. "I fought the thing myself once. And no offense or anything, but if you could drive it off on your own, while weak and sick, there's no way you fought the same thing I fought." 

"Well, I don't know how many other two-headed silver wolves make their home in Highland," Gremio replied casually. "I've never been to Highland before this trip. But you grew up in Jowston, so perhaps you would know better about the local wildlife?" 

Viktor was slightly annoyed by the edge of sarcasm in Gremio's reply; that wasn't like Gremio at all, and he suspected he knew where it came from. "Like you said before, it might have been testing you," he stated. "Just feeling you out, or something - but don't get too confident. That thing could almost take out me, Flik, Riou, and a bunch of others all at once, and eat up half the population of Muse - it's not some little puppy who'll roll over for you if you swat him with a rolled up paper." 

"I know that!" Gremio exclaimed, confirming Viktor's suspicions as he turned to face him. His eyes were narrowed in frustration. "Please, Viktor, don't remind me - if I am to do this, I need to believe I can do it, or I'll... I'll just succumb to my fear, as I did before. And maybe that was why it appeared," he added, hope dawning in his eyes as a thought inspired him. "Perhaps it wants me to take it... perhaps it knew I was afraid, and challenged me in order to give me confidence in myself! Perhaps it will come to me willingly, if I show myself brave against it." 

Viktor just shook his head. "That would be nice," he agreed, "but you don't know. And when it comes to something like a true rune, you don't want to fool yourself into thinking it's no big deal. You studied them, right? So you know what I mean." 

Gremio nodded. "I do. But... I'm sure it will be all right, one way or another. You and Tir and Flik are here with me, and we have another true rune, if things become desperate. Two, if that sword of yours tells the truth." 

"We had a couple last time we faced it, too," Viktor muttered. "It was still a tough battle..." 

"I know." Gremio met his eyes evenly, causing him to hesitate. "I'm not afraid of battle, and I'm not afraid to die." He laughed softly. "After all, I've seen it before, or so I hear, and it wasn't so bad. At the very least, being torn apart by giant claws could only be less painful than being eaten alive by Milich's spores, little by little." 

Viktor winced. "Er... yeah..." Granted, he was never much for keeping jokes in good taste himself, but how could Gremio laugh about something like that? Well, whatever helped, Viktor supposed. 

"But I don't intend to destroy myself," Gremio continued. "I want to do this - I will try to do it - but if things become serious, there is always the option of retreating to regroup, after all." 

Not always, Viktor thought. Years of mercenary work had taught him that, in a way that a guy who had spent most of his life keeping house for a nobleman's family wouldn't know. But most of the time... "Yeah... I suppose you're right." Well, at least he didn't intend to just charge in like an idiot - it seemed he'd really been considering the possibilities, and that made Viktor feel a little bit better about the situation. "And we could always back off entirely, go look for another rune... right?" 

Gremio turned away, reaching for another dead branch to add to his pile of firewood. "If we must," was all he said. 

That, on the other hand, didn't ease Viktor's mind at all. 

* * *

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" 

Flik looked up from where he had been poking at the fire, trying to get a few more logs to burn, uncertain of how to respond. Deciding that turning the question around might offer more insight as to why Tir had asked, he probed. "What makes you suddenly ask such a thing?" 

"I'm... not sure..." Tir was sitting in the grass with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, chin resting on his knees. "I was so very certain that we had all the right reasons for wanting to do this, but now... I see already the grief that it's caused, and I'm not so certain." 

"Have you talked to Gremio about it?" Flik replied, still poking at the fire with a stick. He was still bothered by the most recent letter he'd received, sent by one of the birds from his village. He kept trying to ignore it, all of it, but between the letters and the dreams, it was slowly creeping from the back of his mind to become a pressing every day worry. 

Tir sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I've tried to tell him that I don't want to do this anymore, but he won't take no for an answer. I... I care about him very much, Flik, and I... I don't want to see him throw his life away doing this for me." 

Standing up and brushing his hands off on his pants, Flik walked around the fire, grumbling softly at the lack of dry wood thanks to the recent snowfall. "I don't think he feels like he's throwing his life away on you, Tir." 

Tir shook his head, one hand slipping into his pocket to finger the letter already sealed there. "Maybe not - but if I wasn't around, then he wouldn't be doing this! He'd have the chance to be free, to have a family and a home and... and happiness." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Flik murmured with a sigh. "Gremio cares more about you than anyone - listen, I'm going to head off into the woods, see if I can find some more dry wood or figure out where Viktor and Gremio have gotten off to. It's getting dark, and it's not really wise for us to be separated away from the fire." 

Tir said nothing in response, only watched Flik walk out of the clearing they'd made camp in, still muttering to himself. Withdrawing the letter from his pocket, he held it in his hands, letting the dim light from the fire cast shadows over the off-white envelope. "It isn't that I don't think Gremio cares... I just... I want more than anything for him to be happy, and as long as he's with me... I'm only going to cause him more grief, a lonely existence of wandering..." Rising to his feet, he left the letter laying on the top of Gremio's pack, turning and choosing a path into the forest that was away from all the others, one that would lead him back in the direction they'd come. _I'll just leave, run away, so he doesn't have to do this anymore. Once I'm gone, there's no reason to..._

As he walked, Tir hummed an old tune from the war days, trying to keep his spirits up. He thought about Gregminster and Kasumi, Cleo and Pahn and all the others he knew, but no one and nothing could really yank his thoughts away from Gremio. Without a light in the growing darkness, he tripped over the roots of a tree, tumbling forward. He winced as he felt a sharp rock cut into his hand, and the Souleater burned at the shedding of blood. Tir grimaced, unworried - for every drop of blood he'd ever given the rune in hopes of silencing it, it had only fueled that power right back into him, as hungry and frustrated as ever. It didn't really want blood unless it meant a soul to devour along with it, and it couldn't devour Tir's when it figuratively owned him already, 

Clutching the wounded hand to his chest, he hurried on, now running instead of walking, as if getting farther away would lessen the pain. _He's better off without me... They always say... if you love somebody... I can't... I can't... let him throw his life away... it isn't right..._ Tears were tumbling down his face now, blurring his vision as he came to the edge of a river, and he bent over, wheezing for air between sobs, his breath frosting in the winter air. 

Tir gazed out across the river, wondering for just a moment. It was low this time of year, low enough to get across, but it was also bitterly cold. Somehow the thought of drowning himself and the accursed rune in the river didn't strike him as all that terrible and he waded in, fighting the current as he struggled to the other side. He managed to reach the other shore without slipping too badly, and crawled up onto it, shivering and taking a moment to try and catch his breath. 

In the distance he could hear shouts, and it urged him to his feet again. He had stumbled no farther than a few more steps form the river before the combination of grief, cold and exhaustion overcame him. Reaching out blindly for something to break his fall, he watched the world spin around him and go dark. 

* * *

Gremio and Viktor were not particularly surprised, when they returned to the camp, that neither Flik nor Tir were present; after all, Gremio pointed out as he set down his pile of dead wood, Tir and Flik hadn't known that they were coming back with firewood. And that was just fine with them - the night was quickly growing colder, and they could use as much firewood as they could get. 

It was something of a surprise, however, when Flik returned with his arms full of wood, but without Tir. "Weren't we supposed to not split up anymore?" Viktor pointed out. 

Flik frowned vaguely as he added his wood to the pile. "I only went a little ways, to find you and some fuel for the fire - and I thought Tir was staying here." Something occurred to him, but he shook his head. "Hmm... he probably just decided to do the same. He likes to be helpful, you know." 

Gremio wasn't convinced. "This isn't good at all... it's not safe to be out there by himself, and unarmed," he noted, gesturing towards Tir's staff, which still leaned against a tree. 

Viktor frowned thoughtfully; that was strange. "Well, judging from the birds, and all the trouble we had earlier with the squirrels, at least it doesn't seem like anything's prowling out there..." 

"Do you think so?" Gremio asked, his voice growing tight with worry. "I stopped hearing the birds a bit ago - even the owls have gone silent." 

They quieted for a moment, and it was enough to confirm Gremio's words - the forest was absolutely silent, except for the crackle of the fire and the sound of the breeze. All at once, Gremio went to examine Tir's abandoned equipment, while Viktor and Flik circled the edge of the clearing, looking for tracks. 

Having found no sign of anything unusual with Tir's pack or his staff, Gremio moved to stand up, and noticed the envelope that lay on top of his own pack. "Tir's handwriting...!" he murmured in surprise, and Viktor and Flik turned back to look as he hurriedly opened the envelope with shaking fingers. __

Dear Gremio, 

I know you will not be happy when you find this letter, and that your first impulse will be to follow me. I urge you not to. Please do not follow me. 

I haven't very much to say beyond what I have already imparted to you, and you should also know that this is not a decision made lightly. I do not believe I was wrong to dismiss you that night at the inn, and I only took my words back out of weakness...selfishness, and love. Yes, love. Continue to pretend you are oblivious, and I will let it go. I will let you go. 

You deserve a better life than this. You may serve me willingly, but an eternity of servitude is no reward for the most kind-hearted man I know. You may believe that your reasoning behind seeking the Beast Rune has changed since we set out, that it is less about myself, and more about the rest of the world, but I know as well as you that this quest would *never* have begun if not for me. 

Do not do this. I urge you. Let the demons of the past sleep, and do not play with the fates. That rune will be found by he who was meant to find it, and if you try to change that, I fear it will be the death of you, and our friends as well. 

I have lost so much, and perhaps in a more profound way than most, but that does not give me the right to be selfish in return. I would be happy to know that somewhere out in the world you were living your life, hopefully even with your lady friend. She would provide far better a life for you than following my whims ever would. You could have a family and a home, and live out your life in peace until the time comes when you would be granted the eternal rest you spoke of. 

You yourself said that my rune wielded the power of both life and death. Please, as my final command, let me give you life, so that I may know that not all I touch is turned to eternal despair. 

Go home. Please, go home, and leave this all behind. 

I will never forget you. 

Fondly,  
Tir McDohl 

Viktor watched Gremio's face carefully as he read the letter; he noted how Gremio went pale, though with faint spots of color in his cheeks, as his eyes scanned the paper, and froze at the bottom. Instead of saying or doing anything, his eyes rose to read over the letter again. 

"...Gremio? Hey, Gremio?" Viktor raised his voice as Gremio continued to stare at the paper in utter shock. "Where'd he go? What's this about...?" 

Gremio had already read the letter a third time, and still he remained motionless. "I... he..." he stammered, trying to reply through a tightened throat, his eyes still fixed on the paper. "He... left..." 

"Damn! I should have known he was thinking about something like this," Flik swore, pacing away from the fire and back again. "We were talking earlier, but... I had no idea! I'll see if I can pick up his trail..." 

As Flik skirted the edge of their campsite again, then paused and headed into the brush, Viktor waited. He scowled as Gremio just read over the letter again. "...Aren't you going to go after him?" he asked, incredulous. 

"I..." Gremio continued staring at the letter, stunned, then finally raised his startled eyes to meet Viktor's. "I just... I can't seem... to think straight... I can't..." 

"You don't have to think!" Viktor shouted, exasperated. "He left! So go after him, you moron!" 

"B-but..." Gremio's eyes suddenly narrowed, almost in anger. "O-of course, you're right. I have to go after him! He's my Young Master!" With that, Gremio took up his axe, a firm expression warring with frantic worry on his face, and took off running into the thick of the woods. 

"Hey!" Viktor called after him, realizing that they didn't even know which way Tir had gone yet. 

Another shape emerged from the darkness almost where Gremio had vanished; Flik looked over his shoulder, puzzled. "Looks like Gremio figured out which way he went too, huh? I just found clear footprints, and was coming back to tell you." 

"So at least he's headed the right direction..." Viktor scratched his head. "Okay, I'm going to follow their trails and make sure Gremio stays on the right path. And this is coming along," he stated as he grabbed his sword from the ground, despite its annoyed protest, "in case we see anything funny. Are you with me?" 

Flik bared his own weapon with a nod. "I'll be right behind you." 

"That's a change." 

Flik rolled his eyes at the smirk Viktor tossed over his shoulder as he took off. "Only you, Bear, could make a dirty joke at a time like this." 


	9. Chapter 9

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 9**  
---------

The bare twigs and branches of late fall whipped against Gremio's face as he dashed through the forest, following Tir's trail. Not for the first time, he was grateful that after he'd left Gregminster with Tir the first time, he'd taken it upon himself to speak to vagrants and eccentrics and petty criminals, people who had always been beneath him before. From them, he had learned to move quickly and quietly, how to track and how to live off the land - and now he was tracking Tir effortlessly, even in the dark. It would have surprised even him, if he'd had the presence of mind to think about it; he'd not been the most apt pupil. 

But now his mind was occupied with thoughts of Tir, and the letter he'd left behind. How could Tir possibly say that without him, he could have a family? The thought nearly infuriated Gremio - Tir _was_ his family. And how many times had he told Tir that this quest was no longer just about him? If there was such a thing as fate, he would fail or he would succeed, and that would be that - but all signs seemed, to Gremio, to point to this being something only he could do. Even Rina's fortunetelling, nearly a year past, which the two of them had pondered and laughed over many times - it had seemed a strange thing, for him to pull the Wolf Card... 

All of a sudden, Gremio came to a halt, finding that the trail had ended in the water at the bank of a river. Looking over the river, he caught his breath as he saw the figure lying on the other side. "Young Master!" 

The small, wet figure froze as he heard Gremio's voice, and tried to lift himself from the ground, about to take off running into the woods before he could cross. Gremio breathed a little easier, almost letting out a sob of relief as he saw the movement, and waded into the river, ignoring the freezing cold water around his legs. "Young Master - please stay still! I'm coming for you... Please..." 

Tir finally rolled himself to a sitting position and shook his head fervently. "No!" 

At the outburst, Gremio stopped in the middle of the river, more out of habit than anything, and stared at him. "You're bleeding..." he gasped, getting a better look at the boy, and the dark blotches on the ground around his hand, for once free of the glove he normally wore. "What have I done? Please, Tir... Please... stay where you are, I just want to help!" 

Tir was on his knees, preparing to try and stand and run. "No. No! It's not your fault. Just let me go, Gremio... I told you why. Just let me do this for you... please..." he pleaded, still on his knees, shivering and almost wheezing for air. 

Gremio ignored the command and splashed the rest of the way through the river at a run, scrambling up the bank as quickly as he could manage. Finally stumbling to his feet, Tir turned to run, but his own rune seemed to get the better of him, and he clenched his fist to his heart, doubling over and holding up his other hand in a last effort to get Gremio to leave him alone. Gremio ignored that protest as well, and nearly fell to his knees himself as he sunk down next to Tir, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly. "Young Master..." 

Tir shook against Gremio, too tired to protest any further, or even to say anything at all. Feeling Tir's body shaking, and the slickness of blood on his arm, Gremio glanced back in the direction of the camp they'd made. "Young Master, you need warmth, you need healing... I'm taking you back - and don't even bother trying to order me to do otherwise, because I won't obey." 

Tir pushed his hands against Gremio, trying to move away, shaking his head and finally croaking out between chattering teeth. "Why won't you let me go..." 

Glancing around nervously, Gremio didn't answer right away. "I'm sorry, Tir... so very sorry..." With that, he picked up the glove Tir had dropped nearby, summoned up a surprising amount of strength to hoist Tir over his shoulder, and rose to his feet. "Please don't struggle, it will only make things more difficult..." 

With a sigh that could have been resignation or relief to Gremio's ears, Tir wound his arms around him, actually making himself easier to carry. "Yes, Gremio....." 

After one more glance back into the woods, Gremio took off running again, back across the river, being careful not to let any of the cold water splash high enough to touch Tir. "I'm so sorry..." he murmured. 

Tir pressed his face into the curve of Gremio's shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "Why do you keep apologizing? I'm... I'm the one who...ran off. How is that your fault?" 

Gremio was panting heavily already, definitely not accustomed to carrying the weight of another person, as he reached the opposite bank. "Because..." he breathed, before being cut off by a fit of coughing. "Oh, Tir..." 

"Gremio... Gremio, are you okay?" Tir raised a somewhat bloody hand to Gremio's cheek in concern. 

Gremio nodded, and drew to a halt as he heard someone crashing through the brush ahead of them. "Viktor!" he called, before looking down to Tir. "It's just the cold air, and... the exercise..." 

Tir closed his eyes, taking his hand away. "You know I don't believe that." 

After a moment, Viktor appeared through the brush, and stared at the two of them. "Damn... what happened?" he asked in confusion, but recovered quickly. "Never mind - I'll take him, Gremio. You're soaked and exhausted, that's pretty easy to see." 

Gremio tightened his grip on Tir defensively, but realizing that Viktor's words were true, reluctantly let Viktor take him. "Tir... please, Viktor, be careful with him. Get him to a fire. Tir... I... I'll catch up in a moment." 

"No!" Tir exclaimed, immediately struggling against Viktor's grip. "Put me down... I don't...want to be carried." He wheezed again, but continued to fight. "And I don't want to leave Gremio... by himself." 

"Viktor? Gremio?!" Flik finally caught up to them, hacking away the last few fallen tree limbs in his path with his sword. 

"Don't be ridiculous - you're shaking and you're injured," Viktor told Tir, then turned to nod a greeting to Flik. "Hope you didn't put the fire out before you followed me - we've got two guys here that need to get warmed up." 

Gremio caught his breath more easily now that he wasn't carrying Tir, and shook his head. "I-I can keep up now..." he panted, trying to reassure Tir. "I think... just hurry." 

Tir was angry now, and pounded his fists against Viktor repeatedly. "Put me down! Put me _down_, Viktor, right _now_!" 

Flik eyed both Tir and Gremio with a grimace. "I did leave the fire burning slightly," he told Viktor. "I was in a hurry to catch up. I just moved our stuff a distance away so nothing might catch while we were gone. I can get it back up again with a little bit of magic, so don't worry." 

"Good, great." Viktor obliged Tir, somewhat, and set him on his feet. "Can you walk? Cause if you can't, you've got no case." 

Quite shakily, Tir took a defiant step, then another, and turned to look over his shoulder and give Viktor a sharp reply. Instead, he lifted a hand to his head as his eyes rolled backwards and he toppled over in a faint. 

Crying out, Gremio leapt forward, but it was Viktor who caught Tir, and he gave Flik a serious look. "You're faster than I am - go get that fire burning hotter," he told him, then glanced at Gremio, who gave him a tired but steady nod. "We'll be right behind you." 

Flik sighed, glancing at Tir unconscious in Viktor's arms. "At least he'll be less trouble that way. Do hurry... I've hacked a pretty clear path from camp to here, and I'm sure the trees will forgive me just this once." With that, he took off quickly towards their camp, further clearing their path as he went. 

Viktor nodded and took off running after him, as fast as he could manage while carrying Tir. Gremio, however, turned to look back over the river for just a moment. In the darkness, two pairs of eyes could be seen very faintly, shining from beneath the cover of some bushes at the edge of the wood, almost where Tir had collapsed. 

Gremio froze, but met the beast's gaze steadily, his own eyes narrowing as he began to reach for the axe in his belt. 

"Gremio!" 

The sudden faint shout from some distance behind him caused his concentration to waver - Tir needed him. He might have been undecided, if the shining eyes hadn't vanished into the darkness at the sound. After a short hesitation, Gremio turned to follow the others. 

Flik reached their fire first, and ignited a few more sticks with a wave of his hand, gathering much of the dry wood they had stacked to the side to get the fire burning bigger and warmer. Gremio arrived just after Viktor burst into the clearing, and he dashed to their packs immediately, pulling out both his blankets and Tir's. Laying them down near the fire, he arranged them to make a softer bed than usual. Before Viktor had even finished setting Tir down amongst the blankets, Gremio had already dashed back to the packs, and was digging through them frantically. "Where is it, where is it...?" he muttered to himself, his hands shaking so badly that he dropped several of the pack's contents around him while searching. 

Having finished with the fire, Flik stood up, brushed his hands off, and set a pot of water to boil, should they need it to tend Tir or to make something warm to drink. Tir opened his eyes briefly to watch, but everything was spinning, and he closed them again with a sigh, almost hoping this was the end of him. 

Gremio was already returning to his side, on the way nearly dropping the bandages and medicines he'd wrapped up in some fresh clothes - all Tir's, of course - and he shoved past Viktor, much to Viktor's surprise. "Young Master - Young Master, please..." he murmured, "please wake up... just for a moment, Tir..." 

Hearing Gremio's voice, Tir opened his eyes again, trying with great effort to focus on him. "G...Gremio... ss... sorry..." 

Gremio wasted no time, and held a small bottle of medicine to his lips. "T-to slow the b-bleeding..." he stammered, still breathing heavily, and almost choking in his grief. "Tir..." 

Tir tried to push it away with a sigh. "Stop, Gremio...I just...I just need to go to sleep for awhile." 

He closed his eyes again, but Gremio saw how he clenched the hand at his side, and shook his head as firmly as he could manage, when he was already trembling so completely. "How _dare_ you, Tir?" he exclaimed. 

Tir opened his eyes again, surprised at the tone of Gremio's voice, and finally nodded solemnly, feeling like a little boy again. "I... I'll do as you say, Gremio..." 

Realizing what he'd said, Gremio drew back momentarily in surprise as well. After a moment, he leaned forward again, taking Tir's injured hand and holding it tightly as he offered the medicine to Tir again. "Tir... oh, Tir... w-what have I done...? What have I done, where did I go wrong...? Tir..." 

Viktor, having been shoved aside some time ago, glanced over to meet Flik's eyes, then gestured off a little ways into the woods. "I think maybe we better leave them alone for a while," he muttered, audible only to Flik. 

Flik nodded and checked the fire one last time, then rose to join Viktor. "But still in sight. I'm worried." 

Viktor nodded back in agreement, and slipped an arm around Flik's waist gently as he headed them off into the woods. "Within earshot, if nothing else. Can't forget where we are, or what might be out here." Flik nodded in agreement and looped his own arm around Viktor as they left the two alone. 

Tir swallowed the medicine Gremio offered, and squeezed his hand. "Stop... stop blaming yourself." As the fire warmed him, he seemed to return to his senses just a little. "It was my decision." 

Gremio shook his head again, squeezing back just for a moment before he took a small bowl and dipped it into the pot Flik had put on the fire. Waiting for the medicine to do its work, and the water to cool, he began to unravel the bandages. "Tir..." he murmured again, still almost frantic; now that he'd seen Tir's hands in better lighting, he felt all that much more guilty. "Tir... I-I tried to give you happiness - I know what it's like to have a father so frequently away... I tried to give you all the good things my parents gave me, and all the good things they didn't... but Tir..." 

Tir looked up at him with a tired expression. "Gremio, you gave me almost everything... I could... never ask you for anything more. I only wish I had... I had been able to do something more for you...all these years." He blinked back tears. "But I don't have much of anything to offer you. I never have. Maybe that's why you... I..." He trailed off and sighed again. 

Gremio tested the water with his finger, then dipped a small cloth into it and began to clean the blood from Tir's wrist and palm. "You gave me a life, Tir... you..." He almost choked again, thinking of the letter Tir had left him. "Your father gave me a home, a real home, where I felt I belonged, for the first time in my life. I never believed my life could be so happy... and you... you were like my very own family... Master Teo and Cleo and Pahn also, but you..." 

Tir started to pull his hand away, somewhat defensively, withdrawing it into his blankets. "Gremio... do you... really mean that?" he asked. "Cause I've never felt like I belonged anywhere... unless you were there too. And then it..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Then it felt like it didn't matter where we were. Home was... wherever we were, together..." 

Knowing what Tir was trying to hide, and recognizing the cause, Gremio took his hand back firmly, though he could hardly see through the tears he was trying to hold back. "Then why... why all of this? Why run away, why do _this_ to yourself?" He broke down for a moment as his fingers touched the scars, old and new, that he'd found encircling Tir's wrist when he'd taken his hand. His shoulders heaved in quiet sobs as he brushed his hands over his eyes, then stubbornly returned to his task, trying to remain steady. 

Tir was crying now too, and he looked up at Gremio through a blur of tears and the haze of exhaustion. "....Because I love you. And I didn't want to hurt you. The closer I am to you, the more likely you are to be hurt again. Even now what you're doing..." His voice trailed off into a sob, and he rubbed the other hand across his eyes. 

Gremio shook his head again, gazing down at Tir earnestly. "I will take the Beast Rune," he said quietly. "I can't turn back... I will do it with or without you. So..." his voice broke again. "If I cause you so much pain... you can go elsewhere, once you've healed, but I will see this through." 

"No... it's not that you hurt me..." Tir began, "I... I am afraid of hurting you. It used to be fear of this rune of mine... and I never stopped to think, how your life would be, with the same kind of burden..." He took a deep breath. "It was a selfish thing, when I agreed that we should do this... but now... if you truly mean to do it with or without me..." 

Gremio sighed shakily, wondering if he should come out with a secret he'd kept for a long time - since he'd first met Tir's father. He'd had his own demons before coming to live at the McDohl residence, and seeing Tir's hands tonight made it all that much more frustrating that Tir thought he was hurting _him_, when obviously he'd been ignorant of Tir's pain all along. "...Young Master..." 

Starting to struggle to a sitting position, Tir reached out for Gremio, both for assistance and comfort. "Yes...Gremio... what is it?" 

After an indecisive pause, Gremio shook his head again. "Please lie back and rest... I... I still need to wrap your wound..." 

Tir stared at Gremio, then shook his head slowly. "No... there's... there's something you're not telling me." 

Gremio looked down at Tir's wounded hand, and began to bandage it carefully. "I've failed..." he murmured. "After all of this, I am a complete failure. I wanted to keep you from... unhappiness..." 

"And you think I didn't want to keep you from the same...?" Tir shook his head. "Gremio..." he began anxiously, "if... if we... survive this.... do you think we'd be happy then? Both of us?" 

"I couldn't say..." Gremio replied, uneasy. "I don't know what it will mean, what changes will come... but I would certainly be happier with you than I would be left to myself. As for your happiness... I-I couldn't guess," he said quietly. "I never imagined..." 

Tir reached up his newly bandaged hand to brush a stray tear away from Gremio's cheek. "Never imagined.... what?" 

"This," Gremio told him, catching hold of his hand, and indicating the scars. "I never guessed that you would... that you would feel so badly..." 

Tir squeezed Gremio's hand lightly. "But...what do you mean? How could I not feel badly if you were hurt? Oh, Gremio... I truly do want nothing more than to always be with you. But I'm not sure if I could live with myself if that selfishness caused you pain." 

He didn't understand, upset as he was - Gremio wasn't talking about the quest at all. "Tir... my dear Young Master..." Gremio raised Tir's bandaged hand to his mouth and kissed the palm tenderly. "As I've said so many times before, you have brought me more happiness and contentment than I would ever have expected..." 

Tir gazed at him, whispering only one word. "Truly?" 

Gremio nodded, and made his decision, releasing Tir's hand to reach for his own sleeve, slightly long and covering the bottom part of his hand. "My life before I met Master Teo was... ah... at the time I thought ordinary..." he began awkwardly. "But I... ah..." 

Tir watched him curiously, but said nothing. Cringing inwardly, Gremio pulled up his sleeve nearly to the elbow, revealing several scars much like most of Tir's were, smooth and straight, across his wrist and forearm. "...I never knew what happiness meant until I was assigned to care for you..." he finished, lowering his head to avoid Tir's look of shock. 

* * *

"...So." 

"...Yeah." 

True to their word, Viktor and Flik hadn't gone far, but had settled down just a little ways off into the forest. Given the events they'd just witnessed, however, they weren't sure what to say to each other. The whole situation was awkward. 

"I'd like to know what this is about," Viktor said suddenly. "And what you and Tir were talking about earlier, that you should have known he was going to take off." 

"I bet you would," Flik muttered. "But even if it wasn't Tir's personal business, I didn't even really think about it enough to remember exactly what was said - I was preoccupied. Call me an idiot if you will..." 

"You know me," Viktor said with a casual shrug and grin, "one big guilt trip." 

Flik nodded thoughtfully without saying much, seeming lost in thought. Seeing this, Viktor stopped grinning, his face settling into a softer smile, and he reached out to Flik, putting an arm around his waist and squeezing him a little. He was always so spiky, but Viktor knew what was behind the spikiness. 

Almost as if surprised, Flik looked up at Viktor before leaning against him with a sigh. "Thanks..." 

Viktor nodded, and wrapped the other arm around him tightly without a word. Flik wound his own arms around Viktor and whispered, almost inaudibly, as if more to himself than actually to Viktor. "You know how much I love you, don't you...?" 

They didn't really say it aloud normally, but Viktor nodded again, barely moving as he just held Flik. "...Heh. Seeing all that back there, it got me thinking, I guess." 

Flik hummed softly, resting his head against Viktor and closing his eyes. "Thinking about anything in particular...?" 

Viktor lowered his head slightly, pressing a kiss into Flik's hair before he answered. "Gremio's so messed up over Tir... It's been awhile since I had to deal with something like that, with someone close to me..." 

Flik nodded slowly and turned his face to look up at Viktor. "I think Tir's equally as messed up over Gremio," he suggested. "I pray they sort things out... but at the same time, it makes me so very appreciative of... of you and me." 

Looking down at him seriously, Viktor nodded back. "Uh... I don't know what I'd do if... well, you know..." 

Fortunately, Flik was a braver man than he was when it came to talk like this. Continuing to gaze at him, Flik let go with one arm only to bring his fingers up to trace over Viktor's lips. "If something happened to me? If I ran off? If one of us was immortal and the other wasn't? Any and all of the above?" He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. "I have never considered myself to be a very lucky man, Viktor, not with the life I've lived... but now, every time I look at you and what we have... I can sincerely say there may not be a luckier man out there than me..." 

Viktor smiled faintly, and lifted a hand to slowly run his fingers through Flik's hair. "I guess we've seen each other in a pretty bad way before... but I don't know if I could deal with it now." 

"I've been wanting to go home..." Flik stated suddenly. Viktor looked at him, confused, and he continued. "I see it as home now, that place in Coronet. Our room, the beach, the boat, even the lake and the sky... Is it completely strange to see that as home, as a place to belong, more than our own hometowns? I never thought I'd say a thing like that." 

Viktor shook his head. "You know how people talk about how you can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends? I think maybe for some people, homes are more like friends than family - it's not something that's decided for you from the moment you were born. Some people just have to find it." 

Before responding, Flik pondered that thought for a moment. "Do you think, after all our traveling, we've finally found it?" 

Viktor thought about it himself for a moment, and shrugged. "I had a home once, by birth and by choice... Can't exactly go back there now, though." 

Flik said nothing in response, and closed his eyes again with a sigh. Wondering if Flik thought he was upset by the reminder, Viktor lowered his hand again, holding Flik close. "...You okay?" 

Flik nodded and hugged Viktor tightly, debating over whether he should say more about the situation with Gremio and Tir, or the strange dreams he'd been having about the place he once called home. "Just keep holding me like this and I'm sure I will be..." 

Viktor chuckled and squeezed him tighter for a moment. "Whatever you say, Lightning... but I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon anyhow." 

* * *

Tir was silent a long time, disbelieving, at the sight of Gremio's scarred arm. Reaching for it carefully, he traced one finger lightly along the scars before looking up in surprise, his eyes still very teary. "These are... very old scars, yes...? Did you...do this to yourself, Gremio? Why?" 

"...Not since I was brought into Master Teo's household..." Gremio replied with a self-conscious nod. 

Touched yet confused at Gremio revealing this to him, Tir rested his bandaged hand over Gremio's arm. "Why were you so unhappy...?" Without waiting for a response, he let his thoughts tumble out. "I believe you, that serving under my father made you happy, I saw it... I..." Realizing why Gremio had showed him now, he paused and looked down at his hand again. "Then you... you see my hand and you know what I've been doing..." 

Gremio nodded again, not meeting his eyes. "I... I wanted, so much, to make you happier than I was... To... to keep you from feeling such things..." He pulled his arm away to rest a hand over his eyes in shame. "And I've failed..." 

His friend had misinterpreted the wounds, Tir realized, and he shook his head, reaching out first to touch Gremio's shoulder, and then to tug at the glove on his other hand. "It's not your fault. I didn't do this to myself out of pain... I did it..." He succeeded in yanking his glove off, and held out his faintly glowing hand as Gremio stared in uneasy disbelief. "This... I was feeding it, with my own life. I did it to keep this... thing... from hurting anyone else. It's not the same... it's not... but I fear... I fear you may end up doing the same as I, if you take the Beast Rune. That's why I tried so hard to stop you, once I realized..." 

"...I-I see..." Gremio's face held a look of understanding, but he looked no less concerned. "I don't know what to say... Young Master, I wish I had known - perhaps I could have helped you somehow." 

Tir shook his head and started to struggle to put the glove back on, but could not quite manage with his bandaged hand and threw it down in frustration. "I appreciate the thought... but... how could you have? Gremio... I do understand, and I... if you really mean to do this... I will not abandon you, for you have never abandoned me when I needed you." 

Gremio picked up the fallen glove carefully and held it out for him. As Tir slid his hand in, then Gremio reached for its mate, both remembered with bitter fondness a time when Tir was still very little, and needed this sort of assistance normally. "Thank you..." Gremio murmured. "I appreciate it, truly..." 

Tir studied Gremio silently for a moment. "I'm sorry, Gremio... " 

Looking back at him, Gremio couldn't help but smile as he pulled Tir into his arms, hugging him tightly. "So long as you are safe and sound, you are forgiven... though you still need to change into some drier clothes," he noted. 

With a sigh, Tir clung tightly to Gremio. "Yes, you are right, as always... and I'm tired now, and sleepy... but I don't wish to leave you alone until Viktor and Flik return." 

Gremio laughed softly. "How many times have I seen you dress and undress, and now you are self-conscious? But very well - I'll look away. I suppose I should change as well," he observed, with a glance down at his own soaked clothing, "though it's not so bad near the fire." 

Tir blushed, sifting through the clothes Gremio had brought to his side. "Gremio! ...It... it isn't that at all, I don't care if you want to watch..." He paused and blushed again. "And that came out wrong... I meant... I... I meant I don't wish to go to sleep and leave you alone to keep watch... until they return..." 

Gremio smiled in amusement and turned away, going to look through his own things for dry clothing as Tir pulled off his wet pants and shirt, dropping them in a messy heap, and began to pull on dry pants. "...I believe we are safe, Young Master. Though I understand your concern, and after I have changed, I will go find Viktor and Flik - from what I remember through a blind haze of panic, and simply from knowing the two of them, I don't expect that they've gone far." 

Tir looked at Gremio's back with a somewhat panicked expression, as out of his own stubborn mood, he suddenly realized how idiotic it was to run off alone at the point they were at in their journey. "Gremio, I... I don't want you to..." He paused, knowing how childish it would sound to admit to not wanting to be left alone, at all. 

Luckily, Gremio knew him too well, and glanced back at him after pulling off his cloak. "You would prefer I stay?" 

Tir nodded quickly. "Now that I've realized...how foolish I've been, I..." He smiled slightly, worry evident in his eyes. "I just want to stay as close to you as possible, for both our benefits..." As the wind blew, he shivered and pulled his dry shirt on, searching the pile of clothing for something warmer to add, seeing that his cloak was soaked. 

Even from across the clearing, Gremio saw the shiver and shook his head, returning to his side without having changed yet himself. "Here, Young Master - lie down now," he suggested, taking up a few of the blankets he'd gathered earlier. "I'll tuck you in, nice and warm..." 

Tir followed his instructions, yawning and rubbing at one eye. "But you'll join me soon, Gremio...? I don't want to fall asleep before they return... I..." 

Gremio nodded as he pulled the blankets up to Tir's chin, tucking the edges beneath to seal in his warmth. "We can stay awake and talk until then, if you like..." 

"Yes... I would like that..." Already Tir was being lulled by the flickering of the fire and the growing warmth of the blankets, and he blinked several times. 

"Good, so would I. As soon as I get out of these soaking wet pants," Gremio muttered to himself, returning to his pack, which was left in disarray after he'd rifled through it earlier. "The chill is beginning to get to me." 

Tir rolled onto his side, watching Gremio, but trying not to seem like he was. "I am glad you came after me, you know, even if I had made up my mind otherwise at that point..." 

Gremio unbuckled his belt, shivering, and slipped out of his pants to put on a dry pair. "And I'm very glad that you're glad, Young Master... I haven't the slightest idea what I would have done if you would not have let me care for you." Smiling slightly, he looked over his shoulder as he fastened his pants. "I suppose there is always the option of suicide." 

Tir opened his mouth in an o as his eyes went wide. "You... you're kidding, I hope... you... I... I mean that much to you?" 

"...I-I was joking..." Gremio said quickly, flustered at the realization that Tir had taken the statement as entirely serious, "but I, ah..." He tossed his shirt aside and grabbed a new one before going to sit down beside the fire with Tir again, his expression open and earnest. "I should hope you realize by now that you mean... nearly everything to me." 

Tir nodded slowly. He did realize - he just had trouble trusting it sometimes. "Gremio... Gremio, I should hope you realize the very same thing. When I said that no matter where we go, if you are there... as long as I have you, I am always safe, I am always home... you are home to me... you..." He trailed off and shook his head with a smile, rubbing at his again tearful eyes. 

Gremio nodded, reaching out to touch Tir's shoulder. "Relax, Young Master... as long as I live, you have no need to worry about me leaving you." 

Tir reached out to grab Gremio's hand, tugging to draw him closer. "I want, I need... to promise you the same thing. After tonight, I... Gremio, I won't ever leave you again. Not unless you ask me to..." 

Gremio took Tir's hands firmly, squeezing the good hand a little. "Tir... thank you," he murmured, looking genuinely touched. "I... I d-don't know what to say..." 

"I think, really... that you don't need to say anything at all." Tir pulled his hands away, but only to wrap his arms around Gremio's neck, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. 

Gremio just smiled, hugging him back. "...I considered many things when I read your letter..." he began. 

"I knew you would..." Tir acknowledged. "I considered many things while writing it..." 

Gremio pulled back a little, placing his hands on Tir's shoulders. "I... I think if necessary... I could live without you... if my presence had hurt you so badly. But..." He looked down at his bare arms, covered with old scars he'd kept hidden for so long, and Tir nearly shivered at the implications of his next words. "I can't imagine that it would be a happy existence." 

Tir nodded in agreement. "Mine would be empty without you... I only left because I thought it would spare you more pain," he explained once more, "but if we both are so much happier when together... it would seem that our truth is staring us in the face. I am glad you found me before anything worse had befallen me." He yawned again, gazing at Gremio with a tired smile. "I am afraid, however, that I will fall asleep on you before long." 

Gremio let go of Tir gently and sat back, shivering slightly at the wind on his bare skin after Tir's warmth. "I know that is not the way you would have it, Young Master, but I would not be offended. You need to rest, and heal..." He paused, eyes full of worry. "And Tir...? If your rune ever begins to act up again... please tell me." 

Debating silently for a moment, Tir looks down at his gloved hand. "I will..." he agreed. Settling down again in the blankets, he reached out the same hand to Gremio. "Come and stay close to me, at least until they return? I will heed your advice, and get some rest, if you promise you will do the same." 

Gremio nodded, scooting a little closer and taking Tir's hand. "Of course, I'll rest as soon as they've come back." 

"Good... yes..." Tir closed his eyes, mumbling mostly to himself. "Goodnight, my Gremio..." 

Gremio thought for a moment, still shivering a bit, and let go for a second to finally put his shirt on. "Actually, Young Master... if you don't mind...?" 

Realizing what Gremio was asking, Tir opened his eyes to smile at him and laugh softly. "Gremio... get under the blankets with me, where it is warm..." he agreed happily. "I will be forever guilty if you catch your death of cold while I am asleep...." 

Gremio laughed as well and crawled under the covers, wrapping an arm around him protectively as he lay down. "Thank you... I promise, I will stay awake until they've come back, if I must..." He considered for a moment. "If I must mentally reinvent one of my stews for the next several hours." 

Laughing again, Tir wrapped an arm around Gremio as well. "Do tell me about it... I love to hear about your recipies..." 

"Oh... ah... well..." Gremio began, "I was thinking I might adjust the ratio of potatoes to meat... and add a bit more spice... the proportions might be a bit tricky, but with some experimentation..." 

Between the warmth of the fire, his fatigue, the comfort of Gremio's closeness, and the suggestion of an even more delicious special stew in the future, Tir drifted off to sleep despite his intention to stay awake. 


	10. Chapter 10

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 10**  
---------

Despite the events of the night before, the four travellers managed to set out again the next day after all - though several hours later than usual, due to Gremio's insistance that his Young Master rest. Tir felt fine, however, between Gremio's care and the medicine. Besides, he reminded them, wasn't Gremio going to cook for the Harvest Feast for everyone? They needed to find a town, or at least an inn. The reminder made Gremio smile, but it was a small smile, and an uneasy one. 

Snow began to fall that afternoon, making their travels both more difficult and more uncomfortable for the three of them that had been born so far south, in Toran. Viktor, born in North Window, took it in stride, grinning widely between bright red cheeks as he teased the rest of them over their shivering. Even so, he didn't protest when they agreed to stop early, to warm themselves and keep up their strength for the next day's travel - upon questioning, Flik said that he thought the weather looked like it might get worse. 

"Trust him on that," Viktor warned Tir and Gremio, dumping an armload of wood next to them. "Even if he's one of those southern Warrior's Village kids, he knows his weather. There was this time when we were on our way back from Muse, and it started raining... I said we should just keep going, and he said no, stay in the forest because it was going to rain harder before we got anywhere we could take shelter. I went on anyway - and then the storm really started pounding us while we were in the middle of the open roads. No fun at all." 

Flik smiled slightly at the reminder, but only slightly. "One of many instances," he pointed out. "You should have learned to trust me after the first time." 

"It could've been a fluke." 

Flik just shrugged, and used his Lightning Rune to cheat at lighting the firewood that Tir had already stacked, while Gremio unpacked the utensils he'd need for cooking dinner. They'd get no feast that night, but the soup was warm and tasted good with their bread. 

The next few days, as Flik had predicted, were harder going, but the weather cleared up a bit as they went, tapering off into vague flurries that floated in the air like dust particles. The air was still cold, and they continued to camp earlier, to conserve their strength and minimize their discomfort. 

Dusk was rapidly approaching as Flik sat in the grass by their small fire, his eyes scanning the letter in his hands without really understanding the words. He'd only dared to open it because Viktor was off with Gremio gathering more wood for their fire, and even so, his eyes kept darting over his shoulder anticipating their return. 

Across the fire, Tir was carefully unrolling everyone's bedding for the night, and he glanced up at Flik as he finished the last one. He couldn't quite hold in his curiosity, and as he came around the flame, he called out softly. "Did you write a letter to someone...? I don't know if we'll see a town soon." 

Flik was startled by Tir's voice, and he hastily folded up the letter, sticking it back somewhere in a pocket in the folds of his cloak. "No...no... I didn't write to anyone." 

"Then what was that?" Although he was slightly afraid of offending Flik with his forwardness, it seemed that he alone had noticed Flik's aloof behavior in the past few days. He sat down beside him in the grass, waiting for an answer. 

"Well..." Flik seemed to struggle for a moment about whether to reveal the truth, and finally he sighed. "It was a letter to me." 

Tir grinned, nudging him slightly. "An old letter...? A love letter...? Viktor doesn't seem the type to write you love letters." 

Flik chuckled softly, the joke forcing him to relax just a bit. "No, no... you're right about that. The letter... it was from my sister." 

Surprised at this statement, Tir nodded. "I... I didn't know you had a sister." 

"It's not the kind of thing I usually talk about," he admitted. "The people I call friends know that I prefer not to talk about the village or why I used to be banished." 

Tir was pretty sure he was counted among those Flik called a friend, because he had known, somewhere in the past, that Flik's departure from his home had not been a pleasant one. "Is that... an old letter?" 

Flik sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs. "No... in fact, it came to me just before dawn. The village has a couple of birds we train to carry messages back and forth, to find people by... well, it sounds crazy, by kind of by a signature of their soul. It's a spiritual thing..." 

"Oh... Are they like...pigeons?" 

"Not pigeons. But... similar idea." 

"Impressive..." Tir paused, trying to find a way to phrase his next question. "Does she write to you often?" 

"Hardly ever." 

"Oh." It was obvious that Flik was not going to say anything else unless asked, and so Tir pressed him further. "Is something wrong?" 

"I don't know." 

Tir sighed and nodded. It was quite obvious despite Flik's words that something _was_ wrong, but it didn't appear that he wanted to talk about it. "Well... if something about it is bothering you, and you don't want to talk to me... I mean, I know we're not all that close..." 

"It's not that..." Flik shrugged slightly, his eyes gazing out distantly over the surrounding area. "I just... I don't talk about this, any of this. I just don't." 

"But..." Tir was silent again for a long moment until he heard approaching footsteps. "You're always telling me that I should talk to Gremio if something's bothering me, because he will always be there for me... and I'm pretty sure it's the same with you and Viktor." 

Flik gave no response at all except to nod slightly, glancing over his shoulder towards the sound of the footsteps. 

"Then talk to him..." Tir stopped speaking as Flik held up a hand. He apparently had no intention of bringing the matter up with Viktor right now, and there was nothing Tir could do about except hope that he eventually would. 

-------------

Flik was not the only member of their party who had a lot on his mind, of course, as he discovered a little ways into the first watch. 

Lost in thought, he was moving his fingers over the holes of his flute absent-mindedly, not actually playing so much as thinking about a song he was listening to in his own mind. He played if no one was listening, and quietly, because it was his watch, and the others lay sleeping on the other side of the fire. 

One, however, was not asleep after all, and got up from where he was lying down next to his Young Master, presumably to poke at the fire a bit. Having nudged the flames a bit higher, he did not return to his blanket, but instead sat and listened to Flik's playing, waiting and hoping he had the nerve to say something. He'd been looking for a chance to speak with Flik for some time, but so often he seemed to wind up alone with Viktor. Viktor could have answered the questions he had just as easily as Flik, of course, but... well, Viktor was a little crude, and far more likely to tease him over it than Flik would be. Or provide very unpleasant answers. 

Flik had started another song, a haunting old melody from his youth, but stopped midway to look over at Gremio, speaking very softly. "Am I bothering you, Gremio? I can stop..." 

Gremio looked up in surprise, and shook his head. "Oh, no - it's lovely. Play all you like..." Immediately he cursed himself for being a coward, and frowned to himself. How could he possibly ask a question like this? 

Looking down at his flute, Flik smiled, and then looked up again. "Well, I could, I must know hundreds of songs... unless you wanted to talk about something...?" 

"Ahh... well..." Gremio looked slightly torn. "Now that you bring it up, I was hoping that I might ask you a... a f-few questions..." 

Wrapping his flute in a soft piece of cloth, Flik set it in the top of his bag, then came to sit beside Gremio with a curious expression. "What's on your mind?" 

Gremio looked over at Tir nervously, though he still appeared to be asleep. "N-nothing terribly important... though I would understand if you'd rather not talk about it, and ah..." He shot another glance at Tir. "...I'd rather not speak of such things where Young Master might hear..." 

Flik glanced behind them to their two sleeping companions. "I'm pretty sure Tir is asleep... and though he and I are friends, I hope you know that anything you ever care to tell me will not go beyond my own ears." 

"Oh, it's not that I have anything strange to say," Gremio assured him quickly, "but... no matter." He lowers his voice and averts his eyes, flushing faintly. "...I was wondering, Flik... how exactly you came to realize that you were... actually... attracted to Viktor. Physically, that is." 

Flik blushed immediately at the question, not having expected the topic at all. "Well, I... I must admit that I had some trouble with it at first," he began, "much more so than I think Viktor ever did. I had no trouble admitting to myself just how mentally and emotionally connected to him I'd become, but..." 

Gremio bit his lip. "Mmm... then... h-how could you be sure that... that it was n-not just... loneliness? I know you to be a gentleman," he said quickly, "so I can only imagine that you were not... sleeping around, after ... ah, if you'll pardon me... Odessa's death..." 

"I wasn't," Flik agreed with a thoughtful nod. "It took me a very long time to come to terms with it... not only because I loved Odessa, but because I had this entire image of how my life was going to turn out. But Viktor... he's the kind of person that turns those kinds of images upside down and shakes them... and the first time he kissed me..." Flik shook his head, almost laughing at the memory. 

Gremio didn't seem cheered at the thought, and in fact frowned slightly. "I see..." He managed to smile at Flik somewhat. "Yes, Viktor certainly does have a way of causing major upheavals." 

Flik caught the look and smiled. "Viktor and I became so close that there just weren't any lines between us anymore," he explained. "It's true, perhaps, that maybe it was initally comfort in each other... even loneliness... but there came this night, once, where I could not seem to get the memory of him kissing me out of my head. I started to wonder about what I was so bothered by. I've always considered myself an open-minded person... someone who judged people by who they were on the inside, and not the outside. So who was I to then be a hypocrite, and deny someone, something, that brought so much joy into my life purely for the idea of 'that's not the way life is supposed to be'... if that makes any sense," he finished. "You're asking me to explain something I sometimes still have trouble understanding myself." 

Seemingly more troubled at Flik's explanation, Gremio nodded. "I see..." he murmured, sinking back into his own thoughts. "Thank you for... for indulging me over such a personal question, Flik." 

Flik studied Gremio in silence for a moment before questioning him. "It's never been a matter of lust between Viktor and I, despite how it may seem when we joke around... it was just a very deep friendship that somewhere along the way, crossed a line. I can't explain it much better than that. ...Why does my answer seem to trouble you so much, if you don't mind my asking?" 

Gremio clasped his hands in his lap, stealing another nervous glance at Tir. "...I-I suppose that if you can answer my questions straightforwardly, I should do the same for you..." He sighed deeply, giving up on finding a better way of putting it. "...Tir has been... implying things." 

Flik nodded knowingly. "He hasn't said anything straightforward to me, but yes... I can tell. And this... really bothers you..." 

He frowned and said nothing more as Gremio nodded reluctantly. "I would hate to think that he's serious about this... I d-don't want to end up, as arrogant as it might seem, breaking the poor boy's heart..." He rested his chin in one palm, looking over at Tir. "When first I met him... I was fifteen years old, and he was a little boy of six. I... I know he's no little boy anymore, but..." 

Flik sighed. "That's right...he is no little boy. He hasn't been for some time now... and I hate to confirm your worst fears, but... you are probably right - and that's not arrogance, it's simply the truth. I almost think it would have been easier for both of you to let him leave when he tried to the other night, as dangerous as it was." 

Gremio shook his head, lowering his eyes. "I was hoping you might have a more convincing way to tell where the line was drawn, between friendship and... lust. Because I've no doubt that Young Master has certain urges - I remember what I was like when I was... er, the age his body is, anyhow," he corrected himself preemptively, flushing again. "And if he just were to meet the right woman, perhaps..." 

Flik bit his lip, unsure of how to answer Gremio in a way that wouldn't deflate him further. "But to meet a woman, Gremio... he'd have to believe there was even a place in his life for such a thing, for some other kind of mental and emotional attachment. I can say that Tir and I are alike in the fact that we have no desire to get involved with people just 'for the hell of it'..." 

"I know, and then there's the matter of his immortality... he's already tormented himself enough with thoughts of losing me. But..." Gremio lowered his head into his hands helplessly. "Nothing good will come of this particular attachment to me, I know it. I simply cannot think of my Young Master in such a way, and... perhaps it's naive to think such a thing, but I doubt he's ever been with a woman. How could he know for certain that he would want me...?" 

At Gremio's last question, Flik chuckled softly. "You might be surprised how someone could be so sure..." He trailed off, not sure he really wanted to go into the details of either his or Viktor's pasts, or near lack thereof. "Gremio, as much as you hate the thought... perhaps you two would be better apart? I hate to suggest it, but I somehow doubt Tir's feelings will change without some kind of devastating confrontation." 

Gremio sighed softly again, not lifting his head. "I've thought the same thing... but I couldn't bear to leave him alone with his burdens. And... and w-what would I do without him? Where would I go, what would I do...? Why would I be undertaking such a quest as this?" he finished in helpless frustration. 

"Where would I be without him? Who would I be?" Flik nodded in understanding as he echoed Gremio's thoughts. "I asked myself those same questions, Gremio... sometimes I still do... but that doesn't mean your answers will be the same as mine or Viktor's or even Tir's. But if you're asking yourself those questions... well, no, I don't have any right to tell you how to think or feel," he decided. "Perhaps I've overstepped the line in advice giving already." 

Gremio shook his head firmly. "No, no, not at all... I've been unable to speak to anyone about this since I've left home. And I've asked myself all these questions so many times... I love him, Flik, truly... but... not in that way." 

Flik sighed and nodded. "I said the same thing once... but you and I are two different people. If you are done considering it... and that is your final answer on the subject, then I suppose you are left only with deciding whether to confront him, or just let it be and hope he never presses you further... and I don't have much of an idea if he will or not. There's no advice I can give you on that subject, really." 

Gremio nodded again, pressing his palms against his forehead as if it ached. "Th-thank you... I appreciate it," he murmured. "I'm sorry to trouble you with my own worries..." He chuckled faintly. "I find that I am more concerned about confronting Young Master these days than I am about confronting the Beast Rune." 

"It's no trouble," Flik assured him. After a moment's hesitation, he continued. "But again, I caution you that it may be easier to abandon the idea of confronting either of them. Going down those roads may be entirely irreversible and not have the effects you hope to achieve. Either way," he stated, "you ought to get some rest. I can keep watch for awhile, I've got plenty to think about, and my flute to play." 

Gremio laughed shakily. "How strange - I was just thinking I would offer to keep watch for a while, since I know I cannot sleep. If you would care to rest with Viktor... I have a great deal to think about myself." 

Flik smiled slightly. "Sometimes I think you and I have more in common that we realize... but I won't deny you the opportuntiy to sit and think by yourself for awhile. Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave you here? Please feel free to wake me, or Viktor, if you need anything..." 

Gremio nodded quickly. "I-I'll be just fine... I need some time to calm myself, I'm afraid I've gotten a bit upset..." he admitted, still resting his head in his hands. "But I will be fine..." 

Getting to his feet, Flik moved to stand in front of Gremio, resting both hands on Gremio's shoulders. "Promise me, if you need anything... even to talk some more..." 

Gremio nodded again, clasping his hands in his lap but still not looking up. "Yes... of course. Thank you..." 

With a sigh, Flik circled to the other side of the fire where Viktor was asleep. He stood looking down at him, then glanced over to Tir and back to Gremio, before sitting down beside Viktor and resting his chin in his hands, wondering if he should bother trying to sleep either. 

-------------

Gremio waited until Flik had finally lain down next to Viktor before he gave in to the overwhelming urge to rise and pace. He'd heard Flik's breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep, but his own had not calmed a bit. 

It was all his fault, this mess they'd landed themselves in. He should never have given Tir this hope that they'd always be together; it had only led him to dream of things that shouldn't be - that couldn't be. Even if he could feel the same, even if he could look past the fact that this was the same boy who he had tucked into bed for years... he was Gremio's Young Master, whom he'd been assigned to guard against those who would misuse him. And what would Master Teo say, if he had been alive to see this strange development? What would he say if Gremio agreed to this, for the sake of Tir's happiness, and they were caught in a compromising situation? 

Gremio knew exactly what Master Teo would think, because he would think the same. Even knowing the truth of the matter, that it hadn't been his idea at all, and he'd just as soon that it had never come up, he was the elder and Tir the younger - much younger, even if not so young as he looked - and he could not defend against how it would appear. 

Tir had been dropping hints at him for so long, cautious flirtations that seemed little more than innocent affection, and Gremio couldn't even be certain how long, exactly. When Tir was younger, there was no self-consciousness in a hug, even a kiss, or fingers playing through his long hair, stroking his cheek, a head leaned on his shoulder. For heaven's sake - Tir had even crawled into bed beside him to snuggle after a nightmare any number of times when he was a small child. He had stopped that for a time, but then more recently, even since they'd set out on this quest, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms again. The first times, Gremio hadn't even suspected there was anything suggestive about it - after all, there certainly hadn't been when Tir was a little boy. At least, he hoped not, especially since he'd accidentally wound up having to explain the facts of life to Tir himself. 

For a moment, he considered waking Flik up again and asking if he and Viktor would take Tir back to Gregminster. If this was always going to be a point of conflict, and Tir was always going to want more from him than he could offer, it would be better if they were apart after all, as much as it hurt. Gremio knelt next to his pack, going through it absently to make certain everything was there. Yes - he could ask Flik to explain to Tir when he woke up, and he could leave now, before he had a chance to change his mind. 

But then again, would it be worse for Tir to know that he was out there somewhere, apart from him? And despite all the reasons he'd come up with for going on this quest aside from Tir, would he be strong enough to take on such a burden as immortality alone, without Tir's companionship? 

He couldn't truly ask anything like this of Flik, of course - Tir would be upset, and Flik and Viktor had already had to put up with so much on his behalf. It was not their job to care for Tir, but his. The entire point of this quest - of his entire life - had been Tir's well-being, and the thought that Tir might be happier if he wasn't there made him feel like curling up into a ball and shaking. 

His pack contained most of their food and their cooking utensils, and Gremio found himself, upon going through it, to be holding one of the sharp knives used for cutting bread. For the first time in well over a decade, he felt the wild urge to add to the scars on his wrists and arms, to punish himself for his failure to live up to expectations - or even to remove himself from possibly adding any more burdens to Tir's life. When he realized what he was thinking, he managed to shove the knife back into its paper with some difficulty, his heart pounding, and he pushed the pack away. "And that wouldn't hurt him?" he murmured to himself in frustration. "Calm down, think, think..." 

He remained motionless, head in hands, for a long time. Finally, with great deliberation, he reached into his pack, pushing the knives aside, and came out with a bottle of ink and a pen. The paper he'd been using to write letters to Pahn and Cleo in Gregminster was in the front compartment, and he reached for that as well. After a moment's thought, he began writing, and almost immediately crossed out what he had written, starting over. 

It took a long time, and many crossed out words and sentences, before he set the pen down to review the letters on the paper, shaky as they were from his trembling hands, and at last folded it, slipping it into his own pocket. Perhaps, he thought, this would make things easier - if he ever gathered the courage to make use of it. 

-------------

The following morning, they set out again. Not a word of what had passed the night before was spoken, but only the usual talk as they broke camp and prepared to move on through the plains. There was only a short journey left to go before L'Renouille, and seeing an inn up ahead in the late afternoon a few days later, they opted to stop there for the time being. All of them could use a few nights' sound rest and warmth, in a real bed instead of on the ground, if they were to do battle soon - and besides, despite all they'd been through recently, Tir had not forgotten about the date. 

"The Harvest Feast is in only two days..." he reminded Gremio as they entered and rang the bell on the desk. All traces of his earlier upset seemed to have vanished, as he grinned up at Gremio hopefully. "You do remember what you told me before, don't you?" 

Gremio nodded and smiled back, having nearly forgotten both the letter in his pocket and the possibility of fierce battle, at the sight of Tir's apparent happiness. "Of course - we can only hope the innkeeper here is as kind as the one we stayed with before... Perhaps if I once again offer to help cook for all the inn's customers?" 

That would be quite an ordeal, he acknowledged, looking around. The sign said that it was the last inn before reaching L'Renouille, and even though Highland's royal palace had fallen, there were still plenty of travellers on the main road that led there. Peasants and merchants, mercenaries and knights, dressed in the fashion of Matilda or old Highland or as far south as Toran, and even... 

Gremio's eyes widened as he caught sight of a brightly-colored wrap over dark hair in the common room. "E-excuse me for a moment," he murmured to Tir, slipping away into the crowd to confirm his suspicions. 

He was proven right, when he approached and found cards laid out upon the table before a rather hopeful looking traveller. "Sorry, honey - I don't see romance in your future for a good long time." The fortuneteller smirked to herself as she laid out a last card and pushed it across the table to the disappointed man. "Once you find it, though, it's going to stick. Good luck with that..." 

Gremio laughed softly. "Take her reading to heart," he advised the man as the two of them looked up. "She seems to have been quite right about my own fortune, I would say." 

"Gremio...?" Rina laughed in surprise as well and rose to hug him. "What on earth are you doing here?" 

"I might ask you the same... perhaps it's our fortune?" he suggested as he embraced her in return. 

Whether his fortune was good or bad, that he should find her here now, in the midst of all his uncertainty over his Young Master's attentions, Gremio could not say. 


	11. Chapter 11

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 11**  
---------

"So..." Rina twirled the end of Gremio's ponytail around her finger as he stood before the stove of the inn's kitchen. "Eilie and Bolgan went out to get a few things for the festivities tomorrow... our room's free." 

Gremio laughed nervously as he stirred one of the steaming pots; he'd been trying to ignore her since she came into the kitchen to find him, but wasn't having much luck at all. He couldn't help but notice that somehow, even when dressed in a thick fur-lined cloak for the colder weather of Highland, she managed to show a little skin, and make that little bit count. "Rina, I'm flattered... but I do need to finish slicing the fruit..." 

"Hmmph - you've got a whole day. And just because the innkeeper said you could use the kitchen doesn't mean you have to," she reasoned, sitting on the counter beside the chopping block as he set to work on some apples. "You're overworking yourself, you know..." 

"He can keep on with it, if you ask me," Viktor commented, entering as well and picking up a slice of pear. 

"I'll have to, if you keep this up." Much to Gremio's dismay, Viktor had been swiping bits and pieces of his preparations all day. "Dinner will be ready when it's ready - if you don't mind! I'm very busy, and your snitching my ingredients doesn't help." 

"Hmm, cranky..." Viktor didn't sound overly concerned, as he munched on the sliced pear quite cheerfully. "Maybe you need a nap." 

"I've been trying to get him to take a little break," Rina confided, "but no luck so far." 

"Yeah - you should see what it's like travelling with the guy. He never stops." 

Rina smirked. "Tell me about it..." 

"Excuse me?" Gremio glared at them both, through the blush he'd acquired at Rina's words. 

"Always on about one thing or another," Viktor chimed in. 

"And I suppose he uses that 'oh no, I have to make dinner' excuse all the time when you're trying to get him to do something fun?" 

"You know him too well, Rina." 

"Excuse me!" Gremio had his hands on his hips now. "This is not the place to gossip and mock me - if you two would kindly _leave?_" 

"Only if you come with me." Rina brushed up against him in a way that made him squeak, and Viktor had to stifle laughter at the look on his face. 

"B-but..." Gremio protested, albeit weakly, as Rina tugged at his arm, pulling him away from the stove. "The bread will need to come out in only thirty minutes..." 

"Oh, come on, puppy," she murmured, giving him a look of exasperation. "I bet I can make sure you finish up before then, if you must..." 

"Rina!" 

Viktor laughed incredulously, snatching half a sliced apple from the counter. "Damn, Rina - you're as bad as me." 

"I have to be, to get this guy to react at all." She winked at him, despite the fact that she already had an arm around the shoulders of a bright red Gremio. "But am I really...? I'd like to see about that sometime..." 

Never one to be outflirted, Viktor winked back at her. "I think I'd get in trouble for that... but maybe you could make it worth the trouble." 

She shrugged, ignoring the aghast look on Gremio's face. "Probably. Hmm... so you've got a friend now, do you?" 

Viktor chuckled. "You could say that." With that, he popped another slice of the apple into his mouth in one bite, making Gremio's jaw drop, and Rina's eyebrows raise. 

"Well..." Rina mused. "I'd love to hear all about it - but I've got something else to attend to at the moment," she noted, slipping a hand down Gremio's back and doing something that made him jump and blush even brighter red. "Ta for now, Viktor..." 

"Oh - Viktor!" Gremio called out, as he allowed her to drag him away towards their rooms, uneasy but not entirely reluctant. "If w-we're not back by the time that hourglass there runs out... c-could I trouble you to take out the bread? Oh, I know I'm going to regret this..." he murmured helplessly. 

Viktor just shook his head, smirking again. "Don't worry, Gremio - I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen. You have a good time, right?" 

Rina gave him an answering smirk before they disappeared around the corner. "I'll make sure he does." 

-------------

Sure enough, by the time the bread was ready to come out of the oven, Gremio had forgotten about it entirely. He still hadn't remembered it a bit later, as he lay with Rina curled warm and soft against his side. There were other things on his mind, besides the cooking and the obvious. 

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for this, knowing that Tir had finally admitted in as many words how he felt for him, and knowing also that he hadn't even been able to acknowledge it to his face yet, much less do something about it. Not that he knew what he could do about it, aside from giving Tir that letter he'd written... but he had already decided, that would wait until after the feast, if indeed he was going to give it to him at all. He still wasn't sure. 

Beside him, Rina stirred, and hummed comfortably. "What're you thinking about, puppy?" 

"My Young Master," he responded automatically. 

"As usual. I half expect you to call out his name sometime." Rina hesitated at the sudden uncomfortable look on his face. "...Hit a little too close to the mark?" 

"No! I-it's not like that..." Gremio sighed, patting her shoulder absently. "I, er... Well, let's just say it's been made apparent during our travels that he is... well, not a child anymore." 

"Ohhh." Rina nodded, understanding. "I suppose the girls love him... he does have very pretty eyes." 

"That's... not quite it." Although he'd shared a great deal of his thoughts with Rina since their unusual meeting months past, this was his Young Master's personal business. And besides, he couldn't fathom speaking about it out loud, even if he'd gotten as far as writing that letter. "Honestly... I think I would be grateful if he did meet a nice girl... or perhaps even a not-so-nice one." 

Rina tilted her head curiously to look up at him. "Coming from _you_, mister prim and proper... wow, that's something. What is it, is he jealous of you and I?" 

"...I imagine that would be quite an understatement." Well, that was an honest answer, at least. 

"Mmm..." Rina frowned thoughtfully, but didn't press him further. "Well, at least you're not still agonizing over the bread." 

Though she'd only been mocking him, Gremio's eyes went wide, and he sat straight up. "Oh no - you're right, the bread! I need to-" 

Before he could so much as push back the sheets, Rina pulled him back down again. "Relax for awhile, won't you? Viktor will follow your instructions, I'll bet - after all, if he lets dinner burn, there's none for him, and he wouldn't like that." 

That was true enough... and he could seek out Flik to give him a hand if there was any question, Gremio supposed, lying back down to snuggle against her comfortably. It was, he thought, perhaps just as comfortable for him as it was to spend the afternoon cooking. It was only that it was selfish, and there was nothing he loved more than doing things that made _other_ people happy. Or to be more specific, things that made one other person happy. 

Immediately he realized that his thoughts had already drifted back to Tir, and he sighed again. "I'm sorry, Rina... We see each other so seldom, and even when we do see each other, my mind is somewhere else entirely. I've not been treating you like one should treat his lady." 

She chuckled a little. "Who cares? You've said yourself that I don't act like a lady ought to. And besides," she added, shifting to prop herself up on one elbow to look at him, "we've had this conversation before. Remember, way back when I first got you to admit you kind of liked me after all?" 

Gremio nodded, gazing up at her. "That was rather unforgettable, yes..." 

"And back then, I told you I understood that your priority would always be him," she continued, stroking his hair. "Just like my priority will always be Eilie and Bolgan - I wouldn't leave them for any man, even one so sweet as you, puppy. So how could I be bothered by you being all preoccupied?" 

With a smile, Gremio reached up to touch her cheek in response. "I know that you understand devotion, yes... You do realize, that was what finally caused me to agree to this... this thing that we have, even though you are very, very different from the kind of woman I'd expected I might end up with." 

She leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "So don't worry about it. If you're having a problem with your Young Master, concentrate on that. And you know, since you mentioned there might be some jealousy," she suggested, "if there's anything I can do..." 

"I'm afraid not, but thank you anyhow," Gremio sighed, still stroking her cheek absently as he returned to staring up at the ceiling. 

A thought occurred to him suddenly. _If there's anything I can do..._ But he couldn't ask that of her, he quickly chided himself. It would be horribly inappropriate. Even if, he had to admit to himself, she would almost certainly not be offended. For that matter, she might even actually... 

"...Come to think of it," he mumbled, feeling a blush coming on already at the mere thought, "there just might be something, perhaps... though I feel terrible even suggesting it." 

"Oh...?" She peered down at him curiously, drawing circles in his bare chest with her finger in a somewhat distracting fashion. "I'm glad to listen, if nothing else." 

Swallowing his shame and his guilt, Gremio hesitantly explained. Far from being offended, Rina actually smiled. 

-------------

The next evening, Flik looked up from where he was setting out the last of the glasses for dinner - at a table in the inn's dining room, big enough for seven - to see Tir and Eilie come in the front door, red-faced and laughing about something. "Hey, you two!" he called. "You're just in time - Gremio just said that he'd be ready in a moment with the last of the food." 

Tir leaned over to whisper something to Eilie, then nodded as they hung up their cloaks. "Everything smells delicious," he said, coming over to the table with Eilie at his elbow. 

Right on cue, Gremio arrived - carrying a covered tray in one hand and a pot in the other as he made his way through the crowd of patrons and servants, all of whom had gathered for the feast. "I saved the best for all of you," he told them cheerfully, his face red and slightly damp from working in the kitchen all afternoon. "That's the advantage to being chef in a crowd - you can tell the serving girls what to take out and what to leave just a little longer to cool." His smile was fond as he set down the dishes, right in front of the empty chair his Young Master was sliding into. 

Viktor already had silverware in hand, and was looking at the food as if it were an enemy he would be particularly happy to destroy. "I've been waiting for this..." Next to him, Bolgan was similarly poised and ready to spring. 

Admonishing him gently, Flik sat down on the other side of Viktor. "Viktor, you could at least wait until everyone's seated and we've said grace." Tir smirked at this as he and Eilie took seats opposite of the other two. 

Catching Tir's smirk, Viktor smirked back. "Yeah, what's he thinking, huh? Me say grace?" 

Eilie shook her head at Gremio in amazement, as he set out the rest of the silverware. "I'm going to be so spoiled after tonight..." 

Seeing that everything was in the right place, Gremio uncovered the platter, revealing a large roast turkey, surrounded with baked apples and potatoes and all manner of trimmings; in the pot, which he gave a quick stir, was thick gravy. "I'll get the biscuits next," he called over his shoulder as he headed back towards the kitchen. 

Flik shook his head, reaching out to smack Viktor's hand lightly as it snuck towards the platter. "For shame!" he added, even while laughing. 

Tir stood, reaching for a large jug of cider to pour some for those already seated at the table, and Eilie looked around the table as she held their glasses steady, practically beaming. "It's so nice to be able to share a day like this with all of you..." The end of her statement was directed towards Tir, but Tir was already watching the kitchen door, waiting for Gremio's reappearance. 

Gremio didn't take long, and returned with not only biscuits, but a bowl of mashed potatoes as well. "Still more to come!" he stated, turning to return to the kitchen, but he paused as Rina reached out to run a hand along his arm as he passed. "No, really - there's a lot..." Tir noticed the gesture and narrowed his eyes slightly, but a poke in the side from Eilie caused him to return his attention to pouring the cider. 

When Gremio returned yet again, he brought two more plates - one full of steamed vegetables, the other holding an assortment of sliced fruit, with a sweet honey dipping sauce in a bowl in the center. "Well now, I think that's all we need right now..." he told them, brushing off his hands needlessly. "The table might not hold much more! I'll get the rest once we've done away with a little of this..." 

"...Even more?" Next to Viktor, Bolgan stopped bouncing his fists on the table in excitement, his expression amazed. 

Viktor just chuckled. "What the table can't hold, I will!" 

Flik grinned, looking around the table. "Ah... would it be too much to ask everyone to hold hands and give a bit of thanks...?" 

"I have no problem with holding hands..." Rina murmured with a smirk as Gremio slid into the seat next to her. 

Viktor, on the other hand, gave a falsetto giggle and covered his mouth, pretending to be embarrassed. "Teehee! Isn't it a bit soon, Flik?" Flik glared at Viktor, with looks threatening to kill him later, and Tir returned to glaring at Rina. 

Gremio just smiled. "That sounds perfectly fine for me. We all have a great deal to be thankful for, don't we? Friendship, loyalty, hope, love..." 

"And food!" Bolgan grinned wider as he added to Gremio's list. 

Eilie snatched up Tir's hand and then reached out to take Bolgan's as well. "Come on now, give Flik a little cooperation..." 

Flik nodded and reached to take up Viktor and Rina's hands. "We should thank whatever powers we believe in for bringing us together on such a day... and wish for the continued peace and prosperity of our lands." He tried to ignore the fact that next to him, Viktor and Bolgan's clasped hands were together inching towards the plate of mashed potatoes. 

Gremio took Rina's and Tir's hands - the top two people in his life, for whom he was most grateful - and the circle completed itself around the table. "And for continued success on our respective journeys," he said softly, turning to look at Tir and Rina in turn. Tir squeezed Gremio's hand tightly, possessively, trying to concentrate on what Flik was saying. 

"...and with special thanks to Gremio, for preparing such a wonderful feast for all of us!" Flik concluded with a smile. 

Gremio would have blushed, if he wasn't already a little red in the face from all the time spent in the kitchen. "Oh, it was nothing special - the inn paid for it..." 

"Ah, but none of us could have created this, Gremio," Eilie told him, squeezing Tir's hand before letting go. "I really appreciate it." 

Gremio ducked his head, self-conscious, as a few other hands around the table let go and begin reaching for the food. Bolgan's and Viktor's immediately began clashing as they grabbed for the spoon in the potatoes at the same time. With a laugh, Gremio got to his feet again. "Does anyone else here know how to carve a turkey, or should I?" 

Flik shook his head. "By all means, Gremio, you cooked it, you do the honors." 

With a nod, Gremio reluctantly let go of Rina's and Tir's hands and reached for the knife lying at the side of the platter to begin, seeing as those at the other end of the table had already half filled their plates with the side dishes. "My, how long has it been since I've done this...? But you never forget..." 

"Like some other things," Rina said in a low voice, winking as his bending over the table offered her a rather nice view of his backside. 

Tir stared at her hard, and then down at his plate, having not touched anything yet. Eilie looked from Tir to Gremio to her sister, shaking her head with a warning look that the comments were making matters worse. Raising her eyebrows, Rina gave a barely audible exasperated sigh, turning to the man on the other side of her instead. "So, Flik... do you prefer white meat, or dark?" 

Flik was startled by her sudden address but answered quickly. "I like both, really... the taste of white meat is sometimes better, but the dark meat is almost always juicier and less dry." 

"And spicy, maybe...?" Rina smiled in a very interesting way. "Do you like it spicy?" 

Flik shook his head, oblivious to Rina's undertones. "No, not really... spicy things make my tongue burn and then I end up drinking gallons of water to get rid of it...." Tir smiled slightly from his side of the table, and underneath, Eilie nudged his leg with her own, trying to hold back a snicker. 

"You know, I'm from the Grasslands..." Rina's hand inched a little closer to Flik's. "It's very sunny there, and I tan very quickly. Light to dark in just a couple of days..." 

Flik finally caught on to the innuendo and snatched his hand away nervously; fortunately or unfortunately, Gremio was oblivious to this, as he was busy taking orders from Viktor and Bolgan in regards to which part of the bird they were demanding.. "I... ah... umm... I'm sure you look...uh... lovely... when you do... tan, that is... I mean...." Flik stammered. Eilie and Tir snickered simultaneously, and Tir finally reached for the potatoes, much to Eilie's relief. 

Rina smiled, and moved her hand as if she was reaching for the sliced fruit anyhow. "Why, thank you..." she murmured, taking a slice of apple. Viktor snorted in amusement from the other side of Flik, having been appeased with his plate full of food. 

Tir and Eilie were next - Gremio already knew Tir's preference in meat, of course, and began adding slices of meat to his plate as he asked Eilie hers. After placing her order, Eilie cut open a biscuit to slather it with mashed potatoes, creating an odd kind of sandwich that Tir peered at curiously. "Hard to imagine summer when it's this cold outside," she commented cheerfully. "I wouldn't mind some steaming cocoa later." 

"If those two down there stop being so demanding..." Gremio gestured to Viktor and Bolgan with a sigh, then turned to Rina and Flik. "What sort of meat would you two prefer?" 

Flik smiled slightly, holding out his plate. "A little of both, please..." 

Rina pointedly glanced back and forth at the both of them as Gremio obliged. "I think I prefer light meat. Especially when it's fresh." 

Tir smiled at Gremio, though he hadn't yet eaten a bite - he'd been taught the proper manners, to wait until everyone was served and ready to eat. "Thank you, Gremio..." he murmured softly, one of the few things he'd said so far. 

"Oh, no trouble at all, Young Master." Gremio told him with an answering smile. "Enjoy the meal, all of you..." To their surprise, rather than sitting down, he turned to head back towards the kitchen. 

"But Gremio!" Tir called after him, puzzled. "Aren't you going to eat with us? What are you doing?" 

"I still have to deal with dessert! I'll eat later, I promise!" he called, as he vanished into the kitchen. From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he didn't mind working through dinner at all. With a sigh, Tir stuck his fork into the turkey half-heartedly. 

Rina was looking at Tir thoughtfully, but soon enough she turned her attention back to Flik. "Ever visited the Grasslands, honey?" 

Flik clenched his fork visibly, but smiled lightly. "Uh... I don't think so, actually... might get there eventually though." 

"It's not in our current plans," Viktor added with a helpful nod, "but wherever the wind blows us - eh, Lightning?" 

"Yes, I suppose..." Flik glanced over at Viktor with a more sincere smile. "You never know where we might end up." 

When Gremio came out of the kitchen again, he looked slightly flustered, but this time sat down and dished up a slice of turkey for himself. "The pies need a few minutes longer..." 

Tir smiled slightly at this, understanding but still wishing Gremio would stay. "Everything's really delicious, Gremio..." 

Again Gremio smiled back, albeit a bit tiredly, as he began to cut his meat, quicker and much more careless than he'd ever been while cutting Tir's meat as a child. "Thank you..." 

He was somewhat distracted by Rina, who was eyeing him while licking some of the honey dipping sauce from her fingers. At that, he managed to turn brighter red. Flik looked from Rina to Gremio to Tir, noting the irritated look on the latter's face, but said nothing, eating his meal in silence and quietly hoping things wouldn't get any worse. Gremio smiled a little beneath the blush, but actually appeared to be more nervous than usual, pushing his food around on the plate without eating much of it. 

Viktor was chuckling behind his fork, especially when after awhile Rina glanced back to Flik, nonchalant. "It's nice, sitting here between two such handsome men. People sometimes complain about leftovers, but this is one sandwich I wouldn't mind being in the middle of..." Flik dropped his fork at this comment and then shook his head, knowing that saying anything else would likely only prompt her into further commentary. 

Eating in silence, Gremio continued to look slightly distracted - and apparently not by the cooking, as he suddenly looked up. "Oh, yes, the pies," he murmured, rushing off to the kitchen again after swallowing a quick gulp of cider. 

Eilie chuckled softly, having already finished most of her dinner, and pushed the plate away with a satisfied sigh. Tir pushed his plate away too, having only eaten about half of it, and crossed his arms over his chest silently. Beside him, Eilie looked worried and eyed the door, waiting for Gremio's return, for Tir's sake. 

Still going strong on his own dinner, Viktor paused in his eating to give Rina a sly look. "You know, this fella right here..." he told her, nudging Flik, "he's got quite an appetite. You wouldn't know it, what with him being all skinny..." 

"You don't say..." Rina smirked. "I don't think he's _that_ skinny. Not unattractively so. Not at all." 

Viktor shook his head. "He works out a lot," he added helpfully. "Stays in good shape." 

Flik glared at the both of them, also pushing his plate away suddenly and wishing desperately for Gremio's return - so he could eat a bite or two of pie and escape. "Well, bear here..." he shot back, "he eats enough for the both of us most days." 

Viktor was not the slightest bit embarrassed by this. "Well, I'm not saying I don't have a big appetite too - it's just that Lightning here doesn't look like it. He's like that, you know - even if he looks like he's not enjoying something..." He winked at Rina. 

"I can speak for myself, you know..." Flik shook his head with a sigh. 

"Of course you can," Rina assured him, patting him on the arm before reaching for the fruit again, still eyeing him with interest. "So have you tried this fruit yet? Quite delicious..." She plucked another slice of apple, dipping it into the sauce delicately. 

Flik raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but reached out to grab a slice of apple himself. "I haven't but... I'm sure anything Gremio's prepared will be excellent." 

Stopping his hand halfway to the plate, Rina held out the dripping slice in her own hand. "Allow me, cutie..." 

"Uh...no... that's fine, I can... do it myself," Flik stammered in reply, with a soft cough of surprise and a slight coloring to his cheeks. 

She tilted her head curiously, smirking as she maneuvered the apple a little closer to his lips. "Well, you don't have to..." 

Viktor was laughing uncontrollably behind his hand, naturally. Tir was also somewhat amused by these antics, and Eilie shook her head, attempting to stick up for Flik. "Rina, stop torturing him!" 

Gremio chose that moment to return to the table, sighing a satisfied sigh, and apparently not noticing anything at all out of normal. "How's dinner going?" 

Flik averted his eyes, mumbling an inaudible response and Eilie laughed softly. "I think Tir and I are ready for dessert!" 

Tir didn't say anything, but looked up at Gremio with hopeful eyes that were simply begging him to stay this time. Seeing the look, Gremio nodded and laughed. "Just a few minutes while the pies cool and the jellies set..." he agreed. 

Giving up on Flik, Rina turned her smile and her slice of apple to Gremio instead. He smiled back, eating from her fingers without the need for a word of suggestion. 

Tir stood up abruptly, a smile pasted vaguely across his face and his chair scraped across the floor. "Actually, Eilie," he said softly, turning to address her and ignoring Gremio and Rina completely. "I'm a little too full for dessert." 

Gremio looked up anyhow, appearing more worried than confused. "Young Master... won't you stay? It is a holiday, after all, and..." He broke off the thought with a troubled sigh, perhaps more troubled than the situation warranted. 

Not even wanting to look him in the eye, Tir shook his head slowly. "No, thank you. I'm going to go and walk my dinner off... I'll be back in a little while." He looked for a moment like he might invite Eilie to join him, but then shrugged and walked around the table quickly. 

Gremio frowned, and even Viktor's laughter was halted. He'd normally have put forth some kind of ridiculous idea as to what had gotten into Tir, but this time, anyone could guess. The sounds of holiday merriment still continued at every other table in the dining room, but their table had fallen silent. 

"It's just as well..." Gremio shook his head, looking a little nervous. "I guess I can't spend much time here with him anyhow. Just enough to eat a quick bite before I go attend to those pies..." 

Eilie sighed heavily, leaning her head in her hands and stirring around a bit of leftover gravy on her plate. "I'd follow him if I didn't think it'd just upset him further." She wasn't sure whether she was more annoyed by Gremio, Rina... or herself, for simply not being interesting enough to drag Tir's attention away from the situation. 

"I'm not so sure it would..." Gremio pondered, looking up from his own mostly neglected plate. "There is still dessert left, of course, or I might go make certain he's all right." He glanced at Rina, strangely enough, who just gave him a slight nod, more serious than usual, before continuing her meal. 

"So..." Flik looked both relieved that Rina was leaving him alone and slightly worried about Tir, but he was eager to change the subject. "Are those pies going to be done soon...?" 

"Oh, they're done already," Gremio replied, perking up a little instantly. "Just cooling a bit before I cut them." He paused to take a quick bite of his turkey. "If you don't let them sit awhile, they'll just fall all to pieces when you try..." 

The remainder of the meal was slightly more somber, being affected by Tir's abrupt departure - aside from Bolgan, who would let nothing stand in the way of his love of food, and Viktor, whose jokes caused laughter or groans to ring out above the din of the hall from time to time - but the food tasted good nonetheless. 

Tir still had not returned by the time Gremio excused himself to see to the dishes, and the others went their separate ways. Strangely enough, though, when Eilie went looking for her sister a bit later, Rina was neither in the kitchen with Gremio, or in their room. 

-------------

Shortly after dinner was over, Tir strode into the room he shared with Gremio and locked the door behind him - Gremio had his own key, and Tir didn't care to be disturbed by anyone else at the moment. Not bothering to light a candle, he went to stand at the window, drumming his fingers on the ledge and staring out at the dark, cloudy sky. Winter nights came even earlier than he was used to, this far to the north, and L'Renouille was only a short ways away... 

Lost in thought, he didn't realize that he was not alone in the dark room until he heard a soft creak from the bedsprings. 

Tir stopped drumming his fingers as he heard the noise, knowing he'd locked the door. As well, his weapon was where he had left it on the other side of the room. 

Tensing, he whirled around quickly, bringing his fists up without saying a word - only to see Rina sitting crosslegged on his bed. She raised an eyebrow at him, somewhat amused. "You certainly do seem tense. It's no wonder Gremio worries about you." 

Tir blinked at her and slowly lowered his fists. "One would be tense upon the appearance of someone in their locked room." He tried to keep his voice from sounding bitter. "But I beg your pardon, Gremio won't be back here till late, if that's why you're here. Or did you need something from me?" 

Rina leaned back on her hands on the bed, looking at him curiously. "Come to think of it... you would have reason to fear the sudden appearance of someone in your bedroom, wouldn't you...? Young leader of an army, and all... But no, there's nothing I need, exactly. I came mostly from curiosity, and also a little concern." 

Tir crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, his expression a cross between annoyance and curiosity. "And what reason have you to be concerned about me? We hardly know each other, though I mean you no offense in saying so." 

Rina shrugged casually, not seeming the least bit put off. "We do have a mutual friend, someone rather close to the both of us." 

"Yes, that is true," Tir muttered. "Is this a ploy for my friendship in order to make him happy? I have tried to be courteous in your presence." 

Rina just smiled. "You don't like me, do you, Tir?" 

"Would you prefer an honest answer?" Tir asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Anything else would only prove you a liar - after all," she pointed out, "it's not like you haven't been pretty obvious. And I haven't even read your cards." 

Tir sighed, pacing back and forth across the room. "It is not you as an individual, as a person, that I have a problem with. It is... it is your position, or mine, or both, perhaps..." He trailed off, stopping mid-step and staring down at the carpet. "It is not your fault, and I am sorry if I have offended you." 

She nodded again, and patted the bed next to her in invitation. "I can't really be offended when I know where the hostility comes from, can I? It makes perfect sense." 

Tir looked up, relief evident on his face, and hesistantly crossed the room to stand in front of her, not quite willing to sit down yet. "I appreciate your open-minded understandng, Rina." 

"When you've seen as much of the world as I have," she said with a shrug, "you learn to accept lots of things. Everything, really. Different places have different customs, different beliefs, different morals..." 

"You've travelled a lot, then...?" At least, Tir thought, they had some common ground. 

"Oh, Eilie and Bolgan and I have gone everywhere," she said with a dismissive wave of her hands. "You've talked to my sister, you must have heard some of her stories. We've been travelling together since we were kids, you know - that's life as a performer." 

"Really...?" Tir was immediately put more at ease by this revelation, and without realizing he'd let his guard down, finally sat down beside her. "Do you ever.... get lonely? Or sad, at not being able to stay in one place?" 

"Lonely?" Her expression grew a little more serious. "Maybe a little. But I always have Rina and Bolgan with me - and then of course," she added with a slight smirk, "there's always young men who are willing to keep me company. They keep me amused." Tir's expression darkened a little, at the suggestion that she'd been unfaithful to Gremio, and her smirk grew wider. "Oh, I only meant teasing," she told him. "If I didn't like your Gremio so much, maybe more, with some of them... but I do have some morals, you know - even if they're not quite the ones you're used to. The Grasslands are not so strict when it comes to monogamy." 

"So..." Tir still wasn't so sure. "You chose it for his sake, then?" 

She nodded. "More or less. He and I discussed it... and a lot of other things, but he'd tell you those things himself if you wanted to know." 

"I don't know about that..." He looked down at the floor with a sigh. It might have been easier if she was just a tramp like he'd thought - Gremio might have left her. "I do thank you for indulging my own curiosity, but you have yet to say why you were so concerned and curious about me." 

Rina settled back again, and looked him over before she answered, very directly. "I have no intentions of taking your Gremio away from you." 

Tir looked up at her swiftly, on the verge of some sort of denial of her statement, but was temporarily lost in which part to deny. "He...he's not...I mean...you already..." He stopped and shook his head, tears of frustration coming to his eyes. "How can you say such a thing?" 

"You're so dreadfully afraid that you would be alone without him, aren't you...?" She leaned forward, just a little bit. "Just as obvious as it is that the only person he seems to care about is you, the reverse is true..." 

"I was alone without him once before," Tir stated defiantly. 

"And you loathed it." 

Unable to deny it, Tir nodded slowly. "I was never the same... without him..." 

She leaned forward a bit more. "And you fear that you will feel that way again if he is gone... and it would be worse if he leaves to be with another than if life had simply taken its natural course, wouldn't it...?" 

Tir opened and closed his mouth, tears stinging at his eyes. "I..." He could hardly believe how accurately she'd put his feelings into words. "Yes. The thought is unbearable..." 

"This whole problem is about the thought that someone might take him away from you." She paused, leaning in closer still, and the movement allowed the cloak she wore to fall away from her body, exposing a little more flesh. "But what if, instead of taking him away... what if this was only to bring another person to you...?" 

Suddenly aware of her proximity, Tir colored slightly, leaning away from her as if not wanting to believe what she might possibly be implying. "I... I have been told many times before that the very nature of who and what I am draws people to me..." he began, trying to keep his concentration. "But gaining the friendship of another could never replace the loss of Gremio if he were to leave. I would not trade the bond I have with him for anything." 

Rina nodded again, and leaned in a bit closer, causing her cloak to slip away from one shoulder. "We all have those who are closer to us than others... but then again..." She leaned in closer still, her smile turning a bit more wicked, and her breath against his face was warm. "...In my homeland, loving one person doesn't mean you have to forsake any others you might be attracted to." 

Tir tried to lean away, only to have his head meet the wall with a faint clunk as his hands curled into fists in the blanket across his bed. "What...what are you saying?" he stammered, wide-eyed and unable to look away. 

"Only that perhaps you should try to allow yourself to feel for others," she told him, reaching up to touch his cheek softly. 

Tir did not pull away from the touch, but continued to stare at her as if mesmerized. "I admit that it has been long since I have let myself care for anyone at all. I was far too afraid that I would do damage to them..." 

"Interaction with other people in a sense always does harm," she told him as her smile deepened, "and does good... it is always a complicated matter. We give and we receive... in one way or another," she added with a smirk. 

In its most basic form, her words made sense, but still... Tir looked down at his hands and then pulled his gloves off slowly - one hand revealing the glowing rune, the other revealing several long scars across the palm, two of them rather new. He looked up at her again, deadly serious. "The people I have loved have all been imprisoned. I hear their voices still. There is no way I could do it to Gremio a second time, but anyone else..." 

Unafraid, Rina reached down, touching the glowing rune gently, and tracing the edges with her fingernails. "It doesn't happen that fast, does it?" 

Tir shivered at her touch and closed his eyes for a moment. "I refuse to hurt anyone else..." he said firmly. "I would rather hurt myself." 

Rina looked at him a bit more thoughtfully. "I'm not sure whether Gremio would be pleased or troubled at just how much you take after him in some ways." 

"I think Gremio and I are more alike than he realizes," Tir said with a sigh, "but perhaps it would be better for him not to realize that..." 

All of a sudden, Rina took the moment to lean in and kiss Tir softly, just at the corner of his lips. It surprised him, even though he was not foolish enough to have not seen what she was hinting at. "I don't think we... I mean... " he started, shaking his head. "Gremio...." 

She drew back only long enough to smile at him, and took his hands in her own, leaning in again for another kiss, capturing his lower lip between hers. 

Tir was quite afraid to respond, both from the still innate fear of hurting someone, and also from the fact that it had been so incredibly long since he'd even thought of letting anyone aside from Gremio be this close to him. The idea of what is happening at that moment struck a chord of a panic in him and he clenched her hands in his own even as he again tried to turn away. "I..." 

She shifted to nearly lean against him, and met his eyes steadily. "He knows I'm here." 

"He....he does?" Tir stared at her in confusion, even as her nearness awakened a longing to be close to someone, deep within him. 

She nodded. "You may think he hasn't noticed... but he knows that you are not suited to a solitary life." 

Tir hadn't let go of her hands, and he shook his head sadly. "Nor is he..." 

"He wants you to find as much peace as can be found..." she told him, looking deep into his eyes, "even more than he has. Do you think he would deny you anything at all? Even me?" 

Tir was visibly shaking as he stammered his reply. "No...but...I... I will only find peace when he is happy, and yet...he seems to only find peace when I am happy, and so we remain stuck in this cycle where neither of us is truly happy, and I do not know why..." 

Drawing his hands up together between them, Rina moved to almost lie beside him on the bed. "And what would make you happy...?" 

Tir did pull away from her then, and thought carefully about her question. "I... I am not really sure anymore. I would like... to feel at peace, and to always have Gremio with me... I suppose that anything else is a luxury and not a necessity." 

She glanced away with idle amusement. "You don't seem to be quite 'at peace' at the moment..." 

Tir blushed quite thoroughly. "Your nearness makes me nervous." 

Resting one hand on his thigh, Rina smiled almost wickedly. "Well then... if that half of it is well enough, then perhaps I should bring Gremio." 

Tir tensed at her gesture. "Wha... what?" he stammered again. 

She laughed slightly. "You said having him with you always would make you happy..." Her hand moved in a slight caress, which he tried to ignore. "Though I'm not so sure he'd be too comfortable, if he were to be present right now..." 

"Yes, I... I have rather realized that at this point..." He watched her face carefully - better to concentrate on that than her hand. 

She knew exactly what he was doing, of course - it was like Gremio all over again, really - and let her hand creep a bit further up his leg. "You certainly are tense... one would think you've never let a woman touch you before." 

Narrowing his eyes, Tir gave her a rather insulted look. "Now that's not true at all... I just wouldn't want to betray Gremio. I... I think of you as being _his_ lady, after all..." 

She nodded, and brushed her hair back over her shoulder casually. "Yes, but I've been 'my lady' - or less polite ways of putting it - to many people... and you know, in the Grasslands, it's not at all uncommon for friends to share a lover. If anything, it's just a sign of how strong their friendship is. He knows all of this as well, and he understands." 

Tir blinked at her, puzzled for a moment. "You truly are a unique woman, then... I have only ever seen jealousy and possession in people, especially females." 

She laughed softly again, teasingly. "Then I have to wonder if indeed you ever _were_ touched by a woman, or if you've ever dared to touch back." 

Tir hesitated for a moment, replaying old events in his mind. "You are correct..." he admitted. "I was afraid to respond to her touch. I was not always like this though. Long before the rune came to me, when I was still just a boy... there were...daring moments between a friend and I, one I'm sure Gremio has probably spoken to you of at some point. It all seems so long ago, and now... I... I have already stated for you the reason behind my fear." 

"You've stated two reasons... the worry that you would be betraying Gremio, and a fear of my nearness. The first part is irrelevant, since he sent me, and the second..." She gave him another wicked smile. "You get used to it, once other things overpower your fear. That's how it worked for him, anyway." 

Tir was half-frozen, unable or unwilling to move. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure whether he felt angry, afraid, or just... those other things. 

-------------

Downstairs, after the dishes were done, Gremio retired not to the room he and Tir shared, but to the smaller room he'd requested for the night. Rather than sleeping, he lay awake, looking up at the ceiling and wondering. 


	12. Chapter 12

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 12**  
---------

The next day found Flik peering out from between the doors of the stable, to see if a couple certain individuals had left the courtyard for good. What would they have been doing out there anyway, dressed like that, if they weren't looking for- 

"Decided to come out of your hole, huh?" 

Flik jumped and almost knocked a saddle off the wall. Fortunately, it was a different voice than he'd expected - Viktor smirked at him from where he'd been leaning back against the wall, just outside the stable doors. 

"You hid in just the exact spot that you wouldn't be in my line of view..." Flik muttered as he stepped out and closed the door hastily behind him, looking around the courtyard. "Which means you knew I was in there." 

"I've been asking people all morning," Viktor confirmed with a nod, "and it's not like you're _that_ good at moving without being seen." He chuckled. "You try too hard, really." 

Flik sighed and started to walk across the courtyard towards the inn. "There aren't that many good places to hide here, unless you want to ask that very persistant serving girl who was talking to Rina about me earlier, about all the tunnels underneath the place. She said they were built during the war, but no one went down there anymore, so they were a good place to..." He coughed suddenly, and not from the cold. 

Getting up to follow Flik, Viktor raised an eyebrow and made a note to himself to ask that serving girl later - sounded interesting. "So what, is that where you're headed now?" 

Flik shook his head and stopped to allow Viktor to fall into step with him. "I haven't eaten anything all day. I'm hoping the kitchen is vacant and I can just grab some bread..." 

Viktor stopped too, looking at him seriously. "What's up with you?" he asked. 

"Nothing, really... just thinking," Flik said with a shrug. "Tired... maybe worn out from all this adventuring with no conclusion." 

Viktor wasn't convinced, but nodded anyhow as they stepped inside the inn's side door. "Hey... why don't you go up to your room and kick back - I'll bring something up for you, okay?" 

"Really? I'd appreciate that..." Giving Viktor a grateful but weary expression, Flik turned towards the stairs. 

Viktor paused, then called after him. "Hey! ...And no running off and hiding again," he ordered his friend. 

Flik looked over his shoulder with a tentative smile. "I won't..." 

After giving him a playfully suspicious look, Viktor headed into the kitchen, looking for something a little more interesting than bread. 

Flik headed upstairs, true to his word, and lit a fat candle on the desk before flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes. A bit later, Viktor's footsteps could be heard, heavy on the stairs as he balanced a tray full of leftovers from the feast - sliced meat, rolls, fresh cut vegetables, and fruit salad. "Heh, doesn't this look better than just plain old bread?" he asked as he entered, closing the door behind him. 

Sitting up, Flik rubbed one eye and shook his head at Viktor. "I should have known you'd never go for just plain old bread..." 

Viktor shrugged and sat down next to him. "It's not like you to take the easy way when you've got plenty of other options, either." 

Flik blinked, momentarily wondering if Viktor was referring to more than just their food. "I was just too lazy to cook, and didn't want to bother anyone else to cook for me." 

Stuffing a thin slice of turkey in his mouth, Viktor nodded. "All this stuff was just sitting in the icebox, though. Except the rolls, those were on the counter, but you know what I mean. And they all know we're with Gremio, so..." 

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Flik picked up a roll with a nod. 

Viktor picked one up as well, and took up one of the knives he brought to slice it in half, piling ham and turkey onto the lower half. "Heh, it's a good thing I'm here," he commented, "or the leftovers might go bad before anyone gets a chance to eat them." 

Flik chuckled and eyed the sandwich Viktor was making appreciatively. "Not with Bolgan around, too... and Tir can eat a lot when he wants to." 

"So can you," Viktor said with a grin. "Still, I think Gremio might have gotten a little carried away." After a glance over at Flik, Viktor offered him the sandwich, which was more or less overflowing the roll. "Want this one, or are you just waiting for the knife?" 

Flik smiled and reached for the sandwich. "I was afraid you'd sit there and eat it without offering me one." 

Viktor pretended to scowl in annoyance as he started to make another. "I slave over a hot icebox all day, and this is the thanks I get?" 

Leaning forward, Flik kissed Viktor's cheek before taking a bite of the sandwich. "Better?" 

"Yeah, that works." Viktor grinned as he continued with his own sandwich. 

Flik finished his sandwich in silence and picked up a piece of fruit, holding it absentmindedly without eating it. Leaning back on one hand, Viktor began eating his own rather sloppy sandwich with the other, eyeing Flik. "So do you want to tell me why you've been hiding from me, or what?" 

"I've just been thinking." Flik shrugged and leaned against the pillows on the bed, his head resting against the wall. "I didn't mean to worry you." 

"Don't think of it as worrying me, then," Viktor suggested, setting the tray aside for the moment, and scooting back closer to Flik. "Think of it as making me really curious." 

Flik shook his head at Viktor. "It's stupid, and I know if I even start to talk about it, you'll act like it's no big deal and then go on and worry about it later when I'm not around to see." 

Finishing his sandwich, Viktor brushed his fingers off on his pants and leaned down next to Flik. "Keep talking like that, and you _will_ worry me." 

Flik closed his eyes and shook his head again. "It's nothing important..." he insisted, "just stuff I thought I had dealt with coming back to... to haunt me. Don't worry about it." 

"Nothing important, huh?" Viktor slipped an arm around Flik's waist, frowning. "That's not what your eyes tell me..." 

"Oh...?" Flik leaned his head on Viktor's shoulder, quietly glad for the comfort. "Are they giving me away again?" 

Viktor nodded, resting his own head against Flik's. "Not only the eyes, but the way you're sitting, the sound of your voice... everything about you says there's something weighing on you. And yeah, it's probably not any of my business or you'd be yelling at me over it already... but still, if there's something you want to talk about, anything I can help you with..." 

At the suggestion, Flik clenched his fists in his lap. "I don't know if I want to let you help me," he admitted quietly. "This is something where I'm honestly afraid to get you involved at all. I'm afraid to even let you know I've been thinking about it. I'm sorry..." 

Viktor sat back slightly, looking him over, and took one of Flik's hands in his own. "Hey, Lightning... it's okay." He chuckles slightly. "So I guess it's probably not just the prospect of Rina and that serving girl getting you in a threesome, at any rate." 

Flik blinked, blushed, and finally laughed softly. "...I wish that were all that it was..." He gazed at Viktor as if he wanted to say more, but had no idea where to begin, so he said nothing more. 

Viktor waited, then asked when it became obvious Flik wasn't going to continue. "Something about those letters?" 

Flik flinched, but nodded. "I guess so... that's... a piece of it." 

"Figured as much. I guess they've got something to do with the Warrior's Village stuff, right?" 

Flik nodded again. "That's the only place I ever really get letters from, and never as often as they've come lately..." 

"Yeah, and if they were from anyone we both knew, I figured you'd be sharing," Viktor observed with a smirk. "But since you're not..." He shrugged, looking at Flik seriously. "So should I just let it alone, or what? You know I'll give you a hand, if I can." 

With a sigh, Flik looked away. "I know you would, but asking you to come along on something I already know you'd probably be morally against and which isn't really right..." 

Viktor narrowed his eyes, surprised. "Huh?" 

"But I could be wrong..." Flik mumbled, mostly to himself. "I could be totally wrong..." 

Viktor lowered his head, thinking to himself. "...Well, even if that's the case, it's not like I want you to go off all by yourself." He ran a hand up Flik's arm in a gentle but awkward caress. "You... you don't have to be alone, you know?" 

Flik still did not look back, but fixed his eyes on a point somewhere outside the window. "Viktor..." he began, "what do you think are the most important qualities a person can have? I think, whatever they are, those qualities are what motivate people to different things..." 

Viktor hesitated again. "...Kind of a weird question... I mean, everyone's got important qualities, I think..." 

"Is it a good quality to put duty and loyalty above one's own desires," Flik continued, as if he hadn't even heard Viktor's reply, "or even one's own self-preservation?" 

Viktor looked at him quizzically, and then started laughing. "You're asking _me_ if it's a good idea to put duty and loyalty over self-preservation?" 

Remembering Viktor's pursuit of Neclord, the fall of Gregminster Palace, his rescue of Shu during the Dunan Unification War - Flik finally looked back at Viktor and started laughing. "Uh... point taken." He grew more serious again quickly. "Vik... I do want an answer to this next one. Does it ever bother you that I probably know more about your demons than you do about mine?" 

"Not really," Viktor answered with a shrug. "I mean, the only reason you know anything about my past is because it happened to come up again while you were around..." 

Flik gave him a pointed look. "And what if mine came up while you were around? Would you want your world turned upside down by something that has nothing to do with you?" 

Viktor just laughed again. "Flik.... you sound like I _have_ a world to be turned upside down." He smirked, looking Flik straight in the eye. "I don't have a home, or family, or any responsibilities... I've got nothing tying me to anywhere or anything." He shook his head, resting his hands on Flik's shoulders. "Except you." 

Flik listened as Viktor said all of this, as none of it was really new, but it was still what he wasn't hoping to hear. Against his best efforts, he closed his eyes as two tears rolled down his cheeks. "I really wish I could say the same exact thing to you and mean it now the way I always meant it before, but..." 

"Hey, hey..." Viktor reached up to touch Flik's cheek, brushing away a tear. "It's not like that's something I want to hear anyway," he mumbled softly. "I mean, you know how my life went - it's not like my unattachment's the result of a bunch of good stuff happening. It's just that... I don't have anything else left, right?" 

Flik nodded and then buried his face in his hands, trying to stifle a sob. "You know that the only thing I, Flik, Lightning, the soul on the inside...wants...cares about...is you... but...but..." 

Viktor pulled Flik into his arms, leaning back on the bed to hold him. "But... that's not normal, Flik," he reminded him. "Most people do have more in their lives. It's not like I'm going to get all pissed off because you've got something you want to do, or someone who needs you, or whatever... _That_ is normal." 

"I convinced myself, Viktor..." Flik murmured, clinging to him, "that the things I was doing with the war were far more important than anything going on back at the village. There wasn't anything I could have done then, anyways, the way things were... I don't _want_ to do anything now...but I feel like I have to." 

Viktor nodded, stroking down his back carefully. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to... you never do. But I know as well as anyone, sometimes there are things that..." He tried to think of how to phrase it, and couldn't think of a better way. "Uh... that you ... have to do. You know what I mean..." 

Flik laughed through his tears. "I can _see_ that you've realized exactly what I mean... things that you won't be able to live with yourself if you don't do, even though you don't want to do them, yes? 

"Yeah, that's it," Viktor agreed, grinning and hugging him tightly. "Like going after Neclord... I knew all along it was a stupid idea, and would probably get me killed - again," he amended, "but... how could I let that thing go on existing?" 

Flik hugged him back with an almost death-like grip... "Yes... and now things have changed, and I can do something to amend the mess that is my past... but I won't lie. I'm deathly afraid of doing so, and I think that's why my sister keeps writing me these pleading letters. I'm not the little boy I was when it all happened." 

Viktor nodded thoughtfully. "I can't tell you what to do, Flik... but if you think you should do something, if your heart's telling you that you have to... you'd just be lying to yourself by not listening to it." 

Flik sighed. "Do you remember those dreams I mentioned having...?" 

"Of course..." 

Flik paused, trying to think of how to phrase it. "A lot of them are about my childhood, a lot of places and people I've tried to wipe from my memory without success. I think it was our quest with Gremio and Tir for this rune that brought so much of it back to me..." Viktor nodded again, just listening. 

"A lot of this has to do with the traditions and history of my village," Flik continued, "and I... when I allowed myself to finally think about what happened, how my father was killed, what tore the village apart before Tengaar's father became chief... it suddenly made so much more sense. And then Lila's latest letter confirmed... and I... I don't want to believe it, I don't." 

Viktor squeezed him a little tighter, then settled back against the pillow, moving them apart just enough so that he could look at Flik while the two of them talked. "Hey... it'll be okay, whatever this is about, I'm sure..." 

"I don't know about that... I think there's a True Rune in the village... and the fact that it's gone hidden and unclaimed for the last 20-odd years is starting to slow wreak havoc on the village... or maybe it always has, and I was too young to understand." 

"A True..." Viktor narrowed his eyes. Suddenly it came together in his mind what Flik was saying, and he blinked. "Uh..." 

Flik gazed at Viktor, unsure of his reaction. "Do you know what I'm saying, even if I have yet to explain the reasons or history behind it?" 

Not exactly wanting to commit to an answer, Viktor shook his head. "Go on..." 

Flik did so with a sigh. 

Some time later, when Flik had finished his explanation, Viktor's mind hadn't changed a bit. "Life is change," he told Flik, touching his cheek. "No point in being afraid of it. And if you were serious before, when you said all you really wanted to be connected with was me, well, you don't have to worry about that. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do..." 

Flik gazed at Viktor seriously. "You really mean that. Even with all the implications this could potentially have... because.... I'd understand if you wanted to walk away from it. This mess isn't yours, and I may end up with something I don't want." 

Viktor nodded, still smiling. "Sure, I understand that. Not like you're the only person we know who's been stuck with something like this - and hey, we helped them out anyway, as well as we could, right?" His smile turned into more of a smirk as he mussed Flik's hair playfully. "So why would I walk away from _you_ this time?" 

Perhaps being more worried about this than he should be, Flik frowned slightly. "You don't love Gremio or Tir, and neither do I. Not like that... don't you remember when I asked you about your sword, and how I felt about that? Even now, not being sure about that worries me." 

Viktor rubbed Flik's head a little harder, almost in a noogie. "Yeah, I don't love them - but that's the point. I still followed them, right? So why wouldn't I want to go with you and do what I can?" 

Despite Flik's best arguments, Viktor remained steadfast. Flik tried to be grateful for that, for having a friend so supportive, but his fears remained. 

-------------

Down below in the streets, the sounds of merriment could be heard, as with the passing of the Harvest Feast, the girls from the surrounding village were free to begin decorating for the Yule season. This was something Tir had always enjoyed back in Gregminster, and he and Eilie had joined in the fun; currently, he was up a tree, trying to secure a long garland of leaves and berries and tinsel, and laughing as some of the girls chased each other, throwing snips of the tinsel at each other, where it clung to their hair. 

Gremio watched from the doorway of the inn, smiling a bit to himself to see Tir acting so normally for a change. Having tied on the tinsel, Tir grinned at one of the girls as she cheered for him - no doubt it would have been much harder for them, as they could hardly climb trees in their long skirts. 

Feeling much more confident after watching the cheerful activity, Gremio finally mustered up the courage to step outside, approaching the tree and the girls who had clustered around it. "E-excuse me... Is there anything I can help with...?" 

Tir stopped dead in his tracks, where he was attempting to drape the garland over the branches in an aesthetic way, and just looked down at Gremio in absolute silence. The girls looked puzzled, until Eilie diplomatically suggested that they go get the wreaths they'd mentioned making earlier, and scurried off with them to do so, leaving Tir and Gremio alone. Tir continued to sit in the tree with the garland in his hands, looking down at Gremio. 

"...Ah..." Gremio was somewhat taken aback. "Did I say something wrong? I'm very sorry if I did..." 

Tir shrugged, saying nothing, and went back to arranging the garland over the tree's branches. Gremio glanced around, helplessly trying to figure out what Tir might be thinking. "...Anyway..." he began, "I didn't mean to interrupt your fun... but I just wanted to say that I believe we should be leaving again soon, and returning to our quest... unless you have any objections? It does seem like you're enjoying yourself here..." 

Tir dropped the garland into place and then straddled the branch, slowly sliding off it until he was hanging several feet in the air by his hands. "I am." 

"And I'm glad, Young Master," Gremio stated with a nod. "Should we then stay on for another week or so...?" 

Letting go, Tir dropped the remaining distance to the ground, dusting the snow and bark off his pants. "I don't care what you do." 

Gremio was definitely taken aback now, and stared at him in disbelief. "Y-young Master...? Are you... angry with me?" 

Standing up straight, Tir crossed his arms over his chest, expressionless. "No... yes... I don't really know... and I don't really care," he finished, turning to leave the street in favor of the inn. 

"I-is this about Rina...?" Gremio asked anxiously as he followed. "She hasn't told me a thing, you know..." 

"No." Tir continued walking, heading straight up the stairs to their room, not sure he even wanted to try and explain. "I enjoyed talking with her, even if it did enlighten me to just how wrong you are about me." 

Gremio winced. "If so, Tir... I'm terribly sorry... But I am glad that... that the two of you seem to have had a nice talk, at the least..." He paused, having no idea how to handle this. "...Would you care to elaborate, or should I just... g-go away...? 

Opening the door to his room, Tir turned, regarding Gremio rather icily. "At the very least you made me realize some things about myself that I'm sure I should have realized a long time ago. But for someone who's known me most of my life, you certainly have a lack of understanding for both my motives and desires, as much as you tried to step in and apparently get them fulfilled." 

Gremio was too stunned to react immediately as Tir began to close the door behind him, and just stood there staring helplessly at Tir. The look on Gremio's face nearly broke Tir, and he paused with the door halfway open, as if he wanted to say something else, but had no idea where to begin. 

Gremio continued to stare at him, crushed, and finally managed to stammer out an apology. "I-I'm so terribly sorry, Y-young Master... W-what can I say? What can I do? I-I want to help, it's all I-I've ever wanted..." 

It was obvious that he was serious, and Tir sighed heavily. "Perhaps this is my fault for simply thinking you'd understand without ever making any explanation..." 

Gremio shook his head firmly. "If a-any fault is to be found, it lies with me, f-for making assumptions..." 

He was always like that; it was both frustrating and comforting. Tir opened the door and gestured for him to come inside. "Perhaps I've made assumptions as well," he admitted. "And as much as part of wishes to shut the door in your face for...for... I don't know, I have the feeling I will never forgive myself if I do." 

Stubbornly self-effacing as always, Gremio remained outside, looking miserable. "Forgive yourself, Young Master... but I do not deserve your forgiveness." 

"Gremio..." Tir reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "Please come inside. I would rather discuss this in privacy and not where other ears can hear." 

Gremio flinched slightly at the touch, but nodded, lowering his eyes, as he followed Tir inside. 

Tir paced around the rug in his room several times before saying anything else. "Before I say anything, I want to know exactly why you sent Rina to see me." 

"I-I don't know..." Wringing his hand slightly, Gremio remained standing by the door. "Many reasons. I d-didn't want you to feel jealous of her... I didn't want you to feel lonely, I didn't want you to b-be... ah... frustrated... if you'll excuse me..." 

Tir nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was jealous of her, Gremio... but apparently not for the reasons you seem to think I was." 

Gremio took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm s-so sorry, truly, truly sorry..." 

"Stop apologizing," Tir sighed. "Look, if all I wanted was physical gratification, if the reason I wanted to be close to you was because of that... don't you think I could have gotten it from other less frustrating sources?" 

"Of course, Young Master - I imagine you could have nearly anyone you wanted... b-but..." He took another deep breath, feeling foolish. "It seemed to me that... that you m-might not take that initiative... s-so long as you were..." He couldn't bring himself to say it openly, though Tir had admitted as much already. 

Tir gazed at him steadily. "So long as I was what, Gremio?" 

Keeping his eyes lowered, Gremio sighed heavily. "S-so long as... you were... ah... focusing your attentions... o-on me." 

Tir nodded and went back to pacing the length of the room. He finally stopped in the center and turned to regard Gremio again. "Do you know why I was really jealous, Gremio?" 

"I-I thought I did, Young Master..." Gremio continued staring miserably at the floor. "But I suppose I should stop even pretending that I have the slightest idea what you truly think." 

Crossing the room to stand right in front of Gremio, Tir hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. "Gremio... have I not always been the most important thing to you?" he asked. "Please, answer me honestly, lest I make more assumptions myself." 

Gremio could look him in the eye for this, and he did so. "Yes, Tir - always..." he told Tir earnestly, "since Master Teo first asked me to become your caretaker, and the reasons beyond simple duty became far more important than the duty itself..." 

"Then you've just answered the question yourself," Tir told him, reaching out for his hand. "I love you, Gremio, and you matter to me more than anything and anyone else. You always have. It has nothing to do with...with... physical gratification, other than simply the need to be close to you." Tir paused and took a deep breath, trying not to get choked up. "I started acting differently when Rina came along because... because I was so afraid that someone else would become first in your heart. I thought if I could just prove to you that I loved you more than she ever could, then maybe she would never be able to steal you away from me. Selfish, true, that I wanted to remain the... the one you love most. But it's the truth." 

Gremio took Tir's hand carefully, and rested his other hand upon Tir's shoulder. "...I told her from the start that you would come first for me, always. It was one reason she and I connected so well - she has those she must care for above all else, other than myself... and the same is true for me." 

Tir nodded. "I know that. She and I talked at length... and more than realizing that she was perfectly willing to be my friend... and more, as well... I saw that... that depriving us of being close to people other than each other would only make eternity that much longer." He paused. "Gremio... you do understand why I wanted so much to never care about anyone but you, and for you to feel the same?" 

Gremio nodded and laughed softly, nervously. "...I suppose I should have just given you the letter I wrote..." 

"You wrote me a letter?" 

Gremio sighed, looking away again in frustration. "But I thought, if I could just change things... then maybe it would not become necessary." 

"Gremio..." Tir frowned. "What did you want to change so much? Would you be happier if I went and found myself someone to be my lover too? Would that put your mind at ease? I can't insist to you that my feelings towards you are entirely platonic, but it's also a line I would never cross without your permission. I don't really know exactly what my feelings are, because I've never let myself explore them, knowing you did not share them." 

Gremio blushed faintly. "I-I thought it was just frustration, perhaps..." he murmured, "projected on the one person you let yourself open up for. If you could just... vent those feelings elsewhere..." 

"Then what?" Tir broke in. "I'd return to being the sweet and innocent little boy you've always looked after?" 

"No, not the sweet and innocent little boy... but the man that the sweet and innocent little boy grew up to be. ...But without any ... urges towards me." 

With a sigh, Tir turned away, walking towards the window. "I can't promise you that... I can't promise you that anything would change the jumbled mess of my feelings for you. "I'm sorry." 

Gremio nodded slowly. "I understand that... but..." He stopped, and sighed as well. "...I really should have just given you that letter." 

"...Why?" 

Tir continued to stare blankly out the window, and Gremio went to stand beside him. "It explained all of this, and without going to foolish measures to avoid the issue. Also without the... the difficulty of saying such things out loud," he added self-consciously. 

"I don't know what to tell you at all, Gremio," Tir admitted, "except to say that my recent bizarre behavior was only, and I mean only, the result of my fear about Rina replacing me. I see now that that isn't true, but I have no way to amend the fact that you do now know how I feel, and you're uncomfortable. I never meant to tell you, really. As long as I had you to myself, I never saw any reason to." 

After a moment's hesitation, Tir felt Gremio's arms slipping around him as they had so frequently done, testing the embrace both gingerly and cautiously. "It does not change my own feelings, Tir." 

Tir turned to look at Gremio in surprise. "You... you're... okay with knowing? Knowing that I... that I'm confused, and...maybe always will be?" 

Gremio nodded against his shoulder. "After all else we have been through, why would I turn away from you now? I..." He shook his head firmly, lost for words. 

Tentatively, Tir put his own arms around Gremio, also not sure what to say, finally whispering in his ear and trying not to giggle. "By the way... I was incredibly touched that you didn't mind sharing with me." 

Gremio flushed bright red, but chuckled nervously. "There is nothing I would keep back from you, Young Master... a-although there are some things that I would rather not think about." 

Continuing to tease him, Tir smirked slightly. "Nothing at all?" 

Gremio blinked, turning a little redder. "I-I believe so..." he murmured, slightly nervous. 

"Oh, how you tempt me..." Laughing softly, Tir drew back from Gremio to give him a very peculiar look - and then reached out to tickle him. 

Despite being slightly alarmed at first, Gremio couldn't help giggling. "Y-y-young M-master...! Ha ha... you're t-terrible...!" 

Having incapacitated him and lightened the mood, Tir stopped and smiled, simply looking at Gremio without saying anything further. Suddenly he was unsure of what else there was to be said. 

Once he'd caught his breath, Gremio simply smiled back. "Tir... if..." He paused, trying to decide how best to say what he needed to say. 

Tir raised an eyebrow. "If...?" he prompted. 

"...Where to begin when your thoughts go in circles around each other...?" Gremio lamented with a sigh. "I came here to ask you if you were ready to return to the quest we interrupted for this holiday. But my next move depends entirely on whether or not you wish to remain with me, whether for the moment or forever... or if you would like me to leave you, if my presence causes frustration..." He slipped a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This explains better, I believe." Sitting down on the bed, Gremio handed the piece of paper to Tir. "Keep in mind, Young Master, that this was written before we arrived here to find Rina and her family... the relevant parts are mostly at the end, and I see that we have already corrected a few mistakes on my part through this talk." 

He motioned for Tir to sit down next to him, and Tir did so, looking over the paper. "...Forgive the sloppiness of this letter," Gremio added, slipping an arm around his shoulders, "I was... a bit distraught when I was writing it." 

Tir just nodded, taking note of all the crossed out words and the shakiness of the handwriting as he began to read. 

_Dear Young M  
Dear Tir**  
My dear Young Master, **_

I apologize for** I'm afraid I don't know how to **begin this letter** write a letter such as this, particularly knowing how yours affected me ... was it only a week ago? A bit more? **

I sat there in shock, reading and rereading your letter many times before Viktor finally managed to get through to me, and urged me to go after you if it was what I wanted. And I'm so glad I did, Young Master, because I don't know what might have happened had I not found you when I did. The Beast Rune prowls, as you know, even if not for the harm you'd inflicted upon yourself. 

And as I ran through the woods, following you as quickly as I could manage, I did a lot of thinking. I told you much of it while you recovered, how I felt I'd failed in making you happy, how I'd only caused you more pain... 

And you denied that, Young Master, for which I am grateful. But I see now, it was a lie. You might even have been lying to yourself, but I can't be certain. 

You see, I've kept your letter. My first instinct was to tear it to pieces, to visibly destroy all the reasons you would leave me, but you had poured your heart out on that paper, and it is too precious a thing for me to do away with. I've read it over and over, and continued to think about one part of that letter that I've known about for some time, but have been too afraid to address. I know it will not be pleasant. 

I know that you love me, Tir. And I love you, I swear it, I swear that you are the most precious living being in the world to me. I've told you that so many times in different ways, but I've never** not in such a straightforward way. I do love you, Tir. **

But Tir, there is a certain distance** perspective between us. When I first met you, you were only a little boy. I was not much more than a boy myself, granted, but I had been in the army, and I was nearly ten years older. I loved you then as I love you now, purely and innocently, although the love has only grown deeper as I watched you grow into a man. **

Though all the memories you have of me are of a (mostly) grown man, most of those I have of you are of a child. Not that I think of you as such any longer, after all we have been through in the past few years, but even so - I knew you for longer as a little boy than I have thus far known you as a man, and I considered you family. I could no more look upon you with lust than I could my own younger sister. 

And that too is an issue. I have never been attracted to men, Tir. There was a time when someone thought that of me, but it was proved to be wrong when first I lay with a woman, if you'll excuse my crudeness. (I suppose since you are no longer a little boy, I have no need to be anything but frank with you on the subject.) That was when I was roughly your age, or rather, the age of your body. 

You were 15 years old when you received the Soul Eater Rune, and so your body has remained in such a state - and Tir, that is a painfully frustrating age, I know. You have urges that are hard to ignore, and unfortunately I know that you can attach such urges onto anyone you feel close to - this includes myself. But just because I am the only person you currently feel you can open up to, it does not necessarily mean that I am the one you truly love in body as well as soul. 

Because Tir - when it comes to the soul, there is no deeper love in the world than between you and I. But when it comes to the body, I fear I could never respond in the way you think you would want me to. And the body is such a small thing next to the soul! I hate to even make an issue out of it. 

But it is there nonetheless, and I can't bear the thought of you going through more pain each time you look at me, or each time you think of me. I'm afraid that the best option, despite how much it hurts me to write this, and how much I know it will hurt you to read this, is for me to get out of your way, and go somewhere where my presence will not trouble you. 

As I said, it is painful for me to suggest, and no doubt you can see the shakiness of my hands in the writing in this letter by now. I have no idea what I would do without you, Young Master, and the thought of it scares me. But I will survive - and in fact it might be easier if I depart now, while I am still young, and you can always remember me in such a way. If you never see me grow older, if we have no contact later in my life, you could always entertain the idea that I may still live, whether twenty or two hundred years have passed. And given the point at which we are in this quest of mine, it may well be so. I would pray that you always hold on to your hope, Young Master, for it will carry you through hard times. 

Although you "ordered" me to do very much this same thing in your letter, I must ask you again, because I know you were upset at the time. I will not leave you unless that is what you want. If you can come to terms with the kind of love I can and can't give you, if it would not cause you pain, I will stay with you forever. If that is not your wish, then I will go and not look back. 

You urged me to make a life for myself without you. But Tir, I believe you can do the same. And if you do opt to send me away, I swear that you will never be alone. Part of me still exists within that Rune on your right hand, and even if it is only a small part, I will never be entirely apart from you. 

And continue to love people, Tir. Never close yourself off from such feelings, or immortality will be a curse indeed. Each person you will meet is special, and your eyes see more deeply than most; you have the ability to find what makes them special, and appreciate it. You may find that your feelings for me were only loneliness, once you find another who you can let yourself love fully, and who will return all of the feelings you have for them.Take pleasure in the time you have with all of them, for mortal or immortal, it doesn't matter - nothing lasts forever, and people can change or be taken away from us in the blink of an eye. 

No matter your choice, Tir, I will always love you. 

-Gremio 

Tir broke down halfway through the letter, and by the time he reached the end, could do no more than let it flutter gently to the floor, burying his face in hands with a sob. Gremio put his arms around Tir carefully, holding him close. "...I-I'm sorry... to have to suggest such hurtful things... I don't know what I should do." 

Tir removed his hands only to bury his face in Gremio's chest, still sobbing, and yet trying to speak. "Never...never... you've never told me all that..." 

"...I'd have thought you could guess the better part of it... my own feelings, at least." Stroking Tir's hair, he tried to smile. "After all the trouble we've seen together." 

Tir continued to cry, trying to breathe enough to get some more words out. "Do you... really believe...that what we have is more precious than anything?" 

Gremio nodded. "Perhaps not to everyone, but to me...? Think of it, Young Master... It has been said that ties of family are stronger than any other, but it has also been said that one can feel closer to friends one has chosen themselves. And Tir, I was fortunate enough to be brought into the family of someone who I would have chosen as a friend nonetheless..." 

Tir finally started to settle down, and was quiet for awhile, thinking. "I don't want you to leave me. I never have... but I... I just..." 

"As I said," Gremio agreed with a nod, "I will not leave unless you feel it is the best option. I've always tried to save you from pain and frustration, rather than making it worse..." 

Tir sighed slowly... "A week ago I might have told you to go out of frustration...but now that I have spoken with Rina... now that I see there is no replacing each other..." He hesitated for a moment. "Gremio, can I ask you an odd question?" 

"Of course, anything." 

Tir looked up at him as if embarrassed to ask. "Would you really not mind if Rina and I... I just... I'm really very curious if you were doing it purely for my sake, or if it really didn't bother you?" 

Gremio thought for a minute. "Er... to be honest..." He blushed slightly. "Whatever she and you do is none of my business, and I would ask no questions and have no expectations of either of you." 

"But would it bother you?" Tir repeated, peering at him. 

"What I don't know about couldn't possibly bother me, could it?" Gremio chuckled uneasily. 

"It would bother you," Tir stated with a frown. "While I appreciate your gesture, if it would bother you, even not knowing about it, then..." 

"Ah, no, it's not the thought of you and she that would trouble me," Gremio mumbled under his breath, shaking his head quickly. "What makes me a bit uncomfortable is the thought of... of you, in... such a... er, situation..." he finished, blushing more thoroughly. 

Tir looked at Gremio and then suddenly, understanding what he was getting at, started to laugh softly. "Oh Gremio... if it makes you that squeamish, I promise never to fill you in on my exploits - previous, or those possibly to come." 

Relieved, Gremio nodded - then froze as one word sunk in. "...P-previous...?" 

Tir closed his eyes, now also blushing. "N...never mind that..." 

For a moment Gremio said nothing, his thoughts racing over the various possibilities - and finally he laughed, throwing his arms around Tir again. "Young Master, you do realize I only meant the details - times, dates, er... places... you know what I mean, I'm sure." Despite the blushing, he smiled at Tir. "As always, I remain interested in all facets of your life - and I admit that you've made me curious as to who on earth..." 

Laughing just as hard as Gremio at this statement, Tir smiled at him. "Well, you'll just have to wonder." He sighed thoughtfully. "Talking to her also made me realize that I can try to allow myself to care for and be close to other people besides you. It might... be good for me. But Gremio, it's very hard, because I'm always afraid of damaging them." 

Understanding, Gremio nodded. "Tir, we will find some way to overcome the curse of the Soul Eater - I'm certain of it," he told Tir firmly. "At the least, you seem to have found a way to sate it... and if I can assist you in any way, even the shedding of my own blood, I will do so." 

Tir nodded and lifted one hand to touch Gremio's cheek. "I was afraid if I told you what I was doing to control it, you would worry and not allow me to continue. The truth is... I really hate to be alone when it makes me feel that way. It's at those times that I become the most frustated and despairing...but now that you know..." 

"Even if you will not let me do anything else," Gremio finished, hugging him closer, "I can at least hold you." 

Grateful for the closeness, Tir hugged him back tightly. "There are so many, many times when that is the only thing I desire at all." 

"As you wish," Gremio told him, smiling to himself. "So, then - shall we continue on the quest we began? I've felt that we were very close to succeeding." 

Tir nodded and then yawned. "I've felt it too, you know... will we leave tomorrow...? There's... someone I need to talk to before we leave. I need to thank her for some advice she gave me earlier, and no, I don't mean Rina. I've already thanked her." 

Gremio pondered for a moment, but it didn't matter. "Of course, you may take as long as you like... let me know when you're ready. I should inform Viktor and Flik as well," he added, glancing at one wall absently. "I suppose they're in their room..." 

"Probably." Tir smiled a little smile of amusement. "If you go to the window above my bed, since their room is next to this wall, you can... um... sometimes tell if Viktor and Flik are otherwise occupied." 

Gremio raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Um... oh my." 

"Well, it's better than knocking on Flik's door and disturbing them, yes?" Tir chuckled. 

"I'm not sure. At least knocking is not... inadvertantly eavesdropping." Gremio shrugged slightly, and patted Tir on the shoulder. "Either way, I really should let them know we may be leaving soon, and the kitchen staff also. Shall I be back in a moment, then...?" 

Tir started to nod, but then shook his head. "I... I may be gone for a bit. So, feel free to take your time and prepare whatever we need for tomorrow. Do not hurry back." 

"All right - I'll see what the kitchen would not miss, as well." Gremio rose with a smile, starting towards the door, then hesitated and went to the window Tir had indicated, reluctantly opening it a crack. "...I suppose you're right..." 

Chuckling softly, Tir headed for the door himself. "If you don't hear them almost immediately, then it's probably safe. I will see you shortly." 

Gremio nodded, and closed the window. "It seems to be safe... Good luck, Young Master." 

Tir turned to give Gremio a curious look and then blushed. "Er...thanks..." 

For what, Gremio wondered, as he headed downstairs. For wishing him luck? For sending Rina along? He'd have to talk to her before they left as well... 

Luckily, he came across her in the dining room. "You've got that look on your face again, puppy," she observed. "Leaving?" 

"Er, yes..." Gremio slid into the chair next to her, staring down at the table. "And... the next time you see me, if we do meet again, things will be different..." 

He hadn't had the courage to explain to her before, but he owed it to her, and so he did. As he expected, she understood - she always did. 

Also as he expected, not a word was said about the previous night's encounter before they said their farewells. He understood as well, and didn't need to know anyhow. 


	13. Chapter 13

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 13**  
---------

Any conflict that had happened at the inn seemed to have been forgotten, once the four companions had started out again on their journey. Although, Flik supposed, it could have been simply because they didn't want to talk about it. Viktor seemed cheerful as ever - but he knew by now that meant absolutely nothing. 

As for Tir and Gremio, they seemed at peace with each other, more so than they had been of late, and on Tir's part, perhaps at peace with many things. They talked quietly as they walked, and smiled despite the chill that left their cheeks red, and Tir at least looked at their surroundings with a serene sort of interest, as if the rolling clouds, promising snow, entranced him. 

Gremio, on the other hand, looked edgy and nervous if one looked too close, and with good reason. Flik couldn't blame him at all. 

There was only a little ways left to go before L'Renouille; a stretch of plains, a small band of forest, and another, much longer stretch of plains according to Flik's map. They made it to the forest just a little before dusk, and set up camp there for the night - the last shelter they would find before stepping out into the flat land, which would leave them visible and vulnerable for great distances. There was a tension in the air that was almost palpable, at least to someone who had seen as much of battle and war as Flik. 

Once dinner had been started and Gremio was occupied, Tir settled in the dead, frozen grass at the edge of the camp, daydreaming, while Viktor grew tired of Flik's disinterest in sparring with him and opted to attack an old dead tree instead. The surrounding area was silent, aside from Viktor's vague battle grunts and the sound of splintering wood, as Flik slipped away from their camp. He had an awful lot on his mind as well. 

Flik was sitting under a tree, gazing up at the trees and absentmindedly braiding three long blades of half-dead grass together, when Gremio appeared, looking strangely dejected. He paused, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I, ah... do you want to be alone?" 

"Ah, no... I was actually thinking of talking to you myself," Flik assured him. He wasn't exactly surprised to see Gremio, somehow. "Come and sit, if you would like to..." 

Gremio, on the other hand, did look surprised, but sat down beside him as invited. "...You wanted to speak to me...?" 

Flik nodded. "But you may go first." 

Gremio's words were reluctant, hesitant. "What I have to say might... change things." 

"Funny, I might say the same thing..." Flik muttered with a frown. 

"Really..." Gremio considered. "Well, I've only a favor to ask... so please, go ahead." 

"You want to leave?" 

His eyes widening, Gremio looked at Flik in alarm. "W-well..." he stammered, "it's not that I _want_ to leave. Wh... what gave you the idea...?" 

"Logical deductive reasoning," Flik told him, folding his arms over his chest with a sigh. "What could you possibly be asking a favor from me for, other than to look after Tir?" 

Gremio frowned. "...I suppose I could have been asking you to gather more firewood before dinner." 

"A task such as that, you would not have sought me out." 

Gremio thought about that for a moment, and nodded reluctantly. "You're right... I'd have done it myself. And Viktor is not making such a task difficult anyhow..." 

Flik chuckled softly. "I fear for the life of the forest if we stay here much longer." 

Almost grateful for the lightness, Gremio smiled faintly. "...I should explain myself." 

"I think it would be best if you did..." 

"Tir and I talked a bit, just recently..." Gremio began. "I confessed that I'd been thinking of leaving, just to avoid hurting him, by being so near but not as close as he might like... and we came to an understanding about that, that is no longer an issue. But... perhaps he was right, some time ago, when he asked me to leave..." 

Flik bit his lip, thinking. "Why do you think that?" 

Resting his chin in his hands, Gremio gazed out into the forest. "He said I deserved a better life than I would live if I was only to follow him. To be honest, I can't imagine a life without him - at least not a pleasant one. I depend upon him as much as he depends upon me..." He lowered his head slightly. "Perhaps I depend on him more..." 

Flik exhaled slowly. "You sound so very much like me, Gremio, that it begins to frighten me. If you both depend on each other, though, what is truly the problem now? Especially after you seem to have worked out the issue of his mixed feelings towards you." 

"I'm not... Never mind, there are more important issues than that one," he said quickly, glancing out through the trees. "...Something dangerous is coming. Not that it's a surprise, given the nature of this quest we've undertaken, but... the danger is very near." 

"I feel something too..." Flik agreed. "So how could you think of leaving, if that was your request, at a time like this? Did you not bring friends to support you in this? Is it even the right path anymore?" 

Gremio just shook his head. "I have little fear. I suspect I... I would have no trouble if left to my own devices. But Tir..." 

"Tir is more than a capable fighter, Gremio." 

"I know," Gremio said with a nod. "You remember, I watched him grow up, I watched him train... I know he's a talented fighter. But if he thinks me in danger, he might do something foolish..." 

"And you wouldn't do the same? And Viktor and I wouldn't do that for each other?" 

Gremio nodded again. "Precisely. And... just as he told me I should not be bound to him for the rest of my life, however long it might last... he does not deserve to have me taking up all his time and attention either." 

Flik paused for a moment. "Why not?" 

Gremio stood up again, pacing back and forth before answering. "Young Master has so much of life ahead of him... and he has a great capacity for believing in other people, for valuing each one as something special, as we saw during the wars. I am only a single man... I can't possibly give him the experiences he could have if he was on his own, if he did not instinctively come to _me_ with everything he felt..." 

Almost angry, Flik shook his head. "No matter what other people he finds, Gremio, don't you realize that none of them will be you? That each soul is individually unique, and that a relationship so powerful between two people is worth...so much... how could you just... throw that away?" 

Ceasing in his pacing, Gremio looked down at Flik with an almost uncharacteristic hardness in his eyes. "There is a chance I am wrong, also," he began softly, "and the danger to me is as severe as anyone else. If that is the case, I shall not let him throw his life away, nor shall I allow him to be crushed if I should die. I want you and Viktor to take him far, far away - so he will not lose hope, even if we should never see each other in this world again." 

Standing up, Flik glared at Gremio. "And you do not think he would die on the inside to have you taken away from him again? You do not think he would search for you forever if he even thought you were alive? In trying to be unselfish, you are in fact being very selfish." 

"He forgave me for remaining behind in Soniere; he will forgive me again," Gremio reasoned. "Young Master has a kind heart." 

"One that has already been broken once. I do not know if he could stand having it broken again." 

Gremio faltered this time, the hard facade cracking as he sagged against a nearby tree. "He doesn't _need_ me, Flik - he's already proven it, though he doesn't believe it himself. At the risk of sounding petty and childish... or even like a jealous lover... he doesn't speak to me as much as he used to. He has made other friends... he has a perfectly fine life outside me, and yet he clings to me..." 

"He fears _you_ do not need _him_," Flik said as he stepped closer to place a hand on Gremio's shoulder, "and that is why he pretends to draw away from you. I am certain he fears he has already done more damage to you than he should have... But is it wrong for two people to rely on each other?" 

Gremio ducked his head, but continued to make the effort to remain steady. "When one is in a position such as I am now..." He shook his head again. "I want you to take him away. He'll find me someday, if I live, or I will find him... but if not, I can't bear the thought of him living without hope. Even if he never forgave me, at least he might not despair..." 

"He will despair." Flik sighed deeply. "And I cannot grant you this request, even if I wanted to. Did you not begin this quest in order to be together? It seems ludicrous that it should have torn you apart instead. Perhaps Tir has never been the stubborn or foolish one, Gremio, and it was you all along." 

Flik was taken aback as Gremio snapped his head up, glaring at him suddenly. "And what have I done that was not necessary? There are more reasons than I knew at first, and I can't abandon this course of action now..." He looked away, into the forest, appearing a bit anxious. "It's too late to turn back." 

Flik glared back, almost shivering, though not from Gremio's gaze. "I would begin to think this _thing_ already had you, your mind, in its clutches." 

There was a moment's hesitation, then Gremio nodded faintly. "...I've begun to wonder myself," he admitted softly. "Sometimes I hear things... I get strange urges... my tastes seem to be changing, I've been putting more meat in the stew..." 

More alarmed than he wanted to let on by this information, Flik couldn't help glancing around at the trees. "I know you are strong, Gremio, but I fear this...thing. I fear it possessing you, instead of you possessing it. Your bond with Tir is one of the strongest things I have ever known, and to think that something could sever that, could part you, other than life and death itself... I.. I fear." 

At his words, Gremio looked alarmed as well. "Oh, no... no, Flik, not at all. This matter between Tir and myself has nothing to do with the Beast Rune itself." He put a hand over his face, helpless. "I'm a bit surprised that all of this didn't happen long ago..." 

Flik frowned, his eyes still running over the trees behind them. "It's all connected somehow." 

"Only as a catalyst," Gremio insisted, his voice firm. "I could tell you all the details of what passed between us, most of it at the inn. But it is Young Master's personal business, and I should not have gotten involved myself." He put a hand to his head, almost moaning. "Why could I have not simply kept my mouth shut?" 

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Flik muttered, perplexed. "How could you not be involved if it was about you?" 

"I could have continued to pretend that I saw nothing unusual..." 

"I suppose..." Flik sighed. "But I don't know if that would have turned out any better. Gremio, if you could have any resolution to this that your heart desires, what would it be? For you, not for him. I know this is a difficult question to answer, but think about it." 

Gremio sank down against the tree, his hand still covering his eyes and his voice shaky, but his answer came easily. "More than anything, I would like to go back to Gregminster with him. And there, I would like to find Pahn waiting for dinner, and Cleo scolding him, and..." He trembled slightly. "And Master Teo returning from the castle, a-and Ted trying to convince Tir to snitch a bit of food before I serve it..." 

Flik closed his eyes as he listened, turning away from Gremio, but only to conceal how deeply the emotion resounded with his own wishes. "I... understand all too well." 

"I can imagine..." Gremio brushed his eyes with one wrist, his voice still trembling. "It's no shame to want things to be the way they were before, but..." He sighed deeply. "They will not be. And if we can't ever have our home in Gregminster back the way it used to be, then all I can hope for is that we can find a new way to live, a new way to be comfortable." 

"And you would really want this life to be without him?" 

"No, no, never!" Gremio exclaimed fervently. "But I've resigned myself to living or dying - whichever happens to me, I am prepared. But Young Master is... is not. He wants me to be with him always, and my only chance... our only chance... is for me to face this." 

Flik still did not turn back to him. "If he matters more to you than anything," he said softly, "if you can honestly feel you would live forever to make him happy, then... you must face it. Perhaps the only reason it hasn't surfaced again is because you haven't made up your mind." 

Gremio lifted his head finally, looking up at Flik. "I've made up my mind... but Young Master is afraid for me." 

With a nod, Flik turned to look back at him slightly. "Any friend would be." 

"And do you think this is a mistake?" Gremio asked, sounding slightly exasperated. 

"Honestly?" 

Gremio nodded. "I'd expect nothing less than the truth from you." 

Flik sighed. "I... I would do the same in your position. I'm not sure whether that makes it right or wrong in the universe, but..." 

Gremio smiled slightly, but still regarded him with a bit of suspicion. "Then you see why I want you to take him away..." 

"I do," Flik admitted, "but I also see why I shouldn't." 

"Flik, please... on top of all the other arguments I have made..." Gremio paused, biting his lip and almost cringing. "I didn't want to have to resort to this..." 

"What do you mean?" Flik asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You brought it up earlier," Gremio said, standing to look Flik in the eye, "and I've been thinking the same myself... the Beast Rune may have some influence over me." He paused again, and took hold of Flik's shoulders, almost desperately. "I don't want to hurt him, Flik - and I don't want him to have to hurt me, if something should happen." 

Suddenly Flik understood, and he frowned at Gremio. "I... Gremio, I can't." 

"You wouldn't have to do anything," Gremio insisted, meeting his gaze steadily, "except to take him away before the possibility even presents itself." 

Flik shook his head. "You forget that I had something to tell you myself..." 

Drawing back slightly, Gremio blinked, apparently shaking off his determination. "You're right, forgive me... What is it?" 

"I feel terrible..." Flik sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't... " 

Gremio squeezed his shoulders for a moment before letting go. "After I've burdened you with all of this? You're entitled to tell me anything you wish..." 

"Ironically, I was about to ask you for nearly the same of which you've asked me." 

Gremio regarded him curiously. "...Oh...?" 

Flik closed his eyes before answering. "I have to leave too. I'm being slowly driven crazy by these nightmares of mine, and I... I have something I need to do. I need to do it alone, because I can't bear the thought of hurting anyone else, especially Viktor. And he will be angry with me when he realizes I'm gone." 

"Nightmares...?" Gremio softened somewhat at the expression on his face. "What in the world...?" 

"I..." Flik sighed, and did not yet open his eyes. "It's something I need to take care of, from the past... I'm not really sure I could talk about it. It's too long a story..." 

Gremio peered at him, curious. "...I suppose I can understand that... Something you don't want Viktor to get involved in, I assume." 

"I..." Flik paused, thinking about it and rubbing at one eye. "It's not that I don't trust him. Not that at all... I'm desperately afraid of his getting hurt by this, if not physically, than certainly emotionally." 

Gremio couldn't suppress a small, cynical smile. "Then you should understand why I asked what I've asked of you." 

Flik nodded slowly. "I understand all too well... but you don't think Viktor would fight me on this as much as Tir would fight you?" 

"I'm sure he would. Which is why I understand your request as well..." Gremio's voice trailed off, but he collected himself. "...What would you have me do?" 

Flik slammed one fist into his other open hand. "That's just it... I couldn't ask you to stop Viktor from following me, he would never listen. And even if you tried to lie to him, he would still know exactly where I was headed. I'm not sure there is a way out of this, really." 

"I thought the same..." Gremio agreed with a sigh. "I would support you in this, but I am not sure what I could do." 

"And you do realize that no matter what I said to Tir, the moment he finds out you've gone without him, he'll be tearing across those plains in pursuit." 

Gremio nodded again, growing still and quiet, and his eyes took on a calculating look that very few had ever seen behind his usual warmth; one did not oversee a noble household without some shrewdness. "Perhaps we can make a deal... a compromise of sorts, with the both of them." 

Almost but not quite surprised, Flik raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean...?" 

"I can tell Viktor the same thing I told you," Gremio suggested, his gaze and his voice steady, "that I want Tir to be kept away - but also that I would appreciate his help. Though we've had our differences, and I'm rather sure he doesn't care for me much, I know that he's a worthy ally in a fierce battle, and that he has a good sense of what needs to be done." 

Flik grimaced. "That much may be true, but the matter still stands of what you will tell Tir... I think he is far more stubborn than you may realize." 

"That is the problem," Gremio agreed with a nod. "Perhaps I could say nothing, and Viktor and myself might leave while he sleeps." He lowered his head. "It would fall to you to explain, at that point, which would no doubt be difficult. He will be angry... though not truly at you." 

"As I said, it wouldn't matter what I said," Flik stated. "He would not come with me - he would follow you. I have no doubt of that." 

Gremio smiled a small, cold smile again. "Not if we got far enough away, and covered our tracks well. I've learned any number of tricks from the days in the army, and the days afterwards... I've talked to mercenaries and thieves, learning what you might call tricks of the trade, so that I could protect Young Master by whatever means became necessary. I know how to vanish with no trace, even if Viktor does not - which I doubt." 

"You may be right," Flik admitted, "but... Gremio, could you sincerely break his heart like that?" 

"For the sake of protecting him? For the sake of being with him always? ...Yes, I could." 

Flik was silent for a moment, thinking. "We really are in similar predicaments, Gremio," he said finally, "moreso than you realize. If I were to agree to this, to letting the two of you leave while Tir is asleep, may he forgive us both... how do you suggest we go about convincing Viktor? If I could ask a favor of you now..." He paused, pondering. "If we played it off as leaving me to look after Tir, then he might go with you..." 

Gremio nodded. "...But Flik, if we succeed... or even if only he returns alive, he will look for you. And if I survive, I... I want to find him again. Once I have done this on my own, for my own reasons." 

"I cannot force Tir to accompany me to Warrior's Village," Flik muttered. "I can only hope that he will. I have no doubt that Viktor will search me out after your quest is complete, but I fear how angry he will be with me..." 

"Is he less forgiving than my Young Master?" Gremio asked earnestly. "Would he truly not understand why you would do this?" He hesitated, and laughed softly. "I fear, in fact, that he would be more angry with me for contributing to your ruse..." 

Flik laughed softly as well. "I... I want nothing more than for all four of us to return home, safe, and at peace..." 

Taking one of Flik's hands between his own, Gremio squeezed it gently. "I told you what I wished for earlier... since it cannot happen, your wish is the closest to my ideal that remains possible. I would... I'd like to believe we can do it," he finished with a sigh. "Even if it means unpleasantness for the moment... I believe that Young Master and I, as well as Viktor and yourself, can overcome this." 

Flik reached with his free hand to enclose Gremio's hand as well, standing there in silence with hands clasped. "I think it would be best if you told Viktor of your plans," he suggested. "I think he might see through me if I tried to. Tonight, then, when we are sure Tir is asleep...?" 

"I-I will," Gremio promised with a nod, though his voice trembled. "But... he will want to say goodbye, I'm sure..." 

"I am sure I can pull that much off..." 

Another nod, but Gremio blushed slightly. "Ah... and I can take Tir aside, for a bit, if the two of you would like some privacy. I can imagine that you might want to... take advantage of the last few hours before you part, for who knows how long... I know I would, though not for the same reasons." 

Flik colored as well, finally letting go of Gremio's hands. "I, ah... I wasn't thinking along those lines, but I do suppose you are right... Shall we head back to camp then? It's nearly dark already, and I'm sure Viktor's chopped us more than enough wood at this point," he added dryly. 

With a nod, Gremio turned back towards their camp. "I imagine so. If I might ask one more thing, Flik...?" 

"Of course...." 

Gremio sighed. "I-if I survive... I want to see Tir again as soon as possible, to apologize, and to reassure him. And even if I survive the Beast Rune, I might not survive Viktor if he suspects I know more about this than I've told him," he observed. "Also... you will have done me a great favor, Flik, and I would like to assist you in whatever way I can." 

"Well, I can't guarantee that Tir will want to go with me," Flik pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "What is it you want to ask of me...?" 

"I assume Tir will go south, as you would..." Gremio reasoned with a smile. "But anyhow, I would like to join you again at least for the journey, if my business is over with quickly, and we manage to catch up. I don't believe you would be able to lose Viktor once his mind is set on something anyhow." 

Flik blinked. "You want me to take all three of you along to Warrior's Village?" 

Shaking his head, Gremio laughed quietly. "Perhaps not all the way, unless you change your mind about Viktor being involved. I wouldn't object to assisting you if that were the case, but at the least, perhaps Tir and I could help to handle Viktor when the time came." 

"I don't even need to ask if that's true," Flik said after a moment's hesitation, staring at Gremio in surprise, "because I know you wouldn't have said it if it wasn't... and I appreciate it, but I think for now we will simply need to see what happens once we do split up." 

Gremio nodded. "I simply thought I would ask if you would actively object to our following, since no doubt Viktor will try no matter what I tell him - and it might be easier on all of us if I cooperated somewhat. Though I may be able to slow him down." 

"I would not object," Flik said finally, "but I still caution you that I do not have great confidence that Tir will go with me." 

"You may be right," Gremio sighed, "but if he runs from everyone he knows, I imagine that he will hide himself somewhere none of us would expect." He looked at Flik, pleading. "Please, tell him this is only for the moment... he told me I should live for myself, and in a way... by doing this alone and then returning, I will be doing something for myself, just this once. But I will find him again." 

Flik sighed as well. "At the very least, I will try to find out where he is going if he leaves me, but I make no promises." 

Gremio nodded, and impulsively leaned in to hug Flik gently. "Whatever matter is troubling you so, I wish you luck in resolving, whether I can help or not. I owe you a great debt." 

Though surprised for a moment, Flik soon hugged Gremio back tightly. "A bit of parting advice... come back alive." 

"I've no intention of giving in without a fight," Gremio agreed with a smile and a nod. "Young Master may not need me as he used to, but I will not let go of him so easily." 

-------------

Gremio had put more meat in the stew than usual - he said it was to celebrate the nearness of the end of their quest, despite what he'd suggested to Flik earlier - and after dinner, Flik volunteered for the first watch. With a hint of a sly smile, he suggested that Viktor might want to scout the area with him before turning in, and Viktor agreed eagerly. It was just as they'd planned. 

Snow was beginning to fall, though not where Gremio had set up Tir's bedroll for the night, at the foot of a large evergreen. His Young Master was already lying down beneath the blankets, watching the snowflakes fall and gather outside the reach of the tree's branches, when Gremio finished cleaning up. 

Gremio wondered if he'd ever get to cook Tir his stew again, or clean these old pots that he'd picked up for their travels. He might have already done many things for the last time. But there were a few left to go... 

Tir's eyes followed Gremio as he ducked beneath the evergreen, and he began to sit up sleepily. "Gremio...?" 

Gremio shook his head, resting a hand on Tir's shoulder and urging him to lie back. "Rest... we may be near the end of the journey, but the most difficult part is yet to come. You need your sleep." 

With a nod and a yawn, Tir settled back down, and Gremio drew the blankets up around his face. He paused then, just gazing at him. As much as he tried to insist otherwise, sometimes it was very hard not to see Tir as the little boy he'd brought up, that he'd do anything for. In this case, it helped. 

"...All the things I said in that letter," Gremio whispered softly, brushing Tir's bangs back from his eyes, "I believe I've said everything I ever needed to say to you." 

Tir shook his head drowsily. "We'll never run out of things to say..." 

"Oh, of course not," Gremio agreed. "Though eternity is a long time, there is no one else whose conversational skills I hold in such high regard." This earned him a smile, and he smiled back. "But the things I _needed_ to say, those have been said. I'm glad..." 

There wasn't much left to say, since they'd already been said, but there were things he wanted to do again. The most important was what he did now - reaching for his own blankets, he unrolled them beside Tir's, overlapping, and lay next to him, reaching out to hold him as when he was younger. Tir did not object, but snuggled into his arms comfortably. 

"...You believe me when I say I love you, don't you, Young Master?" Gremio asked, so quietly that he wasn't even sure he could be heard. "No matter what unfortunate things we've done to hurt each other in the past... or what we may do in the future...?" 

Tir nodded against his chest, and Gremio sighed gratefully. "Good... because I do, and I always will." 

To him, Tir curled up in his arms like a child was worth at least as much as any promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 14**  
---------

The world was silent and solemn with the weight of newly fallen snow when Tir awoke to see Flik sitting alone beside the barely smoldering fire. Such a sight shouldn't have immediately disturbed him, but Souleater had further heightened the amount of natural empathy he'd been born with, and so he could read emotions even when he didn't want to. 

He didn't want to right now. 

Even as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pieces of Gremio's actions from the night before - lingering memories of an embrace and whispered sentiments - crept back into his mind, and he knew. 

"He's gone..." he murmured flatly. 

Flik hadn't realized that Tir was awake, and so he started slightly at the sound of his voice, moving from the fire to sit at the edge of his blankets beneath the evergreen. He didn't ask how Tir knew - he had the feeling he would have known too, had it been Viktor. As soon as the name entered his mind, he pushed it away - it wouldn't do him any good to doubt his own actions this early on. "Viktor's with him." 

"While we were both asleep?" 

It would have been easier to lie and not face his young friend's wrath, but if there was one thing Flik tried to pride himself on, aside from his skill with a sword, it was honesty. "No. I was awake." 

"And you _let_ them..." Tir would have spat these words out had he been more rude, but he wasn't, and so they came out as a choked up whisper. 

"I did..." Flik hesitated, and then reached a hand out to touch Tir's shoulder. "But I did it for a selfish reason. I needed-" 

Tir had already shrugged off Flik's hand at this point, rising to his feet and beginning to pack his things. "I don't care why you agreed to it." 

Flik recoiled slightly at the harsh tone, but reminded himself that Tir's anger wasn't truly directed at him. "I won't explain then. I'll just let you know that I am leaving for Warrior's Village, and I would be glad if you'd join me." 

"No." 

"No?" It was the answer he'd been expecting... but he'd been expecting it in a tearful and melodramatic way. In fact, this completely cold and unemotional reaction was worrying him more than if Tir had thrown a childish, weeping tantrum upon the discovery that Gremio had left him behind. 

"No." Thoughts and words and feelings surged up in Tir as he continued to pack in silence, and eventually Flik did the same. In Tir's mind, he replayed the words of previous conversations, mentally reread the words of that letter... After everything they'd been through, how could Gremio choose this moment to leave him behind? It left him angry and shaking on the inside. And thinking further on the knowledge that this entire journey was unpredictable, he knew that it could... it might... be the death of him. Again. Again without even a chance to say goodbye. Goodbye?! NO! This entire quest...had been about... making it so they'd never have to say goodbye... 

"Tir..." Flik finally started again as he stamped out their fire. "If you won't come with me, then what will you do?" 

"Follow them." 

Flik shook his head sadly. "I don't think you'll be able to. They've got hours of lead on you, and they can cover their tracks better than just about anyone else I've ever known. You'd likely get yourself killed and for what?" 

"So then we'd at least both be dead." 

There was a speck of emotion in that statement and Flik figuratively leapt on it. "You can't think that way... you have to believe he's going to come back to you again. He loves you." 

_Is that what I hope for?_ Tir turned away, not wanting Flik to see the tears finally welling in the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath and started walking, but true to his friend's words, there was no visible path at all. Too much of the newly fallen snow was marred and drifted by the wind outside the edge of the forest and too uneven within. He finally stopped and looked back at Flik, who had followed him for the moment. "Even if he came back to me... this time he left me willingly, Flik. He. Left. Me. I... I'm not sure I can forgive that, even if... I..." 

This time Tir did not shake away the hand that landed on his shoulder. "Come with me as far south as Gregminster, even if you refuse to come to the village. There would be no better place for him to find you than there... or... at least you'd have the means to decide if you wanted to go elsewhere." Silently Flik begged him to accept this compromise, because if he didn't, Gremio would surely prove to be right - Tir would hide somewhere where no one would ever find him. 

"I... I'll think about it." 

It was the best answer Flik could hope for at the moment, and so the two set off south in silence, Flik's blue eyes gazing back at the open plains just once before the trees had faded into the blurred fog of wind blown snow against an ashy sky. 

-------------

The plains were ominously silent as Gremio stepped clear of the trees, his hand on his axe. They'd moved within the forest for a time - moving west, the way Tir would not anticipate them to move if he decided to go after them - before continuing on their way. The land was mostly flat to the north, if not quite enough to see all the way to L'Renouille, and there were no signs of danger for as far as the eye could see. 

Twigs snapped behind him as Viktor cleared the last of the forest's underbrush and stepped out into a pale, watery dawn on the plains of what had once been Highland. "Hmm. Well, doesn't look like we'll have any trouble getting there," he muttered. "Unless it snows some more." 

There was only a little bit of snow on the ground, barely enough to clear the tall grass, which crunched underfoot as Gremio set out towards the north. "It does look like nasty weather," he commented. "Let's get as far as we can before we're caught in the middle of a storm." 

"Storm, huh...?" Viktor muttered, eyeing the dark clouds up ahead as he followed. "Maybe. Flik would know, Mr. Blue Lightning and all... but for all I know, that's going to be blown over by the time we get anywhere near the ruins." 

"You could be right," Gremio conceded, shielding his eyes with one hand as he squinted at the clouds. "But I sense something... a feeling as if something is waiting to happen." He thought about that a moment, and frowned nervously as he turned back to Viktor. "Do you feel it too?" 

Viktor didn't answer, as he seemed to be preoccupied with the ground beneath his feet. Cocking his head curiously, he glanced around them. "Funny - there's no animal tracks. Maybe they know there's a storm coming, then, and are all hidden back in their burrows or so on." 

"Perhaps..." Gremio paused, a shiver running up his spine. They'd walked into a patch of fog, and suddenly Gremio felt disoriented. "Viktor, something is not right here." 

Distracted as Viktor was, he had been a fighter for many years, and he snapped out of his thoughts immediately. "What is it?" 

"If there aren't any animals around, why do I keep hearing..." Gremio's voice trailed off, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he thought of a possible explanation. "Viktor...?" 

"Yeah?" The mercenary had his sword in hand now, and had half-turned away from Gremio, surveying the surrounding area suspiciously. Suddenly his eyes widened. "...Shit." 

Gremio turned to see what had caused the outburst, and saw the problem immediately; the fog was not only thicker back the way they'd come, but was billowing out of the forest as if a massive fire were smoldering within - and though the wind was blowing towards the west, the fog still billowed towards them. 

"Run!" Viktor bellowed, and Gremio followed close on his heels as the two of them tried to outrun the mist, which not only caught up, but seemed to be overtaking them. 

It was not long before Gremio skidded to a halt, leaving long trails in the thin layer of snow. "Don't run," he said quietly, pulling his axe from his belt. "This is the rune, isn't it?" 

"Yeah - I saw when Leon summoned it at L'Renouille," Viktor panted, skidding to a halt as well and glaring around them at the thickening mist. "And that's why we gotta-" 

"What good is running?" Gremio asked simply, trying not to tremble as the mist continued to snake around the two of them. "Even if we could outrun it, I must face it." 

"But-" 

"Stay back, unless it becomes necessary for you to become involved," Gremio told him. The mist was solidifying before them, though the massive shape was still vague, and only slightly recognizable as some sort of four-legged beast. "This is my battle - and you must stay alive, to go back to Flik even if I don't survive. If I fall, _then_ you must run." 

"Damn it, Gremio!" Viktor exclaimed. "You have to-" 

"I've made my decision," Gremio told him firmly, his knuckles white on the handle of his axe as the shape before them became more visible, and two massive heads tossed above them. Gremio stepped forward, a pace in front of Viktor. "Think of Flik as you make yours." 

There was a hesitation, and then another curse, softer, as Viktor reluctantly did so. "...Tir'll kill me if I let you die." 

"I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your days if you let him know I died," Gremio countered. "Lie to him if you must - and if he ever finds out, tell him I made you. I'd rather have him angry at me than you." 

"Don't talk like that," Viktor growled softly. "...Just don't die, and we won't have to deal with any of that." 

In spite of his fear as the last of the fog coelesced before him, Gremio found himself smiling grimly. "If I have any say in the matter, I won't - I want to return to my Young Master as much as you want to return to Flik." 

From the descriptions Viktor and Flik had offered, it appeared that the Beast Rune was much in the same form it had taken when they'd fought it in L'Renouille - a two-headed wolf creature nearly identical to the one Gremio and Tir had fought off in the forest a few weeks before, but much larger, towering over even Viktor. It tossed its heads restlessly, then stared down intently at the two men through vibrant blue eyes. 

_Beasts can smell fear,_ Gremio reminded himself, and resolved that his voice would not tremble before he spoke. "We meet again... Have you accepted me yet, as your master and friend?" 

A low growl rumbled from one of the creature's throats, and Gremio tried not to shiver as his hands tightened on the axe. Behind him, Viktor shifted uneasily. "I don't like the way that thing's looking at me... Be ready." 

"Of course," Gremio murmured over his shoulder, and turned his attention back to the Beast Rune. "I've heard your call, and have allowed you to test me. Have I passed? Or must you test me again to prove that I am worthy?" 

"I don't think this thing knows what you're even saying," Viktor muttered. "Sure doesn't answer..." 

"It's lived with humans for centuries," Gremio pointed out in a low voice, keeping a close eye on the creature, which barely moved aside from silver tufts of fur blowing in the wind. "I imagine even if it wasn't more than an ordinary beast, it would have picked up nuances of speech by now, even if we can't understand its responses." 

"Responses? It's not doing anything." 

"Precisely - it hasn't attacked. Doesn't that tell you something?" 

That reasoning seemed to pacify Viktor, and Gremio took his right hand from his axe, lifting it towards the Beast Rune. "If you think it necessary, I will submit to another of your tests. But you know that my intentions are honest and my ambitions humble - I have no desire to harm you. Come forth, for good or ill, and we will decide this." 

The rune-creature still did not move, and Gremio furrowed his eyebrows. Was it waiting for him to make the first move? 

That theory was put to rest when in a sudden blur of motion, the creature crouched and sprang forward. Gremio ducked, raising his axe to shield himself, and the creature passed over his head, so closely that he could feel the rush of air against his face. He whirled to face it, and his eyes widened. 

"Damn it! Get off me!" Viktor had been knocked to the ground, and was pinned beneath one gigantic silver paw, struggling to reach his sword, which lay just beyond his reach. "Come on, Star Dragon Sword - give me a hand here!" 

He made a desperate grab for the sword, but the sword rose into the air, evading his grasp. "You must be joking." 

Stunned and disbelieving at the unexpected turn of events, Gremio rushed forward himself, raising his axe, and found himself blocked by the Star Dragon Sword. "You humans are so hasty," it muttered. 

"You bastard!" Viktor exclaimed, torn between glaring at the Beast Rune, which had lowered one head to peer at him ominously, or the Star Dragon Sword, which effortlessly blocked Gremio's attempts to get past to assist Viktor. "You're going to get this thing to kill me for you!" 

"Kill you?" the sword repeated, incredulous. "It's not trying to kill you - even a dense mortal like you should be able to see that. Just look at its tail." 

"I can't see the tail - in case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of in a strange position at the moment!" Viktor shot back. 

Gremio, however, was in a better position to see, and his jaw dropped. "...You can't be serious..." 

Even as Viktor shouted and struggled to free himself, rolling back and forth as much as he could to avoid the huge jaws that growled and snapped beside his head, the Beast Rune's tail was wagging. Gremio might even have said it was wagging... fondly. 

"Viktor..." Gremio began, hardly believing it himself, "...I believe it's... only playing with you." 

"Yeah, like a cat plays with a mouse!" Viktor took a swing at the creature's nose with his fist, and found his arm captured between the beast's teeth. "Help me out here, damn it!" 

"It's not hurting you, is it?" the Star Dragon Sword pointed out as Gremio lowered his axe. "It just plays rough. Just like you do. It thinks it's found a kindred spirit." 

"Kindred spirit, my ass!" Viktor tried to squirm away from the creature's other head, which nudged him with its nose. "Just get it the hell off me!" 

Gremio just stared in silent disbelief at the sight - which he thought might be the most absurd thing he'd seen in his entire life. And he had been to General Oppenheimer's garden parties once or twice, he thought vaguely, so that was saying something. Now that he'd noticed the wagging tail, he could almost see where the Beast Rune's frightening snarl actually resembled something more akin to a dog's grin. 

Amidst Viktor's loud string of curses and the rumbling growls, suddenly a flash snapped Gremio back to attention, as the Beast Rune began to glow with a pale light, and lowered its heads. 

"Damn it! Gremio!" Viktor's voice, up until this point touched with anger or frustration, took on an edge of panic. "What the hell is going on?" 

The Star Dragon Sword answered for him, fortunately, because Gremio had no idea. "It's chosen a bearer," the sword muttered - and strange as it seemed, the sword almost sounded uneasy. "It's trying to claim you now." 

Viktor's cursing grew even more wild, and the Beast Rune atop him flickered brighter. "What the _hell?_ I don't want this thing to claim me! How do I stop it?" 

"'This thing'..." The sword sounded strangely bitter. "So it's not just me." 

Viktor's cursing trailed off into incoherent shouts of rage, and Gremio tried desperately to think of something to stop what was happening. He was the one who wanted to claim the Beast Rune - what could he possibly do to turn its attention away from Viktor? Helplessly, he raised his hand again, stepping forward. "You! Stop that at once! It's me you want!" 

Viktor's resistance seemed to be working somewhat, for Gremio knew that the attachment of a rune, even a True Rune, took only a few moments when the bearer was willing. But the rune was ignoring his interference, still glowing brightly as it peered down at Viktor, trapped under its paw. "Stop it!" Gremio ordered again. "Come to me instead!" 

The rune showed no signs of obeying, and Viktor's shouting grew wilder as the Beast Rune vanished for a split second in a pillar of light, then reappeared, beginning to growl. It had nearly attached itself that time, Gremio realized anxiously, and he could do nothing to prevent it. 

All of a sudden, another light flashed brightly, momentarily blinding Gremio, and he threw up his arm to shield his eyes. There was a high-pitched sound like a great yelp, and when he lowered his arm, he found that the Beast Rune had backed away, regaining its former solid form and leaving Viktor panting on the ground a few paces before it. 

Between the two of them hovered the Star Dragon Sword, glowing with an unearthly light. 

"You cannot take him," the sword told the Beast Rune, in a contemptuous snarl. "That man is _my_ slave." 

"Slave!" Viktor exclaimed, his face flushed bright red, but Gremio rushed to his side, motioning for him to be quiet. "Why that rusty-" 

"Don't insult it now," Gremio told him firmly, checking him over briefly for any injury. There were a few rips in his sleeve where the rune had taken his arm between its teeth, and traces of blood visible, but nothing that looked serious. "That sword of yours may just have saved you from being bonded to the rune." Viktor scowled up at the sword, but said nothing more as Gremio helped him to his knees in the trampled snow, and they watched the spectacle happening before their eyes. 

The Star Dragon Sword's aura glowed a fierce blue, and the Beast Rune now growled in a manner that could never have been taken as playful. "I won't let you have him," the sword replied hotly. "He's mine already, so find your own servant." 

The creature growled again, baring fangs and tossing its heads, and the Star Dragon Sword sniffed. "You probably would get on well, yes - but I'll be damned before I let an uncivilized rune like you have him!" 

The Beast Rune lunged forward, snapping at the sword with its teeth, but the sword evaded the attack and countered with a ring of blue fire that exploded in the creature's face, nearly blinding Gremio again. "Never!" 

Lifting one of its heads, the Beast Rune gave a long, eerie howl, and sheets of fire began to rain down from the sky, causing Viktor to stagger to his feet, clutching his cloak over most of his face as he dragged Gremio with him. "This is getting bad - let's get the hell out of here!" 

"No!" Gremio tried to shake off Viktor's grip, turning back to the sword and the beast, engaged now in battle, and partially hidden by bursts of light and darkness as the magic of the two beings clashed. "I came to claim the Beast Rune, and I-" 

"This is way out of hand," Viktor yelled over the sound of explosions and rushing flame, grabbing his arm tighter and yanking. "We'll do this some other way!" 

"What if one of them destroys the other?" Gremio insisted, pulling away. "If a True Rune is destroyed, it could be disastrous - we have to stop them!" 

Viktor reached for him again, but pulled back as a bolt of blue fire streaked between them, having missed its target. "How do you expect to stop them? We can't even get close!" 

Gremio hesitated, biting his lip as he turned back to regard the battle, which was far beyond anything he'd ever seen before in terms of sheer power. The light of their magic flashed across the plains, reflecting off the snow as far as the eye could see, and the roar of magical energy mixed deafeningly with the Beast Rune's howling. 

"...I don't know," he finally admitted. "I... I never meant for something like this to happen..." 

Viktor nodded, his face grim, and took hold of Gremio's arm again. "Let's just get out of here." 

Gremio nodded back, and started to follow Viktor back towards the cover of the trees, but a high-pitched noise abruptly broke through the noise of battle, rising to an ear-piercing pitch, causing Gremio to clutch his hands over his ears. Viktor fell to his knees beside him as their surroundings suddenly wavered as if seen from underwater, and a great darkness filled the sky. 

The plains seemed to be changing around them, stretching slowly to bizarre proportions and then snapping back to normality, and Gremio lost his balance as well, feeling as if the ground had suddenly been turned on its side. Closing his eyes weakly, he heard the thud of Viktor's collapse as the piercing noise stopped, and all went dark. 

-------------

There was a light snow falling when he opened his eyes - and it had been falling for some time, judging from the amount that had gathered on his cloak. Shivering, he sat up, and put a hand to his head as the action caused the plains to spin around him. All was quiet, aside from the sound of the wind, and the sound of breathing nearby. 

Carefully opening his eyes again, Gremio crawled the short distance to Viktor's side, and turned his friend onto his back. He was unconscious, yes, but there was no sign of obvious injury, and he groaned faintly as he was rolled over. 

So the world had not been destroyed, and they were still alive. 

Gremio wrapped Viktor's cloak closer around him, wondering what to do next; they needed to warm up, but he couldn't very well get Viktor all the way to the forest by himself, particularly not when his head still reeled with every motion he made. Another look around provided him with a possible answer, and a dozen questions. 

Steam was rising from the ground, perhaps a hundred paces away - in the center of a large circular area where all the snow had been melted away and the ground blackened, just where the battle between the Star Dragon Sword and the Beast Rune had taken place. 

The snow had been melted no more than perhaps ten paces from where Gremio knelt, but he did not trust himself to stand, and instead crawled the short distance. The melted snow was beginning to refreeze into ice at the edge, but further in, the ground was still warm, and any snow that had melted had apparently evaporated. 

Not having a better option, Gremio returned to Viktor's side, and turned him to lie on his cloak. Even with such an easy method of dragging him, Viktor was larger and heavier than Gremio, and by the time he'd managed to get the two of them far enough into the strange circle to take advantage of the ground's heat, Gremio felt his consciousness beginning to leave him again. Gulping breaths of cool, damp air as he tried to stay upright, at least to the point of hands and knees, Gremio suddenly froze, his breath leaving him entirely, as he spotted movement a short distance away towards the center of the circle, where there had been nothing moments before. 

A two-headed silver wolf-beast, only the size of an ordinary wolf once more, lifted one head to look at him, then rested it back on its paws where it lay. 

There was nothing intimidating about the creature now; it was not snarling or showing teeth, but lying in the middle of the scorched ground, its ears down, looking weary. Though not a mark could be seen on its body, not a single tuft of fur torn or burned away, its posture was that of a dog that had been beaten, and did not want to invite further abuse. 

"You brought it upon yourself, you know," Gremio muttered, but very quietly under his breath. There was no way he could withstand any sort of attack, with his head still spinning as it was. 

The beast did not seem offended, though it lifted an ear at the sound of his voice. Gremio hesitated, wondering why it had returned. "...You didn't win this fight, did you?" 

A faint whine was his response, and Gremio wondered if he was being very brave or very foolish. "I offered to be your friend," he murmured, blinking back the dizziness that threatened to send him sprawling to the ground again. "I suppose I am not as rough a playmate as Viktor, but at least I am willing... I would be kind to you, and fair... I would not leave you as long as you stayed true to me, and I would not use you to further my own ambitions, for I have none." Bracing himself with one hand so that he did not topple over, he raised the other, beckoning softly. "I will not let you dominate me, but I will not allow anyone else to dominate you, either. Will you accept these terms?" 

The creature's ears had swivelled towards him as he spoke, and after a moment's hesitation, it rose slowly to its feet. Padding almost silently through the steam that rose from the ground, it stopped less than an arm's length from Gremio, and peered at him thoughtfully with four blue eyes. 

It was actually rather a beautiful creature when it was not posing a threat, Gremio realized, and he cautiously reached his hand a little further towards the beast, ready to pull it back at the first sign of hostility. None was forthcoming, however, and after a moment's hesitation, he removed his glove to place his hand upon the left head of the Beast Rune, slowly stroking the fur. 

It felt like no other animal fur Gremio had felt before - thick and coarse, but somehow still sleek - and the beast took a step closer as it bowed its head beneath his hand, allowing him to stroke down the neck, scratch behind the ears as he might any household pet. It responded as a tame animal would have as well, stepping closer to take advantage of the attention, and nudging him with its nose. 

The situation was so absurd that Gremio could have laughed, had he had enough strength or breath left in him to laugh. He should have been terrified, but there was no sense of violence about the creature now, and as his vision swirled and grew dim again, he slumped forward, placing his arms around the creature's neck. 

The battle to stay conscious was a futile one, but before his senses left him, he felt the Beast Rune sink to the ground, lowering him softly, and curling up at his side. Gremio smiled, and passed out. 


	15. Chapter 15

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 15**  
---------

Gremio woke to find himself considerably warmer - in fact, he felt downright hot. There was a heat running through his veins, so fiery bright that his fists clenched, and he gasped at the strange, overflowing sensation that was worse than any fever he'd had in his life, as if his blood was boiling. 

"Hey... how are you feeling?" 

Viktor's voice broke in, startling him into realizing that his eyes were open, and his vision strangely sharp. He could see every blade of grass in the clearing, even in the darkness of night, hear the song of some bird far off. He could smell the scent of burning wood from the small campfire - and Viktor as well, with a scent of old sweat and leather and something else that was simply Viktor. 

The rushing sensation still left him dizzy, and Gremio put a hand to his head as he sat up. Or he started to; upon lifting his hand, he spotted something there that caught his eye - something dark and shimmering. 

"...Yeah, you did it," Viktor affirmed with a chuckle, seeing Gremio stop in mid-motion to stare at his right hand. "I don't know what you did, but it was there when I woke up. You were out cold, though, and the wind was picking up on the plains as night fell, so I pulled you back into these trees to get some shelter." 

"Not that he had the brains to think of it," another voice spoke up, from the ground beside Viktor. "He just stood there staring until I told him to get the lead out." 

"Aw, shut up," Viktor muttered, glaring at his sword, then giving Gremio a long-suffering look. "Too bad this piece of junk was back when I woke up too." 

"You're still insulting me?" the Star Dragon Sword exclaimed indignantly. "I saved your life!" 

"My ass!" 

"Yes, I saved that too." 

Gremio was still staring at his hand, baffled and disbelieving. Of course it was what he'd set out to do, and he'd convinced himself that it was possible, but seeing the rune right there, embedded in his own flesh, its feral energy roaring through him like a wildfire... 

He clutched at his head as the sensation of untamed, fierce power overwhelmed him, memories of centuries of unquestioned authority filling his mind with the sound and feel of bones snapping between jaws, the screams of the dying, the smell and taste of hot blood upon the tongue. 

When he came to himself again, he was bent over, vomiting in revulsion. Viktor had a hand on his shoulder, steadying him and looking uncharacteristically worried. "Don't worry," the Star Dragon Sword was saying, "this is perfectly normal." 

"Normal?" Viktor growled at it. "I don't care what you say, this-" 

"It's just testing him," the sword explained, in a patronizing tone. "This rune hasn't had a human host in a very long time, you realize - and it's still a wild thing, it wants to see if it can break free of his control." 

"C-control...?" Gremio wiped his mouth, shakily accepting the cup of water Viktor offered. "I'm not controlling it... I don't want to control it... I just-" 

"Then it will control you," the sword replied. "I suggest you assert your own power - otherwise, the moment that rune spots something it desires, it will go after it, regardless of your opinion on the matter. And that rune doesn't desire good things, if you catch my drift." 

The mere suggestion of what the Beast Rune might desire sent another wave of violent memories and urges racing through Gremio's body, and he choked, nearly sick again. "H... how can I possibly..." 

"It'll probably stop at some point," the sword stated. "Probably." 

"You'd better be right," Viktor muttered. "Till then... hang in there, Gremio. Don't let it get to you." 

He looked so serious that Gremio tried to laugh. "Viktor... you look so grim. Of course I will hang on - for my Young Master," he declared softly, his determination growing. He clenched a fist, as the rune's fire burned through him. "He can stand up to a violent rune, and so will-" 

His voice broke off suddenly as another surge of the rune's power tore through him, leaving him shaking with the eternity and raw energy the Beast Rune possessed. Clutching at his hand, he squeezed his eyes closed, his entire body tensing against the unfamiliar influence. His own frustration at the thought of being used as the rune's pawn was pitted against the rune's deeper, hotter anger - but somehow, when he managed to open his eyes again, he found that nothing was out of place aside from his splayed fingers, half buried in the dirt where he had clawed the ground. 

The rune's power was still there, lurking just at the back of his mind, enough to be a constant reminder, as Gremio panted for breath and Viktor reached out to pat his shoulder. "...Can I get you anything? Heh... maybe a drink would help?" 

"You really are an idiot," the sword muttered. "He's in the middle of a mental battle for control - and you're going to get him drunk? Great idea - I can see why you always hired strategists to do the thinking for you." 

"Shut up - I just thought maybe it would help him relax." 

"It's right," Gremio agreed vaguely. "I can't afford any weakness now... I can't relax. I have to... to stay vigilant..." Already his body was stiff from tension, and he wondered if he would ever be able to relax enough to sleep again. 

If he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't relax, there was no reason to waste time here, he decided. "Viktor... where are we?" 

"Not too far into the woods," he replied. "I didn't want to carry you too far when I was still kind of out of it myself." 

Gremio sighed, and looked around. He could sense more than see in the darkness that they were not where they had left Tir and Flik - there was no human scent besides their own, and the fact that he could tell that disturbed him. 

Trying to gather his thoughts, he thought back to what he and Flik had discussed. Flik would take Tir and leave, but if he was successful, he would try to go back to assist Flik for the favor... "We should backtrack," he murmured, nervously. Viktor wouldn't take it well when he found Flik gone, but it couldn't be kept a secret forever. 

Viktor nodded. "Yeah, let 'em know you did it, and that we're okay - and maybe Tir will know something to help you deal with that thing, right?" he suggested, a grin returning to his face. 

Looking at that hopeful grin, Gremio couldn't keep up the charade any longer. "Viktor... I sent them away," he confessed. "As I told you, if I died, I didn't want my Young Master to know... and... and Flik, he said he had something he needed to do without you, so he wanted to take the opportunity to go off on his own..." At the look on Viktor's face, astonishment warring with anger, he quickly added, "But I told him - if I fell or if I did not, I could not stop you from chasing after him - I'm not strong enough. And if I succeeded, I wanted to help him with whatever trouble he was in! I told him I would follow... to repay him for taking my Young Master out of danger..." 

Viktor's expression had darkened definitively into anger by the time Gremio had finished speaking, but there was something in his eyes that didn't quite add up. "Damn it..." He pounded a fist into the ground, and got to his feet. "Stay here and rest - I'll go-" 

"No!" Gremio exclaimed, trying to get to his feet as well. "I said I would follow. And I... if I sit here, alone, with this thing in my mind..." Stumbling to his feet, he pressed a hand to his head. "I can't bear it. I need distraction... I need to keep moving, I need to find my Young Master..." 

Viktor looked dubious, but more than that he looked angry - and the hint of something else, Gremio finally recognized as fear, which was rather uncharacteristic of the man. Even so, Viktor reached out to steady him. "Yeah," he agreed. "And after what Flik told me, there's no way I'm letting him go alone. So if you're good for it... let's break camp and start out after them." 

Gremio nodded and knelt again to put out the fire while Viktor got their things together. His pack and his axe had been placed just a short distance away, and he ran a finger over the engraving on the axe's handle, which had been placed there so many years before. "I will protect my master," he murmured, repeating the letters he traced over. "I promised... long ago." 

He straightened again, and almost immediately staggered, his mind reeling again with the Beast Rune's memories and power. The next thing he knew, Viktor was holding him upright, leaning him back against a tree trunk warily. "S-sorry," Gremio stammered. "Never mind me... I'll slow you down. You go after them, and - and I'll follow at my own pace." 

Viktor shook his head. "You're in no shape to be left alone. They've only got about a day's head start on us anyway, and we've got a long way to go before Flik gets where he's going." 

All the distance they'd travelled already on this journey - and now they had to set out again. Gremio sighed at the prospect, but nodded in relief. "Thank you, Viktor... for everything." 

"Heh, don't mention it." Viktor started to turn away to head out, but glanced back over his shoulder as Gremio followed. "Just keep moving... and let me know if you need any help." 

-------------

Despite Gremio's struggling, or perhaps because of it, they covered ground quicker than Viktor had expected. He was used to marching for days, but even though Gremio had been in the army, it had been years. 

Even though he wasn't as strong, Gremio refused to rest, even to take meals. Instead, he paced, each step impatient and full of tension, as Viktor ate. When they'd moved enough for one day, and the sun was setting again, Gremio just shook his head; he wanted to go further. 

Viktor wasn't going to complain. He wanted to catch up with Flik as quickly as possible. However, after a couple days of this, surely they wouldn't have a choice - just as when they'd set out at the beginning of this journey, without food or sleep, Gremio would collapse, and they'd have to rest. 

The strange thing was that days of swift southbound travel passed, and he didn't. 

In fact, it was Viktor who ended up insisting that they pause for at least a few hours sleep a night, when his own body began to protest. Gremio's was shaking uncontrollably, almost all the time, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but somehow he stayed on his feet. Any questions asked of him were met with a quick "I'm fine", though it was obvious he wasn't. Even the Star Dragon Sword cut down on the insults - it was obvious that this was no laughing matter. 

It should have been more serious to Viktor, and he knew it - but Flik was foremost in his thoughts. After that talk they'd had a few days past, looking at Gremio, who was looking more and more like a corpse the further they went, reminded him of what Flik might be facing. How could Viktor let him go through that without him? 

How could Gremio have faced it without Tir? But then, Viktor briefly reconsidered the idea of stopping for sleep after the first night, when he woke to find Gremio sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest, his eyes reflecting eerily, staring at him in a way that made him not look much like Gremio at all. If it made even his skin crawl, what would it have done to Tir? 

"It doesn't have him," the Star Dragon Sword assured Viktor when he asked later, while Gremio was pacing restlessly around the foothills of the mountains that divided old Highland from what used to be Jowston. 

"How can you tell?" 

"If it had him, he'd be eating on a regular basis, so that the host body would remain strong," the sword explained. "Not that you'd know, because he'd probably have eaten you first." 

"That's pretty comforting." 

"I'm a sword, not your mother's bosom." 

When Viktor looked up, Gremio was looking at him again - not oddly this time, but merely exhausted. Viktor wondered if he'd heard what they'd been discussing, but Gremio said not a word. 

With a shrug, Viktor broke off half of the travel bread he'd been munching on, and offered it. "Ready to eat something yet?" 

Gremio took it in silence, his expression dull, staring at it as if he wasn't sure what it was. After a moment, he did bite off a bit of the bread, but almost immediately spat it out, gagging. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured helplessly, holding the remainder of the bread out to give it back to Viktor before pacing again. 

Viktor frowned, and took a bite of it himself. "There's nothing wrong with this bread... is there?" 

Gremio shook his head. "It's n-not the bread itself... or anything else we have. I'm s-so hungry.... but every time I try to eat anything, I... I can remember the taste of blood, the sound of snapping bones between teeth and the way the marrow spilled... the texture of raw flesh..." He paused, swallowing hard before he continued in a whisper. "H-how am I ever going to g-get used to..." 

"You'll just have to," the Star Dragon Sword spoke up, for once not unsympathetically. "Once the rune has discovered that it can't break you that way, it should stop." 

"Are you sure?" Gremio's eyes, glistening too bright and almost feverish, stared at the sword hopefully. 

"No, I'm not," the sword replied honestly. "It's likely, though. Then again, it just might come up with something worse to throw at you." 

"I don't think it could find anything worse than the things it's already shown me," Gremio murmured, clutching his cape around himself and shivering. 

"Well, good," the sword reasoned. "Perhaps the worst is over." 

Viktor had seen a lot of things in his travels, and he knew Gremio had as well. Gremio had even died once, in a particularly painful way. "What could be that bad?" he wondered out loud. 

"Please, Viktor..." Gremio trembled harder. "This rune... the things it's done... I could never speak them aloud. I don't even want to think about them..." 

Although even more curious, Viktor let the subject drop, and they moved on once he'd rested for a moment and eaten. 

He was actually relieved when, stopping for a midday meal the following day, Gremio fell asleep sitting up in broad daylight and didn't wake until well after dark; he even laid Gremio down and spread a blanket over him, hoping to make his sleep easier. He was somewhat less relieved when Gremio woke gasping for breath and babbling about rivers of blood. He didn't look any less exhausted than he had been, that was for sure, but after he'd calmed down a little, he was more determined than ever. He even managed to swallow a little bread - but it took enough effort that the warning the Star Dragon Sword had given Viktor didn't seem to apply. 

Although they were supposed to be following Flik and Tir, due to the season, finding a trail was next to impossible. The ground was hard, and tracks were mostly covered with snow. Gremio refused to go too near inns or towns - he feared losing control of the rune around a large group of people - and even when Viktor left him on occasion to ask after their friends, no one seemed to have seen them. It would be like Flik, Viktor thought with annoyance, to avoid people and simply travel as far and as fast as he could. 

All he knew was that Flik must have been headed for Warrior's Village, and so he moved steadily south, through Dunan towards Toran, with Gremio in tow. And every now and then, they managed to find something - a print from a boot, a scrap of the cloth their food had been wrapped in, a woman who had seen a swordsman in a blue cape with a boy. Often enough, these clues made their appearances well off the road, after a little detour, and found effortlessly by Gremio. Viktor had to wonder just how the rune had affected him, but he was wary of asking. 

Not much had changed by the time they reached Banner, the little border village where Tir and Gremio had spent a great deal of time relaxing and fishing before being unexpectedly dragged into the Dunan Unification War. Gremio had barely slept, he could hardly keep food down, and when he saw the pier where he and Tir had once sat, behind the small inn, he broke down entirely. 

"We can't stay here, we can't," he whispered fitfully through his tears. "We were happy here once... And if Ellie sees me, or Ko... I couldn't bear to have them see me like this, Viktor. Especially little Ko... Please, we have to leave quickly, before someone sees me." 

They'd only just arrived, having caught a ride with a fisherman who looked somewhat suspicious of Gremio's "illness", and Viktor had been hoping they'd at least have a single night of rest in a bed before making their way through the mountain path to Toran. With a reluctant sigh, he nodded, guiding Gremio through the town quickly and into the shelter of the forest beyond before going back to ask a few questions. 

The man at the inn, Ko and Ellie's father, remembered Viktor from the many times they'd passed through during the war - and of course he remembered Tir. He wasn't at all surprised to hear that they'd lost track of each other, but it had just so happened that he'd come through town only a couple of days before. The nervous blond fellow with the scar hadn't been with him, which the innkeeper thought was strange, given the way they'd been so inseperable when they'd spent time in the village before. Viktor agreed that was very strange - but had anyone else been with him? Oh yes, the innkeeper reported, Blue Lightning Flik had been with him; Tir McDohl, hero of the Gate Rune Wars, obviously kept prestigious company. 

Further questioning revealed that Flik had looked tense and unhappy, and Tir had hardly spoken a word even to Ellie, though they'd once been friends. No destination had been revealed, merely "travelling". It was about what Viktor had expected, and he reluctantly brushed off the offer of a free night's stay before heading into the mountains. Urgent business, he had somewhere to be, and all that. 

Normally, the path through the forested mountain was dangerous, full of hostile creatures, but that night they reached the gates that separated Dunan from Toran without incident. Varkas was not at his usual post, not in the middle of the night, but those on duty knew the two - they'd been expected, in fact, since Tir McDohl and Blue Lightning Flik had come through not two days past. Where young McDohl went, Gremio must be close behind, mustn't he? 

Once they were out of the guards' hearing, Gremio turned to Viktor, looking hopeful. "Not two days past... Then we're almost there - we've almost found them." 

Viktor just sighed in response. No sleep today, or probably until they'd caught up. But secretly, he was glad - once he caught up with Flik, he'd be breathing a lot easier. It wasn't long now, until all of this would be over. 

-------------

They were almost to Gregminster when their search ran into a problem. A traveller recognized Viktor's face, and stopped to greet the legendary hero - he'd just seen Blue Lightning Flik the day before, so would Viktor be far behind? Viktor would have enjoyed this far more if he wasn't anxious and in a hurry. 

"Speaking of heroes," he commented casually, "when you saw Flik, I guess you met the McDohl boy, too, right? Or didn't you recognize him? About this tall, dark hair, bandanna..." 

The man shook his head. "No, Flik was travelling alone. Ah, but I dare say encountering two war heroes in one week is lucky enough for this poor traveller..." 

Once they had said their farewells, Viktor turned to Gremio, who had remained silent throughout the exchange. The look on his face was nothing short of heartbroken, and he didn't have to say anything at all. Viktor knew. 

"...Okay, so they went their separate ways," he muttered, trying to think it over. "It doesn't mean anything bad happened to him..." 

"But why would he leave Flik?" Gremio asked, his voice shaking. "Why now?" 

"Beats me..." Viktor folded his arms, thinking, and came to a conclusion that he knew wouldn't please Gremio. "But we can't stay here forever - we'll never find them that way. And at least we know where Flik was headed." 

Gremio's eyes tightened, but he said nothing, which was a relief to Viktor. He already knew Gremio was looking for Tir, and didn't care so much about what Flik did - but Viktor hadn't slept for awhile, and if anyone said a word against Flik, he was likely to bite their head off just out of instinct. No wonder the Beast Rune had taken a liking to him, he thought wryly. 

"...I'm going to keep looking for Tir," Gremio said finally. "You go on and look for Flik - from what he said, he probably will need your help, even if he doesn't want it. Just like... I need my Young Master, even if I did send him away. What a fool I was..." 

Viktor shook his head reluctantly. "Gremio, look at you. You're a wreck. I can't just leave you alone..." 

"We're close to Gregminster," Gremio insisted. "I won't be alone... Pahn and Cleo are still living in Master Teo's old house. I can go there, if I need help. So please, go on without me, go to Flik. He's important to you, as my Young Master is to me - and I wouldn't dream of abandoning my Young Master if he were in trouble. And for all I know, he may be - so we must part ways here." 

Viktor was still reluctant, considering the gleam in Gremio's eye and the shakiness of his hands. But then, it really wasn't that far to Gregminster, and Pahn and Cleo _were_ like family - even if they were shocked by what Gremio had done, they would help him however they could. 

"Okay... we'll have it your way," he agreed at last, and he made himself grin. "Heh... take care of yourself, okay? And keep fighting that thing until you've got it under control - I don't want to have to hear about another True Rune holder on a rampage and find out it's a friend." 

Gremio nodded, and tried to smile himself. "I'll do my best. Good luck to you and Flik, Viktor. I hope you both find what you're looking for." 

"Shouldn't be a problem - all I'm looking for is Flik, and I know where to look." He gave Gremio a casual wave, and turned to go, still glancing over his shoulder. "Good luck to you guys too, but I don't think you'll need luck once you find each other again." 

Again Gremio nodded, and he remained where he was standing in the middle of the road. To Viktor, he looked a bit like a forlorn little boy who'd lost his parents while on a long trip out of town, and now had no idea where to go. He might as well have been, Viktor supposed, and he hoped Gremio found some sort of guidance soon. 

-------------

By that evening, Gremio had found nothing of the sort. No one he asked had seen Tir, and most of them asked if he needed a doctor - he didn't look well. Just tired, he told them. Very, very tired. 

He was weaving like a drunken man by the time he arrived at Gregminster, and therefore not at all sure he should enter the city. He might fall asleep if he went to the old McDohl mansion, and sleep brought things he would rather not see. Hours of exhaustion and frustration and half-seen hallucinations of events long past were better than the dreams the Beast Rune gave him. But he couldn't hold out much longer. 

He probably looked like a wild beast himself, Gremio thought as he made his way through the town towards the old mansion. It was lucky that the hour was late, and the sky was dark, for he feared what he might say or do if anyone recognized him and tried to assist him. But Pahn and Cleo... he could speak to them. He had to be able to speak to them, and make them understand. Maybe they could help him look for Tir, once he'd rested. 

The door was unlocked when he arrived, but no light came from the windows. Gremio stood there for a moment, looking up at the mansion and remembering days when the sounds of laughter and good-natured arguments would drift through the warmly lit windows as he returned from market, the smell of his stew simmering on the stove while he stepped out to get one last ingredient he hadn't been aware he was out of. 

But now the mansion was dark and cold. The hearth, he observed as he stepped into the sitting room, hadn't been lit yet this winter from the looks of things. There was dust on the mantle, and the cupboards in the kitchen were empty of all but such non-perishable staples as rice or flour. 

"Pahn? ...Cleo?" Gremio paced the hallway by their bedrooms, then went upstairs to look. "Is anyone here?" 

A foolish question - of course no one was there. The house hadn't been lived in for months, as far as he could tell. He thought it even smelled uninhabited, due to the Beast Rune's enhancement of that particular sense - though the scent of his Young Master still lingered, especially by his bedroom. 

Shaking, Gremio made his way down the stairs again, wandering into the kitchen out of habit. Everyone was gone. Master Teo was dead, Ted was dead, Pahn and Cleo had left without explanation, Tir was missing... This house, which had always been the warmest, coziest place in the world to him suddenly seemed vast and cold and unfamiliar. 

He was weeping as he lit a fire in the hearth. This was even worse than all the anger and violence the Beast Rune had forced upon him; this was yet another cherished part of his life disappearing into memory, and in his emotionally volatile state, he could hardly stand it. 

The fire did little to warm him, and after he'd built it up enough that it would heat his bedroom, it was there that Gremio went. At least he didn't have to worry that he might accidentally hurt someone, if he was completely alone. 

He didn't bother removing his clothes before he climbed into bed, only his boots and his cloak. Even that seemed to take forever, and before he even lay down properly he fell, passing out into an exhausted, hopeless sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**

Landslide

**

---------  
**Part 16**  
---------

Never did Tir think his own home would feel so alien to him, but as he stood looking up at the familiar windows, he felt as displaced as if he'd never set foot in this city before today. Even with the late afternoon sun, the day was still bitterly cold, and the wind whipped down nearly empty streets, rustling against the brown of dead grass and half-decayed leaves. 

It didn't take Tir long to realize that no one had been in the McDohl house for some months, but the lack of Cleo and Pahn was hardly a passing thought in his mind with the state he was in. He dumped his pack at the foot of his bed, wandering aimlessly around the house for a few minutes, but everything reminded him of his family... of Gremio. 

And every thought of Gremio was like another knife to his gut. 

Sick to his stomach, he left the house as cold and silent as it had been upon his arrival, and walked towards the palace with his head down and his hands curled around himself beneath his cloak. 

This must have been how Ted had felt... alone in the world... desperate for warmth and life to be in hand's reach, and yet despairing to the core that anyone he touched would end up invariably swallowed by the curse. Tir was never sure, either, if it was the fact that the rune had taken Gremio once that enabled him to feel comfortable with their closeness... or if was just the one weakness he'd allow himself... the one thing he couldn't force himself to live without. The emptiness was vast and deep as he realized that he would have to, again. 

His footsteps brought him to the gate of the graveyard, to a visit that was overdue, and he sank down to his knees on the frozen earth as he came to his father's grave. Reaching out a gloved hand, he traced the letters in the stone as he had done more than once since Teo's departure. The anger and despair he had kept hidden from Flik for days boiled over, tears blurring his vision, and in a rare display of violent anger, he beat his fists upon the ground. 

"I _hate_ this! I wish I had been the one to die that day instead of you!" 

It wasn't true... he knew it wasn't true... but it would have been an easy way out. It was the weakness Tir had never allowed himself during the war. It was the boy thrust into adulthood and leadership far before his time, it was the innocence and optimism of youth that had been stolen away overnight. It was the knowledge that everything most dear to him had been ripped away, and yet still he did not choose to pass the curse onto someone else. He could not bear to have anyone else suffer what he himself already had... 

"I had this image of what my life would be... what our lives would be... and now I am finding that my reality is so far removed from those childish dreams as to be unrecognizable." Once the words had started, they tumbled out in a rush, unknowingly overheard. "What would you say, father, if I told you I regretted it? All of it? What would you say if I told you I wished I had run away the day you made me join up with the Empire's army? Would it shame you to know I have no honor? That I never wanted any of this? And what would you say if you were to stand here and listen to me tell you that I love Gremio? And that when, for once, I wanted something for myself... being that selfish has cost me all I had left that mattered to me?" 

Collapsing into a ball beside the tombstone, it was at that moment, for the first time ever, that Tir truly thought about simply ending his life. He closed his eyes and for just one breath, let himself imagine sailing a boat out into the ocean and drowning himself far below the waves where the rune would stay buried with him for a long time. 

And then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he found himself looking up into familiar dark eyes that overflowed with concern. He flinched slightly at the touch as she knelt beside him, her words hardly more than a murmur. "Master McDohl..." 

Tir struggled to sit up, furiously wiping away tears, hating for her to see him like this, though it was certainly not the first time. "Kasumi... I..." 

"I overheard some of what you said," she admitted slowly. "Did you and Gremio... have a fight?" 

"Not exactly," he replied, taking a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. It had been a long while since he and Kasumi had talked at length, but there had been a time during the war, when Gremio was gone... when she had quietly become his confidant. More than his confidant. "Don't... worry about me..." 

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, getting to her feet and offering him a hand. "I can't believe you'd try and say that to me, Master McDohl." Her tone was chiding - not the somewhat self-conscious girl she'd been a few years ago. It was a bit strange for Tir to look at her, to see how she'd grown from girl into young woman, and wondered what it was like for her, in turn, to see exactly the same boy he'd been when they'd first met. "You know you can't fool me into going away now that I've found you here." 

For a long moment Tir simply stared at the outstretched hand, and then he finally reached slowly to grasp it, replying softly. "Tir, Kasumi... I've been telling you forever that just Tir is fine." 

She smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she helped him up. She didn't let go of his hand yet, either, but instead tugging him towards the exit. "Come back to the Palace with me." 

"I don't want..." Tir started in alarm, feeling ill again at the thought of having to greet a bunch of people who would bow to him and revere him. 

"We'll go in the side door, no one will see us," she promised as they started to walk. "And I know I can't force you to talk to me, but... seeing you back here without Gremio and so obviously upset... if there's anything I can do..." She stopped in mid-step to regard him seriously. "And I do mean _anything_." 

Tir nodded slowly, but couldn't quite bring himself to smile, and he didn't say anything more until they were alone in Kasumi's room. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor as she closed the door, his hands clasped in front of him as she turned and surveyed him seriously once more. 

"I mean no offense when I say you look like... like you've been on the road for a long time." 

"I have..." he admitted. 

"And that you haven't slept or probably eaten proper in days." Tir's slight blush was enough to confirm her suspicions, and she pushed him gently towards her bathroom. "Look, if you don't want to talk, at least take a hot shower and I'll fetch something to eat. I don't care how much you protest... I don't really think you should be alone right now. I haven't seen you like this since..." Kasumi trailed off as she watched Tir's face pale from the slight blush to an ashy color in moments, and wondered even more. She didn't finish her statement though and instead walked to the armoire in the room, pulling forth a towel and an oversized robe. 

Alone underneath the steaming water, Tir closed his eyes, letting the rushing sound wash away noise, dirt and anger. By the time he emerged, his earlier feelings of rage had settled down into simply a burning feeling deep in his chest... but pain was better than anger, he thought... more easily controlled. He sat down on Kasumi's bed and didn't realize how tired he was until her arrival startled him out of a half doze. 

She set the tray down and came to sit beside him, reaching out to take one of his hands between hers. Their eyes met, and she frowned, wondering if it was her place to press him for details. "Tir... would you tell me where Gremio is?" 

That one gentle question was all it took to break Tir down all over again, and the tears began to roll down his face. He couldn't even find the words to explain the entire saga of their quest, but in halting fragments he did his best to explain that Gremio had left him behind to undertake a dangerous quest, a quest that could result in his death... and he had done so without letting Tir know about his departure. It was that more than the actual quest details that he placed emphasis on, and Kasumi didn't ask him to explain any further. 

Kasumi listened until Tir's words trailed off and then she leaned towards him, kissing away the tears on his cheeks as she had done one night a long time ago. Never having been one for words herself, she pulled him close against her, more like a mother would than a lover, stroking his hair until they both dozed off. 

It was some hours later that Tir woke, disoriented to find himself in bed with Kasumi, but after a moment's recollection, he silently slid out of the bed, hoping not to wake her. In the midnight darkness, he slipped out of the robe and back into his own clothes, hastily scrawling her a note. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay... but he didn't really trust himself to spend so long in the close presence of another person. 

He was calmer as he walked the streets back to his home, watching as the grayness that had been hovering over the city all day finally erupted into a shower of snowflakes whirling in dancing patterns to catch in his hair and in his cloak. The snow reminded him of Gremio too... of the day they'd chased each other outside that inn and thrown snowballs... of days when he was younger and they'd built forts and snowmen together, and decorated them with carrots that were supposed to have gone into that night's stew... 

Tir forced himself to stop thinking as he reached the door, blinking furiously and shivering slightly against the cold. It took but a moment for him to realize, upon closing the front door behind him, that the house was noticeably warmer... that someone was here, or had been here... 

"Pahn...? Cleo...?" Cautiously, he peered at the hallway, then stepped towards the bedrooms, knocking at the doors. "...Hello?" 

There was no answer, and he was becoming a little frightened. There didn't seem to be anyone in the kitchen either, when he wandered back there, but he called out again into the darkness. "Pahn? Cleo?! Is anyone here? This... this... isn't funny..." 

-------------

Across the hall in his bedroom, Gremio snapped awake and froze. He wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. 

"_Cleo!_" the familiar voice called again. In the kitchen, Tir slammed a fist into the table in frustration and then sank down to the floor in front of the stove, beginning to cry anew. 

Gremio's eyes opened in shock, and he got to his feet, his clothes rumpled from the night's unexpected slumber. Going to the door of his room, he opened it carefully and peered out to see Tir sitting crumpled on the kitchen floor, heaving great sobs so that he could hardly breathe, his face buried in his hands. Gremio stared, his jaw dropping, and he barely breathed the boy's name. "...Tir...?" 

Tir did not hear Gremio in all his hysteria, and continued to cry with no signs that he would let up anytime soon. Forgetting himself in his concern, Gremio rushed to Tir's side, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around the boy. "Young Master..." 

Tir was so startled he choked on his own tears and started coughing, trying to rub at an eye, completely confused and overwhelmed. "What...wha..." 

Gremio loosened his grip slightly, giving Tir room to move. "...I... w-when did you..." 

Tir started to cry all over again, shaking uncontrollably and torn between anger and relief. "How did you... I thought I would never... how could you, how _could_ you, Gremio...?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Gremio exclaimed, still confused. "I-I had to do this, not only for you, but..." He shivered suddenly and let go of Tir, rising to his feet and backing away, gritting his teeth. "...I'm sorry..." 

Tir rubbed at his eyes again and looked up at Gremio in surprise. "I... Gremio, I was so angry..." he began. "I thought even if you did come back, I would never speak to you again... but now that you _are_ here..." 

"Young Master..." Gremio closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before he could speak again himself. "I would tell you to do as you wish with me... punish me how you see fit. But..." 

"But..." Tir slowly stumbled to his feet. "But what, Gremio...?" 

Gremio clenched his fists against the wall behind him, opening his eyes again helplessly. "But I... I fear what might happen..." 

Having calmed down considerably, Tir eyed Gremio seriously, and for a fleeting moment he was once again the commander of an army and not just a boy. "Show me your hands, Gremio..." he said softly and evenly, taking a step towards him. 

Gremio did lift a hand - he threw it up in alarm, startled to the point of stumbling backwards into the wall. "D-don't come near me, Young Master," he gasped. 

Ignoring his request, Tir took a step closer, already having the answer he needed, because he could feel his own hand burning beneath his glove. "Gremio... I am not afraid." 

Gremio made a soft whimpering sound, feeling a similar sensation. "I cannot say the same..." 

Tir reached out one hand to touch Gremio's shoulder lightly, but Gremio flinched at his touch. "Gremio..." Tir murmured. 

"Young Master, the Star Dragon Sword spoke to me," Gremio said in a rush, "he told me that it was testing me, that it might pass in time, or it might happen again and again..." 

Nodding slightly, Tir gave Gremio a wry smile. "...Welcome to my life." 

Gremio put his other hand shakily to his head, cringing away from him. "...You are stronger than I, just as I always expected... I'm so, so sorry, Young Master..." 

"I... I don't think that..." Tir brought his other hand up to touch Gremio's cheek. "And... what are you apologizing for, Gremio?" 

Gremio shook his head, and slid down the wall to the floor. "F-for what you must suffer... and for leaving..." he murmured fretfully, his head in his hands. "But I had to..." 

Tir tried to reach for Gremio's hand as he sat down beside him. "I understand...I...I forgive you...Gremio, I... please... let me..." 

Gremio just shook his head again, curling tighter into a ball. "I'm so sorry, Tir..." 

Refusing to accept defeat, Tir awkwardly tried to loop an arm around Gremio, gently stroking his hair. "I...please...stop apologizing..." His voice cracked as tears threatened at the corners of his eyes again. 

Gremio shivered at his touch, and suddenly lashed out, striking the wall beside him with a clenched fist. "What else can I do...?" 

The sound made Tir jump, and he crawled around in front of Gremio, reaching a hand toward his face. "Please, please, look at me..." 

Gremio could never resist his Young Master's pleas, and so he slowly lifted his head despite his misgivings, his eyes still squeezed shut. His shoulders shook slightly, but finally he opened his eyes, exhausted and despairing. 

Tir stared at Gremio for a moment, and then smiled gently. "I...I will tell you what you have told me so many times... E...everything will be okay. I will never leave you, and everything...will be...okay..." Bringing his hands up to Gremio's face, he then leaned forward to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, whispering the same words again. "I...won't...leave...you. ...No matter what." 

Gremio closed his eyes again, trembling with sobs barely kept in check. "...Young Master, it is I who should be making such promises to you..." 

Now crying, Tir kissed Gremio's cheeks again, and then tried to draw him closer. "Please... if either of us is to make them, then let it be both of us. I... I...could not bear it any other way." He paused momentarily to hiccough. "I... thought I had lost you again..." 

Finally giving up on his attempt to control himself, Gremio threw his arms around Tir, clinging to him tightly. "Forgive me, Young Master, but right now, I... I'm not sure you haven't..." 

Tir clutched him tightly, trying to keep himself from sobbing. "I won't let go... I've got you here and I won't let go, even if it tears us both apart. Do you understand me...?" 

Gremio nodded into Tir's shirt, nearly clutching at his back in his anxiety. "But... this thing... I don't know if I can manage..." 

"There are still days where I wonder that," Tir sighed softly. "But... Gremio... I promise to be here to help you." 

Gremio nodded again, relaxing not so much from relief as from exhaustion. "Th-thank you... Young Master... I believe I... I understand you a bit better now." 

"I had been afraid of that..." Tir mumbled. Seeking for some way to help, an idea came to him. "Gremio... would you like for me to make you some tea? It might... might... help you calm down - or I could just stay here and... hold you, like this, if that's what you want." 

Gremio didn't hesitate a moment. "Stay. ...As long as I am holding you this close, as long as my arms and my hands are occupied, I cannot... harm you." 

He shuddered, but Tir simply squeezed him and rested a weary head on his shoulder, regardless of the danger he was implying. "I... I am glad we found each other..." 

Gremio nodded, and leaned back against the wall slightly, pulling Tir with him. "No one could tell me where you had gone," he began, "but I knew that if you sought me, you would know where my heart lies." Gremio laughed slightly, helplessly, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "...In Master Teo's kitchen, it seems..." 

Tir laughed softly too. "But Gremio...I didn't seek you out... I came here because... my heart is still here too," he told his friend, "from the days before any of this ever happened to us." 

Gremio smiled wearily. "Young Master..." he murmured, "do you remember all the precious moments we've shared together, in this very room? Before this oven, at this table...? All the times we would talk as I made dinner... more than anyone else's, this was our room." 

Tir nodded fondly. "Yes, Gremio... I remember all the talks, all the stews... but most of all I remember all the times I did this." Taking advantage of their closeness, he tickled Gremio mercilessly. 

Letting out a yelp, Gremio began giggling helplessly. "Y-young Master... how can you do such a thing!" 

Tir giggled himself and stopped. "Because nothing brings me such pure joy as the sound of your laughter," he whispered in Gremio's ear as he hugged him tighter. 

Still trying to catch his breath from the laughing and the tight hug, Gremio laughed a more honest laugh. "...Thank you, Young Master..." 

"Anytime, Gremio, anytime... Do remember that." 

With a sigh, Gremio rested his scarred cheek against Tir's smoother one. "Perhaps we should put on some tea after all... and a bit of something to eat. If anything remains to eat - I wonder where Pahn and Cleo have gone off to...? 

"Tea... tea would be very nice," Tir agreed with a nod. 

Gremio reluctantly loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "Tir... being here, with you," he whispered, "it... it makes me feel like I can live with this after all." 

All of a sudden, Tir pulled Gremio close again to hug him. "Now... now perhaps you understand why I was always so fearful that you would leave me." 

Gremio nodded. "Young Master, you should have had more faith in me. Perhaps I should have had more faith in myself as well." 

"I'm sorry, Gremio..." Tir said with a regretful sigh. 

Gremio shook his head, smiling faintly. "Now, don't you apologize to me," he scolded Tir, sounding almost like his old self, "or I may start apologizing to you again. It is done, for now, and here we are at home - nothing else matters." 

Tir smiled slightly as well. "Are you sure about that?" 

There was a hesitation as Gremio thought for a moment. "Well, I would like to know why there was no one home..." 

"I wondered too..." 

Tir's comment was followed by a growl from his stomach, and Gremio chuckled as he moved to stand up. "I will have a look in the cupboards again, and if there is nothing edible in the house, I'll go buy something..." With something to do, something to keep him occupied, he could ignore the rumblings of the Beast Rune - and to his surprise, he already felt much better after a little sleep and the reunion with his Young Master. "I suppose in a pinch, we could go to the palace and dine with Lepant - he'd be honored to have you there, I imagine - but I would rather spend the extra effort to stay here." 

"Actually," Tir told him, rising to his feet wearily, "Lepant and... Kasumi... already know I am here, but... I would rather not leave the house tonight, even if I need go to the store myself." 

"Oh...?" Gremio raised an eyebrow at the strange sound of his voice when he mentioned Kasumi. Maybe...? Better not to think about it, he decided - Tir was not a child anymore. "Well, in that case, sit back and rest, Young Master, and I will see to everything." 

Tir nodded and sat down at the table, not sure whether he should say anything more. After a moment of silence, he realized how much he'd missed being able to confide in Gremio. "I went to see my father," he blurted out abruptly. 

Gremio looked up from where he was glancing into the cupboards, and looked back at Tir with uncertainty. "Oh... Did it... did it help?" 

Just as he'd done many, many times before, Tir leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "I don't know... I was very distraught." 

After pulling the jar of rice from the cupboard, Gremio spared a moment to drop an arm around Tir's shoulders. "I miss him a great deal myself..." 

Tir nodded slowly. "I was... I was thinking I... I don't know," he confessed. "Sometimes I still hear his voice, you know... just like I hear Ted's..." 

Gremio considered sitting down next to him, but then remembered the rumbling of his stomach earlier and went to light the stove instead, still talking companionably as he did so. This was how many of their talks had been had as Tir grew up.. "If you don't mind my asking, what does he say...?" 

Tir closed his eyes, thinking. "Different things... sometimes it is more a presence than words, but... He tells me he is proud of me. Sometimes he tells me to... to... see the world, to... stop being so sad." 

"He would." Thinking about Master Teo put a warm smile on Gremio's face. "A few days past, I might have been worried if you had told me this... but now...?" He looked down at his right hand. "I understand more than I did before." 

Tir nodded again. "Forgive me for being so... so self-important," he began, "but... I believe we have many new ways in which we will now come to understand each other." 

Measuring out some rice into a cup, Gremio considered. "I don't see how that could be self-important," he said finally, "although I will admit that I'm not sure how you would understand me any better - I've always been open with you." 

"That is true," Tir acknowledged, "and I hope you will always be... because I know from experience that... that this kind of thing can change a person." 

"I suppose it already has," Gremio said softly, turning to go to the side door. "If you'll excuse me one moment, I need to draw a bit of water..." 

Standing up, Tir motioned to Gremio to stop for a moment. "But... we won't let it change...us, will we...?" 

Gremio hesitated before he answered. "...To be honest, Young Master, I've wondered for the past few days if I will simply slip away... if I cannot stand up to this rune..." 

Tir stared at Gremio, unsure of how to answer something that had plagued him so many times in the past few years. "I believe in you..." he finally said softly. 

"...Thank you." Gremio's smile was sad, but sincere. "You may need to remind me at times... but as long as I remain aware, I shall try. And, as long as I exist, I will be here for you." 

Tir gave him an answering smile as he circled around the table to hug Gremio again. "We will remind each other." 

"That we shall," Gremio agreed, squeezing him tightly in return. 

In the morning, when the people of Gregminster arose to find the chimney of the McDohl house smoking, they assumed that Pahn and Cleo had returned from the spontaneous trip they'd taken - until the shopkeepers were greeted by a familiar blond man, asking for the best cuts of meat and the finest of the vegetables so he could make his special stew. If he seemed a little shaky and pale, it was probably from the journeying he'd been doing with his Young Master - everyone knew Gremio was too domestic to truly enjoy the life of a wanderer. And if he was wearing gloves even indoors - well, perhaps he'd been travelling to warmer places, and was unused to the winter weather they'd come back to. After a few times, no one even thought to question it, and he looked healthier and happier each time he returned for more groceries. 

In the evenings, light once more came from the upper windows, and if the weather had been warmer, the sound of laughter could have been heard as well, starting soft and nervous but growing deeper and more earnest as weeks went past. They wouldn't stay forever, and everyone knew it. But the two of them now knew that whenever they had to leave - whether it was in a month, or if fifty years passed before that day - they would be leaving together. And wherever they went, even until the end of the world, they would never be separated again. 

-------------

_Take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain, then turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
The landslide will bring it down._

* * *

**Authors' Notes:** So we finally finished this... amusingly, we finished RPing it on Christmas 2002, and now we're posting the prose-ified version on Easter 2004. However, we're not _really_ finished, as you may have guessed; what happaned to Viktor and Flik, right? Their story will be told in the sequel... and Tir and Gremio of course will have some new challenges to overcome. 

Thanks to everyone who's made it through this incredibly long story - and if you enjoyed it, look forward to reading an even longer one in the future. ;) 


End file.
